


Butterflies

by MaFu_20



Series: Discontinued [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adorable Okumura Rin, Butterflies annoying Rin, Confused Yukio, Confusion, Constant change of pace, Gen, It's messy I know, Kyoto Trios, M/M, Mephisto still a jerk as ever, Multi, Overprotective Butterflies, Plot is very so confusing, Rin always being adorable for me, Slight OOC, Why Did I Write This?, Will be Rewritten at the end of the chapter, Yukio being overprotective sometimes, confused rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 181,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaFu_20/pseuds/MaFu_20
Summary: Rin has been able to see demons from a young age. He thought the title of Demon extended even to the beautiful glowing butterflies that always fluttered around him, but he finds out that only he can see the pretty insects.He also learns that the butterflies aren't just glowing bugs. They're a powerful force, and they apparently have made it their mission to protect Rin no matter what.What did the butterflies want? Why did they protect Rin? And why could only Rin see them?Credits to: Darling_No- for generously making my summary much more better ( ◜‿◝ )♡
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Lucifer/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Miwa Konekomaru, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio & Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Slight Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou, Yuri Egin & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Yuri Egin/Satan
Series: Discontinued [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169720
Comments: 80
Kudos: 500





	1. Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or the blue exorcist/ao no exorcist. Pictures that will be shown in all chapters are not mine unless I say so. Mature Content because as the chapters go by, there will be something (ㆁωㆁ) You'll later or maybe sooner know why as I update
> 
> Also, the title of the book "Butterflies" is inspired and came from a song. The name of the song is similar to the book's title and sang by Zendaya (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> PS: Some grammars and spellings might be wrong. Once I finish this book, I'll recheck it again and fix it.

_.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•_

**_*_ ** **_Butterflies*_ **

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
Rin was 3 years old at that time, playing with the blocks and his twin brother played along with him.

That is the first time he saw a beautiful blue butterfly. He had tried to reach for it but to no avail. He only landed back to the floor and wailed as the pain from the thump made him cry.

Shiro came in and a white butterfly came with him. Then for some reason, as he aged, the butterflies become his friends.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
At Rin's 5th birthday came, he received a small box from the butterflies he had seen. He had already told the butterflies Shiro and the others, but they thought he was only hallucinating.

The small box only contains a necklace. A golden lace necklace and with a dangling small red diamond in the middle. He wore it all the time and hid it inside his clothes. He never told and wished that his family won't see the necklace, it will be difficult to explain to them.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
When Rin is 6, demons are visible to his eyes, he had tried to tell his dad, Shiro about it. But the butterflies are blocking him, he couldn't even go or speak alone with his father if it wasn't for the butterflies shutting him up.

Then he hadn't gotten the chance to tell, and a dragon-like shadow figure emerges and later trained him. Teaching him everything he must know about the underworld and the life he is living in. The shadow dragon trained Rin to fit as a demon prince like he meant to be.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
Rin was 8 when he have taken notice his twin brother is always gone with their father. He had asked every churchman but they always say "They are buying stuff" or "I don't know"

And the butterflies beside them changed their color to purple as they lie. He had learned that when he asked a test question to them, and he knows now what it meant when the butterflies beside them turn purple.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
Age 10 Rin finally knew where his twin brother and Shiro is. He had stalked them and watched them train. Yukio shooting gracefully and smiling happily as he shoots his gun towards the target.

Butterflies that followed him turned into hues of reds and blues.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
Age 14 the shadow dragon bid his farewell to the prince. Rin pleaded him not to go, but the shadow dragon explained to him that he cannot due to the fact he is now wanted by the demon kings.

It took plenty of time before Rin let go of the creature. And the creature never came back.

Rin decided to self-study about demons using the books he received from the dragon. Butterflies around him have helped during those times.

_Even until now_

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
Rin struts down the sidewalks with his hands inside his pocket jeans and his hood up to his head. On his other hand, he had two plastic bags filled with food and goods.

Rin hummed as the earphone on his right ear gets to his favorite lyrics. He was very lively and was smiling gently as soon as he faces the home he called.

He picks his phone out of his pocket, pausing the music, and unplugging the earphone from his device. Then puts it inside his large, spacious pocket in front of his hoodie.

He opened the gates and it creaked, he wondered why were they even living here after all he had earned from his part-time job. They are now living decently than previously, but Shiro refused to let the two boys move out of his monastery. So Rin did not complain and let the old man's wish be granted.

Rin opened the door, "I'm home!" Rin shouts and one of the fellow churchmen, Izumi smiles towards his way. "Welcome back! Did you bought the things you will be needed for tonight?" Rin nods and grabs the hem of his hoodie, then pulls it down.

His pointed ears like an elf have been visible since the age of 11. He had thought his family (along with the churchmen) would freak out, but they didn't and seemed to pretend they hadn't seen it.

"Oh? What are you going to cook for dinner today kid?" Nagatomo appeared behind one of the benches, his hair disheveled and looks drowsy.

"Haven't thought about it yet. What do you guys want?" Rin asked as he proceeds to walk towards the kitchen. The two followed him and starts to blabber about foods Rin could cook for them.

"How about just ramen?"

"No! We already ate ramen yesterday!"

"That was cup ramen noodles! And I want to taste that savory flavor Rin always has in his ramen!"

"I still don't want ramen!"

The two bickered for the food as Rin entered the kitchen area. He grabbed his apron that was on the rack, put it on, and ties the lace behind him.

"How about miso soup and tempura with garlic fried rice?" Rin suggested as he pulls out the contents inside the plastic bags, putting the unnecessary stuff inside the cupboards and restocking the shelves.

The two fellows stopped bickering and look at Rin. "How many have you bought?" Nagamoto asked. "Enough for a week. We can also have Soba or Sashimi if you like. But I plan to do it another time though..." Rin said the last part to himself.

"Then Miso soup and tempura with garlic fried rice then! But isn't it a bit late to have Miso?" Izumi asked while helping Rin to restock the shelves and put away some of the food inside the refrigerator and inside the cupboards.

"We can always have Miso soup anytime Izumi. It's not like it is made for breakfast only you know." Nagatomo said and leaned forward on the table counter.

"Can you guys help me chop these vegetables? And can one of you cook the rice?" Izumi had gone ahead to cook rice while Nagatomo went to chop the vegetables.

**___Time Skip___**

  
Rin was done washing the utensils and pots and pans he had used. Nagatomo went ahead to call the other churchmen and Izumi calls Shiro to tell they would be waiting for them.

"Izumi, where would dad and Yukio always go? If you don't mind me asking." Rin grabs a cloth and wipes his hands while looking at Izumi.

Izumi stopped playing with his phone and shuts it down. "Well, according to Father Fujimoto, he and Yukio are doing some important kinds of stuff," Izumo replied with a smile. "Hm... what important stuff?" Rin asked and puts the cloth away. He grabs the plates and a small bowl for the soup. He grabs the stainless ladle and opens the cover of the pot with the miso soup.

"Well, like traini-" Izumi bit his tongue and Rin squints his eyes. He continues to serve the small bowl with the soup. "Why are they training? And for what?" Rin asked and placed the bowls on top of the counter. "Can you bring it to the table?" Izumi stands up from his seat and gladly puts the bowl and plate each on the specific place.

When they were done setting the plate and Rin had put down the garlic rice and tempura down in the middle of the table, chopsticks, spoon, and fork on the table, he sat down on his seat.

"So what is the answer to my question Izumi?" Rin leans on his chair. Rin saw Izumi gulped and was a bit sweating. "They are training for...." Izumi stops his sentence and his eyes frequently move from side to side.

"For?" Rin pressured him more. But then he saw a purple butterfly, flapping its wings in one place and was beside Izumi.

"Izumi-"

"They are training for the upcoming sudoku battle Yukio entered! _Yes, that..._ " Rin heard the last two words but ignored it. "Okay. I guess I could take that answer." Rin replied and the butterfly shifted back to its pure white self.

Then a small bundle of a creature, the coal tar appeared on the other shoulder. It made its way in front of Izumi's face, few more coal tars appeared and were making fun of Izumi.

Izumi's face scrunched in annoyance and discomfort. But he ignored it.

"Izumi, are you alright?" Rin worriedly asked as he saw the none attempt to swat the coal tars away from his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Izumi smiled, forcedly. Rin can tell

Then the butterfly from the other shoulder had shown a purple aura and glowed. The butterfly became purple also and remained still there.

"Well, you look somewhat like.....nevermind about it," Rin said and the other churchmen arrived at the table.

"Yes! I'm glad it isn't one of Nagatomo's horrible cooks!" Kyodo exclaimed happily and got earn a smack by Nagatomo. "My cooking skills are not that bad!" Nagotomo exclaimed next.

Rin looks at them, staring at them like he wants to steal their souls out of their body

"Rin, are you alright?" Maruta asked as he waved his hand in front of him. Rin blinks and nods. "Yeah, I'm alright...." Rin drifted his eyes in front of his plate.

The four churchmen exchange glances, worried for the older twin.

"We're home!" From that voice only, their focus had turned in front of the doorway of the kitchen/dining area.

"Welcome back Father Fujimoto, Yukio!" Kyodo greets and Yukio smiles when he entered. "I'm hungry. Who cooked for today?"

"It's Rin who cooked today!" Izumi proudly and happily said it. "Thank God it isn't Nagatomo! One more food that was made by him would certainly kill me!" Shiro jokingly said and Nagatomo sat at the corner, depress and mumbling that no one appreciates his cook.

"Hey, I was just joking! Come on, let's eat!" Shiro said and takes the head seat of the table. Yukio sat beside Rin and the churchmen had to convince Nagatomo to seat down.

They prayed and they ate, "I could really use some excellent meal like this!" Maruta said and bites the tempura. "I agree. Who could have known that Nii-san would be a perfect housewi-" before Yukio could even finish his sentence, his foot was stomped brutally and Rin had a dark aura around him. Butterflies that surround him turned into black and the hues of red.

Shiro laughed at the sight, "It is true though Rin. Your face is also pretty for a male like you. Even your body shape and height match a girl's." Shiro said and Rin sighed. It has been always like this. That's why he doesn't want to cook any for them even if he enjoys cooking that much.

Rin finished his food first before washing his plate. "I'm heading back to my room. If you need anything just call me." Rin said and exits the room.

When he arrived inside his bedroom, where he and Yukio shares. He flops down on the mattress. The mattress is very bouncy and comfortable than the last one they used to have.

He turns and his back lay against the bed, his eyes closed softly as the cold wind entered the room.

Rin shivered and opens his eyes, getting up and shutting the window. He turned around and bit his tongue from yelping in surprise.

6 butterflies are inside his room, glowing brightly and flying everywhere, near and around him.

"Stop scaring me like that," Rin said softly before holding his thumping chest from the fright. The butterflies landed on him, giving off a comforting sensation and a buzzing feeling. Rin hums in delight

Although it must come to an end as Rin can hear the thumping footsteps approaching his room.

"Rin, do you want to play some board games with us for a-? Why are you standing in the middle of your room?" Shiro asked as he saw Rin standing there while smiling, smiling very _off_.

"Sure, why not. Tomorrow is the weekend anyway. And I can at least get to spend time with you and Yukio for a while." Rin said and pass Shiro. Butterflies followed him and had turned bright yellow before shifting back to its pure white.

Shiro looks at where Rin was standing previously before shutting the door close.


	2. Book

**_*Book*_ **

¤¸¸.•'¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•'¯'•.¸¸¤

  
"I'll leave the rest to you Nagatomo. And Rin, don't make a mess and stress our fellows okay?" Rin humphs and playfully crossed his arms above his chest and pouts. Yukio chuckles from Rin acting cute and childish.

"Come on Nii-san, dad loves to joke," Yukio said and Rin turned his head towards his younger brother. "Yeah, jokes that seemed to be not funny. Which is technically not!" Rin exclaimed and the butterflies that were beside him turned slightly red before turning back to white.

"I have to agree with that," Kyodo said as Shiro gasped in a playful manner. Maruta sweat drops from the overdramatic act Shiro made and Kyodo responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Just go already! You might be late for something or some shit!" Rin exclaimed and the two father and the younger son left the monastery.

"So Rin, what do you want to do today? I am unfortunately the only one available for a while since the others are busy working around during weekends." Izumi told Rin and approached the lad.

"It's okay. You can actually go now. I'll be going to buy some school supplies that Yukio will be needing next week and for me." Rin replied and went to his room to change into some decent clothes than he is wearing now.

He wore his dark baggy jeans, baby blue hoodie, and white sneakers he had recently bought with his own savings.

He grabs his wallet and took out some money then put it inside his pocket. He got out, his earphones plugged into his phone, and had the left earpiece to his ear. Playing a melody while he goes down.

"Do you have something you want me to buy Izumi?" Rin halts to ask the fellow churchmen. "Oh, in that case. Can you buy me one of those books Yukio was reading? I'm kind of curious and I don't want to borrow it from your little brother." Rin nods. "Pay me after I get back okay?" Izumi nods and bids his goodbye and safe trip to Rin.

**___Time Skip___**

  
Rin arrived at the school supplies store, he pushed the glass frame door open and a small jingle can be heard as he entered.

"Welcome" a sweet, maybe in her 30's, lady greets Rin and smiles towards his way. Rin returned the smile and searched for the things he and Yukio will be needed.

He walks from section one to another (the store is quite large and has 7 sections) and grabs the things he would be needed first before grabbing Yukio's stuff.

"What do you think Yukio would rather have?" Rin quietly asked the butterflies as he faced five kinds of subject dividers. Each has a different style and different colors inside.

The butterflies surrounded a black subject dividers with light soft pastel colors from the inside. Rin grabs it and made his way to another section.

He grabs the long thin cylindrical plastic cover and made his way to the cashier. The lady still remained her smile and grabs the things he puts in the counter.

Rin silently watches the lady using the barcode scanner to scan his items. The beeping sound goes on and on until it ended with his last item.

"That will be 922.56 Yen in total." Rin takes the money out of his pocket and gave it to the lady. The other guy, that was putting his purchased items in a paper bag gave the two paper bags. The lady gave Rin his change and gave him the receipt. Rin then left and outs the receipt inside the paper bag.

Rin went to the next store, the book store which is two stores away from where he is currently.

When Rin arrived, he pushed the door, and a chime rings. A man, in his 20's, looks at him and returns his focus on his phone. Rin saw the butterfly that is on the male's shoulder was grey. Deciding to ignore it, Rin made his way to the shelves where Yukio's favorite manga is, he grabs a random manga and looks at the price. And of course, it doesn't fit his budget, he only has 297.54 yen left in his pocket.

The manga's price is 350 yen. ' _I_ _should have brought my wallet with me. Those school supplies nearly had taken out all of my money in my pocket'_ Rin gloomily thought about it and grabs a manga that will fit his budget and has spare money left for him to save.

Rin takes the manga to the counter, the butterfly that was on the cashier had approached him and turned into many shades of colors before returning back to the cashier.

The male takes his eyes off his phone screen, putting it down and grabs the manga, and scans it for purchase. He grabs a paper bag that fits the size of the manga and rips the receipt out from the machine and puts it inside the paper bag and gave it to Rin. Rin takes it and left the store immediately.

Rin puts the manga along with the school supplies so he won't have to carry the manga around in his other vacant hand.

When he starts walking back to the street where the monastery is, the butterflies went in front of him. Rin didn't bother to stop and passed them, they moved out of the way and went to Rin again.

This time, the butterflies seemed to have taken control of Rin as Rin starts turning around and going off somewhere else.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Rin asked confusingly. He knows the butterflies are behind all of this, he was once controlled like this when he was too stubborn to follow his dad's words not to go with a stranger. Good thing is, the butterflies blocked him and controlled his body to turn around and walk back to his home that day.

The butterflies did not show any signs of responding and Rin kept quiet throughout the way.

Every step he takes, the further he walks away from his district and headed towards a building.

It was too quiet.

Rin looks around and the tall abandoned buildings covered up mostly the rays of the sunlight. His nose scrunched and had taken control over his other hand, putting his hand in front of his nose as the foul stench increased as they go further.

The butterflies turned into the green but still remained flying and going somewhere else.

They arrived in an alleyway, it is pretty narrow and the stench had decreased for a bit. But the light was still being blocked by the humongous building.

It seemed that the butterflies decided to stop controlling him since he can finally stop walking. The butterflies flew further into the alleyway.

One of the butterflies remain at Rin's side, it waits for the younger lad to move.

Rin sighs, the foul smell around the air is still there. He has to cover his nose for a while as he walks further in these narrow walls.

Rin walks and the butterfly follows him.

He can see the brightly white sparkles of theirs, leaving a trail for him to follow and won't get lost. As he walks further in, the stench around the air had lessened until he reached where he was brought to.

In front of him where the butterflies surrounded, is a wooden box. The hinges are rusted, the lock is also rusty. Rin approached the wooden box, using his knuckles and knock lightly at the top cover.

Rin made a face of disgust as he saw his knuckles full of dirt and dust. He wipes it using the side of his jeans and looks around for any type of weapon he could take to break the box.

Unfortunately, the box is the only thing there. A crowbar, or even a stone, is not in sight and Rin could tell the butterflies still wants him to open it. They don't care if he gets dirty, they care about the box more.

"What is so important inside the chest? Couldn't it wait for later?" Rin whined and the butterflies responded with a bright glow. Rin didn't get their message and groan.

One of the butterflies approached the box, the butterfly glowed brightly and Rin watches the butterfly opened the box.

"If you could open it, why the hell am I even here for?" Rin approached the wooden box, the lock has been drop to the ground and had turned into butterflies. Now there are more butterflies beside him.

Rin hesitantly open the box from the excess outer ledge of the box, Rin coughed as dust particles flew to his face and he swats his other hand around to remove the dust.

Rin looks down and saw a book with a butterfly symbol in the middle. The butterflies approached the book and lifted it. Rin takes it and immediately drops it. He looked at his hands and shuddered from the large amount of dirt that was brought to him.

He wants a bath, a rest, to eat, and go home by now. But the butterflies were refusing and had plans for him.

The butterflies swirled around the book, they lifted it up to Rin's face. Rin takes it, no longer caring about the amount of dirt he will get, and opens the book.

You can say Rin is practically annoyed, angry, and felt so dirty when the page of the book was filled with few dead bugs and some dried droplets from the book are visible.

One of the butterflies landed on top of the page, glowed so brightly, and the book floats. It glowed for a while before showing a text, it was like a hologram from a TV show! Rin was astonished and has his mouth wide open from shock

The text in front of him says " _Butterflies_ ". That is literally the only text he had seen.

Then the butterflies used their wings to move to another page, another to another, and the text that was visible in the air previously changed as the page was turned and turn.

The book closed once the butterflies have shown enough of it. The book landed softly on the ground in front of Rin.

"That's cool! Can we go home now?" Rin turns his head to the butterflies, the butterflies responded with surrounding the book on the ground and lifting it up to him.

"And why should I bring this?" The butterflies responded with pushing the book forward to Rin. "I won't bring that! Dad and the others will notice that! And the book is not normal!" Rin exclaimed, not too loud but he is overreacting.

The butterflies responded with taking Rin's paper bags and slips the book in. Rin called them and they brought the paper bag higher. Rin growled, his tail twitched inside his hoodie as he got more and more irritated when the butterflies lift the paper bag higher.

"Come down here you little pesky insects!" The butterflies were insulted and lift it even higher, Rin could no longer reach it unless he also has wings too.

"Hey!" Rin growls and glares at the butterflies with his paper bags. Rin could do parkour, leaping from one thing to another. But he doesn't guarantee that he is the only one around there.

Rin calmed himself by breathing in and out. Insulting them and yelling out like that would most likely not a solution. The only solution would be taking the damn book.

"Okay, fine! I'll bring the stupid book!" The butterflies still did not come down, "And I'm sorry for calling you guys little pesky insects." _Even if you are all technically an insect_ Rin thought after he apologized.

The butterflies flew down and Rin takes the paper bags. The butterflies surrounded him and landed on him, giving off a bright light and Rin hummed in response. They were comforting him, and seem to be apologizing too.

"Let's go home now-" Rin was met by a flying rod coming from his back. He swiftly dodges it and the butterflies formed like a shield in front of Rin.

Rin heard a chuckle. It is pretty dark even from broad daylight since the buildings are blocking the sunshine.

He can hear the footsteps approaching him, he can also hear something being dragged on the ground. Rin has no weapons to protect himself. He could always, gracefully dodge his attacker and escape. But his demonic instinct tells him to fight the approaching person.

When the person is near enough for Rin to see the person, he was first shocked to see ram horns curled up on the person's head.

"Now now~ I appreciate if you won't run away from me today~"


	3. Astaroth & Satan

**_*Astaroth and Satan*_ **

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
"W-who are you?" Rin stuttered and backs away by a step. He can tell this person he was looking at, was being possessed by a higher class demon.

"Well, I would like to play games with you for the small portion of time, but Lord Satan is rather impatient today so I won't do it." The butterflies shielded Rin and surrounded him from any danger that might come.

"Although I have to introduce myself first, it is very rude if I don't right" Rin did not respond but the demon continues.

"My name is Astaroth. The Demon King of Rot. It is a pleasure to meet you, young prince." This person, name Astaroth, bows with formality for royalty. Rin takes this chance and with the help of the butterflies, he jumps high enough to land further away from the demon. He ran as soon as he lands on his feet.

"Hey- Wait!" The demon yelled and Rin kept running. "Demon King of Rot....fitting for the environment in this place," Rin mumbled as he makes a turn. The foul stench was ignored since Rin is too focused on running away from a demon, a king no less.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by the demon. The paper bags flew out of his grasp and he struggled.

"Get off me!" Rin pushed the other demon by using his feet and immediately got up. But the demon leaps and grabs Rin by the back of his hoodie, using his other arm and grabs Rin's right arm. Astaroth grips it tightly, nails pure as black and sharp like a newly sharpened blade.

Rin winced when the nails dragged into his arm, yet he still struggled. The butterflies tried to get the demon king off the younger one but since they are not visible to him, it is useless.

Rin glanced at the butterflies, one of them was in front of him. It landed on his nose and it made a warm, comfortable, relaxing feeling. _Shit! What are you doing?!_

Rin slowly felt his body relaxed and stops struggling. The demon king was confused by the sudden halt of movement. But he smirks as he thought of it as a sign of defeat.

"Well, you're a good demon aren't ya? Now, be a good demon for me again and come with me." Astaroth, let go of Rin. At the very same time. Astaroth can hear someone chanting.

The butterfly got off of Rin and the younger demon regained balance. He then heard two gunshots that fired to his way.

"Argh! Damn you, exorcists!" Astaroth yelled in pain as he was shot through his left arm and his right leg.

"Nii-san! Get away from him!" Yukio yelled, wearing an article of different clothing this time and beside him was their dad, finishing the chanting.

Rin could hear the demon king yelled once again in pain. Shiro takes Rin by his hand harshly and the trio starts running.

"Wait! We left the-!"

"We'll come back for those later! First, you need to explain to us why were you here in the first place!" Yukio can hear the wailing of the demon king as he was exorcised- from the body slowly.

"I-"

 _I can't tell them_ Rin bit his tongue and Yukio looks at him. "I saw someone walking around the corner suspiciously, so I stalked them and ended up there." Rin lied. But Yukio and Shiro bought it and ran as fast as they can to the monastery.

When they arrived inside the place, Shiro immediately starting to order around the priests and Yukio helps them.

"Dad, what's going on?" Rin was pretty much aware of what was happening. But he has no knowledge when it comes to exorcists. He only knows they hold holy water with them in case of any demon that might hurt or attack them.

"Can you see the horns from that boy?" Shiro asked while placing both of his hands on Rin's shoulders. Rin nods and Shiro cussed. He grabs Rin's wrist and opens a hidden door. The butterflies around Rin went ahead when it was opened and Shiro pulled him down.

"I have never thought this day would come. But I guess it is better than later." Shiro grabs a sheathed katana. Shiro pushed the katana to Rin's chest. The butterflies came closer to the katana and glow.

Shiro then explains to Rin that the katana or the Kurikara is important and his demon powers are sealed inside of it. "Never EVER unsheathe that. Unless you want to become a demon yourself." Shiro said

Shiro was about to leave when Rin starts to speak, "Why didn't you told me about this earlier?" Shiro looks at Rin, with all seriousness in his face and eyes. "I was supposed to raise you and your brother as a civil human being. I want to raise you to be a normal human, not a demon. That's why I never told you." Shiro explained and walks up.

The butterflies turned into darker shades of red by that point. "What if I tell you I have known it for a long time now?" It was a whisper, but Shiro had to pick it up and has his eyes widen.

"What?" Rin frowns a bit, "What do you mean what? Shouldn't you have realized it when you all saw my ears? And how I have gained control of my strength?" Shiro clenched his fist while the butterflies stop glowing and surrounded Rin.

"How long have you known you are a demon?" Shiro asked, his jaw tighten from anger. "Since I was 6 years old," Rin replied and refused to look at Shiro. He can hear the other sighed and continue to go up the stairs.

"Stay here. We'll talk about this later." Shiro shuts the door. At the same time, from a very long distance, Rin can hear something moving, heavy coming towards the monastery.

Rin rushed to the stairs and grabs the doorknob, it was locked.

"Hey! Old man! Let me out!" Rin yelled and banged his fist on the door. The butterflies had turned back into its white color and glowed, enhancing Rin's strength so he can break the door open. Rin pushed his whole body to the door, backing up and slamming himself to the door, in the hopes it would break before something terrible happens.

Then he heard it, a loud crash, and the place shook. Rin holds onto the door and banged louder and called for Shiro. No one replied but he can hear the groans of the people outside.

Rin had enough and with pure rage, he once again backs up and runs to the door with full force with his body. The door opened and he landed on the floor.

"My my~ what a sight. Although you should know these lucky charms of yours doesn't hold off a demon king such as myself you know." The groans of the priest can still be heard. Rin suddenly felt worried about his family, mostly his twin brother.

"Well, let's make this quick shall we? If you want to live, might as well hand over the prince."

"A-as if-ngh! W-we'll give him to you!" He can hear Maruta said, then came another yelp in pain from him.

"Hah? I'm sorry, but I didn't hear ya. Mind repeating it to me again?" Another groan of pain can be heard and a gunshot next.

Rin stands up, the Kouma sword was on his other hand and the butterflies tried their best to enhance Rin's abilities. Even in this state, if Rin won't unsheathe the sword, he would lose.

"Get away from him!" Rin yelled and Shiro looks at him in surprise, he was chanting a verse to exorcise the demon inside the boy's body. "I told you to stay inside!" Shiro yells and another gunshot can be heard.

"As if I'll stay inside and be protected to death by my family! I am not willing to let you all die because of me! A demon-like me!" Rin suddenly burst out in flames. Rin couldn't care less about what had erupted out of him.

The butterflies stuck themselves on Rin, still glowing and not burnt from the flames.

Astaroth looks at him and smiled wickedly. "So I am right! I assumed you are a demon due to those ears of yours and aura but I never thought you will be the one! I'm glad I won't have to harm you to get those flames out!" Astaroth gleefully said and walked towards Rin

The others were fighting the other demons Astaroth brought with him, and they are nearly overpowered if it wasn't for Yukio's constant save for them.

After a few more steps, Astaroth suddenly stopped, under him, there is a circle and it made him immobilized. Then he heard the chanting again.

When Shiro was done chanting the verse, Astaroth's host fell and had returned to normal.

The demons are exorcised and some demons as well had run off since their king was gone. Rin's flames disappeared by his own will. The butterflies did help a lot for connecting him and his flames together.

Shiro approached Rin and takes his phone out.

"Dad, tell me what is happening. He called me a prince, what does that-"

"Nii-san, we'll talk about that later. For now, we should be-"

"Will you shut up for one second?!" Rin erupted in flames again and Yukio froze on his spot. The priests watch Rin in fright, Rin felt a bit of pain by how he was looked at. _It's been so long since I was looked like_ Rin thought. It saddens him to see his family afraid of him, but he guesses it doesn't matter anymore. They might be pretending not to be afraid of him and forced to love him.

"Rin, you and Yukio are the son of Satan. The reason why he called you a prince is because you are the only one who inherited your father's blue flames." Shiro calmly said as he sent a text message.

"You'll be pick up by my old friend. You'll be enrolling and staying in his school for your safety." The butterflies glowed, calming Rin down as they turned red.

"Are you going to send me away? Since I am now a danger to humans? Was all the love and care you gave me all an act? Was all those supports you did to me, the nice comments and everything, was it all an act? A lie?" Rin asked, he held his tears back, but his eyes are glossy and the tears want to flow down.

He had felt something heavy lifted up from him, he had always thought about this and it hunts him every night. Ever since he had seen those demons, and he learns about his heritage, he couldn't help but think about it.

"Were you just acting too? Pretending to be a good father to us? Was it all just a mere joke?"

"Rin-"

"No. I'd rather not hear it from you. It's obvious. You were just pretending. All of you are. And do you think I am so oblivious of you and Yukio's training?" Yukio was taken back by that, same to the others.

"Who told him?!" Shiro asked and all of them shakes their head. "No one told me, old man. I followed both of you per my curiosity. And I am grateful I did follow both of you." Rin chuckles and the flames slowly died down.

The butterflies are making him calm down, but something greater, something strong was pushing him to the brink.

"Nii-san, dad was protecting us this whole time! They didn't lie to you! All of those bondings we have with them are true! They love us!" Yukio approached Rin and stands in front of him. Rin felt something draining out of him, like his insanity.

"Love us? Who would love a demon Yukio? Did you see how they exorcise those demons without any remorse?" Rin looks at Yukio with no clear emotion on his face. "That's because demons are bad Nii-san! They kill a lot of people!" Yukio replied and he was responded with a sigh. "Am I bad too? Are we bad?" Rin asked and Yukio shakes his head. "No, we are raised as a human. Not a demon. That's why we are not one of them." Yukio reassured his shorter older brother but Rin gave him another chuckle.

"Yukio, we are raised in a different way. While you were on your training with dad, I was training with a demon. And that demon didn't hurt me, the demon even taught me everything about them." Rin admitted and Yukio's expression was shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Yukio yelled in anger as he balled his fist.

"If I told you, you will kill them immediately. Unlike you Yukio, I was not afraid. I talk with them and didn't scamper off in fear." Rin smiled and Yukio raised his gun towards his brother. "You are no brother of mine! I thought we don't hide any secrets from each other?!"

"Well, I have thought about that too. I wonder who was the first one who started it hm?" Yukio was ready to pull the trigger, _this is not my_ _Nii_ _-san! This is not him! He won't hide anything from me! I know him!_ Yukio's thoughts were filled with those and Shiro pushed Yukio back gently, putting his other hand on top of the gun and lowered it.

"Rin, look. We all have our-"

"Don't act like a REAL father to me," Rin said with calm in his voice. But suddenly, his head turned to the other way and his cheek redden and heated. He can hear the other priests gasp from what his father had done to him.

Rin slowly with shaking hands, raised it to where his dad slaps him. "Rin, I'm-" before Shiro could even finish his sentence, he collapsed on the ground while holding his chest.

"Dad!" Yukio called their father and crouched beside him. Rin's eyes were wide and his hand is still on his face where his dad slapped him.

"G-get away from me Yukio! Take Rin and-" Shiro's hand reached out to Yukio's hair and grips it tightly. Yukio yelped in pain as his hair was tugged and pulled up as Shiro stands up.

Shiro chuckled.

Rin can see his dad's appearance, his ears had become like his but longer pointed ears and nails are black like from the previous demon king. It was longer though.

"Finally! Finally, I can take over this stupid body of this damn priest! Did you know how hard it is to possess this?" It was dark, it was not Shiro's voice.

"Get out of father Fujimoto's body demon!" Kyodo yelled and his other arm was set in flames. Soon after him, the rest of the priest was burned by the blue flames in a different spot.

The butterflies suddenly grew a bit bigger, they all latched themselves to Rin's body and glowed brightly. Rin was unsure what they were doing but it might be able to help.

"Nii-san! Runaway from here now! This is not dad anymore!" Yukio said and yells in pain as the grip on his hand tightened.

"Will you shut up? Geez. How did this damn priest raise you?" Rin grips the Kouma sword tightly in his grip, his knuckles whitened, and bared his fangs.

"Who are you?" Rin asked although he knows the answer already to his question.

The demon possessing Shiro smiled. "Well, I'm your father! Your REAL father!"

"You are not our father Satan!" Yukio yelled and froze when Satan looked at him with the eyes of his dad. "Well, you could always tell that to yourself son. But your other brother will have to accept that I AM your father." Satan said

"Let go of my brother." It is not as threatening he wanted to be. Satan looks at him and laughed. "You're just a puny baby demon for me son! That voice is not going to scare the living shit out of me!" Satan laughs and Rin growls.

"Ooh~ How cute~" Satan coos and bites the other free arm of the host. Drops the blood to the floor and said something before the ground opened up before him.

 _The gate_ Rin immediately recognized and the butterflies remained still on him. Growing a bit bigger than before.

"Now, let's go to our home shall we?" Satan throws Yukio on the gate, Yukio yelled as he tried to crawl out of the gooey stuff on it.

Satan suddenly appears behind Rin and Rin struggled when he was grabbed by the back of his hoodie. He was thrown to the gate along with the Kouma sword.

"This is too easy! How the hell Astaroth didn't get you?!" The host suddenly gushed out blood from its eyes slowly, Rin panicked and the butterflies are not helping at all!

_Why aren't you helping me?!_

"This body won't last long anymore. Maybe a few minutes this body would gush out and explode." Satan said to himself and Rin felt the rage inside of him. His lower half was already taken in while Yukio had his body sucked in till his mid-chest.

Rin's eyes shifted to the sword, it will be either him and his twin ending up in Gehenna and their dad will die or he will become a half-demon now and unsheathe the sword. Either way, he'd rather save him and his dad.

That is when the butterflies had helped him, his sword was unsheathed without him holding and flew to his hold, Rin's entire body was in raging flames, and hoist himself off the black ooze.

He grabs Yukio's hand and pulled him out by the force of the gate.

"Hey! Get back there!" Satan exclaimed and tried to grab ahold of the two when Yukio was pushed out, Rin dodges the hold and the butterflies had gone to his hand and led his hand on their dad's chest.

He didn't know what happened but he saw a symbol, a butterfly symbol had shown in front of Shiro's chest and the male yells in pain.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! I WON'T GIVE IN! I WON'T GIVE UP! THIS WAS MY CHANCE TO GET THE TWO OF YOU BACK!" Satan yells in anger and screamed when he was exorcised. Rin brought his sword down to the gate and the gate was destroyed.

Shiro's body fell and Rin caught it. Rin immediately lay him on the floor and checked if he is still alive.

 _Slow pulse, okay. He's still alive._ "Yukio! Call an ambulance now! Dad is still alive!" Rin yelled and Yukio immediately grabs his phone.

The butterflies had gone back to their smaller form, they were now resting on Shiro's chest and glowing again. Rin prayed and hoped Shiro will make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm..... For some reason in this chapter... I can feel something off about it....hmmmmmm


	4. New School and A Clown

_***New School and A Clown*** _

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

Rin and Yukio stayed outside the waiting area of the hospital. Shiro is alive, the others are alive as well. They are treated immediately and was unconscious for now. They are not on the brink of death like Shiro.

  
The doctor said it's a good thing Shiro make it in time. Anymore further than that, would cause his death. He is now been checked by the nurses and the doctors.

Rin and his twin hadn't spoken for a while. The other was very much silent and Rin was bothered by it. It wasn't his fault, to begin with, and he isn't blaming anyone either. He knows he should have never kept it a secret, but he couldn't help it. It was like a drop of his instinct.

"Yukio, are you...alright?" And by alright he meant mentally. Yukio nods in response, "Yeah. The doctor said I have only a scratch or two and my scalp is not harm." Rin frowned.

"That is not what I meant Yukio." Yukio let out a shaky breath and looks at Rin with tears in his eyes. Rin's brotherly instinct swoop in and he hugged Yukio.

Yukio hugs back and cried in Rin's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything. I'm sorry I hid everything from you." Yukio repeatedly said sorry and Rin hushed him. "It's not your fault. No one is to blame here. We did what we think is best. So hush now" Yukio sniffled and Rin felt happy.

He had thought Yukio would scream at him, lash out his feelings about how it was his fault, but he never did. The butterflies circled around the two brothers until the doctor had gotten out of the room where their father is.

"How was he doctor?" Rin asked while Yukio wipes his tears away. "He is now fine and stable. Although he will be unconscious for a month due to how tired his body is. He has lost a large amount of blood and we inject him the blood he had lost. His bones are fine and everything else. Although his heart is still thumping slowly and we have to check it every hour to make sure it goes back to a normal beating." Rin nods and Yukio thanked the doctor for everything.

"Can we see him?"

"You may. But keep your voice down if you two are going to have a conversation." Yukio nods and pulls Rin inside the room.

Rin was holding the Kouma sword in his shoulder, he had found a bag for the sword that fits the size and puts the sword in so he won't have to carry it in his hand.

When they entered, Shiro was plugged and inject by many wires and a heart monitor was visible. The room is big and it is good. Shiro was placed though and looks tired.

Yukio grabs a chair near the bed and pulls it to take a seat.

"I'm sorry too... For bursting out like that and what I told to our dad..." Rin said and leans his back to the wall. Yukio looks at him, softly showing a smile. "It's okay. Come here so we can see Dad closer together." Rin takes the other vacant chair and pulls it near the bed.

Rin had a good look at Shiro, he is still pale for some reason. And he recalled no blood spilled from him that much when he was being possessed. So why was his dad lost a lot of blood?

Yukio was thinking of something too, but Rin couldn't tell what. The butterflies around Rin stayed on the bed and on the blanket. It seemed that they have gotten tired from flying.

"Yukio, how come you never had demon features like me or my strength and power?" It was a dumb question because he knows it too. The shadow dragon told him nearly EVERYTHING. And by everything, how he was given birth, and how he inherited the blue flames and another man appeared, etc. But he wants to hear it from Yukio for some reason.

"Dad told me that my body and soul are too weak and too human to take the flames. So your body took it all after you came out and Sir Pheles sealed it away to keep you safe from the Exorcists." Again, he has no knowledge about these exorcists. He knows them but does not know the ranks, types, how they fight, etc. He had heard stories from the book the shadow dragon gave him but not as detailed as it is.

"Oh..." Rin responds and lowers his head. His tail twitched again from the inside of his hoodie, he refused to let it out as someone might barge in and might see them.

Then there was a knock on the door, twice before they entered. Rin saw a somewhat familiar face, but not the....absurd clothes.

"Hello, Mr. Okumura~! How is our dear friend doing~?" He will call him a clown.

The clown approached them with his umbrella serving as a crane and thumps it to the ground while walking.

"He's doing fine for now Sir Pheles. Are you here to take us now?" Rin looked at him confused and he can hear a chuckle from the newcomer.

"I think you should explain it to your older brother Mr. Okumura. We don't want him to be left out don't we~?" _I'm used to it but okay_ Rin thought and Yukio nods. "Nii-san, this is Johann V. Faust, the headmaster of the school I was currently in for my training."

"Which is?"

"The True Cross Academy. He also goes by the name of Mephisto Pheles." Rin looks at the taller male and he is aware of the pointed ears and how he was wearing gloves. He can see the nails are much longer than that now.

"This is the headmaster? He looks like a clown to be one you know." The butterflies suddenly swoop up and shielded Rin in front of the other male. Mephisto felt his eye twitch and his lips somewhat curled and twitched a bit too.

"Ha ha ha, isn't a clown a bit too much? And this is called fashion! Kids these days don't know what a real fashion means!" Mephisto exclaimed annoyingly.

"Will you keep it down? And I have a sense of fashion you damn clown. And you look like one either way." Rin said and Yukio panicked when he saw the headmaster had a dark aura surrounding him.

The butterflies became transparent, Rin could tell they formed a barrier so if ever Mephisto tries to punch him, he will be met by an invisible wall.

"You better be glad you are Shiro's sweet adopted son. Or I could have easily killed you right here for that insult." Mephisto said while smiling.

"That is not an insult. It's a compliment. You should have been glad about it." Rin said, obviously wanting to irritate the demon. "Nii-san, stop that. He will be our guardian once we get to our new school."

"What?!" Rin puts his hand over his mouth and Yukio glared at Rin for shouting.

"Your younger twin is right. I will be your guardian once you step inside my school, Okumura-kun. That's why please refrain from calling me a clown ever again." Mephisto said and Rin just nods. The demon in front of him, he was not afraid of him. He felt more comfortable around him, to be honest.

"Hmm... I'll think about that." Rin hums and Yukio sighed for Rin's behavior again. It was cute for him at least, but the headmaster is clearly annoyed by it and he doesn't want his brother to die because of how he had behaved.

"Don't think about it. Just do it. Shall we go now? It will be a long ride to go to your new school. I have to file out your papers first before I enroll you in." The brothers stand up and bid their goodbyes to their father before leaving with Mephisto.

When they got down, there was a pink limousine. Rin felt his eye twitch. "Pink..." He mumbled and Mephisto looks at him darkly. "Do you have a problem with that?" Rin shakes his head and Mephisto opens the door. "I would usually be the first to enter, but in my way, I want the shorter one to go in first since they are small and we, the taller ones are big." Rin felt his eye twitch. _I'll get this damn clown back!_ Rin thought before entering the limousine. Yukio after and Mephisto last.

It was a long ride. Rin had fallen asleep with the butterflies on top of him, giving a warm sensation and relaxation. He was tired, dirty too since he hasn't taken a bath yet ever since the incident. He is expecting a warm, clean bath after he reaches the school.

**___Time Skip___**

  
"Nii-san, wake up. We're here now." Yukio softly whispered in Rin's ears. Rin was currently leaning his head to his younger brother's shoulder and he can see the butterflies are also fully active as they circle around the limousine.

Rin hums and raises his head. Yukio got out of the limousine while Rin lazily got out. Almost tripping because he didn't notice the gap.

The butterflies were just flying around, mostly surrounding him all the time. But now some of them were latching onto him like glue. But he decided to ignore it.

"Welcome to your new school Okumura-kun!" Mephisto exclaims as he proudly stands in front of the enormous school. Rin rolls his eyes, "yeah. I know." Mephisto ignores the lack of excitement and walked inside. Yukio followed and Rin was next, he is kind of grumpy for some reason. He doesn't know why.

When they entered the school, Rin was kind of astonished at how large and spacious the hallways are. He can see some teachers walking around, chatting. He can see the track fields and it is very large too. The school he was in previously did not have a large facility or campus like this.

When they followed Mephisto, he stopped in front of a certain door. Mephisto takes out a strange-looking key before putting it in the door in front of them. Rin was somewhat familiar with the key. The Infinity Key.

He had tried to remake that kind of key but he lacks all the materials he would be needing. That is why he stopped trying to make a replica of the key.

When Mephisto opens the door and went in along with Yukio, followed by Rin. Rin was met in a different hallway. Rin was not shocked and didn't bother to show it.

"Wow." Although he said that. Mephisto looks at him, "Are you not surprised?" Rin blinks and shakes his head. "I actually have known that key for years now. I tried to make a replica of it but I failed." Mephisto was quite shocked by the news.

"Oh? Where have you heard about this little key we have here?" Showing the key he had used, Yukio was also shocked. "Yukio, I have told you a demon taught me right? That demon left many books for me to read so I know about 85 percent of the underworld. Although I am quite surprised how big the school is, considering there is another one hidden from the normal students." Rin said and the butterflies had removed themselves from Rin. Some of them had gotten away and seemed to roam around the school. There is still a decent amount that was with Rin though.

"Well, I'll take that as a 5-star review thank you very much," Mephisto said with a proud look on his face. "Sir Pheles, I must go now. One of the exorcists just messaged me and needs me. Can you please take care of my brother?"

"Hey! I'm not a child that might get lost in these damn building!" Rin pouts and crossed his arms above his chest. Mephisto nods and Yukio ignores Rin's complaints and ran off.

"An exorcist huh....." Rin muttered. Mephisto glanced at him before walking. "Where are you going?"

"You will come with me to my office as Mr. Okumura entrusted me with you. And I am eager to get to know you, Okumura Rin." Mephisto smirks towards his way. Rin shuddered and followed the taller male. He looks like a child because of his darn height.

For some reason, he can hear a chime ringing from the butterflies.


	5. The Kyoto Trios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be skipping where Rin was enrolled and showed around the cram school and the normal school by Mephisto. Along with the old male dormitory. Only a day has passed so there is nothing to miss out.
> 
> Enjoy Reading~

**_*The Kyoto Trios*_ **

Rin shifted his tail comfortably inside his dress shirt, he missed the cotton vest he had in his previous school. It is more comforting rather than just a blazer and a button-up white dress shirt.

He looks at the mirror and twists his body to get a good look at his uniform. So plain, but it is decent enough. He is glad it does not look like a clown uniform. He would rather jump off a cliff or die in that case.

His younger brother had gone ahead to his own classroom, Rin had told him he can manage to find his classroom himself but in truth, he will have one of the butterflies lead him. They were quick in memorizing the ways and rooms of the school and he thanks them for that.

He reaches out for his Kouma sword when the butterflies blocked him. "Why?" Rin asked and the butterflies remained still. Rin follows and left the Kouma sword under his mattress and left their room and locking it from the outside.

He used the Infinity key Mephisto gave him and once he opens it, he arrived in the normal hallways. He steps in and grabs the key out of the lock and shuts it.

One of the butterflies had taken a lead and he follows it. While following it, the other butterflies are attaching themselves to Rin's uniform. Rin felt a bit sensitive since the cloth of the dress shirt (one of the butterflies attached themselves on his dress shirt) is very much thin but opaque white.

As Rin walks towards his classroom with his bag on his shoulder. Rin bumped into someone. Students are now crowding the halls which were empty before.

He mostly avoided them and manage to focus himself following and not losing track of the butterfly.

Rin seemed to be near his classroom since the butterfly stopped in front of the classroom just a few more steps away from him.

"Hey, you." Rin turns his attention around to the one who called him. He was familiar. _Ah, the possessed kid. He recovered quickly._ Rin thought as he eyed the other students that were following him.

"May I help you?" _Although I should be the one who needs help with memorizing the rooms_ Rin thought after he asked. "You're new here right? Can you tell us what classroom are you in?" Rin points towards the classroom he was in and the male smirked.

"Well, that's good. I thought I have to stalk you to get an answer." Rin saw the other students behind him went to him and surrounded him. Why was he even born with a short height?

The male that talked to him approached him and slips his arm around Rin's waist, the butterflies that are around that side flew off and surrounded the other male. Trying to get him off. Rin's face was lifted up and he did not squirm.

"How about you join us during lunch and recess ey? We could use a cutie like you to be our fuck toy." Rin stared at him boringly and the other male smirked and leans his face forward to kiss Rin.

"Hey! Let him go will ya?!" The group turned their head to a guy with strange hair color and has two other people with him. One has pink short hair and the other is short and bald, he has glasses on too.

"Hah? What are you going to do about that? You are outnumbered with my boys here." The group consists of 8 individuals, he is one of the 8 and Rin was getting annoyed. 

"I don't care if we are outnumbered. I could report this to the teachers if I want to you know." The weird color hairstyle male said before the person that was holding Rin tightens his jaw. 

"Why you little-" Rin grabs the hand on his waist, twisting it and lightly toss him to the other side and onto the ground. The other male yelped in pain and the others attacked Rin.

Rin was not happy, having to fight again. The butterflies could sense and have his strength. Rin felt himself stronger and his speed increased, he went behind every student and use the side of his hand to knock them unconscious from the back of their neck.

When all of them collapsed from the ground, the other conscious male groaning from the pain. Even if it wasn't that painful and was just overdramatic.

The trio that saw the scene was surprised and astonished by the shorter male. The pink hair male approached Rin.

"That was so cool! My name is Renzō Shima! Nice to meet you!" Shima held his hand forward. Rin handshakes he and the butterflies surrounded Shima. Every now and then, the butterflies tend to check the person he would always meet to sense any danger. If they are a danger, the butterflies would control his body.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Okumura Rin." Rin shakes his hand and Shima held it for a while. "Uhm, can you let go of my hand?" Rin asked and Shima let go of Rin's hand.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry for telling you this, but you look somewhat like a girl. Your hand is small too compare to mine." Rin felt his eye twitch and the butterflies went to him and latched themselves to the younger lad.

"Shima! That's just rude! Unless you are... Crossdressing. Are you a girl?" Rin felt a vein pop out of his forehead. He had gotten used to being mistaken as a girl, but crossdressing? For fuck sake! "No, I'm not a crossdresser. And I am 100 percent male." Rin responds, his tone of voice gave it all, and the weird hair male smacks Shima at the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry for that Okumura. Shima tends to be rude sometimes like this. By the way, My name is Suguro Ryuji, you can call me Bon though. That's what they call me." Shima responded with a "Hey!" And Rin nods. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. Mistaking me for a girl just because of how my height is." Bon nods 

"Well, Koneko here is also short. Shorter than you too so no need to feel like a midget." Bon said and he can hear the other sighed. "Bon, that doesn't make me feel any better than now," Koneko said and Bon smirked at him. "Hehe."

Rin can hear the butterflies chime, "Sorry, but I need to go to my classroom now. It is only just a few steps away from here but I rather not arrive late." Bon nods before dialing someone on his phone.

"What classroom are you in?" Koneko asked as he approached Rin, the butterflies chimed again. Gaining Rin's attention. "Oh, uhm. Over there." Rin pointed towards the classroom he must be in by right now.

  
"Oh! We are in the same class then! Can I see your class schedule?" Rin opened his bag and handed Koneko the class schedule he has. Koneko seemed to lit up. "We nearly have the same classes! Except for the last two. The last two are with Bon and Shima." Rin nods and takes the card back. The butterflies chimed again.

"So Uhm, let's go?" Rin was hesitant about it. He just....the butterflies kept chiming and it usually means danger or something along the lines of ' _stop_ _talking to them and get your ass inside this classroom!'_

"Well, Shima. Can you wait for Bon while I and Okumura get inside? I want to get to know with him too and might as well hand him some important points." Shima nods and the duo left the other two.

"So Okumura-"

"Please, call me Rin." Rin was not living to be called by his last name. He gets haunted and traumatizing memories from being called by his last name. And that is the least he wanted now.

"Okay, Rin. So, do you have a specific hobby?" The butterflies followed Rin inside the classroom. They set on Rin's shoulder and others had stuck themselves all over him. It is not a bother but it is a bit difficult for Rin to be careful. And he would be looked weird if he ever tried to do something 'funny' when they couldn't even see the butterflies.

"Well, my talent and hobby are just cooking," Rin replied. "Do you know any vacant seats that are available here?"

"Oh, yeah. Over here you can seat." Koneko pats the desk and puts his own bag in his own chair and desk, which is just in front of where Koneko was patting at.

Rin made his way to his desk and puts his bag on top of it. There is still no student arriving, just them. They are pretty early and Rin loves that. He doesn't want to get an earful scold for being late. Mostly when he just transferred.

"Do you cook like you cook a lot? Were you taught how to cook?" Koneko questioned and Rin could tell he was interested. At least he found someone interested in his hobbies. "Yes, I do cook a lot as much as possible to perfect the taste and portion of the food. I was self-taught. None of my living family can actually cook." The butterflies chimed, agreeing to the part where his family couldn't cook. Because it is true!

"Oh! Can I taste one of your cooks someday?" Rin nods and Koneko happily gave out a cheer. Then the door to the classroom opened, one by one student arrived. Ignoring them and went to their own groups.

Soon, Bon and Shima arrived with the teacher. They started with the new transfer students, there are 4 (including Rin) are transfer students and introduced themselves. Then the teacher gives out some pointers and a short discussion about their upcoming topic.

___Time Skip___

It was already afternoon, and Rin's cram school classes are next on his list.

He stands up from where he is and throws the foil paper down the trash. "So what is your next class after this Rin? I, Shima, and Bon have the same afternoon classes." Rin opens the bottled water's cap and drank it.

"Well, I have Cram school classes," Rin replied once he was done chugging down the water. He threw the bottle in the trash and grabs his bag. "Oh! We have the same classes then! Let's go together!" Shima stands up and throws away his trash. "Oh. I never expected that." Rin blurted it out what his thoughts are saying and Shima slung his arms around Rin's shoulder.

"Come on! I think we have a new teacher coming today too! They said he is the same age as us!" Shima said as he and Rin started to walk away from the place they have eaten in. "Eh? How can a teacher be the same age as us? Doesn't that mean he must be a student too, like us? And not a teacher?" Koneko asked, confused why they have a teacher that is literally the same age as them.

"I heard that he was taught and trained since he was a child. He is also one of the great Paladin's son." Bon spoke and Rin seems to know who they are talking about. If it was him, then he won't be shocked.

When they spotted a door, Bon gets the key and unlocks the door with it. They entered and they were suddenly in a classroom.

"Why did it opened here?"

"That's because the key was made to sent you here dumbass." Bon snarled at the girl with two pigtails and purple hair. She also has thick eyebrows and has her arms crossed and looking rather grumpy.

"Bon, calm down. Let's just go inside and ignore her." Koneko puts his hand on Bon's back. Bon looks at him before entering the room along with the other three.

When Rin step in the room, the butterflies suddenly got off of him and surrounded the room. One stayed on him while the others spread out in places. It also chimes and chimes repeatedly. It was getting annoying by the minute it passed.

The trio that he met started to have a conversation he couldn't barge in. First, he doesn't know what they are talking about and it seemed boring.

Then another thing that was bothering him now is the unnoticeable stare that was drilling behind his back. He can tell it was the girl from before. He is not looking forward to having a conversation with her.

Then the door to their room opened, and he is not the least to be surprised.

The teacher walks to the middle and puts his stuff down on the desk.

"Hello, class. I'll be your teacher today. My name is Okumura Yukio."

_Yeah, I'm not surprised, little brother. Sorry if you think I'll be surprised._


	6. Not all Demons are Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheimi will appear here now. I don't want to follow all the scenes on the anime itself. And it was not suppose to follow the anime itself anyway. There will be some parts that are very much similar to the anime but it will be different in a way too. (If this actually makes sense)
> 
> Enjoy!

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

_***Not all Demons are Cruel*** _

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

_**___Time Skip___** _   
_**(Wednesday** _ _**night-** _ _**9:30pm)** _

Rin breeze through his homework once again before setting down his pen. He stretched his arms above his head and made a small noise and the cracking of the aching bones can be heard.

"Are you finish with your homework Nii-san?" Yukio asked without taking a glance at the older twin. "Yeah, I still can't believe that the teachers gave us homework this first week of school."  
Rin stands up from his chair, closing all of the books and notebooks, packing it up, and putting it back to his bag. The pen he used remained on his table.

"What about you Yukio? When are you going to finish that damn report of yours?" Rin annoyingly glared at the paper his little brother was writing on. "I'll be finished soon Nii-san. Oh and tomorrow, I'll be demonstrating something and it will involve demons. They won't hurt you, but it is for the best to let you know in case you do something stupid." Rin smacks his brother's head. 

"Now don't speak so ill of me Yuki. I am getting annoyed by every second you tell me how stupid my actions could be." Rin sternly said as he retired back to his bed. "Nii-san-"

"I'm going to bed. You better rest up and don't overwork yourself. Goodnight." Rin doesn't want to hear an apology from his brother. And he won't apologize for being honest with him. It has gone too far for a while.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

About two hours later, Rin can hear a chime. The butterflies are calling him again. _But why?_

Rin takes a peek from his shoulders, he was currently facing away from the other's bed. Yukio is still up and looks very tired.

Rin fell asleep again since the chime didn't come back to annoy him.

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

Rin opened his eyes, he was drowsy and lazy. He heard the chime again.

The good thing is Yukio had finally have gone to sleep. Rin looks at his clock and it was 2:23 in the morning.

One of the butterflies approached Rin, the rest followed while bringing something to him. They brought him the paper bags he had left from the time the demon king chased him.

Rin takes the paper bags and thanked them quietly. Another chime can be heard and some of the butterflies opened the paper bag, went in, and grabs something.

When they came out, it was the book that he had found inside the darn filthy box. But he recalled the book is dusty and dirty. Not clean and had a sweet scent coming out of it.

The butterflies chimed and Rin opens the book. There is a butterfly symbol he had not remembered there before. He traced the butterfly symbol and it glowed. Then stops for a while and Rin shuts the book. 

He puts the book back inside the paper bag, sliding the two bags under his bed, and lay down again. He turned and turned, trying to get a comfortable position before he falls asleep.

**___Time Skip___**

  
"Nii-san, wake up. You'll be late if you don't wake up now." Yukio shakes his brother's comfortable position slowly. Rin groans and turns his body towards him, fluttering his eyes to open slowly before rubbing.

"What time is it?" Rin yawns after. "It's 6:30 am Nii-san. Hurry up and get out of the bed." Yukio left his brother and went out.

"Why does he always wake up so early?" Rin whined and sat up from his bed. The butterflies suddenly chimes and surrounded him, most again, stuck on him and glowed. Rin sighed.

Rin got off from his bed and grabs a towel and his uniform. He went to the boy's bathroom that their dorm has. He'd rather change his clothes in there instead of walking back with just a towel on his lower waist.

While walking out of their dorm and to the bathroom, the butterflies kept chiming and chiming, it was annoying.

When Rin arrived in front of the boy's bathroom, the butterflies still followed him apparently. They were kind of handy either way when they are alone of course.

**___Time Skip___**

**(30 minutes later)**

  
Rin hums a tune as he dried himself with the towel and puts on his underwear and clothes. The butterflies had finally stopped chiming and was waiting outside for him.

When Rin got out of the bathroom, he walks towards his dorm room again to put on his socks and shoes. He still has time to make breakfast for himself but he is too lazy.

Rin arrives inside his room and puts on his socks and shoes. Then grab his necktie. The butterflies soon attached themselves again to him, more like clinging rather.

Rin grabs his Infinity key and used it to their dorm room. He opens it and went in. He was greeted by the familiar hallways, which he isn't used to it yet due to how big it is still.

Rin made his way to his norm class with the butterflies surrounding him and kind of glowing.

**___Time Skip___**

**(Lunch)**

  
Rin packs his things along with the other students and grabs his bag as soon as the bell rang in a cue. He is very hungry, to be honest. He hasn't eaten anything since morning. Even recess because he forgot to pack a snack or even have the money. The savings he had earned was still inside the monastery and he couldn't get it even if he pleaded the headmaster to take him there.

"Hey Okumura, let's go," Bon spoke, making him snap out from the growing hunger he felt. Shima looks at Rin and frowns, "You don't look good Rin. Have you eaten something poisonous?" Rin shakes his head, he felt light-headed and wince a bit.

"I haven't eaten anything since morning Shima. And thank you for pointing out the obvious." Rin wants to anger him for some reason, whenever he's hungry, he thinks of something to annoy a person. But Shima only smiles in response and said, "Well, let's go and catch up with Koneko then! I'm glad I told him to get an extra hamburger!" Bon rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Hah? But I have a lunch box...." Rin muttered and showed them the small bento box he has inside his bag. "Well, that isn't enough. You look thin enough and you need to eat more." Bon told him and grabs the bento box. He opens it and there was only a small portion of rice and cut vegetables. _They aren't even cooked! It's raw!_

 _"_ Rin, what the fuck man." Shima gawks as he saw the inside of the bento box. Rin looks away, he was too tired to even try to cook. And he forgot to prepare it yesterday. He was too stuck and focused on his homework.

"You should eat more than this you know. Even if you are eating healthy, this kind of portion and the lack of protein will be your death." Bon said worriedly and landed his eyes on a nearby trash can. Bon dumps the contents

"Hey! What the fuck!? That's my lunch!" Rin yelled as he snatches the empty bento box. He felt his inner self, wanting to burst out of his bubble and the butterflies glowed, soothing him and calming him down.

Bon grabs something out of his pocket and gave it to Shima. "Can you go buy something for him to eat? A hamburger might be good but we still want to eat him healthy." _What are they? My parents?_ Rin thought as Shima salutes playfully and walks away from them, then some girls that passed by greets him with a blush.

"Now let's go. Konekomaru is waiting for us inside the cafeteria." Rin nods, still angry about what he had done. But he guesses he was right, he was eating less and less as the day passed by. It started when he knew about his heritage. It was depressing for him, to know who he was and how he was put in the dark many times.

Not only that, but Yukio's bullies had also become his bullies instead when he had stopped fighting. He had stopped trying to defend his younger brother that day, but the bullies were attacking him. So he guesses it's fine too.

Then that started his small portion of food. He thought that he doesn't deserve to eat well so he started eating less.

His family was suspicious from the start and he had to force himself to eat plenty. He mostly throws up after dinner and the butterflies will help him.

He would actually probably be dead by now if he wasn't forced to eat by those butterflies. Those butterflies are more like a parent to him than other parents perhaps.

"Seriously Okumura, why are you eating so little?" Bon didn't turn his face or body to talk to him face to face, but Rin could tell he is irritated. "Well, there is an incident, and that caused me to eat less." Rin lied.

First, why would he tell this guy? Or the others? He hasn't told Yukio about it either but it looks like the younger doesn't care and notice. Second of all, they just met! They were acting like he was a part of their group and a family!

 _I don't need that! That is the last thing I want to have, friends and a family that cared for me!_ Rin thought as the butterflies around him turned into shades of blue and black. Rin clench his hold on his bag when they arrived at the cafeteria.

It was rowdy, pretty big like the school itself. The Cafeteria looks expensive also. _Is the food great though?_ Rin thought.

"Stick close to me okay? We'll never know when will a student attack you again." Rin thought that could be another reason why the Kyoto Trio decided to stick to him. Although he had shown off his strength, they still think otherwise.

Rin followed Bon to the very back of the cafeteria, there are few students there, then he saw Koneko with his notebook out and has two plates of hamburger on the table and a finished plate.

It seemed the little guy noticed them approaching and smiled at them. "Hey Bon, Rin. How was your class?" Bon sat down beside Koneko and Rin sat the opposite side. "Great. Although the teacher gave us another homework for the weekend. I'll be doing those later once we get back to our dorms." Koneko nods.

Rin, very astonished and surprised, as he saw many butterflies inside the cafeteria. He didn't notice it before, it could be hiding from him. But why would they? But they showed themselves so it doesn't matter now.

The butterflies on Rin got off and landed on the table where he and the other two students sat. One chimed and the rest followed. Then another loud, simultaneously chime. It seemed to come from the other butterflies that he saw.

"Rin, you alright?" Rin snaps his head and focuses on Koneko, along with Him who had a worried look on their faces. "Yeah, I'm just tired." It is true, and also not. He is not alright since his stomach kept twisting and growling, eating his inside as food never arrived. And yes he is tired. Those butterflies woke him up in the middle of the night! And it took him a few more uncomfortable turns till he falls asleep in his preferred position.

"Tired? Why were you tired?" Koneko asked while Bon went away to get food for himself to eat. "I woke up in the middle of the night. Then I can't sleep because of how uncomfortable I am." Rin boringly replied and flinched a bit when a hand slams over to their table.

"S-Shima! Stop that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Koneko exclaimed while holding his chest where his heart was. Shima sheepishly laughs and rubs the back of his neck, he then passes something to Rin.

It was a thin white cardboard box (medium) with a pair of chopsticks and a can of coffee.

"Coffee?" Rin didn't mean to ask, or to say that out loud. Though Shima replied, "Well, I don't know what to do with the extra change the woman gave me and I don't want to buy you bottled water. So I bought you instead of a can of coffee!" Rin opens the lid of the box and the aroma of the food hits him.

He can still feel the warmth of the food and opens it to the end. "14 pieces of Takoyaki...." Rin muttered. The butterflies around him turned yellow and surround the food. Rin unconsciously growls.

"Woah, do you not like it?" Shima sat down beside Rin and frowns when he heard the inhuman growl. Rin blinks before realizing he just growled. "Wha-? No! I am just....hungry! And that was my stomach." Shima showed him a happy smile, and that is all Rin can take.

"So Koneko, do you want the other burger?" In cue, Bin arrives with a tray on his hand. "No fair dude! When did you reserve that?!" Shima pouts as he saw Bon's mouth-watering food. "Before you woke up," Bon replied and ate his juicy steak. Shima whimpered when he saw Bon eat the delicacy.

Rin held back barf when he saw the steak. Yes, it looks delicious and he missed the taste of meat once in a while. He had his last meat just a month ago, he stopped eating because of how his stomach keeps refusing to take it in.

"Riiiiinnn!! Make him stop eating!!" Shima shakes Rin vigorously before Rin held his hand and threatens to break it. "Come on Shima. Don't make Okumura involve with you. And you better start eating because apparently, Okumura-sensei is going to be demonstrating something and it involves demons." Bon pointed out to Rin. _Yeah, I know. I wonder why they haven't asked me if I and he were brothers._ Rin thought and grabs his chopsticks.

He picks up one Takoyaki, he opens his mouth to take a bite of it but stops. He shifted his eyes to Shima, Konekomaru, and Bon. All are staring at him. "What?"

"Well, for some reason, we thought we saw you were eating a butterfly."   
Rin made a confused look and shuts his mouth and pulls the Takoyaki away from him a bit, there is indeed a butterfly, and it was glowing. He thought they wouldn't see them?

"Well, nevermind about that. We might be hallucinating or something." Bon said before eating his food. Shims mumbled something before eating both of the burgers. Rin takes a bite out of his Takoyaki, the butterflies had helped him eat and break down the food in his stomach by landing themselves on Rin's stomach and glowing. He doesn't know how they do it, but it helps.

**___Time Skip___**

  
When they entered their cram school classroom, the new girl Sheimi was with the girl Izumo and Paku. Izumo mostly ignored Sheimi's presence while Paku kept talking to Sheimi so she won't be left out.

Rin sat down, along with the Kyoto Trio. They started a conversation between the three, forgetting he was there also.

 _I need to ask Yukio for me to move the seat. I don't want to be with them._ Rin thought.

He was afraid to have friends, he had once, but they betrayed him. So he never trusted anyone again to be his friend. Even if they offer to be his first friend, he won't take it.

He won't risk getting hurt again. Those butterflies went through many times to get him back to his normal self.

"So Rin, what do you think about the demons?" Rin snaps out and looks at the person who asked him, which was Konekomaru. "Well...." he couldn't say he thinks demons are nice. "I really don't care or think about them that much, to be honest. Does that answer your question?" Shima hums. "Well, I for one thinks they are cruel! Monsters- which they are of course- and creatures that must not exist in this world." Bon proudly said that Rin felt himself frowning slightly before going neutral

Rin eyed Shima, "What about you?" Rin asked. Shima thinks about it before he shrugs his shoulders. "I am the same as you. I really don't care to be honest."

"What do you mean you don't care?! Have you forgotten what the demons have done to our home?! That day?! The blue night?!" Shima chuckles nervously. Konekomaru was fidgeting and was looking away.

 _A touchy subject huh, although they might be the one that dragon told me I should be careful of._ Rin thought as he recalled his lessons and warnings with the shadow dragon.

Then the door opened, Yukio steps in and greets them per usual. They greeted back before Yukio starts his discussion and pulls out four flasks with a dark, red- or is it black?- the substance inside it. Rin can smell it from far away, he tried his best not to scrunch his face from the stench.

Rin was too busy to even care what his brother was saying, although he is a bit angry because his little brother is going to use an innocent demon for his demonstration. He never told or showed it, because if he did, Yukio would be probably trying to convince him or brainwash him that demons are all cruel. Even if they still haven't done anything.

Then he heard something making its way to them. He can tell who they are, yes. They. There are multiple of them and is very eager to go to their classroom. The butterflies could also sense it and surrounded Rin immediately.

Yukio starts with a drop of the liquid inside the flask, a small hobgoblin jumps out and Yukio shoots it. Rin clenched his fist under the table and the butterflies are slowly turning red.

When Yukio was to put the flask back to the table, he accidentally pushed the other flasks that contain the same liquid in them. Then there it is.

Hobgoblins sprang out from their hiding spots and caused a ruckus inside the room. Yukio ordered them to get out and they followed. Although Rin stayed out and never move an inch.

"Okumura! What are you doing?! Let's go!" Bon yelled as he pulls Rin. Rin snatch back his arm from the taller male, the other was surprised but scampered away and shuts the door

"I told you to get out Rin! It's too dangerous here!" Yukio yelled as he shit one by one, some missed, the hobgoblins, and they were immediately exorcised. Rin grabs Yukio's hand where the other gun is and twist it behind his back.

"What are you doing Nii-san?! Are you possessed?!" Yukio looks back and saw Rin with an angry look on his face. Yukio trembles as he never saw his older brother looks at him like that before.

Then Yukio's other handgun was taken from him. Rin takes the duo gun and crushed it within his hands. Yukio was shocked, then the hobgoblins surrounded them.

The butterflies around Rin glowed brighter and have grown larger. Rin's pupils are slitted with red ferocious rings around them. His other eye is a sapphire blue while the other is very much purple.

"Stop it." With those two words, the hobgoblins stopped.

Yukio looks at them in surprise, but not only that, they were trembling in their places. He had never seen any demons trembling like that before.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. So I advise you to go back to your home, or your king if he is nearby." The hobgoblins had hurriedly runs away in fright. Rin's eyes turned back to his normal self and the butterflies had calmed down, they pushed themselves closer to Rin and vibrates. Rin held back a moan.

Rin looks at Yukio with a serious face, even the tone of his voice.

"It might be an accident Yukio, but that is not an excuse to shoot them and almost kill them. In the first place, why did you bring 5 flasks that contain blood that those hobgoblins like? Shouldn't you have just brought one? Why so many?" Rin crossed his arms above his chest, his tail twitched under his dress shirt all of the sudden.

"I....." Yukio thoughts about it. One of his colleagues just told him to bring 4 extras, and he was a senior to Yukio so he followed him. And he was sure to be careful.

Rin was given a silent treatment. He sighed, disappointedly. "Don't do this again Yuki. Don't do something foolish like that again. Think about it too, they also are a living creature like us. Using them as test subjects are like using a human as a lab rat." Rin said before he turns his back on him and left the room.

Yukio stood there, shock and flabbergast by what his older brother said. He takes a look at his destroyed gun before he slumps back to his desk and pushed the bridge of his glasses.


	7. The Extra Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be mostly skipping boring parts because why not? Ehehe  
> But don't worry! I'll be typing the dates when the Time skip gap is too large. Like a day, a week, a month and a year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

_***The Extra Training*** _

¤¸¸.•´¯'•¸¸.•..>> \- <<..•.¸¸•´¯'•.¸¸¤

  
_**(Saturday** _ _**night-** _ _**10:25pm)** _

Rin flops down on his bed as he snuggled deep into his blankets. He had finally gotten his homework done tonight! Tomorrow will be his rest day, maybe find a job too in that case.

The butterflies had become a bit restless whenever he was near the Kyoto Trio of his brother, he had asked them but they didn't respond. He would play charades with them if he wants an answer from them but this time, they refused to answer and won't play charades with him. Although they still stuck close to him and overprotective.

Rin rolls to his back and watches as the butterflies flew around on the ceiling. It was quiet also, too quiet. But he is used to it 

His little brother Yukio was sent out on a mission. He said he'll be back tomorrow night or on Sunday afternoon. Rin sighed deeply, his brother was always busy since he had been pledged as an exorcist. The priests and his dad kept him company so he won't notice Yukio's disappearance in a day or two and would come back on a random day.

But he probably needs to let his baby brother go anyway. He is strong, intelligent, kind, and a loving brother. He is no longer the dense pipsqueak brother he used to protect. Yes, he called him pipsqueak. Because he was much taller than Yukio at that time.

"I wonder if there is something wrong with my bones..." Rin muttered as he stared at the dancing butterflies.

He stands up and pushed the switch to turn off the lights, he went to his bed and lay down. The butterflies' chime was a bit different this time. It seems to be a lullaby. He can also hear a woman's voice.

Before he could take a look if there is someone near him, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

**___TIME SKIP___**

Rin slowly opens his eyes and shuts it back when he saw the bright light from his window. He groaned and pulled his blanket to the top of his head.

The butterflies, like a parent once again, took the blanket off of Rin and controlled his body.

Rin made a noise in annoyance as he rose up from his bed, he still refused to open his eyes since he felt like he doesn't want to open it today. Or for the rest of the day.

Even if the butterflies tried to force Rin's eyelids to open, Rin still managed to tightly shut them close while sitting on his bed.

Then the butterflies chimed.

_"Rin....wake up sweety..."_

Rin shoots his eyes open and turns his head around to find the voice. He could only see the butterflies and he groaned. "Am I now hearing things or what?" Rin said before the butterflies replied with a chime 

"Right, thanks for the reply " Rin sarcastically said before getting off his bed. His tail suddenly falls from his dress shirt and limps. Rin tried to make it move, but every time he tries to make it move, a pain shot through his spine.

"Ngh!" Rin held the table for support as the pain shot through him. The butterflies, some of them, went to his tail where it was connected and glowed. "Can you do that later? I want to take a bath and change my clothes." The butterflies from his tail removed themselves and let Rin get a change of clothes and followed him out and into the bathroom.

Rin takes off his clothes and the butterflies took those clothes to the laundry. Rin dunk himself on the large jacuzzi Mephisto had graciously given them permission to use and let himself relax. Since it is Saturday, he can rest for now.

Rin takes his aching, limo tail on his hand and he examined it. It had gotten thicker and fluffier, but it was tangled and messy since he hasn't taken care of it for a while 

The butterfly chimes as they return with the bathroom supplies Rin would be using. "Thank you, I totally forgot about them," Rin said and takes the basket with the supplies in his hand and puts it down the edge of the jacuzzi. 

When Rin had sunk himself on the pool of water, he recalled the first time he had a lash out with blue flames. He had let out his flames because, at that time, he was angry at the butterflies. 

Well, here's the story:

They were refusing to let him go out of the monastery, he and the butterflies were alone at that time and the little Rin decided to play in the park with or without any guardian. As if he'll care.

Then the butterflies kept controlling his body, blocking his path and made an invisible barrier to every open window and doors Rin can go through. It took maybe few shouts, thrashing around the room, and shedding of tears as he was refused to let him go out 

Then the butterflies tried to control him again, to make him go to his bed. But the little guy had gotten angry as the butterflies had turned dark red for it. Little Rin was surrounded by blue flames and his ears had become pointed. A new appendage appeared from his lower back and his nails had gotten longer, and turned into baby blue.

Little Rin cried as he was born in pain and sadness. Pain from the sudden new appendage growing out of him and his upper and lower teeth was aching. His vision gotten blurry and dizzier as he collapsed that day 

When he woke up, the butterflies were on him, large and glowing brightly. When he had asked what happened. They gave him a mirror. Then he saw the new features he got.

His ears are like an elf's but not that long pointed ears. His pupils had a faint red ring around it. He also looked at his hand and saw the blue long nails he had. Then the swaying thin tail behind him. Rin breaks down that time again and the butterflies and the shadow dragon was there to help him to hide his features and the new appendage.

Going back to the present, Rin softly smiles as he remembered the very first time he saw his tail. His tail was very thin, not fluffy at all, and icky for some reason. It took him many tries to get it clean by himself and he would only clean his tail once in two weeks.

Deciding he had enough of his relaxation in the jacuzzi, he got out and grabs the basket and went to a shower stall 

**____TIME SKIP____**

Rin gently dried his hair with the towel and brought the basket with him on his other hand. He is wearing a black pedal pusher shorts and a grey tank top. The butterflies had latched themselves on Rin's tail and glowed. It is still unable to move and he dragged his tail all the way to his room.

He puts the basket away after he had taken his bath and went to his messy bed. As much as he wants to be lazy today, his habits had gotten him for the best and he autopilot fixed his bed. And mostly the entire bedroom. He puts on his black running shoes after.

Rin crouched down and pulls the sheathed Kouma sword. Since the butterflies had refused to let him bring it to school, he had missed the chance also to not examine the design of the sword.

It looks pretty expensive and pretty durable. If he had to make a decision to use a weapon between guns and sword, he would pick the second. First, he is not good with long-range and would usually miss the target. But he had practiced it when he was a child with the butterflies. The shadow dragon gave him a gun at that time as a reward for his bullseye on the three targets. He wondered, where is that gun now?

He slowly pulls the hilt of the sword and the butterflies went to his hands. Rin frowns, "What? I just want to see the rest." Rin said before continuing to unsheathe the sword. This time, he had stopped. Rin groans "Why won't you let me see the rest? It's not like it's going to burn something." Rin said before pulling the Kouma sword out of its sheathe.

Rin was surrounded by his blue flames and the butterflies remained still. Rin blinks before sheathing the sword again. "On second thought, maybe it will burn something." Rin pushed the Kouma sword back under his bed and looks out the window.

He can hear the birds chirp in harmony, the sky is blue with white faded clouds slowly moving. 

Then his stomach growled.

"What do you think I should make today hm?" Rin got off from his bed and make his way down to the kitchen of the dormitory.

When Rin entered, he was met by a familiar demon he had first met on the first day he went here. It was Ukobach, he looks like a midget satyr. When they first met, Ukobach was suspicious of him until Mephisto told him that Rin and Yukio are going to stay in the old male dormitory.

_"Hello, Rin. Have you come to accept my challenge?"_ Rin shakes his head and the demon frowned. "Look, I can maybe have a cooking duel with you in the future. But not now, I want to spend the rest of the day enjoying myself for once." Rin admitted without him noticing. Ukobach only nods and went to help him.

_"What are you making?"_ Ukobach asked as he watches Rin crack some eggs and brings out a flour. "A normal pancake. I'll also be going somewhere after this so you don't have to cook for lunch okay?" Ukobach nods. 

It was the second day he had stayed there, Ukobach prepared a decent lunch meal for him, thinking he was coming to the dorm to eat. But he never arrived and Ukobach was grumpy. He had to make a deal with him and that was the cooking duel.

The butterflies were chiming softly as Rin cooks his breakfast.

After for like a few minutes, Rin suddenly remembered about his part-time job.

_Shit! I never told the boss about my sudden move to another place! What if he fired me?!_ _Ooohh_ _~ I need to talk to Mephisto after this_ Rin thought as he puts the fluffy pancake to his plate

"What time is it anyway Ukobach?" Rin flipped the pancake to the other side without looking at the demon. _"9:45,"_ Ukobach said and Rin puts down the last batch of fluffy pancake he made. He grabs a syrup inside the refrigerator and pours a decent amount on his pancake.

He grabs a fork and ate his pancake.

"Is Mephisto around his office today?" Rin asked as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes. _"I think so. Normally he is in a meeting but I checked his schedule today, he has no meetings or whatsoever plans."_ Ukobach said and Rin nods.

Rin washed the utensils, the pan and his plate before wiping his hands on the cloth. "I'm going to talk to him today. It is really important so I hope he is there." Rin said before rushing out of the kitchen, not forgetting to bid his goodbye, and thanks for the information to Ukobach.

The butterflies are very fast too as he ran back to his room, grabbing the Infinity key and puts it in a door and opens it to reveal the unwelcoming office 

Rin stepped in and he looks around.   
The place is a mess, papers are everywhere, and on the table where the headmaster should be behind the desk, has his head down on his desk. His hat on the other side.

Rin slowly made his way to the, perhaps sleeping, headmaster. The butterflies are overprotective again as they were trying to gain control of his body, Rin made his effort to not be controlled and approached closer 

It was difficult for Rin to move, the butterflies are glowing brightly and it was forcing Rin to stop. When he got a bit more closer. Rin puts his hand on top of the headmaster's shoulder. Shakes him slowly.

"Heeeeeeyyyy! Wake up!" Rin yelled while shaking the headmaster. He received a groan and the owner of the body raise his head. Rin almost wants to laugh. 

Mephisto blinks for a bit before leaning back to his chair and yawns. "Ah... Okumura. What brings you to my presence?" Rin bit his lower lip, stifling the laughter but his face failed to hide it.

"Now what is so funny?" Mephisto irritatedly asked as he regains his posture and from his sleepy slumber. "Well, I don't know. How about you look at a mirror first?" Mephisto did and snap his fingers. A hand mirror appeared and he looks at it.

Mephisto's eyes widen.

Rin turns his back and still miserably tries to hold his laughter. The butterflies stuck on him, still overprotective.

Mephisto's face had few swirls on his cheek with a red marker, an X mark on top of his forehead, and his eyelids and under his eyes were pure black. There is also a drawing that looks like him but in a demonic look. Mephisto felt a vein pop out of his forehead and a desire to kill someone.

Rin turns around, face red as he was still trying to hold back his giggles and laughs. "You seemed to be having fun there Okumura," Mephisto said as he clasps his hands together.

Rin decided to force himself to stop the giggles and laughs. He does not want to anger the headmaster further as he is already.

"Yeah, so. I'm here to ask you if you could drive me to my part-time job-"

"Ah, that won't be necessary. I have already called in and told your boss that you will no longer work there as you are transferred to another school." Mephisto snaps his fingers and a wet tissue appears. He grabs one and also the mirror and starts scrubbing off the marker. Good thing it's not permanent 

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Rin slammed both if his hands on top of the desk. The desk rattles a bit from the sudden force and Mephisto continues to wipe off the marker.

"Well, I never thought that you need to know about it. And you seemed to not care about your work so I never told you." Mephisto vigorously wipes his eyelids, no matter how hard it is, the stain was still there. Rin grit his teeth and his nails grew a bit, the blue color is crawling from Rin's nails as he scratches the poor desk. The butterflies around Rin was flying everywhere.

"I seemed to be misjudged and misunderstood for everything don't you think, Sir Johann V. Faust, Mephisto Pheles." Rin tried his best not to get his emotions the best of him, the butterflies kept chiming but he blocked all their sounds. Mephisto stares at him with an unreadable expression before going back to wiping his face.

"Perhaps Okumura. Do you need anything else?" The butterflies match themselves to Rin and grew bigger, glowed brighter and Rin relaxed and let out a huff. "Yeah, can you at least tell me where I could find a job? So I can save money for myself." Rin's nails finally retracted and turned back to the pinkish nude color. 

"That won't be necessary," Mephisto said as he rubbed the red swirls on his cheek for the second time. There are still stains visible on his face and he doesn't want to look like a real clown either.

"Why?" Mephisto stops and drops the wipe he was using and the mirror. "Look, I am your Guardian. It is my responsibility to take care the both of you while Father Fujimoto is recovering. Meaning that every expense in this school is free for the two of you. You don't need to work just to buy something. You could come to me and I will lend you my card. Just don't overuse it." Rin felt something strange, as one of his habits had taken out of him. And he was triggered.

"B-but I still need to work! Once my Dad recovers, I'll be going back to my school right? I need to at least save some money so whatever damage that was done on the monastery would be immediately fixed!" Mephisto rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"If I provide money for the repair of the monastery and the payment hospital bills, along with your school expenses. Will you stop bothering me?" Rin shakes his head. "I-!"

Mephisto stands up and slams his hands on the desk. Rin flinched as the predator eyes of the headmaster shined. The butterflies went in front of him, turned into transparent, and made a barrier. Rin trembled as Mephisto's eyes bore to his own eyes.

"I am a very busy man Okumura. You can clearly see that. At least enjoy your youthful life for a month or two till your father recovers. Now, I have some business to take care of." Mephisto sat back down and starts wiping his face again. Rin slowly got out and held his head.

He slowly crouches down when the door closed behind him. Those eyes were very familiar to him like there is something important he must remember. Warning him and reminding him those eyes meant.

The butterflies surrounded Rin, they give off a very nice aura and scent. Rin slowly calms down and stand up again.

Rin nods to himself, reassuring and calming himself. He still needs to train. He must train for the best, who knows what kind of enemies he will be facing. For all he knows, one of them might be his twin brother or the headmaster himself.

Rin returned back to his room.

_____

**(** **Evening-** **8:30pm)**

Rin decided to have extra training for now. He decided to pack his schedule so he can train for himself and won't look like a fool if he fights a demon or something.

During weekdays, Rin will have his classes. Then at midnight, he hoped Yukio would be asleep by that time so he can sneak out and train. Two-hour training would be fitting. 4-5 hours of sleep is enough for him. Then weekends, if Yukio is not there, he will train a full day. If Yukio is present, he will train midnight to 4 in the morning.

Rin grabs his Kouma sword and rushed out of the old male's dormitory. The butterflies trailing behind him. Rin was wearing a hoodie under it was his original clothes.

When he sees the clear view of the forest, he can hear crickets and howls. The butterflies chimed, pushing him to the forest. "Are you sure?" Rin asked and the response was pushing him.

Rin starts running again with the butterflies till he gets a decent spot for his own secret training. 

  
Rin unsheathed his sword and blue flames erupted out of him, Rin looks at his hands to see his nails grew longer and was blue. He can feel something losing control as he suddenly hears voices inside his head. The butterflies glowed brightly and the voices were gone.

"This would probably take months for me to achieve controlling the flames," Rin muttered, frowning as he said that. The butterfly chimes one by one. Rin smiles at the flying creatures.

"Yeah, I can do it." He said as he has a determined look on his face.

_This will be worth it._


	8. Sweet Lullaby

•••••••  
 ** _*Sweet Lullaby*_**  
•••••••••

Rin purposely pinched his arm under the desk to keep himself awake. He was so close to falling asleep again in one of his classes.

It has been a month since he came here. Ever since he started training in the middle of the night, he himself is ready to collapse right there.

"Rin, are you okay?" Koneko asked as he turned to face him. Their teacher is busy with her phone and they were given free time today, so the students inside went to another desk to chat with their friends. Some formed a circle around them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Do I really look fine?!_ Rin softly smiles and pinched again his arm, he held back a reaction when his head begins to throb and his eyes started to hurt. The butterflies around him that latched themselves, were giving a relaxing aura. But it isn't helping a bit, it only wants him to fall asleep even more.

"Are you sure? You look so pale for the past couple of days. I'm worried." Koneko frowns as he examined Rin's eyes that were a bit red. Rin sighed and leans back to his seat, "You don't need to worry about me Konekomaru. This is normal, _at least for me_." Rin said and whispered the last part. 

"Did you eat breakfast today?" Rin shakes his head. And he regrets it. Koneko sighs, "I'll get you to eat plenty later on lunch so you'll regain that skin color of yours. And also, did you cry or something? Your eyes are slightly red.." 

"Ah, my eyes were a bit itchy earlier, must be because of that." Rin lied and felt his tail that is around his waist slipping off. Rin regained control of his tail and tighten it around him. "Okay then. Do you need anything else so I can do it for you instead?" Rin hums, pretending to think of something before shaking his head.

"Thanks but I won't be needing anything else." Rin bit his tongue when one of the butterflies poked him. "On second thought, if it's not a bother, can you buy me two energy drinks? I kind of needed to eat." Koneko raises an eyebrow but did not ask why and just nods.

Then the bell rang, Rin manages to get up from his seat and grab his bag. He and Koneko left the room and bid their goodbyes to each other before proceeding to their next class.

As Rin walks slowly towards his next class, he can feel his own body getting heavier and heavier by each step he makes. He forced himself to ignore the pain and the need for his body. The butterflies somewhat helped too by giving him the strength to carry on.

His tail kept slipping off his waist, and he manages to tighten it back to its place before it completely falls off and be a show for any students that are nearby.

"Okumura! Wait for us!" Rin didn't bother to turn around as he was sandwiched in between by the two taller males of the Kyoto group. "Have you eaten your breakfast before you left?" Shima puts his hand around Rin's hips as they started to walk again. Rin would usually grab Shima's hand and crushed it lightly as a warning but today, he is too tired to do it.

Rin, too tired to even respond using his mouth, just shakes his head. "Again? This is the third time you hadn't eaten your breakfast, although you gain a little bit of weight and that's great. I wonder what would happen to you, or what would you even look like if I, Bon, and Koneko were not forcing you to eat." Rin hums in response, he is annoyed, he is angry, he is tired, he wants to sleep, he wants to die by now. 

Butterflies went to Rin's head and seemed to have him calm down as they glowed slightly. It removed the throbbing pain on his head that he kept enduring since the beginning of the class. 

"Shima, that's enough. And Okumura would look like a stick of that answers your question." Bon, smack Shima's hand that was on Rin's hip, the other male snatch his hand back and holds it to his chest. "Why did you do that for?!" Shima faked cry and saw Bon shifting his eyes to Rin and moving his head toward Rin.

Shima looked closely at Rin, and he saw how pale he was that he didn't notice. His eyes were red and the dark faded circles under his eye were visible. Rin looks like a dead corpse walking around, a zombie is the best description of it.

Shima also noticed how Rin was slouching and his hold on his bag was slipping off. Shima looks at Bon, both of their eyes met. Both of them were worried about the shorter male.

"Rin, have you been sleeping well?" Shima asked as they entered their classroom. Some students are already there and were now chatting with their friends.

Bon puts his bag down, same goes for Shims and Rin. Shima was behind Rin's seat while Bon is just on the side. Rin's seat was near the windows.

"Yeah, I....slept well...." Rin holds back a yawn and forced his jaws to tighten. The butterflies were visibly worried as they kept flying in front of his face, Rin wants to swat them away as his eyes kept hurting whenever they were flying on the front of him.

"Ya sure? What are those eyebags then?" Bon pointed out immediately and turns his seat towards them. Rin hums, "I dunno..." Rin lazily said as he forced his head to stay up. He can feel his neck aching and he rubs it unconsciously.

"You don't know? Wow, how could you not know Okumura?" Bon was visibly angry, Shima frowns as the scene unfolds before him. He looks at Rin, who was clearly not himself and unfocused. "Dunnooo....." Rin slurred on his response. Shima is surprised Rin can still answer.

Bon sighed, getting an answer out of the other male would be the same. So he stopped asking, and instead ask about his day with Koneko.

Both the taller males immediately realized Rin is going to answer the same thing. And it is a hum. He even tried to change the question to see if the other male is even listening, and he wasn't.

Then their teacher came in, all of the students hurried back to their seats and you can hear the scraping of the chairs as they sat. One of them nearly fell over their chair for being too fast.

  
**___TIME SKIP___**

Rin was dozing off again, he couldn't tell what time is it now even if the sun is glaring out of the window beside him. He can see the butterflies flying around him, trying to gain his attention.

The students started to leave along with their friends, Bon and Shima grab their bags and glanced at the sleepy male. Rin did not move an inch or dare to blink even.

"Rin..." Shima called. He got no response from the other male as he stared out the window. "Hey Okumura, are you even feeling alright?" Bon asked as he shakes his friend's shoulder. Yes, the Kyoto Trios considered Rin as their friend now.

"...." Rin blinks slowly before turning his head to the other taller male who was shaking him slightly. The butterflies chimed and chimed, it was now irritating him. "Huh?" Rin looks around. They are the only ones there and he was the only one sitting left.

"What do you mean 'huh'? Are you alright? You've been out of yourself during the entire lesson." Bon worriedly told Rin and Shima nods in agreement. Rin slowly stands up, trying his best to ignore the aching pain of exhaustion on his entire body.

"Yeah....I'm fine...." _So annoying..._ Rin grabs his bag and passes Bon and Shima, heading out first as the other two followed him. 

"If you say so. Anyway, here are the notes we had earlier. You seemed to be busy staring at something so I wrote it down for you." Bon shove Rin his notebook and Rin thanked him.

When Bon let go of his notebook, it slipped past Rin's fingers and it falls down to the ground. The two of them blink at the same time and the taller male crouch down to get it for the shorter male.

"Sorry...." Rin mumbled before taking the notebook again. "It's okay.." Bon gave Rin a suspicious look before they went to the cafeteria.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they found Konekomaru already on their usual table. They approached their table and sat down in their usual spot. (Rin and Shima are from the other side while Bon and Koneko the other)

"Here's your food Rin! And drinks too." Koneko happily shoves the bowl of ramen and two can energy drinks. Then Koneko passes the other bowl to Shima and Bon and grabs his.

"What's with the energy drinks Konekomaru? And why did you already ordered us ramen?" Shima asked, he is not complaining about the food but it is unusual for his friend to bring them food already.

"Rin asked me to buy them. And that is the only food in the cafeteria. I ask why, and the old woman told me it is an order from the headmaster." Koneko told his friend and grabs his own chopsticks. Bon hums and broke his chopsticks into two and starts slurping the noodles.

"Why energy drinks Rin?" Rin slowly shifts his eyes to Shima. Shima shivered when Rin's eyes were glaring at him, looking like a predator. "Just eat," Rin spoke before grabbing his chopsticks. Shima laughs nervously and grab his chopsticks and broke it into two.

Rin, being too tired and his strength had greatly decreased, tried to snap the two conjoined chopsticks. The butterflies were trying to help but even if they enhanced his strength, his body was not responding well.

The Kyoto Trios worriedly looked at their other friend as he failed to snap the chopsticks. 

Rin got irritated and drop the chopsticks angrily on the table. He grabbed his energy drink and tries to pry off the hook on the top. Which he also, failed to open it up.

"Okumura...." Rin looked up to the other male, who was holding out his hand. Rin gave the energy drink and Shima grabs the chopsticks and broke it into two then gave it back to Rin.

Rin can feel embarrassed. Who wouldn't? He looks like a baby needing supervision from a grown-up. A simple chopstick he couldn't break and the can he couldn't even open.

"Here." Bon handed the can back and Rin takes it and lowered his head. "After this, we'll be taking you to the clinic. Clearly, there is something wrong with you." Bon said and Rin was about to respond when Shima agreed. "He's right Rin. You look like a zombie trying to fit in." _Better than a demon trying to fit in!_ Rin mentally said to himself as he shakes his head.

"My brother will be suspicious. And if he ever finds out I'm acting like a zombie, then I won't last his ceremony. It would only make things worst." Rin bluntly told them before sipping on his energy drink. He hoped the drinks can help him get energized.

"Your brother won't know unless he is in our class Okumura. And you still need to go to the clinic, you look like shit!" Bon exclaimed as he takes a sip on his soup. "Thanks for pointing it out several times Bon. And for your information, if none of you have noticed it yet, Yukio, our next teacher, is my brother. Younger twin brother to be exact." Rin glared at Bon as the Kyoto Trio's eyes widened.

"Younger brother?!" All of them exclaimed simultaneously and Rin cringes at the loud voice. Good thing the cafeteria is loud enough and had ignored the surprise of the Kyoto trio.

"Yes, although I am just older than him by a minute or two," Rin said and happily sipped on the energy drink. It seemed to work for a bit before it goes down for him again. "Well, that answers why the two of you look somewhat alike," Koneko said and Shima hums in agreement while slurping his noodles.

"Right..." Rin muttered before eating his own ramen.

**___Time Skip___**

After lunch, as Bon said, he will be taken to the clinic first.

"No, I can handle it now. That's why I have Konekomaru buy me two energy drinks." Rin said as he is indeed, very much lively but he feared that it would only take a few minutes for it.

"You still need to be checked, Okumura. Energy drinks don't usually stay much longer in your adrenaline. And we don't know what is happening to your body and that brain of yours. It could be an illness we- even you- don't know about." Rin groans. "Look, I'm fine okay? I'm just tired of all the homework those teachers kept giving us. The projects too. I finished it all yesterday since I tend to forget it." Rin reasoned as he grabs his own key and unlocks a door.

"Let him be Bon. If anything happens to him, we are at his side." Shima whispered and Rin pities them. If they all knew who he really was, then they won't care about him. But he needs to shut his mouth, it was demanded by Mephisto.

The butterflies were unusually behaved today. They only latch themselves to Rin and they didn't move. Some butterflies had remained flying and quiet.

When they sat down, as per usual. The Kyoto Trios started their own conversation and Rin sat where he was transferred. The time when Rin was transferred further away from the students, Bin kept pestering his little brother to make him sit with them. And good thing his brother is strict and forward and bluntly refused the taller male.

He had told Yukio his reason about the transferring of the seat, and gratefully his younger brother understands his situation.

When his younger brother came in with his usually stoic face and started to bring up a new topic. They were currently on the topic of different kinds of demon kings and their kins under them. Rin would usually pretend he is listening, but today was not his luck for it.

He had blocked all of Yukio's annoying monotone voice. To the point that he couldn't hear him calling his name to answer a question.

"Rin, can you please explain to us what is on your mind today that is so important than our lesson?" His brother is not making anything less bad for his throbbing head. He can feel himself having to breathe heavily and feeling hot

"Well?" All of the students had faced him and he slowly gazes his eyes to his brother. "Nii-san?" Yukio called softly before approaching the ill half-demon brother of his. Yukio puts his hand on top of Rin's forehead, and he can feel Rin burning and sweaty.

"You have a fever Rin. Why didn't you tell me?" Yukio worriedly asked as he tried to get Rin up from his seat, the rest of the students heard their teacher and Bon stands up to help their teacher.

"Look Yuki, let me.....be... I'm fine....." Rin, struggling to talk as the butterflies surrounded him and started to glow. "How could I let you be when you are burning up?! Stand up and we'll go to the clinic!" Yukio had a bit of a struggle getting his brother off of his seat. The older twin was refusing and seemed to have a little bit of strength left to struggle. Although he can feel a large amount of pain and exhaustion overwhelming his entire body and mind.

"Yeah, if I can move dumbass." Yukio sighed, irritated by his brother's stubbornness. Then Bon spoke.

"Let me carry him to the clinic Okumura-sensei." Bon volunteered and Yukio nods. He stepped away and Bon approached Rin. He turned his back and crouched. Rin scoffed without realizing it, "There is no way you're going to give me a piggyback ride. And I am not to leave this room unless I want to." Yukio sighed and pulls his gun out. It is a very different bullet, he raised his gun to his older brother and the students were shocked. Even Rin in his exhausted, sick state.

"It would be either I'll knock you out with this special bullet that will make you knock out or you'll be carried by Suguro to the clinic. Choose." Rin wants to kill his little devil brother. He is more of a devil than him, to be honest.

The butterflies detached themselves from Rin and he felt the sudden wave of exhaustion. He cussed a bit as his head begins to throb much more than before.

"Fine...." Rin said as he slowly gets on Bon's back. The butterflies were annoyingly chiming as soon as he gets on his classmate's back.

Yukio grabs Rin's bag, "I'll be right back. Behave while I'm gone okay? It will only take a minute or two." Yukio told his students and let Bon follow him.

He puts his key on the door and opened it, Bon went in and they were immediately at the clinic. Unfortunately, there is no nurse or a school doctor for Rin to be checked up with.

Yukio grabs his phone from his pocket and dialed someone. Bon glanced at his back to see Rin, his face burning, and sweaty. His eyes were ready to close and his mouth slightly open.

"You can sleep you know. While we wait for Okumura-sensei's instruction." Bon whispered. Rin looks at Bon's eyes, "Don't wanna....." Rin replied and Bon sighed in defeat.

When Yukio was done talking to someone on the phone, he was rubbing his forehead and seemed to be a bit irritated. 

"Is there something wrong sensei?" Bon asked as Rin shifted a bit on his back. "Yes, the school nurse or the school's personal doctor is on a trip from the other country. They were specifically asked to attend and now no one is here to attend the sick." Yukio said and looked at his brother's state.

"Suguro, can you carry Rin till we reach our dorm? I don't trust him staying here since he could just remarkably barge into his next class and just to attend the lesson." Suguro nods and Yukio sticks the key again to the keyhole of the doorknob before reopening it 

Both of them entered and they were in the hallways. "Where is this?" Bon asked while he followed Yukio to the room. "Do you know the male's old dormitory from the east?" 

"Yeah, wait. Is this the?" Yukio nods as Bon did not finish his sentence. Bon was astonished how clean and stable it was. But it is not modern like his own dorm building.

When they arrived at the door, Yukio puts his hand in his pocket and rummage inside to find the keys. He unlocks the door and entered.

Bon entered and the floor creaked. The room was large but it has no air conditioning and anything that his dorm has. Like modern technology. He can see a flat-screen TV but the rest were from like old times.

"You can put him down his bed there. I'll be grabbing a cloth and water to wipe him and some medicine. You could leave after putting him down." Yukio said before going somewhere.

Bon went to the bed where Yukio pointed at and crouched down. Rin crawled to his comfy bed and pulled the covers to him and snuggled. Sprawling out if his bed and was nuzzling his face to his clean pillows.

Bon pushed Rin to his back, and the shorter male whined. "You need to lay on your back Okumura. Come on now." Bon said as he stopped Rin from rolling back to his stomach.

Yukio arrived with a bowl of cold water and a cloth on the side. He also had a pack of medicine that is just in between his fingers.

He puts the bowl down the floor and sat at the side of the bed as Rin kept forcing himself to turn to his stomach while Bon is getting him on his back 

"Rin, you can lay on your stomach later. I need to wipe you first and drink medicine before you can lay on your bed in your most comfortable position." Yukio softly said as he puts his hand on Rin's thigh. Rin stopped and looks at Yukio.

Rin was very sleepy, and he wants to get this over with so he lay on his back, pouting and glaring at the other male who was smirking and crossed his arms.

"Suguro, you may leave now. I can handle it from here." Bon shakes his head and Rin frowned. "I'll be staying here till you are finished with his sensei, I could also help you. Who knows what he'll do if I wasn't here."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rin yelled and groans when his head begins to throb again. "In that case, can you remove his blazers?" Bon nods and Rin immediately sat up, he felt dizzy all of a sudden and drop his head back down on the bed.

"Noooooooooooo" Rin whined and struggled when Bon started to take off his blazer. "Stop that!" Bon said as he forced to get the blazer off of the other. He was to proceed to unbutton his shirt and Yukio grabs his wrist.

"I'll do it. Can you get Rin a cup of water instead?" Bon slowly nods and got off the bed to get some water.

"I can do it myself you know!" Rin said and Yukio sighed.

"Nii-san, you are clearly in no condition to even remove your uniform off yourself. You're burning up and your limbs are failing you." Yukio said as he drops the cloth on the water and grabs it to squeeze the excess out.

Rin mumbled something before Yukio could unbutton his shirt all the way down. Yukio starts to wipe Rin from his stomach, to his back and to his neck and face

"I could have just drank the medicine and I'll be fine....." Rin muttered as his eyes were failing to stay open. The butterflies were quiet as they watched Rin get wiped. 

When Suguro arrived with a cup of water, Yukio stands up. "Remove his pants Suguro. I'll get a shirt for you okay?" Yukio said before standing up and walking to their closet. Suguro's face has a tint of faint blush as he looks at Rin. "Go ahead before I push you off from the bed." Rin said as he stared at the wall.

"Yeah, as if you could even do that when you cannot even lift a finger." Bon mockingly said and Rin glared at him. Bon kind of likes this Rin. Even if it was irritating, he loves the cocky attitude of the shorter male than his usual, dull personality like his younger brother.

Bon starts by taking off his belt and then unbuttoning his pants and the zipper down. He pulls the pants off in one swift and Rin trembled as the cold air hit his own burning skin. He wondered why was he even having a fever. From what he had learned, demons don't have a fever. There is an illness with the symptoms that involve their body feeling hot, but it's kind of impossible for him to have that since he is only a half-demon.

Yukio returns with a large plain white shirt. He puts the water down and gave Rin the shirt. Rin slips off the dress shirt, his tail immediately unravel from his waist and sneakily slipped under the covers of the blanket and puts on the shirt he was given. It was falling off on his left shoulder and it was too big.

"Yukioooooooooooooo~" Rin whined as the shirt he was given was too big for him. "Whose shirt is that Sensei?" Bon asked as he pulled the shoes off and the black socks off Rin.

"Mine, also, call me by my name when we are alone. Or even when the class is not in session." Yukio said as he dips the cloth to the cold water again and squeezed it.

Yukio started to wipe his brother's legs and to his feet. Rin hums in satisfaction when it was done. Yukio pops out the medicine and grabs the cup of water.

"Here, drink it." Rin pouts and opens his mouth. "You could at least take it from me Nii-san." Yukio sweat drops and puts the medicine on Rin's mouth 

"Bon said I couldn't even lift a finger so yeah." Yukio looked at Bon, the other looks away and puckered his lips. Yukio then slowly helps Rin drink and Rin was enjoying being babied, at least for now.

"Now you can lay-" Rin starts to turn to his stomach and snuggled himself into his pillow. "I am starting to wonder if you are just taking your fever or not Nii-san." Rin hums and nuzzled his face to his pillow.

"I and Suguro will now leave okay? You can rest the whole day and I'll bring you the works you will miss the next classes. Rest up so tomorrow you could attend your class if you don't want to miss anything." Rin hums and felt his bed gotten lighter when the two had left.

"I better see you tomorrow live and well Okumura," Bon said before leaving with Bon. Rin stayed on his bed as he surrounds himself in silence.

Then he raised his head and cussed when his head starts to throb again. The butterflies chimed when he cussed.

"I can't sleep. And I don't want to. I'll miss my chance to train if I sleep." Rin said as he ignored the aching pain when he sat up. The butterflies then surrounded him, blocking him and controlled his body.

"Hey!" Rin struggled to get the control back and it ended miserably. He wailed and a pain shot through his tail and to his spine. He looked at his tail and saw the butterflies have little spikes on their wings and was signed to the base of his tail.

"That hurts!" Rin reached out to them, to pry them off but his exhaustion overwhelmed him and he lay back down. Rin growled lowly before he hears a chime from them.

"I hate you..." Rin said and forced his eyes to open. The butterflies went quiet and Rin was glad.

After a few more minutes, Rin was forcing himself to stay awake and the butterflies were still quiet. When Rin tried to hoist himself up, a warm, hand was put on top of his head.

_"Shhh.....get some rest....."_

Rin tried to look at the person. If it was even a person. He was aware that no one is around him, and the bed did not creak nor weigh down.

The hand that was on his head was making him fall asleep, Rin forced his eyes to open. Not wanting to miss out on his training, he knows that he'll sleep through the day to regain his strength, but he had gotten this far already.

When Rin stayed awake, forcibly awake, the hand started to move and was petting him. Rin was about to ask them why were they there but then she begins to sing.

Rin heard a guitar, no matter how much he wanted to move his head to find the sound, he couldn't do it.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light..."_

Rin had a flashback, an odd flashback that wasn't supposed to be his. It was like, he was looking from someone's perspective of view. He can see a woman, he couldn't see the woman's face but she has a chocolate brown wavy hair. Rin's eyes closed

_"I remember you said don't leave me here alone..._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...."_

Somehow, Rin can feel the sadness from the other's voice, he can also feel it too.

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"_

Rin saw the girl again, she was leaning to the person's shoulder he was seeing in and saw the horizon sunset.

_"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now"_

The girl clasp her hands to the person's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. Her eyes are also closed.

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..."_

The scenery around them changed. This time, he was inside a burning house. Then he can hear yells, frantic calls for someone. The call was faint and he couldn't tell who it was calling for.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..."_

Rin can see a black figure, from the window that is still visible through the fire. They were fighting until the other was sliced to death.

_"Hold onto this lullaby even when the_ _musics_ _gone, gone....."_

The scenery changed and this time. He himself was laying down on a beautiful field.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"_

Rin looks up and saw the girl from the scenes. This time, he can clearly see her face. Her face looks a bit like Yukio's and her eyes are sapphire blue like him. 

_"You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...."_

Rin is slowly drifting off to sleep. He could no longer help it and he gave in as the hums of the girl continued even when he falls asleep.

In real-time, the girl surrounded by the butterflies had brought Rin's head to her lap and was continuing the lullaby.

She looks down on his face, she let her hands trace down from his hair to his face.

_"Just close your eyes,"_

The girl closed her eyes.

_"you'll be alright"_

She cradles Rin into her arms.

_"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...."_

She hums for a little while as she moved her hands to sweep away Rin's bangs and kissed his forehead. Her form started to fade into butterflies as she gets a last glance at Rin.

_"Sweet dreams Rin... My son....."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	9. A Gift For You

_**•••••** _

*A Gift for You*

••••••

**_(A month and a half passed._ ** **_Friday-_ ** **_4:15pm)_ **

"Yes! No homework for once this week! I've been longing for this!" Shima exclaimed as he and his friends got out of the cram school.

"Yeah, but we still have a quiz on Monday though," Bon said and Shima's mood drops immediately. Konekomaru giggled at Shima's downfall and tried to pep-talk him to lighten his mood

Eventually, Shima's face lightened up a bit. Shima was very easy to shift his mood and has forgotten immediately about the pop quiz they had on Monday. 

As the Kyoto Trio started their own conversations, Rin slowly slipped away from them and puts his infinity key on a doorknob before getting inside immediately.

It has been two weeks since he started to avoid them as much as possible. One, it is because those butterflies (that is still around him) kept trying to poke their bare neck whenever they got close to him. He had tried to play difficult charades with them, for what reason, but they kept quiet. He tried his best to think what could it be, but nothing popped out from his mind. Not even a clue.

Rin looks around and saw he was inside the dormitory's kitchen area where he and his little brother lived. It was quiet and the curtains around the window, which was open, flow as the wind breeze through the inside.

" _Is there something wrong Rin? You look like you were being chased by a dog or a demon. Were you being chased?_ " Ukobach revealed himself from the counter of the kitchen area and Rin shakes his head in response. Although he wondered, where did Ukobach came from? And where did he hide?

"No, I would probably be at Mephisto's office if I was being chased. I was just rushing back here so we can cook something together for a while. And take a nap." Ukobach nods and hops down from the counter, he opened the drawer across from the counter he had hopped down and grabbed the cooking book.

Rin went to his room first and drop his bag and changed into a plain shirt and shorts. His tail swiftly unravels from his waist and stretch themselves. Rin stretches himself too and the butterflies kept chiming.

"I won't overstretch my muscles. Besides, I have lessened my time period for my extra secret training so I won't get sick or collapse in that case." Rin reassured the butterflies and they stopped chiming.

Rin softly shows them a smile and heads out of his room and walks down to the Cafeteria of the dorm. Butterflies followed him, none of them had latched themselves to him ever since he had fallen ill that day.

When Rin woke up that day, the sun is already down and he felt very much awake and energized when he had woken up. His brother was there, slouching on his chair and writing something on his desk (which he assumed another report). When Yukio noticed him, Rin asked how long was he asleep.

And Yukio responded, "About a day and a half." He wasn't happy and had immediately tried to overwork himself at midnight again, but the butterflies this time won't let him and forced him back down.

For the first time too, they did not chime so much whenever they were trying to force him to do something or making him avoid something. He was also beyond afraid if them now when he stubbornly refused to listen and wants his way, he also yelled. Good thing that time they were outside the forest. Although it did not end up well.

Let's just say, the butterflies had compact themselves and turned into a drake. A _large_ drake. From that on, he reminded himself to always listen and let the butterflies lead him instead. Although he wants to ask them if they can change into other creatures too other than a drake. 

_"Do you want to bake a cake for dessert today? I already made a batch of curry and rice for tonight's supper."_ Rin thinks about it, it has been decades since he had last baked a cake. But he might get some few tips from Ukobach himself so he agreed.

" _Do you prefer this,"_ Ukobach points his claw to the picture of a cake with two layers with mint green fondant, chocolates on the top and white flower frosting on the side. _", or this?"_ Ukobach points a single layer cake with a chocolate base coat of the cake and chunks of more chocolates on the side. White flower frosting on top, circling around, and more chocolates on the top with a few more piped frosting.

"Both of them look so good, but I rather pick this green cake than chocolate. Yukio tends to get annoyingly active when he eats chocolates too much." Ukobach nods and he read out the ingredients.

Rin started to get his utensils that will be needed for the cake and grabs a few bowls for the mix of frosting. They will do it by hand. Everything by hand. Except for chocolate.

Rin opens the refrigerator, trying to find a chocolate bar anywhere. But he didn't see it. "Hey Ukobach, have you seen the three packs of large chocolate bars I've bought last week? I swear it's here somewhere...." Rin shuts the refrigerator door and seeks the answer from the fellow chef demon.

" _Ah, it must be your brother. I saw him eating two large chocolate bars last 2 days ago then just yesterday, he ate another one."_ Rin sighed and the butterflies went to him, glowed and kind of comforting him.

Of course, Yukio still can be child-stealing chocolate even if he acts more mature than him. He'll have to hide those chocolates if he buys again, those chocolates are expensive!

"I'll go buy more chocolates, you can go ahead and start while I buy some," Rin said and Ukobach nods. _"Oh, then can you buy a peppermint extract and a chocolate mint bars instead? It says right here on the book."_ Rin nods and went to his dorm room to change his clothes.

He went out wearing a fitted black shirt and blue jeans. He put on his favorite white shoes before grabbing something out of his bag. His wallet, and take it with him.

"I'm going now," Rin yelled through the empty corridors and heads out.

He had let the butterflies lead him where to go to buy for the ingredients. They were already prepared, memorized the entire city, and the kinds of buildings and shops they have. He is very impressed with these butterflies. He was very lucky to have them, but it was kind of disappointing too because he is the only one who can see it.

When they arrived in front of a shop, he entered and everything, inside the shop was very classic and retro style. There is also an old woman, wearing a blouse and was happily smiling at the customer, which was him.

"Good afternoon young lad! May I assist you?" Rin nods and the butterflies all of a sudden, roam around the store. "I'm looking for a peppermint extract if you have." The old woman smiled at him.

"Well, this is the right shop you entered my boy! I'll be back just a second! Do you need anything else?" 

"Well, I don't know if you have this but do you have chocolate mint bars?" The old woman hummed and puts her hand under her chin. Then snaps her fingers. And Rin kind of felt relives by her answer, "Yes! We do have! Although they are more like tiny little bars than the original chocolate bars. They are hard to find in this country. And to buy those chocolates across the countryside is very expensive! So we provide ourselves a homemade chocolate mint candy!" The old woman told as she went to a shelf and grabs a small bottle of peppermint extract and went inside a room.

The butterflies returned and seemed to be a bit happy with their tour of their own. The old woman came back and showed Rin a pack of chocolate mint candy. "Can I have three packs?" The woman nods and puts the peppermint extract and the other pack of chocolate mint candy on the counter before going inside again.

Rin looks at the two items that were on the counter, he is practically worried for the old woman for having the items display in front of him without anyone to see or monitor the station while she was gone. He looked around the corners of the wall, and there is no CCTV's available inside the shop.

"She should really install security around this place, some robbers can enter here easily and take the items while she was gone like that...." The butterflies chimed, agreeing to Rin's statement. 

The woman came back with two more packs of chocolate mint candies. She uses the barcode scanner and then grabs a paper bag under the desk, puts the items in as she finished scanning it.

"That will be 1,321.04 yen." Rin blinks before handing out the paper bills from his wallet. _1,321......._ Rin can feel his soul slipping out. Not even his part-time job provides him that kind of payment!

But Rin shrugs it off, maybe it is common, and hopes that the chocolates are good as the price. The peppermint extract is not cheap either, at least he knows that. But those chocolate mint candies seemed to be cheap.

Either way, he got what he wanted and he received his change. He got out of the shop and returns to his dorm.

On the way, halfway near to his dorm. He had stumbled and accidentally kicked something. He looks down and saw a dog looking at him with a somewhat, familiar eyes.

"That is just rude don't you think? Shouldn't you apologize Okumura?" _That voice?!_ Rin looks around to see if anyone was playing pranks on him, the dog laughed in the same horrible laugh of the headmaster.

"I'm hallucinating....yes...I must go before I lose my mind...." Rin mumbled before ignoring the dog and proceed to head back to his own dorm.

"Hey! Why are you ignoring me?!" The dog went to his side with pink smoke proofing around him as the dog was looking up at him. Rin ignored the dog and kept walking. The butterflies surrounded Rin and made a barrier between the dog and him.

The dog made a growl before proceeding to try and bite the half-demon's leg, but he winced as he was pushed back by force. The dog groaned (like a human would do) and Rin stares right down at him.

"Ignore him Rin....ignore him...." Rin mumbled before proceeding to walk again. The dog did not follow this time, instead, the dog has poof somewhere else after he watched Rin's figure were out of his sight.

___Time Skip___

When Rin arrived at the dorm, it was a bit noisy. At least from one of the rooms that are near the kitchen.

Rin ignored it, thinking it might be Yukio with his colleagues. Although he knew his little brother doesn't bring any of his co-workers to their dorm before, he thinks it is one of his friends and he is grateful that Yukio had invited them. So they can distract him and make an early departure for his training.

"Ukobach, I'm back," Rin announced inside the kitchen and saw the demon was making the frosting. The batter of the cake was still there, waiting for the peppermint extract to be put in before it goes to the oven. " _Welcome back Rin. Your brother is home too with his students."_ Ukobach said and grabs the paper bag from Rin and opens up the chocolate mint candies and the peppermint extract was immediately put on the two prepared batters.

"Students?" Rin asked as he grabs the book Ukobach was using to follow the steps on how to bake the cake. _"Yes, I think they are also your classmates. Since a human with pink hair kept mentioning you to your brother."_ Ukobach mixed the batter and grabs a cleaned round baking pan. 

Rin nervously shifted as he worked on the fondant. He grabs a green food coloring before dropping some on the fondant.

"Did Yukio said anything to you after he arrives?" Rin asked as he kneads the fondant to mix the green pigment color. The butterflies were overprotective and had stuck themselves onto him after his encounter with that strange dog.

" _No, he and your classmates immediately went up to your dorm room. They were busy talking about something."_ Ukobach replied and puts the parchment paper on top of the greased pan, then sprayed it with oil again. "Oh, I'll go up for a sec then. I need to know if they are going to stay here for a little longer. So we can make another batch of curry." Rin washed his hands first before taking off to their room.

Rin can hear voices as he approached their room, the walls are not that thick so you can easily identify who's voice, is it. Although the old dormitory should have replaced the thin walls with a thicker one if ever other students were to stay here.

He opens the door to their room and he was met by his classmates, who all simultaneously looked at him when he opened the door.

"Uhm...hi?" Rin greeted awkwardly and enters their dorm room. "Nii-san, where were you? I was looking all over for you!" Yukio stands up and looked at his brother, head to toe. Rin raises an eyebrow. "Why were you looking for me? I always head back to our dorm." Rin replied and Bon appeared behind him.

"We told your brother you went missing because you weren't with us when we turn around. You should have at least bid us goodbye before disappearing like that! Your brother was scared and worried about you!" Rin scoffed. "If you weren't so focus on your conversations, you would probably recognize my disappearance. Anyway, I came here to ask if you are going to stay here for much longer." Rin crossed his arms as Yukio sighed in relief, although Bon was fuming a bit.

"Well, Yuki-kun told us you are great at cooking. So can we...uhmm...." Sheimi plays with her fingers and didn't further continue to finish her sentence. "Yeah, sure. Although you'll have to wait for a few more hours. I and Ukobach are making a cake-"

"Is it chocolate?" Yukio perked up and his eyes shined like a child from hearing a cake.

"No. And I don't want to. You won't be eating a cake too because you ate all of those chocolate bars I just bought last week. This is your punishment." Rin said and Yukio's face was priceless. "B-but Nii-san-!" 

"I do not need an excuse for such behavior Yukio. You should control that obsession over chocolates. And I don't want to deal with a hyperactive brother." Rin said before going out. Yukio's soul was kind of flowing out of his body, Sheimi was panicking and shaking the younger twin along with Konekomaru.

"I wanna see him bake a cake!" Shims exclaimed before rushing out if the dorm. "Does he even know where in the goddamn place they are. This place is huge!" Yukio made an unnerving sound and it made Izumo sweat drop from their young teacher.

"Either way, shouldn't we follow Shima along? I want to see Rin bake a cake too." Paku suggested and Izumo humphs. "Leave that prick be! He can handle himself! And if he was to be lost inside this old building, it's his fault for running off!" Paku nervously laughs at her friend's attitude and Sheimi begins to worry next for the other male.

Bon sighed, "Let's go then. I am sure Sensei would agree, right?" Yukio nods and Bon sighed from the state their teacher is. He never thought the younger twin's weakness would be just chocolates.

When all of them left the room and headed towards the cafeteria, they can hear yells and plates clattering. They immediately went inside and saw Shima bawling over Rin's waist and Rin was telling Shima to get off him.

"Get off Shima! I am going to cut your throat with this knife if you don't get off of me in 5 seconds!" Rin threatened as the knife glints towards Shima's view. Shima trembled but hugged Rin tighter on his waist.

"But Riiiiiiinnnnn~ There was a monster beside you just a minute agooooo~ I'm just here to protect youu~" Shima was then sent flying to the other side and it knocks Yukio off.

"Shima, as I said, that monster you are talking about is Ukobach. The _headmaster's familiar._ " Rin said and Ukobach revealed himself, still has his apron on his, and was covered in white frosting.

_"Well, that is rude of him. Although I can't blame him for his actions."_ Ukobach said and Rin sighed in response. Rin saw his butterflies getting off of him and was spreading around, across the entire cafeteria.

"Why didn't you told me that beforehand?! I'll get myself killed for hurting his companion Rin!" Shima runs towards Rin and vigorously shakes the shorter male as he visibly panicked for what punishment the headmaster would be giving him.

"I have told you before, and you did not listen. Not my problem, and I don't care." Rin boldly told the taller male and turned back to whatever he was doing before. Shima was pale and kept mumbling about punishment and how he is going to die for hurting the headmaster's familiar.

Ukobach settled to cook another batch of curry for the new visitors and Rin helped as they wait for the cake to be cooked.

**___Time Skip___**

"Bye Rin! We'll see you on Monday!" Konekomaru waved and bid his goodbye to the shorter male.

"Thank you for the food, Okumura. It was delicious. I kind of want more but you seem to be tired." Bon said as he blushed. Shima was whispering something on his ear and he blushed even more.

"Yeah, _and thanks for nearly eating the entire cake...._ " Rin said the entire last part to himself before his classmates left the building. Ukobach was finished cleaning all the plates and utensils by the time the students have left

"Nii-saaaaaannnn! Can I have a cake now?" Yukio whines as he pleaded his older twin brother. Rin sighed at his brother's begging. "Go ahead. But leave some for me. I'll eat it tomorrow morning." Yukio happily said 'yes' before walking to the nearly finished cake.

"You can rest up now Ukobach. Thank you for the food, it's delicious." Ukobach nods and immediately left the station. "I'm going to sleep now Yukio! Don't overwork yourself okay?!" He heard a muffled voice, he assumed it is a goodnight before retreating back to their dorms.

Once he entered, he puts on an oversized sweater and did not put on a shirt or pants. Rin drags the cover to himself once he laid down and covered his lower half. He grabs his phone under the pillows, setting the alarm for 12:00 am and drifted off to sleep. The butterflies were chiming very softly as Rin falls asleep.

**___Time Skip___**

**(** **12:00am)**

Rin woke up from the alarm he had set on. He slowly hoist himself up and looks at the other bed, he can see Yukio sleeping soundly and was glad he was not that active. 

Rin grabs a towel, a change of clothes, and his shoes he'll be wearing for the training. The butterflies followed him quietly and still helped him. Because he tends to forget the hygiene supplies he'll be needing.

When he was done taking a bath, he dried himself immediately and puts on his black tank top and jogging pants with his combat boots. It's a bit odd yes but he is more comfortable wearing combat boots than his sneakers or running shoes.

He sneakily tiptoed back to his dorm and slowly opens the door, it made a squeak noise but Yukio did not wake up. He grabbed his Kouma sword under his bed and got out quietly as possible. Then once he had exited the dormitory, he ran and ran to the forest where he usually trains.

It would be about 25 minutes away from his dorm to this place. Ever since he had trained there, the forest was a bit.....ashy?

Well, it was at first because he couldn't fully control those damn blue flames. But he had gained control over a month. It was refreshing and achieving for him as he succeeds to control his flames.

Although it is when it was unsheathed. He is now training to call out his flames even if his sword is not unsheathed. There will be times his demon sword will be taken away from him. 

When Rin arrived at the spot. It was...different to say at least. And no, it's not destroyed or whatsoever. He had left his training ground grass were nowhere to be found and all are plain dirt. There are several mannequins he had made as target practice. But now, he was nowhere near the so-called place.

And then he realized something before he had arrived, he felt some force had pulled him in from few feet away before arriving at this place.

The butterflies suddenly went ahead of him, leaving a single butterfly on his side and they flew around the place.

There are 5 large rocks that all have a sharp point on the top. There are visible faded light purple writings on each rock. All of them are unreadable as he does not understand it anyway. 

He approached closer to one of the rocks, he can see the details of it now. They were like.....a crystal, that was just made out of plain stone but it formed like a crystal to say at least 

The butterflies roam around, forming a line then circling around the 5 rocks. They shed light dust particles and it seemed to be doing something.

The ground below him shook as he fell down on one knee. It was a tremendous shake and he could barely keep himself up, but he can hear some rocks colliding and grazing each other. The butterfly beside him had grab onto his tank top and grew bigger, and turned brighter. He had to cover his eyes as the ground shakes and the butterfly blinding his sight.

Several seconds later, the ground finally stops shaking. The butterfly that was on him had gone back to its former size and brightness and flew towards where the other butterflies were.

Rin slowly stands up while rubbing his eyes. When he was done rubbing his eyes, he let his eyes fall to the new structure in front of him.

The once rocks are now large crystals that erupted from the ground. The writings on it had glowed and there are now symbols on all the crystals that weren't there before. All had a symbol of a butterfly.

Then there is another structure in the middle. Crystals have to crisscross each other and formed a fence and left a gap for someone to enter there. The butterflies stopped making a circular motion around the place and chimed while flying above him.

"If I get killed by this, I want to turn back time," Rin muttered before approaching the middle of the 5 large crystals. He can somewhat see another crystal that erupted from the ground, but it was thinner, looks like a fragile glass to be exact, and had swirled around an object.

When Rin arrived, he saw a pistol that the thin crystals were holding. The butterflies suddenly chimes simultaneously and Rin flinches from the sound.

One of the butterflies flying above him swoop down and went to his hand, they were kind of lifting it so he did. It led him to the pistol that was stuck.

"You want me to get this out?" The butterflies chimed and Rin grabs the pistol, and without an effort, pulls the pistol out and the crystals that were holding the pistol were shattered and turned into light dust particles.

"Anddddd.....what now?" Rin asked as he examined the pistol. The pistol was full-on coverage, grey color with black thin and thick markings crawling around the pistol. He suddenly good it up in the air and caught it.

"This is perfect for Yukio! I could just-" the gun was taken from his hand and the butterflies formed protectively around it. Rin blinks, confused, and kind of bothered by their behavior.

The butterflies suddenly compact themselves and shined brightly. Rin blocks his eyes with his arms from the sudden brightness until it died down.

He slowly removes his arms and saw a dragon. He shivered and steps back a little. The dragon looks so majestic, the pistol is hanging around its curled horns. It looks so beautiful but still deadly as the dragon approached him.

"H-hey, I haven't done anything wrong....so what's the big deal....." Rin steps back every time the dragon approached him. Even its wings are like a butterfly!

" _Do_ _not fear us youngling.....But you must listen to us...."_

Rin stopped from moving back and looks up to the dragon. Fear is visible on his eyes as he looked at the dragon's eyes.

_"We are here to protect you....."_

"Protect me? From what?" Rin asked, this is the first time he'll be talking to them in this form so he better asks questions as much as possible.

_"_ _Our form will not hold for much longer..... You must take this,"_ the dragon lowered its head and Rin grabs the pistol out of its horn. Rin, shaking, holds the pistol on his hand as the dragon raised his head again.

_"You will need this..... This pistol is on that book we gave you.....We will train you along the way till that day comes......"_

"What do you mean? And why are you giving me a pistol? Why not a sword? Hey!" The dragon shattered and turned into butterflies again. Rin watched them fly around and surround him.

He looks down at the pistol, one of the butterfly chimes and Rin looks at it. It was holding a paper and he grabs it.

The writing was elegant, and the paper itself has a sweet scent. Then he reads the letter that is specifically for him:

_"My beloved son, Rin. Take the pistol that these butterflies had given you and train with them. This pistol is special and it was given to me a long time ago. A short summary of it, the pistol contains many histories that passed down generations to generations. It was said that it was made by the Gods and Goddesses as it has unlimited bullet and the bullet itself was deadly enough for a person to die instantly and their remains will not be there to be a piece of evidence. The book they have given to you, you must read it very carefully as it will help you in the future. It also contains the ancient weapons that were forgotten and still remain on this very day._

_I am sure you are wondering, who am I right?_ _Well_ , _I cannot tell you who I am for now. But this is my birthday gift for you. I am sorry for not being with you throughout your life Rin.....same goes to your twin baby brother. I wish I was there throughout your whole life... But sometimes....it just happens you know..._

_Let the butterflies guide you and don't be afraid of what lies ahead of you...."_

"What?" Rin looks at the butterflies, they were quiet and did not respond. Then one of the butterflies chimed and the scenery change. He was now on his training grounds.

Rin blinks and looks at the pistol again. He growls and points the gun to a tree and fires.

As he fired, wings appeared on both sides of the pistol and disappear soon and the bullet struck the tree. The tree glowed and turns into white dust particles. Rin, still growling, turns his focus to the butterflies.

"You better teach me this shit or I'll fucking lose my mind for all these questions roaming around my head!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest part on this chapter is Rin baking a cake haha. Also, I am not a baker, nor a professional one. So I am not sure if the ingredients were right or the steps were correctly followed. I am a bit sick today so I didn't research a bit.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this story so far, thank you and see you on the next chapter!


	10. Letter from the Order

_***Letter from the Order*** _

  
Another month passed since Rin had received that pistol he had found- or given by the butterflies.

He is now used to long-range weapons thanks to his self-training during the middle of the night. Along with the butterflies who had to manage to teach him through.

Although now, his body is aching and tired. Since last night, 8 pm to 4 am, he had trained for that long and refused to take a rest. Maybe two to three times of rest he was forced to have, but only for 10 minutes then he goes back to training again.

During his training, he had a sprained wrist and he had to come up with a reason to his brother about the wrap-up wrist. And he was terribly scolded by his younger brother. He had managed to hide it from the Kyoto Trios, they had no knowledge of his sprained wrist and it was good enough. Since he is sure Bon, would scold him like his baby brother.

Today, it's Sunday morning, Rin was laying down on his bed as the soreness of his muscles was still throbbing from the non-stop training session. The butterflies were flying around, per usual, and chiming to at least remove the deadly silence inside the dormitory room.

"I hate this...." Rin mumbled and tried to move his whole body from a different position. And his body miserably failed to follow his command.

Rin groans, even his tail couldn't even move.

Then his phone rang under his pillows. He listened to the sound of the ringtone ringing a few times before it stops completely. The butterflies went under his pillow and showed him the phone. They even open it for him!

"What even are you?" The butterflies chimed in response. Rin, sighed as he couldn't even understand their answer and looked at the miss call notification.

The caller was a number. Well, the only contact number he has on his phone is his twin brother anyway. Although he couldn't recall giving out his number to anyone at all.

His phone screen changed, the same number was calling him again.

"Can you press the answer button? I couldn't lift a finger." Rin asked and the butterflies were happy to follow.

One of the butterflies pressed the answer button using their weird magic dust particles. He had learned they can (which is pretty obvious from the beginning when they showed him) shapeshift to whatever creature they see fit.

He had also learned they are very mysterious creatures that have the form of a butterfly. They are called, Misutikkushifutā **(1)** _(Mystic Shifters)_   
It is also said that they tend to be in the form of small creatures, depends on their liking.

"Hello~? Is Okumura-kun there~?" On the other line was the very, annoying and disturbing sweet voice if the headmaster, Mephisto Pheles.

 _"_ I'm here. What do you want? And how did you get my number?" Rin's voice did not hide the fact he is tired. He heard a chuckle on the other line as he asked.

"I am impressed you are able to pick up the phone when your body couldn't even twitch a finger Okumura-kun~ And how could you forget that you gave your number to me the very first day we met?"

Rin was shocked when Mephisto told him about his state, although he set that aside for now.

"I do not remember a single moment from my first meeting with you that I gave you my number. And also, my body is perfectly fine. Why would you say that?" Rin closed his eyes as he waits for the response.

"Oh~ It seems I have a dear student who has difficulty to remember such simple memory~ And you cannot lie to me~ Your voice tells it all~ But that is not what I called you for~"

Rin sighed softly, he doesn't want to deal with a clown that will only make his day worst. He had already had enough with his body that cannot sustain a long session of training.

"I have received a very intriguing letter that came from the Vatican. I have given the letter to your twin brother so he should be arriving soon. I have to say, I didn't know you possess such talent Okumura-kun!"

Mephisto's voice was as cheerful as ever. _I wonder if he uses that tone to his meetings too... How did they manage to get used to it?_ Rin thought as he also wonders what kind of person the Vatican is.

"Is that all? If it is, hang up already. I got no time for you." Rin honestly said with a very rude tone. He can hear another chuckle from the other line. "Very well. Although I suggest you should quickly come up with a very good reason for your exhausted body. For as I know, your brother will be needing one~"

His phone beeps as the other hang up. Rin groaned, thinking about a good reason for his brother to take is difficult enough for him. And with Mephisto reminding him is making his head throb even more.

"Thanks for holding it up for me. Do you have any good reasons for me to tell Yukio about my state?" The butterflies replied with the same annoying tone of the chime. Rin chuckles, "Yeah, me neither." He said even though he does not completely understand them that well.

"Nii-san! I'm back!" He can hear Yukio's shoes thumping closer to their room. Rin lay lifeless on his bed while waiting for his little brother to arrive and see him.

The door opened and Yukio's looks are filthy. Even his clothes are full of dirt mixed with the dried blood. Rin can smell it from afar.

When Yukio enters their room, he immediately halts to stop and looked at his brother. Rin looked at Yukio and gave him a smile. A tired one.

"Welcome back Yuki. How was your work?" Rin asked, his voice failed to be as normal as possible. Yukio disregards that tone and went to his bed and drops his bag.

"It went well. But what are you doing still in bed Nii-san? Don't you have any homework to do?" Yukio asked as he unpacked his stuff. He started to unbutton his exorcist uniform.

Rin stayed silent and watches his younger brother take off his exorcist coat. He can see a few more stains of blood that stuck on his little brother's dress shirt. Yukio turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

Rin shifted his eyes to the other side, refusing to look at his brother and hopes for the best his younger brother notice how he is very tired. Well, for his body.

"Don't look away from me Nii-san. Get up already." Yukio clearly commanded his brother and it irritates Rin. His eyes averted immediately to Yukio's eyes and his pupils turned into slits.

"Well, I am terribly sorry my dearest brother, for I cannot stand up or move an inch of my fucking body. If you haven't noticed, my body is exhausted." Yukio blinks as Rin told him about his state. Rin was even surprised that he told that to Yukio. He was slightly afraid of what would the younger do. Will he force his older brother to get up or ask?

"Why is that?" _Why did you even bother to ask?_ Rin thought and starts to come up with a good reason. He hoped that his brother takes the reason.

"I tried to train alone for a full 9 hours, taking a small break three times and this is the result," Rin admitted. Although leaving the details of his training since he doesn't want his brother to later know those butterflies that he always and can only see.

"Why were you training alone?! You could have been kidnap by Satan's demons!" Yukio yelled at his brother. He is also tired but to hear his brother training alone did bring his exhaustion out of his system. And furthermore, with NO ONE to look after him while training!

Rin manages to scoff and rolled his eyes to Yukio. "Well, I'm sorry if I have no one to train with! That darn clown is always busy and I cannot just ask somebody to train me using my stupid sword! Overall, I cannot risk and reveal my fucking self about my uncontrollable demonic flames!" Rin snarled at his twin brother, who remained silent and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rin shifted his eyes to the other side of the room. Very much angry about what Yukio had stupidly asked him. He heard a sigh from the other male and he heard a phone beeping.

The butterflies tried to calm him down by flying around. It was not helping at all and it looks like they were just creating a mess when their sparkly particles go down to him.

It seemed that the one Yukio called had answered and they started to have a conversation. Rin didn't bother to listen, he is too tired to even eavesdrop a conversation between an unknown caller and his little brother.

For 5 minutes, they ended the call and Yukio grabs his clean clothes and a towel. "Sir Pheles will arrive here after lunch. He will check up on you instead of a demon doctor. Can you sit up so we can take you a bath?" Rin mentally groaned. He does not want to see the clown or be taken a bath by his own brother.

"Do I look like I can?" Rin responded with irritation. _Such an obvious answer! Did he ignored what I just said earlier?!_ Rin thought angrily.

Yukio just stared at Rin, he sighed after and puts his fresh clothes and towel on his shoulder blade. He approached his older brother, slipping his hand under his thigh and back and lifted him up with ease. Rin squeak from the sudden action.

"Put me down you damn four-eyes! And since when did you got strong?!" Rin tried to flail his arms and legs, but again, he had forgotten about his aching body and merely whines instead. Yukio walks out of the room, he manages to open the door and slip out.

"I haven't. You just lost a lot of weight that's why I could carry you." His brother replied and the butterflies trailed behind them.

When they got to the bathroom. Yukio had a difficult time to help his older brother sit up straight. In the end, Rin ended up leaning at the tiled wall and his lower back was being supported by his little brother.

Yukio had to grab a small chair and angle Rin to its a comfortable position, trying to not let him slip.

He removes his clothes, along with his brother. Rin refused to look at his brother, it has been a long time since they have taken a bath together. And this is very awkward for him.

Yukio starts with Rin, washing his hair than his next. Then soaping him up and scrubbing him. The same goes for him next. But when it comes to Rin's manhood being cleaned, Rin had to look away in embarrassment and Yukio didn't care about his brother's private part shown to him.

Let's just say, he is too proud because he is bigger than his older brother. _It suits him_

When they were done, Yukio washes both of them and suddenly. The tail came to his view and notice. Since he has no experience when it comes to washing a tail, no less, a demon's tail.

"So...what am I suppose to do?" Yukio asked as he watched the tail quiver from his stare. "Huh?" Rin confusingly looked at his brother, then followed his gaze to his tail. "Oh, you don't need to clean them. I already did it a few days ago. I will probably wash it by next week." Rin said as he looked at his soaking wet tail.

"Nii-san, you need to clean your tail daily. Here, I'll just use a shampoo to wash your tail." Yukio said and grabs the bottle of shampoo, squirting it on his hand, and grabs the tail. Rin did not bother to stop him and let his brother wash his tail for all he cares.

After a few minutes if thorough washing and untangling some of his fur, which he didn't felt because his tail became numb. Yukio washed both of them once again before grabbing the towel. Which is only one.

"Uhm...Nii-san..." Rin stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I uhm....." Yukio decided not to continue his sentence and immediately wrap the towel on his waist and carried his brother immediately.

He then dashes out of the bathroom, which is very surprising he did not slip. But Rin blushed madly and wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck. The cold air had hit his bare skin and his tail begins to fidget.

When they entered their dorm. Yukio immediately puts Rin gently down on the bed and wrapped him around blankets.

"You damn brat! Why did you forget to bring an extra towel!?!?!" Rin blushed madly and yelled at his brother. He had a small strength returned to him and he sat up slowly and leaned against the wall.

"It's not my fault that I forgot it! And we are the only ones here. So why does it bother you?"

"Are we?! Ukobach is also here!!"

"But he wasn't near our sight!"

"But still!"

The two brothers argued while the other was very flustered from being carried naked to their room. Yukio stopped the argument because it is turning into a silly one. He put on his boxers, then put on his long sleeve shirt and a checkered cotton vest. He rolled up the sleeves and then puts on a pair of jeans. He grabbed from the closet for his brother to wear and picks a cotton fabric baby blue sweater that was his and black leggings. And also underwear. The leggings were Rin's and he never got to use it so often.

Yukio went to his older brother's bed and took off the blanket that wrapped around him. It is now soaking wet and Rin is still not completely dry. So he grabs the extra towel that was on the closet and dried his brother first before putting him on the boxers, then the legging, and next to the sweater. It was a bit big for Rin. Rin and Yukio's body size is not a match either way and all of Rin's clothes consist of t-shirts that he had always seen. He is getting sick of it.

"Why didn't you just pick my blue shirt? It's comfier than this." Rin showed and raise his arms to let Yukio see the sleeves are rolling down on his arm. Yukio sighed, "I am getting sick of seeing you in those t-shirts Nii-san. And Sir Pheles will be coming so wear something decent. And not just always a t-shirt and pants." Yukio said and carried Rin to his bed.

"Seriously. Even the mattress is soaking wet! How the hell did it get through there?!" Yukio exclaimed as he removed the blanket on the bed, the covers, even the pillow and removed the mattress. Rin rolled his eyes. The butterflies had stuck on him for some reason.

Yukio takes out the mattress first to hang it around outside while it is sunny. Then grabs the sheets and blankets, along with the pillow too. He takes it to their laundry room instead of hanging it outside to dry.

While Yukio takes those out, Rin glared at the butterflies around him.

"Why didn't you help me get an extra towel? And I know you guys clearly know and noticed it! It is humiliating!" The butterflies respond is a chime. Rin somewhat understands them and they were a bit happy from the scene. So instead of arguing with them, he pouted. He wants to move but his strength is still not fully there. He can lift a finger now, although his arms are a bit sore again when he instantly grab onto Yukio's neck on the way here.

Yukio returned and he looked at the bed with no mattress or anything on it. "You'll be sleeping with me if that mattress doesn't fully dry before night. And no, I am not allowing you to go to another room just to sleep. I want you to stay with me."

"Well, there is also an option that we can find a double bed in one of the rooms and then sleep there," Rin said and Yukio looked at him. "No. I am pretty sure those rooms are pretty much dusty and not as comforting as this." Yukio responds and checked the time on his phone.

"It's already 10?"

"Why wouldn't it be 10? Considering you took your sweet time to wash my tail for a long period and wash us. And also our argument."

Yukio's stomach suddenly growled. Rin giggled and Yukio groaned.

"Tell Ukobach about my situation and politely ask him to cook some breakfast for us," Rin said and Yukio already went downstairs to tell the little satyr demon.

The butterflies chimed and got off Rin. They went under the bed (which is the only thing left is the frame of it to support the mattress) and got the paper bags and few more essential items that shouldn't be seen by his brother.

They took it and put it under Rin's desk, blocking it with some cardboard boxes that were left around, and took Rin's phone that Yukio had put on his desk.

Rin thanked the butterflies and let his phone fall on the comfy and bouncy bed.

Yukio returns with a mug of coffee on his other hand and a cold grape juice on the other. He gave the juice to Rin. Rin looked at him, pouting again and slightly glaring.

"What?"

"Seriously? I'm the older one here! Why do I get the juice?!" Yukio puts the glass down on his desk and takes a sip of the hot coffee. "Does it matter?" Yukio asked as he went to his briefcase and rummage through the things.

"Here, Sir Pheles said you need to read this." Yukio handed out an envelope with a red, pressed print in the middle to keep it sealed.

Rin takes it, his arms were still sore but not as sore as before. He rips the top and takes the letter inside.

" _To Okumura Rin,_

_It has come to our attention that one of our dear exorcist, Arthur Angel, had told us about your recent training during midnights. He has taken interest in you and we decided_ _to see it for ourselves if you are certainly worthy._

_We have monitored you and saw the potential of your ability. So we are here to ask you if you are willing to take a special exam especially made for you. We could use another great exorcist in our world. Please do consider this great offer we are giving you._

_Sincerely_ _,_   
_True Cross Order"_

  
_Wait. What?_

Rin panicked. Since when was he monitored? Did they found him training using his flames? He had been training with his flames, so did they saw it? But if they did, they wouldn't be sending him this right? Or not?

"What did it say Nii-san?" Yukio asked as he sips his coffee again while writing down a report and for tomorrow's lesson. Rin's focus was stuck on the paper and his ears were occupied by the voices inside his mind.

Yukio decided to leave Rin be for a while before going out to grab the breakfast- er brunch.

Rin looked at the butterflies, who were also beside him and seemed to be reading the letter also. "Do you think they saw me using my flames?" Rin, panicked in his voice is visible and the butterflies remained silent.

"Hey, answer me..." Rin pleaded and one of the butterflies chimed. Then soon his phone was picked up by them and it opened. Then it opened a notepad app on his phone and it begins to type.

"We are very aware of the young exorcist who had stalked you for a while. We have come up with a fabrication of a false event during your training. They were on your tail for a while."

Rin nods. Somewhat relieved and thankful the butterflies had helped him.

Yukio came back with a tray of food. He puts it down the bed and gave Rin the soup and mash potato with homemade gravy on top. Yukio had a large amount of mash potato also and a bacon and egg with toasted bread on the side.

"Wha-? Never mind." Rin decided to ignore why is the portion of his mash potato so different from his brother. They ate their merry way on their food and Yukio takes the plates and the glass downstairs.

Rin picks up his phone and saw it is already 10:30 am. It is still early, he would usually take his time relaxing outside or train again, but his body is still sore.

"Do you think I should take the offer?" Rin quietly asked and the butterflies were about to reply when Yukio came back. But with another person.

"Mephisto? I thought he is going to be hereafter lunch?" Rin asked as the headmaster gracefully entered their dorm room. Mephisto looked around, as tall as ever, and immediately landed his eyes on the older twin.

"Well... Sir Pheles' meeting was canceled due to some phenomenal activities inside the HQ of the True Cross." Yukio explained and Mephisto hummed in response. "I am quite glad that some unfavorable moments for them had happened. It is getting a bit tiring to always have a play with them." Mephisto cooed and made a dramatic expression.

Rin felt his eye twitch as a response. Yukio was also disturbed by the act but he couldn't show it. It would be disrespectful to the elder headmaster.

"Anyway, I will have you to lay down on your back Okumura-kun. I will examine your body to see if any demon possession was placed upon you." Mephisto snapped his fingers and his outfit changed. It changed into a surgeon outfit with a mask on. Yukio decided to step out of the room, lock it, and went downstairs.

Rin trembled when he saw the outfit the elder one was wearing. "You're not going to cut my stomach...right?" Mephisto stared at him for a millisecond before laughing. Rin fumed in rage and the butterflies went around him, turned transparent, and made a barrier between them.

"Of course not! I wouldn't butcher my students! Now, lay on your back so I can check up on you." Rin hesitantly lay on his back before Mephisto loom above him. His mask was on and Rin felt he was grinning behind it.

Rin trembled. For some reason, he doesn't like where this is going.

_ **__Time Skip___**

  
"Your twin brother is perfectly healthy and fine! He has no demonic possession and he's all good! His muscles are very stiff and he seemed to be still sore. So let him rest for the whole day. Farewell!" Mephisto poof out if the room once he had told the younger twin his older twin's condition.

Yukio thanked in relief and looked at his brother. Who seemed to be quiet and mumbling something. It could be one of the headmaster's weird habits, or so. But as long as Rin is fine. He would let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) ミスティックシフター or Misutikkushifutā (Mystic Shifters)
> 
> They are classified as a mythical creature who has no permanent body. They are a ball of light while white dust particles flow out of them as a sign of their great power. Some say that is their hands or something.
> 
> They have said these creatures use or shape their very forms into a small creatures. Most likely insects or anything beautiful. And most of them are butterflies, with beautiful pattern on their wings and had a symbol on their pattern to identify they are a different living creature.
> 
> Before they were always showing around. But due to some horrible histories with the humanity, these Mystic Shifters had agreed to not reveal themselves for those who are not worthy. And as time pass by, only 4 to 5 humans were shown.
> 
> (This is just a fictional creature I just made up in my mind.)


	11. There will always be danger lay ahead of you

**_*There will always be danger lay ahead of you*_ **

  
It has been a month ever since Rin had to get through that traumatizing check up with Mephisto, he had made sure to avoid the said man as much as possible. He couldn't even bring up to tell to his little brother about it.

Even the butterflies had been more secured and aware of the presence of the said man. He had also learned something that made him more cautious and tried to at least memorize his presence.

He had learned that the headmaster is actually a demon. It answered his first impression of him since he can see the sharp point on his finger gloves. He had many doubts about him being a demon but he, the headmaster himself, confirmed he is one.

Although he is not afraid of the demon. He had always seen one before, so why should he be afraid of another?

The butterflies also tends to shape shift into a dragon and followed him for a while day. They do that when they have taken notice of the presence of the headmaster. When they only pass each other, they will shapeshift back to their little forms. When Mephisto said anything to him, even one simple 'Hello', they would immediately went in front of him. Ready to attack or block any form of physical interactions.

Rin had also gotten better at aiming and shooting with his ancient gun. He called it Rhopalocera. It is a scientific name for a butterfly and it fits perfectly for his gun. So he picked it to name his name his gun with.

And also, he may or may not made a replica of his Kouma sword beforehand. Because today, his brother told him they are going to find a demon. Who is a ghost, and exorcise the ghost. And if ever Rin had encountered it and it got restless towards him, he will execute it with his sword and flames.

Now, they are assembling in an amusement park. The place is closed due to some difficulties and it is not the day for it to open. It is called Mephy land (which is owned by the almighty headmaster himself)

Rin had a very bad feeling when he came here, he almost puked at the sight of the statues of the headmaster. The butterflies formed around him, protecting him for any danger that may come for him.

His little brother, Yukio, is assigning all of them to each other. Grouping them so it would be easier and faster to find the said ghost.

Rin hold on to his replica Kouma sword. His Rhopalocera was hidden and tucked under his shirt and in between his pants. The belt making it unable to go further down and fall off. His tail had to move into a different position to a comfortable one since the gun would be needed for emergencies only. And that is unknown when will it happen.

"We will be split into teams. Search for the demon and if you do find it, call us immediately so we can capture it without any major issues. But if they have gone restless, make sure to run away and don't do anything rash. Understood?" The students agreed and Yukio assigned them to each other.

Bon with Shima, Konekomaru with Sheimi (which is a bit worrying since the two are visibly afraid of any sight of a demon), Izumo with Paku (which is very much demanded by Kamiki) the puppet quiet student and the hooded student. Then Yukio had set off alone. And Rin is very much set alone too.

Bon had taken notice, that Rin was paired with no one and had to search for the demon alone. So he walked up to their young teacher and tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Yukio turned around and Bon leaned closer to whisper. "Can't he-" pointing towards the older twin who was talking to Shima, "join us instead? I don't trust him going alone."

Yukio frowned at the sudden request and shakes his head. "No. My brother can handle himself. You may not know this but he has many secrets up his sleeves. So trust me when I say he can handle it." With that statement, he left to go talk to the hooded student.

Bon, who is very much grumpy, went back to his partner which is Shima, who is having a delighted conversation with Rin. He was upset since his request was refused. He wondered what is Rin's secrets. Since his brother told him he had many.

And those secrets are very much likely not be revealed any time soon.

"Hey! Have Okumura-sensei considered it?" Shima asked as he shifted his conversation to his childhood friend. Rin tilted his head as he held the sheathed sword closer to him.

Bon rub the back of his neck and looks away from the two friends. Shima caught the looks of his friend and frowned. Rin, still confused and asked why they were acting so down.

"Well, haven't you realize you were the only one who was left alone without a team? It is making us worry." Rin blinks before nervously chuckling to them. _Worry?_ _Well_ , _that is an understatement. But once you'll know me better, you'll regret those feelings._

"There is nothing wrong about that! Don't worry about me! I can handle myself!" Rin reassured them and showed them a big bright smile.

Although deep inside him, he wants someone to come with him during his search also. But the butterflies are there to keep him accompany and to protect him. And if he ever fights that ghost alone if they have gotten restless, then he can swiftly use his Rhopalocera and add more butterflies around him.

"Are you sure?" Bon worriedly asked. Rin smiled. Reassuring them again by saying he will be fine. The two males are not convinced yet, but they will let him go for now. They are sure when they got a next mission with a pairing system again, they will plead Yukio to let Rin join them instead.

Yukio went back to them, already has guns out in the sight and had the other two pairs trailing behind him.

"Be careful and don't forget my reminders okay? Spread out!" Yukio ordered and the teams separated immediately. Rin had taken his time walking towards his own given place to search at.

When he arrived, he had taken his sweet time to mesmerized the place.

Rin went to where the fun mini games are. There are few stalls with a lot of teddy bears and few are just plain mini toys to begin with. But the most strange thing he had found on of the stalls, is a full of plushie of the image and look of the headmaster. A miniature size. A chibi to be exact.

He went to that stall and grabs one of the plushies. He stared at it for a while, looking at all the perfect details that he had taken notice on the original headmaster. He then squeezed the chibi Mephisto. He brutally squeeze it to his delight, the mini plushie was giving him a traumatizing flashback from that day.

Rin then starts to cuss at the plushie while trying to tell his unplanned schemes.

"I'll kill you if I could you stupid demonic clown. Oohh~ how I so much want to strangle you for touching me where you shouldn't be. Would be better if you weren't a demon." Rin said darkly and the butterflies chimed immediately. Shaking out of his own torture world and trying to shift his focus back to them.

"I'll kill you when you sleep, but since you show me you are a demon. A single stab on one of your vitals is not going to do anything for you. I can kill you with my sword, yes. Maybe I should go with that you old stupid demon clown coot. Although-"

The butterflies had enough of his none sense and turned into a Wyvren and growled at him. The Wyvren is very much look a like of a butterfly indeed. Even the wings itself is formed into a butterfly shape and had the patterns of a butterfly.

Rin looked back, taking notice if the new species behind him and slowly puts the plushie back to the vacant spot. The Wyvren's form collapsed and turned into many bits of butterflies. They made a line and circled around him before going off somewhere else.

"Do you really need to change into that...uhm....What is that called again?" The butterflies chimed and have gone off. They left a light dusty trail up on the air for him to follow. Rin grumpily followed his fellow butterfly friends to a certain, open spot.

When Rin arrived to the open spot, they are near where he and the others have left. The butterflies circled around him, some tried to go under his blazers and shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rin asked as he swat them away from him. His phone begins to remove itself from his pocket and floated near the butterflies.

"When did you-? Nevermind. Give me back my phone!" Rin leaps, stretching his arms also and tried to grab a hold of his phone. The butterflies, and the phone, was raised even higher. Making him unable to reach it further more unless he has wings.

Rin pouted and cross his arms. He watched the butterflies play with his phone for a while before he felt a strong gust of wind pass him.

He immediately look back, he slowly puts his hand over the back of his neck. _Is it that windy today?_ Rin thought as he let his eyes go around the scene. If ever any person or an entity really did passed him.

The butterflies chimed loudly. Rin flinched from the sound and focus at them. The butterflies had lowered themselves and gave Rin his phone back. There, again on the notepad app, they have typed.

'Follow our lead for today. Do not ask why because this involve your safety.'

Rin looked back at the butterflies, he is really eager to know what reason for their sudden behavior but if it involves his own safety, he might as well follow them and don't question.

And so he did, the butterflies went deeper into a closed off part of the amusement park. It has a long board stand that said 'Do not Trespass!' with few electric wires around the boundaries.

"What is this?" Rin asked to himself as he take a peek behind the sign board. It was a collapsed ride he presume. Although there is something off about it. Like there is something more about this place.

The butterflies chimed and went ahead. Since they are flying, they can leap over the electric wires.

"How am I suppose to get there?" The butterflies simultaneously chimed and few dust particles went over to him and lift him off the ground. He yelped in surprise as he was taken across the boundary and was slowly set down.

Rin looks back to see if anyone saw him flying, and when he saw no presence of any creature there. He followed the butterflies further on.

Rin followed them silently so no demons or his own classmates notice him. It would be difficult to tell them or to fight those demons without causing a ruckus.

Although he thought no one had saw him, there is one peculiar person- demon who is watching him with every step he make.

They have walked for a few good 5 minutes before they reach the tall wall that separates the forest behind and the amusement park. There, Rin saw a hole, a small hole that might be able to fit his size.

He came closer to the hole and inspect the sides and insides of it. It is not a perfect circle, the are very much bumpy on the inside and some of them are sharp.

The butterflies gone through under the hole, they made the hole a perfect circle for him to go through and won't get any scratch on him as much as possible. They chimed after they went through.

Rin crouched down to all fours, his Kouma sword was dropped to his other hand and held it while he crawled through the hole. For once, Rin is grateful for his body size and height. Just this once.

When Rin had gotten to the other side, he stood up and looked around. They are indeed outside. Would it be okay for him to left his station?

The butterflies chimed again, the forest in front of him suddenly changed into a different scenery. It made a very clear path of dirt, leading to somewhere else that he does not know and doesn't want to know.

The butterflies once again chime, flying ahead of him towards the path. He was reluctant to take a step, or even try to follow the butterflies.

But he had been with them for a long time now. They wouldn't hurt him.....right?

Rin takes a deep breath, he takes a step and followed the butterflies deeper onto the forest.

**____Change Scenery____**

  
"Ya sure kid that he is fine alone? I think you should have just agreed with Suguro about your brother to be with them. I don't trust him alone also."

"He is fine Shura. My brother will not commit any mistakes whatsoever or cause any property damage in this place. _I hope._ "

The hooded student- who is a fully pledge exorcist, Shura Kirigakure, crossed her arms and scoffed at Yukio's response to him. The puppet student had gone off somewhere alone for some reason.

"I heard that kid. I'll go find him okay? Keep an update to the other kids if they found that low class demon!"

"Ah! Wait!"

Shura flee as she told her fellow exorcist. Yukio sighed in response to her sudden decision. Instead of chasing after her, he decided to let her do whatever she wants and keep an update on his phone for any messages.

Shura kept running and running till she reach the spot where Rin should supposed to be. But when she arrived on sight, she saw no one there. Bit a life visible.

Shura looked around, inspecting every inch of the place to see any signs of odd behavior that could lead her to a conclusion.

But nothing came up for her.

She decided to go to the part of the amusement park where there is a no trespassing sign. When she arrived there, the back of it is as it was before she could remember.

She wondered why hasn't anyone seen this collapsed ride that happened two years ago. _Must be one of the clown's special charm. Or whatever._

Shura made her way to the side of the electric wire. She enters a small house and shut down the electricity so she could go over the electric wires.

She swiftly got to the other side and went to the hole she had always remembered when one of the bratty kids tried to enter the park without any entry tickets.

It shocked her to see the hole was perfectly made circle and the dirt on the ground (that the butterflies left when they made the hole a perfect circle) left a trail. It made her suspicion rise and crawled through the wall. It took her a bit of time before she can be fully on the other side.

She dusted herself off, the dirt trails was where she was standing. She sighed and took her phone and dialed her fellow exorcist.

It rang and rang. Yukio did not pick up.

She tried and tried for several times but the younger exorcist was not picking it up.

"That damn brat. He better pick it up this time." Shura mumbled before dialing it again.

Before she knew what is coming for her, a hobgoblin started to jumped at her. With no time to summon or grab her weapon, she merely dodge it and shuts her phone off.

The hobgoblin was fast, it attacked her immediately as soon as she moved away.

Shura fell back and fought with pushing both of her hands on the hobgoblin. Who is drooling and had its mouth wide open, sharp teeth very visible as she fought to push it back.

Then next she saw the red sheathe of sword was slam on top of the hobgoblin.

Shura looks up and saw the one she was looking for.

Rin

**____Change Scenery____**

  
Yukio was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Waiting an answer from the two gentleman that is in front of him.

Both gentleman are dirty, few scratches and bruises all over them. Their clothes are filthy with the diet and it was gladly not ripped.

"Well?" Yukio asked irritatedly. The other groups have found their way back to the spot where they first got here and were watching Shima and Bon gets a heated glare from their teacher.

"But Okumura-sensei! The ghost attacked us!" Shima exclaimed and he shut up immediately when Bon stomp over his foot.

"And what did I said when the ghost got restless?" Shima looked away and Bon sighed. "Run away. But we couldn't help it! It was fast and we had to fight it!" Bon responded and reasoned.

Yukio pinch the bridge of his nose, he calmed himself down before turning to Sheimi.

"Moriyama, Miwa, can you aid these two classmates of yours? I'll be calling someone for a while." Sheimi and Konekomaru nods and gladly went to the two boys' side. Yukio gave them first aid kit before walking away and opened his phone.

He had received numerous missed calls from Shura. Dread rushed all over him just from that. He immediately recontacted Shura, hoped that she would answer immediately.

It rang and rang.

But she never came to pick it up.

Yukio redialed the number, again and again. His expression is a horrified look as he receive another same dialogue from the call.

"Okumura-sensei.... May I ask where Rin is?" The Kyoto Trios looked at their teacher as Sheimi asked it.

Izumo and Paku never payed attention to them but was curious where is their fellow classmate is too.

When they recieve no response. They tried to ask it again, thinking Yukio might have not heard them. And it did caught his attention.

Yukio turn around face them with a stern look. He shut his phone and outs it inside his pocket.

"We're going to find your classmate. Spread out once again and call me if you find him."


	12. "Worried"

_**___________** _

**_*_ ** **_"Worried"_ ** **_*_ **

_**__________** _

  
"Geez, you really don't have to hide yourself as being an exorcist and stalk me like an ordinary student you know." Rin helped Shura get off the ground and the woman pats her cloak and looked at him angrily.

"Where did you go?! And how the hell did you even get here?!" Shura grabbed the collar of his blazer and pulls him closer. Rin did not show any fear, or panic when he was discovered. He pats the arms of the woman and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I was strolling around. I thought I saw the ghost and followed it so here I am. Hehe. Hope that explains everything." Shura sighed angrily and let go of the collar of the boy's shirt.

Shura angrily removed her cloak and threw it away. Rin watched the cloak land on the ground and soon was surrounded by the butterflies he can only see. They were spreading their dust particles all around the cloak. 

_I wonder what they were doing with those white dust..._ Rin had asked to himself before he was being called and lectured by the exorcist.

"Do you even know the danger that lays ahead of you? You could have been killed or be kidnapped by Satan's minions you stupid brat! Be more cautious!" Rin felt his eyes widen and stared at Shura in surprise.

 _How did she know I'm a demon? And why would she even try to worry about me?_ Rin's eyes shifted to the back of the woman, the hobgoblin had ran off somewhere. But he can tell it didn't ran far away.

He shifted his gaze back to the fellow human exorcist. Shura, also, had her eyes wide open. He can see she was visibly panicking inside her mind.

 _is she not suppose to tell me? Or others? But how did she find out about me? Could it be..._ Shura coughed. She turned away and puts both of her hand on her hips in a sassy way.

"Before you start to ask me, I'll answer one that is on your mind. Yes, I am aware of your heritage. I am here actually, assigned to watch you and this school by the Vaticans."

Rin silently did not respond. It was not an answer he rightfully seemed but at least he knows that this woman, Shura, knows his heritage. Although many questions still goes unanswered, and he didn't want to risk asking this woman. Who is much likely still suspicious to him.

"We should head back to where we all met first. I'll be calling your brother for a bit so he'll know we are safe." Shura grabs her phone out of her pocket and saw the miss calls of the young exorcist. "Shit. Better call him then." She dialed Yukio's phone number and it starts to get through.

Rin held the replica of the Kouma sword, tightly on his grip and sling on his shoulder. He is very cautious around this woman, for now.

As for why did he knew she was following him. Those butterflies told him, well, type a message to him about it. He had believed it and he cannot believe it was true.

The butterflies were done spreading their dust on the cloak and it was slowly decaying. Or burning as he can see some small red flares eating away the fabric.

The butterflies chimed once again, gaining his attention and they made a barrier around him. One of the butterflies stayed behind, that one went over him and slid to the other hole and once again chimed.

He had a bad feeling about this situation. But it will be for the best while the woman is talking to his brother.

And so he did. Slowly walking over the said hole, crawling onto it and ran away from the scene. He only followed the butterfly on the way.

____Change Scenery_____

"Yeah yeah. Regroup the kids and I'll bring back your brother there." Shura ordered the young exorcist through her phone and ended the call.

She stretched her arms above her along with her torso stretching. Hunching back while wearing a cloak all day, mostly when she must be with the puppet student (She and the rest calls the student 'puppet student' because he always carries a puppet around him. And serves as a responder for some reason) to search for their demon ghost.

"Well, ya heard me kid. Let's go back to the-" Shura turned around and notice no one was there. She cussed under her breath. Reminding herself not to turn her back to her target ever again.

"That damn brat. He better be safe on the other side." Shura crouched down, ready to crawl on fours when she heard a growl behind her.

She immediately went to her fighting stance and summoned her demon sword. There, growling before her, is the hobgoblin from before and a new person standing behind it.

And that person somewhat remind her the clown.

"It's not nice to ruin my fun with Outoto, human." The person said as he sucked on his lollipop. The hobgoblin growled even more, taking a stance to launch itself to her if ever she tries to attack the person behind it.

"Outoto? The only brother that kid has is that moley four-eyes. Who are you?"

Shura can sense that this person- is not actually a human itself. She can tell it is a demon, a demon king no less. She had encountered him for a few times but never had a face-to-face him since he always run off immediately.

The demon king tilt his head, his eyes staring boringly at her own eyes. "Hmm.." was the only noise and response came from the demon.

Shura's phone vibrated through her pocket. The hobgoblin take this as a threat and launched itself to the exorcist.

Thinking quickly, she grab some few holy smoke grenade bombs and flee. Crawling immediately on the hole and ran out of the trespassing sign. Putting the electricity back on the wires before running and hopefully run across the kid.

_____Change Scenery_____

The demon king grabs the hobgoblin off the ground, who is passed out from the large amount of smoke grenades which contains holy waters. He growled softly at the scene repeating back to his head.

He swore under his breath, he swore to kill that woman if he ever encounter her again. His time to play with his youngest brother has been tampered. And most of all, he hadn't got to enjoy to tease his youngest brother.

"Better luck next time huh...." The demon king said as he looked up at the blue horizon.

The hobgoblin made a gurgle noise, it was normal and the demon king look at it softly.

The demon king held the hobgoblin closer and scratch the top of its head. His nails may be sharp but it won't scratch the hobgoblin or hurt him in any particular way.

"I need to report to brother about this. I guess I'll have my fun with you later Outoto." The demon king turns himself to 180° before walking deeper to the dark forest with he hobgoblin on his arms. Which is snuggling to his chest by now.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain butterfly was there the whole time. Listening carefully and was glowing brightly in it's huge form as it could ever be.

**____Change Scenery____**

  
Rin hops down from the statue of the headmaster. He nearly sprained himself if it wasn't for the butterflies catching him and landing him gently on the ground.

He looked around and saw the familiar place. It was the place he was supposed to look for the ghost. Speaking of ghost, have they found the spirit demon?

But running through his mind right now is, why did the butterflies want him inside again? Was there something dangerous that it involves him going back and forth and in and out of the place and hole?

The butterflies chimed, seemingly to know what was going through the young lad's mind. Rin pick out his phone and let the butterflies type what they wanted to say.

They gave it back and he read it.

"We must get you away from that human and from the demon king. The human is not as dangerous as you can see but she is a threat to us for you. Next the demon king-"

Rin looked up to the flying butterflies. Surprise and fear on his eyes were visible. He can also feel the that feeling had rushed immediately throughout his entire body.

He wondered who is the demon king following him.

"He was following you since you step foot in here. We had to take precautions and don't want to tell you for a reason."

Rin pouted, "What reason then? I wanna know why didn't you guys tell me." He asked and the phone flew out of his grasp and the butterflies typed on his phone before returning it back once again to him.

"You tend to get panic. Never listen or calm down without us and would do a dumb decision."

Rin glared at the butterflies and they chimed. Rin takes it as they are telling the truth and agreeing. He shut his phone off and put it back to his pocket.

Rin suddenly paused, coming to realize he had left Shura outside. "Wait, if a demon king was stalking me.....shit!" Rin had run about few feet away and he was frozen stop on his tracks.

"Give me back my control to my body! I need to save her!" Rin struggled and tried to overpower the butterflies. But those butterflies are increasing their strength and made Rin drain nearly all of his energy.

About few minutes, Rin was able to gain control of his body and he collapsed to his knees and both of his arms in front of him. His struggles drained him, it could also be the cause of those butterflies.

His phone had been picked up again by those butterflies and they started to type something. Rin only stayed on that position, his arms are wobbly and barely keeping him off the ground.

Next thing he knew is his phone being shove in front of his face as the message was typed by the butterflies.

"She is fine. We made sure of it."

Rin sighed in relief Ed and let his arms collapsed under him and his knees. It was a struggle for him to gain his strength. The butterflies were chiming, not simultaneously. He can somewhat tell they were laughing. And he growled at them.

The butterflies circled around him and spread their light dust particles, he slowly felt his own strength coming back to him. He slowly hoist himself up into a sitting position and grabs his Kouma sword that was on the ground.

He unsheathes the sword and examined the replica. He whistled when he saw a crack on the middle of the blade.

"How the fuck did it crack? Well, this mission is already done anyway. But I'll be needing this sword so I won't get use to abusing my own blue flames." Rin mumbled to himself as he sheathes back the sword. He stands up and oats the dirt around his clothes.

"Let's go. If that woman is fine then let us regroup with others." Rin told the butterflies and they chimed. They followed Rin as he walk back to the direction where they first met.

**____Change Scenery____**

  
The demon king boringly watched Rin up on the tree branch as he saw him unsheathing and sheathing the sword. He is disappointed, but quickly gone to suspicion when he mumbled those words to himself.

"Fishy....."

The demon king said before disappearing once again. Who knows where that king has gone to.

**____Change Scenery___**

  
Rin slow down his steps when he saw the alarming sight of the group. He was met and gotten a hard glare from his brother, and of course, Shura, as he was just few feet away from them.

Suddenly, he was smack by the back of his head. He held his head and looked back to see who was it, he saw Bon with an angry look along with a relief and worried Shima and Konekomaru.

"Why did you do that for?!" Rin exclaimed as the butterflies around him kept shifting to red then white.

"You dumbass! Your brother told us you were lost and went elsewhere! We were worried about you!"

"Hah?! I didn't get lost! I thought I saw the ghost and I followed it!" Rin argued back before the Bon was trying to calm down, Konekomaru was calming him down as Shima pushed his childhood friend away from the shorter male.

"Sorry about that Rin. We were just worried you know." Rin snarled

"And that involves hitting the back of my head?!" Shima gave him a sheepish, nervous laugh before turning to Bon and mouthing him words 'I told you not to do it'.

Bon scoffed and turn his head away from the pink hair male. Rin continue to cuss inside his own dimensional mind until he was called by the two Exorcists.

"I hope you don't die!" Shima happily said to Rin before waving him. Rin rolled his eyes before approaching the two Exorcists.

Yukio had a very stern, disappointed look while Shura was filled with rage and.... Well... Just rage in the matter of fact.

Rin held the Kouma sword closer to him, he didn't know why he had done that. But the butterflies seemed to be protecting the sword too. Even if it was a fake.

"Rin, do you have anything to say to us?" Yukio asked, his tone was dark but Rin was not fazed. Like, for fuck sake! He doesn't even try to look like a scary teacher!

Rin pouts and looks away from his younger brother. "Not my fault." He said before his pointed ears was held harshly and it was twisted. In instinct and reflex, he immediately grab the perpetrator on their hand and flip them to the other side. Twisting their wrist a bit to give off pain and they land on the ground.

"Rin!" Yukio called Rin's name when Shura was flipped over by his older brother. He hasn't know, or have any knowledge Rin is capable of doing stunts like this.

Shura groaned and slowly gets up. She rubbed her wrist as she can feel a bit of a pain around it. "Dang kid! I was just punishing you for running off without me!" Shura looked at Rin's blue eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Rin ignored her statement. He is practically angry at this point.

Yukio sighed and helped the other exorcist off the ground and examined her wrist. "Nothing major nor minor injuries. Good. No swelling so it is good too." _Of course it won't! I just twisted it a bit! I didn't want her to have a sprain or have a broken bone!_ Rin thought angrily as he heard his brother loudly saying the condition Shura's wrist are in.

Rin crossed his arms and looks away from the presence of the people. He refused to look at them and wants to spend time alone for now.

He was angry at his brother once again, couldn't he understand that it pains him having his ear twisted like it has no feelings?! Even if it is his ear, that darn woman was brutal when grabbing his ear and harshly twisting it!

Rin's nails grew longer and turned into shades of light blue, he unknowingly dug his nails under his own clothes. He unconsciously dug it deeper till it reaches his flesh.

The butterflies chimed around him, Rin gained back his focus and sanity. His nails had retracted and turned into the nude color nails. Although there was some slight blood under his nails too. Which he hadn't taken notice. He put both of his arms down

"Hey, Rin.... Are you alright?"

Rin looked at the girl, Sheimi. He can remember her name at least. He doesn't isn't that forgetful for not knowing his classmate's name, sometimes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Rin asked as Sheimi glance over down to his hands. Rin followed her gaze and saw a small line of blood dripping out of the back of his hand.

He raise it to his eye level and examined it. "I don't remember getting injured...." Rin mumbled and Sheimi had run off to tell Yukio about it.

Rin sighed, she shouldn't have bothered him. It was annoying for someone to look at you, worried in their eyes and helping you.

He had survived for his own with those butterflies. So why would he needed someone else's help?

Rin saw at the corner of his eye that Yukio is approaching him along with the other woman.

When he was standing near Rin, he grabs Rin's hand and saw the small line of blood that was on the back of his hand. And it seemed to went over to his palm too.

"Remove your blazers Rin. I need to check if you have any injuries." Yukio ordered and Rin comply. He unbuttoned his blazer and takes it off. The white dress shirt had a small visible blood on his arm and Yukio rolled Rin's sleeves up to get a better view. Rin puts his blazer where his Rhopalocera is located. It was very visible if he had taken his blazer off so he immediately puts his hand with his blazer down there.

And of course, as natural as it is, there is no injury or whatsoever there. Yukio rolled the sleeves back and Rin puts on his blazers once again.

Shura was merely eyeing and watching Rin from afar. She had taken notice of the quick action Rin made towards his waist. She also saw the visible bump on the half demon's waist and she watched him carefully as he put on his blazer back.

Rin made an eye contact to her, something fishy was going on her eyes but he couldn't tell what it is.

Then suddenly, the butterflies chimed. Rin flinched and refused to look where they are or Shura will notice of his strange behavior.

"We're going back to the school. Please recheck your things before we leave." Yukio said and everyone checked their stuff. Mostly their preferred weapons.

Rin doesn't need to check as the butterflies are there to tell him if he had something that he had left. They are like a mother hen to him.

When they are all sure there is nothing missing with them, they went back to the school.

And throughout the whole walk, Shura kept an eye of Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if this was less interesting than the others. I was writing this with no motivation. I hope you can forgive me for my lack of motivation.
> 
> See you next time


	13. Unwelcoming Guest

**_*Unwelcoming Guest*_ **

* * *

Rin lazily flop down on his bed as his tail swished up in boredom.

It was Friday. And they have no classes because it was a holiday. This will continue till Tuesday because the holiday stops on Sunday, but Monday to Tuesday was something important that required all teachers and Exorcists to attend. Meaning there will be no teacher on those two days.

Yukio was out to train with his other colleagues. He had tried to plead his younger brother to spend time with him but the autopilot response of his little brother overpower him and he had to let him go.

He was disappointed. And very bored. He could try to call the Kyoto Trios but he reminds himself that they are just here for now, but later. They won't.

Then those butterflies seemed to be busy all of a sudden. Some- most of them are flying off elsewhere and few butterflies are only around him. He could try and strike up a decent conversation by playing charades with them again, but he is too lazy to do it.

Rin groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I'm bored!" He rolled around his bed, making a mess of the sheets. He grabbed his pillow and toss it above him, then catching it. Then rinse and repeat the action.

"What am I suppose to do now? I can train today but in broad daylight? And no less, that demon king might still be stalking me." Rin said to himself as he toss and catch the pillow.

One of the butterflies made a pitchy chime. He does not now if it was responding to one of his own questions or was telling him something.

Rin let the pillow land on his face and he turn to his side. His tail swish fiercely from being bored. One of the butterflies, smaller butterflies went to his tail and played around it. Rin let them be entertained and swish his tail all around the sheets.

"I could bake or cook something... But what? I doubt Yukio can eat all of my food that I'll be cooking. And that will be a waste. And he said he might be coming home late. Late my fucking ass...." Rin mumbled and throws the pillow elsewhere and sat up.

"Maybe I should stroll around the school's premises... Or maybe go shopping. But I have to go to that stupid clown...." Rin rethinks for what more possible choices he could do during his boring day.

The butterflies chimed suddenly and formed a barrier around Rin. "What? Is there something wrong?" He asked as he was clueless what was happening to them.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" He asked once again. Only to be met by a silent response. Before he could even ask again, he heard a noise.

He heard a thump behind him, a shoes thumping on the old wooden floor of the dorm. He immediately looked behind and saw a figure went out of his sight in a flash. He hasn't manage to see them fully since their vague silhouette suddenly disappeared from his sight.

He heard a click, locking the only thing near him, which was the open window, and looked at the perpetrator. He was stunned in his place when the two of their eyes met.

It was suffocating Rin, those eyes are very familiar to him, it was making him uncomfortable yet it was very intriguing to stare.

His eyes scan the person in front of him. Finally breaking out of their staring contest.

He looks pretty much like the sore eye headmaster. His style is pretty decent yet it still somewhat resembles the headmaster's disastrous outfit. (As he like to call it) Either way and overall, it is pretty good and decent enough.

 _Why am I rating his outfit?!_ Rin snap himself by smacking both of his hands to both side of his head. It was pretty unusual for him to examine the clothes of a stranger, the butterflies were also not happy and was shaking. He can't tell if they were angry or trembling in fear because of this man who remarkably entered without him noticing at all at first.

It could be also the demon king he was told to be aware of. But that demon would have taken him or kill him right?

Suddenly, Rin's interest peek when he saw the man's hairstyle. His hairstyle is bothering him quite a bit. Like what? Was the tip of his hair as sharp as a knife that it could be use a side weapon?

His tail wrap around his waist, he pinch himself off from his examination within the stranger and growled at him. His fangs showing, threatening the unwelcomed guest.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" Rin tried to get his Rhopalocera under his shirt, when he felt nothing there. He cussed as he remembered he had left it under his desk drawer.

 _For fuck's sake! I should've always place it around me!_ Rin mentally scolded himself for letting his Rhopalocera be placed further away from him.

The man tilts his head, "Me? Well, I'm Amaimon." He responded and snap his fingers, out of nowhere, green smoke came and a hobgoblin came out and went up to the man.

Rin stumbled back when the creature passed him. The butterflies increased the strength of their barriers around Rin.

Rin's eyes widen when he saw clearly the hobgoblin. It was the hobgoblin that attacked Shura and him. He thought it was already exorcised?

Amaimon scratch the head of the hobgoblin and it growled lowly in pleasure. Rin stared at the two that was in front of him. The butterflies were very cautious around this man, so it means he is dangerous. Or is it not?

He was having many thoughts around this man. And also, with the butterflies who was overprotective all of a sudden.

He observed the man for a while as he lightly and pleasingly scratch and pets the hobgoblin. _If this man is dangerous, shouldn't he had attack me already? Or is this a trick to let my guard down?_ Rin thought

Amaimon let his eyes fall to Rin, Rin trembled. Those eyes were making him feel very weak for some reason. The pupils are black slits. As he eyed Rin, he continued to scratch the hobgoblin.

Rin felt something pulling out of his body, like his soul was being forced to be taken out by a stare. Rin shut his eyes and looks away. Shaking his head to gain the mental control back to him. As the two were continuing their session, Rin decided to take action and exorcise them as quickly as possible.

He slowly backed away from the two, he went over to his own desk. Back facing the desk. His fingers slip and grips on the handle of the drawer, slightly shaking it a bit before pulling it to open. He slowly slide his hand inside the drawer, he roam his hand inside it till he found the hand of the gun.

When he was to try and get it out if the drawer immediately in one swift and shoot, the man had taken notice if him already.

"Ah."

Amaimon immediately went over to Rin. Putting his other hand beside him below and pass his waist, hands stopped on the desk, keeping the man hoist up as he stared down at the smaller male while the other hand holds the hobgoblin tightly, pressed against him.

Rin can feel himself trembling in fear when those eyes looked at him again. It was making him submit for some reason, but he himself, is known to be a stubborn child. And so he fought back from submission.

Who wouldn't have thought it worked? It took just couple of seconds before Amaimon groaned, in anger? Or what?

The hobgoblin hops out of Amaimon's grasp. He puts his other vacant hand on the other side of Rin, then slowly, creepily sliding his fingers on Rin's arms.

The calloused fingers, along with he sharp nail, trailed his arms downward till it reach the handle of the gun. Amaimon suddenly snarled and coldly glared at Rin.

 _W-what_ _did I do?!_ Rin thought to himself as the man in front of him continued to growl only.

Amaimon, having enough patience to wait for Rin to let go of the gun, snatched the gun out of his grip and backs away to examine the newly found weapon.

Rin merely stared at Amaimon as the other peeks his interest to mesmerized the gun's design.

He hold it up and catch it with his hand. Rin felt himself hold his breath when Amaimon toss it again up in the air. The butterflies around him that serves barriers was shaking a lot more than before.

"Such a cute gun you have. But I did not came here for this." Amaimon said with a boring tone in his voice. He tried to snap the gun using his only hand that was gripping it, but it won't budge.

Amaimon snarled and force all of his strength to break the gun in half.

Rin merely watched Amaimon as he struggled to break his gun. He was afraid. Very afraid what may come to him if ever his Rhopalocera breaks. He was just wondering why were the butterflies around him were shaking. He can tell as he can feel it.

"Behemoth." Amaimon called, still trying to break the darn gun with only one hand.

The hobgoblin- Behemoth perked up from the floor (which he was laying lazily on) and run to Amaimon like a puppy.

Amaimon bring down the gun that was in his hand, Behemoth sniffed on the gun and growled. Baring its fangs out and backs away. Amaimon was frankly surprised, but never showed it. But Rin was clear to see it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he can hear a loud growl. Rin look at where the sound came from and was shocked to see another large creature out if the window.

He can't help but shriek. The creature's piercing eyes were on him and he fidgets. The butterflies around him stopped shaking, which he is surprised and confused.

Amaimon was not faze at the creature. He just grabs Behemoth, threw the gun at Rin's soft mattress bed and runs out of the room.

Rin did not notice the presence of the other left, he was too focused on the newly unwelcomed guest that arrived on his window.

And it was now crawling inside!!

Rin, without any thoughts about the consequences he might face, went under his bed to try and grab the real Kouma sword.

Rin felt something wrapping around his left ankle and lifted him up, pulling him away under the bed and was hanging upside-down.

The creature's long tail had wrap around his ankle and was looking at him with those red bloody eyes. The butterflies around him suddenly disassemble themselves on their barrier forms and flew away.

 _Where are they going?! They won't leave me here to die right?!_ Rin, thought. Panicking and was praying to whomever who would have receive his prayers. Although he doubt that his prayers would be heard and answer.

The creature boringly stare onto him. The creature slowly opens its mouth, sharp teeth are now on sight in front of Rin's eyes.

"H-hey....We can talk about this.... Why don't we calm down and-" Rin felt the tail around his ankle loosen up and he drop on the cold floor. It made a thump noise.

The creature's tail went up to he window and shut it close and locked it. It went to the front door and locked it also before slithering back to the room where Rin is still on the floor, blinking and trying to comprehend what just happened.

_"Rise Rin. The floor is not a place for you to sleep in."_

Rin recognized the voice and sat up. "Y-you're..." Rin pointed his index finger, shaking to the creature in front of him. The creature, made a small grin before wrapping around Rin's body

Rin shuddered when the creature wrap around his whole body. At least for now he knows that he is safe in this creature's hold.

"G-geez.... Stop scaring me like that! You guys kept changing into something I never expected you to be!" Rin exclaimed and the creature lift its head and rubbed it's snout to Rin's cheek.

" _You need to get used to us. And may you please pluck one of our scales? It is at least our apology gift for you."_ The creatures said and let one of the scales around Rin shine and glow for him to pick and pluck.

"No thank you. I don't want a souvenir of an unknown creature. And Yukio might get suspicious if he ever finds that." Rin responded and the scales stopped shining and glowing for him. He heard a sigh coming from the creature and look at it.

"What's wrong?" He asked the creature.

 _"Your kindness is getting out of hand Rin. And we are afraid to leave you be if we ever need to leave you..."_ The creature responded before unwrapping itself from Rin.

Rin stands up and sat on his bed. "What do you mean? Are you going to leave me soon?" Rin frowned when he asked. The creature slithered itself to Yukio's bed and sat there comfortably.

 _"It is not soon as you anticipated. But in the near future it is Rin. It is also for the best if we tell you now before it goes out of hand. We do not hold your fate after all."_ The creature said and it closed its eyes

 _"We were requested, pleadingly by your own mother. Yuri_ _Egin_ _, to take care of you and your twin brother. To help and guide both of you till you find out your heritage."_ The creature's forehead glowed brightly and showed alike hologram, the woman Rin is familiar with and somehow remember it.

So this was his and Yukio's mother like. No wonder he felt familiar with her, her face looked like Yukio's but her eyes were his.

 _"And in exchange for protecting the twins, we wanted nothing in return. A great deal than those demons right? Yes it is."_ The creature opened its eyes and showed bright pink color.

 _"We were supposed to protect both of you. But your brother....was unable to see us. We can still protect him, but he had shown attitude that we do not desire and accept for. He had lied several times to your father, to your teachers, to nearly everyone so he can gain what he wants. Your twin brother, was not a sweet, baby, innocent, twin brother you have always thought of Rin."_ Rin gawk in surprise, yet he still refused to believe in those words.

The creature seemed to notice Rin's disbelief and refused to accept reality. So it changed the scenery around them.

There stood a little Yukio along with little Rin. Both holding hands while the older of the twin leads the way to their classroom. Then out of the sudden, a boy, seemingly at their age, called Yukio.

The little Rin had to let go of his little brother and the other ran to the other boy. Little Rin waited there, glaring a bit to the boy and staring at him intensely.

"Yukio, what's up with your brother? He keeps glaring at me- scratch that, nearly EVERYONE in this school when we try to talk to you...." The boy whispered and looked back to his own brother.

Little Rin smiled and wave silently to his twin brother. Yukio look back to the boy, with a very annoyed face.

"Ignore him. He was just overprotective. _Even I want him gone in my life... He is just too much...._ " Yukio said and whispered back.

Rin's eyes widen in shock. _What?_

"Must've been great to have an overprotective brother..." The boy replied, whispering once again so the other boy won't hear it. Little Yukio rolled his eyes and pouts. Crossing his arms.

"Not at all.... He gets into fights with adults and he is always been scolded by dad. I mostly get bullied and beaten up too because they thought I was him...." Little Yukio replied and the boy chuckled in response.

"Well, that's twins for you I guess. Anyway, do you want to join with us later on the playground? Me and my friends were supposed to invite you earlier but your brother kept glaring at us..." Little Yukio nods and the other boy smiled and walks away from the younger twin.

Little Yukio went back to Rin with a some few years on his eyes. Little Rin's protectiveness reacted immediately and asked little Yukio what happened.

"I remember this..." The scenery around them change back to its normal form and Rin was slouching very obviously, devastated at the new found information he had.

"Yukio told me that boy was bullying him, saying stuffs about him and smiled when he saw him cry. The next day I gave him a beat because he had hurt my brother, then the next thing I knew I was being scolded by everyone....." Rin said and recalled the memories from that time. He was suspended that time, the butterflies were only his friends that time and talk to them about it. He thought they didn't care at all since they are technically unresponsive but still told them about it.

 _"Your brother lied to everyone to nearly ruining your reputation. If we weren't there, you could have been drop out by 13."_ The creature said and Rin nods.

"But why would he do that? I'm his brother for God damn sake!" Rin punched the sheet if his bed, trembling from holding back his strength to release his anger.

 _"Yes, a brother. He did love you. But not in the way you would always thought..."_ The creature responded and curled around the bed. Rin look at the creature, confused by what it meant.

 _"Your brother desired you for only to himself. He was afraid to lose you if you stopped caring and being overprotective of him. So he lied to everyone just to make sure you won't stop caring for him. And he soon realize his own mistake when he was 12. He had taken the realization that you were ignoring every single human being by now. Even him."_ Rin remembered that time too.

It was the time he had decided he won't depend on anyone anymore. And so he started to work hard with the help of the butterflies and refused to stop and rest until all of his works are done. He was workaholic, even as a child.

Then he remembered many attempts his little brother tried to talk to him. Which he pushed him away and simply replying "I'm busy. Go somewhere to bother." As he always respond.

"Wait, what do you mean by loving me differently than I do?" Rin asked and the creature merely stared on him. _"It is very obvious what I meant Rin."_ Rin suddenly got it and looks down.

Yukio loved him in that way? But why? And why would he go that far just to make sure he won't stop caring for him?

 _"Your answers about your brother's behavior from the past shall be answered if you ask him. Today, he does not desire you like that anymore. He had given up, as you are too oblivious about it."_ The creature let out a sigh slithered down the bed.

"Back to the main topic we have, why were you protecting me then? I have done many bad stuffs too. So why are you still protecting me?" Rin asked and the creature slithered around Rin.

 _"You, young man, did those actions to protect and to defend. You are in no knowledge about what was really going on and was blinded. Do you understand that?"_ Rin growled and nods.

 _"Good. For now, it is only right for you to know about your mother's request and your brother's selfish acts. Further more will be told as the right time comes. Your mother is displease when he learned we won't be protecting the young twin. But she soon accepted it and hoped that your twin brother doesn't do anything foolish."_ The creature said and puts its head on Rin's shoulder. Rin slowly lift his hand and pets the head of the creature.

"Wait, I thought mom was dead?! And how in the world did she saw you?!" Rin exclaimed and the dragon huff. _"Your mother is different from other humans. She has shown sympathy for demons too. Which is very unusual for an exorcist. She had shown speciality for the Impure King too. She peek our interest and we started to show around her. It was a pleasing, and a happy moment with her. We swore to protect her as much as possible, and turned her soul into something we can only tamper with. You'll be surprised to know about it. But those stories will be for the other time. For where it will be right to tell you."_

"I guess...By the way, what are you guys even? I know Drakes and Wyvren dragons, but this is new for me." The creature growled- or purred? Onto Rin's shoulder. Making his own body feel the vibration too.

 _"We are a_ _Wyrm_ _dragon._ _Wyrm_ _dragons somewhat lookalike to a Serpent Dragon too."_ The creature said .

"Speaking of, when will you intend to show yourselves to others? I'm having a really difficult time trying to act normal and pretend you guys weren't there." Rin softly caressed the scale of the dragon and let his fingers trail the horns of the dragon.

" _Rin, we do not show ourselves to anyone who is not worthy. Unless it is an emergency. Although demons such as Samael can sense us. A faint presence they can tell but they won't see us."_ Rin hum in response and mesmerized the blue and purple hues of the scales if the dragon.

" _Since our conversation is done here, might as well we give you our real present."_ The creature said before it glowed and shattered (like a glass?) Into butterfly pieces.

The butterflies were now chiming only and slid under Yukio's bed to get something. Rin reach out to his Rhopalocera that was abandoned on his bed and looks at it, searching for any damage around the gun.

The butterflies chimed and Rin looks at them, he then saw a similar size and length of his Kouma sword. The blade was wrap with white cloth till the hilt of the sword. Rin takes it and it is very light.

He then noticed the beautiful carvings on the handle of the sword, with a black string laying at the end. The carvings are just swirled around with white lines on top of them. Few small gems were there and the color of the handle of the sword was in the shade of royal blue.

The butterflies chimed and went to get Rin's phone. While they were typing something, Rin unwrap the white cloth around the blade and watch it falls down and revealed a thin, long blade.

He let his finger grazed on the edge of the sword, it immediately made a cut and few trickles of blood pops out

The butterflies chimed again and Rin takes his phone to read what was written.

"The sword is supposedly was your main gift on the day we gave you your gun. The gun was made and was purposely supposed to be given by your twin, but with the unexpected turn of events, we had no choice but to give it to you instead. That sword wields more power than the gun. Be careful with it."

Rin shuts his phone and mesmerized the blade of his sword. He started to think what will be the name of this sword for a while. 

He gave up and grabs the cloth that dropped on the ground.

"I guess I'll train my new sword later..."


	14. Mission

_***Mission*** _

_**______________** _

**_A month pass._ **

**_Old Dormitory Building, 8:09am_ **  
_**_____________** _

  
"Rin! Hurry up! We're going to be late again!"

Yukio's voice was heard throughout the building of the old dormitory. Rin rushed to his little brother's sight, having the difficulty to breathe and his hair was disheveled, still dripping wet and a towel around his neck.

His uniform got stained from rushing out if the bathroom and without drying off. He was pissed, yes. But they are pretty much late. He had told his little brother to go ahead of him, but Yukio is persistent that both of them should go at the same time instead.

"Nii-san! Why didn't you dried yourself off?!" Yukio exclaimed and snatch the towel around his shorter older brother's neck and ruffled and dried the other's hair.

Rin huffed, "I could if you didn't start rushing me! And why are we wearing our uniform on weekends?! Can't I just wear something comfortable?!" Yukio was done drying Rin's hair off and put it aside.

The butterflies around Rin was a bit restless. They couldn't latch on Rin since the beginning because of how fast he had jump off his bed, rush to the bathroom, bathe himself by just scrubbing his whole body with soap along with his hair (His pale skin has a rather red rash from scrubbing too hard). They tried to get his attention for him to stop rushing and scrubbing his skin harshly, but the other male was not clearly listening, or was just ignoring them most of it

"This is a mission Nii-san. We are required to wear our uniforms even if it is only a mission. Now, get your sword and we'll go. Ukobach had also packed us some fresh food if ever we get hungry." Yukio turns around and grab his bag. "Now I suggest you dry yourself completely and wear a new uniform other than that." Indicating his wet stained uniform Rin is currently on. Rin nods and rush back to their room.

He got out a new uniform set before tossing and leaving the stained clothes on the floor, sprawled out. The butterflies picked it up instead and puts it on a hanger to dry first before they could proceed to put it on the laundry basket.

Rin dried his whole body off and wore a new underwear and proceed to his uniform. He neatly tied his tie, buttoned his blazer and comb his hair to his own natural style.

He went to his bed, crouched down and sneak his hand under it. Once he had grab the one he was supposed to, he pulls it out and slings it to his shoulder

It was indeed similar to his Kouma Sword, but is this the replica? Well, no.

The sword he had with him had the appearance from the outside that is similar to his Kouma Sword. But once you unsheathe it, the sword is very different. The sword he was with is the one the butterflies gave to him.

Rin opened his drawer, got his Rhopalocera and sneaks it in between his belt and hid it under his dress shirt. He hopes that no one would force him to remove his blazer. His blazer is the only thing that could shield and block the bump and mark of his gun. If anyone founds it out, he hoped that no one would dare to steal it from him.

 _I nearly forgot about this.. Good thing Yukio made me go back to change._ Rin put on his black low knee-length socks and his shoes. He readjusted the position of his sword and went out. Of course, not forgetting to lock their room before he proceed to go downstairs.

"Do you think it's for the best I shouldn't have brought the replica?" Rin asked to the butterflies that surrounded him and followed him. They chimed, Rin halts and gave them his phone first. He wants a clear answer from them.

They started typing, he heard a small mewl of a cat just a bit far away from him. He looked at the sound's direction and saw the Sidhe Cat that he and Yukio recently just take in.

If he could recall, it was about a month ago. It was an emergency mission that Yukio was pleaded to come, and Rin being Rin, wants to come and force himself to join his little brother's "Harmless" mission. The cat was actually the familiar of their adopted father, Shiro. And was demanding them where he is. Since no one understood the demon cat, and good thing he was there because if he isn't, they would kill the poor cat for rampaging.

He had a small, calm talk with the Sidhe Cat. It went well, although the cat wants to see Shiro if he was fine. Which Rin said they would not go there to the hospital just yet and promise to take him if they ever will be going back. The cat- which he have later known his name is Kuro- was happy and decided to be with them.

Although his little brother was not delighted about Rin's decision, he respected it. But there are few demands Yukio held and to be followed. And which is the care and cleaning the Cat's filthiness and food expenses. Rin had no problem with that, since he doubt that Kuro would make a mess and make his life as hard as it is now.

But he must mention the butterflies, they were very dejected when they later knew Rin had brought in a Kuro. They were like a child for a few minutes before Rin explain everything to them. It was now okay, okay is the word. Because they were very wary of the demon cat, believing it could bring danger for him.

 _Should I bring Kuro with me?_ Rin asked to himself mentally before the Sidhe cat walk over to him and purred, he crouch down and pets the head and Kuro rub his head and cheek to the smooth palm.

Later, the butterflies chimed. Rin wondered if Kuro can see his phone floating in mid air. If he did, why hasn't he asked him about it? Shouldn't he at least get suspicious of the strange phenomenal?

_"Yes. We have this bitter feeling you shouldn't bring your Kouma Sword. We can't see the future but we can feel danger on this mission for you. The sword we have given you is much more safer. But the Rhopalocera is also a good choice to be brought."_

Rin shuts his phone off and stands up. Kuro lifted his head up, his eyes glittering from excitement(?) Which Rin softly, and sadly smiled. "Sorry Kuro. But I don't want to bring you into a mission for now. Maybe for next time okay?"

Kuro frowns, his whiskers were following his emotions and drops down. "Okay. But you better promise me that you'll come home early okay?!" Rin nods and the cat swiftly got out and ran off down the halls.

"Let's go." Rin said and rush downstairs, he went out of the dormitory, bidding his goodbye to Ukobach and meet up with his little brother who was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, looking at his own watch (more like glaring at his watch) and has a thick vein mark on top of his forehead.

"What are you still doing here four-eyes?! Where are the others?!" Rin annoyingly asked and yelled over to his little brother as he approached him. Yukio glanced at his older brother and glared at him. Rin was taken back, but glared back for the sudden treatment he received.

"What's with the glare Yuki?!" Rin asked angrily as he put both of his hands on his hips. The butterflies clung onto him and some formed a barrier already around him.

"You're late! I've been waiting for 25 minutes Rin! The others are already outside the gates! What were you doing in there?!" Yukio stomped in his every step when he started walking side-by-side with his older brother to the gate.

"Well, Kuro was begging me to make him come with me. I have to give an excuse as to why he is not allowed to come and it took that time." Rin told his little brother. As much as he hates to lie, he will need to. Yukio sighed and rubbed his forehead with his other free hand.

"Okay. I'll take it. But next time, make it quick. I have made Shura wait again for another 25 minutes because of you." Yukio grumbled and Rin slow down his steps and let Yukio ahead first. He can see they are reaching the gates but he was not comfortable to walk equally with his little brother.

When they reach the gates, Bon immediately went up to him and scolded him for being a hold back for the group. Rin was very much irritated and infuriated until Shima butts in and told him it was only a mere joke. (Which he knew it was not, because the atmosphere around him was not pleasing at all to convince him)

Konekomaru was calming down the brunette/blonde male. Rin wants to punch Bon straight on his face if it wasn't for Shima there beside him and the butterflies were calming him down.

He was pleading, and wishing, that he could turn back the time. Why? So he could fix his mistake for making himself have a high fever, meeting the trios and not to overstress his body.

But of course, fate must be cruel for now and no one was there to grant his wish to come true. As if someone is willing to give him that chance. Not even God Himself would do that just to make him change the past because he doesn't like the future.

But still, at least he got to see the other side of Bon. He would usually see the loving(?) and caring side of the taller male, but ever since he had a fever and he showed one of his cocky attitude. It had been a very irritating bonding with him. Bon is a cocky bastard, as Rin could describe anyway.

"Hey kids! Listen up while we walk to our location!" Shura called and had her eyes set on every single student, mostly on Rin and eyed where his Rhopalocera would be when she had seen it once.

Rin shifted, noticing the most attention to him from Shura. He had tried his best to attempt avoiding the woman, as she started to teach them a lesson also and was keeping an eye on him. He understands the reason for why he was being kept an eye, but mostly on his waist or where his gun would be? That was a warning for him.

"Make sure you won't get split up as we made our way inside the forest. We don't know what kind of demons would be approaching us, so stay on guard and stay together as a group." Yukio stated and they started to walk further in the forest.

Rin was stuck in-between Bon and Shima, Konekomaru was up front and was talking to the puppet student. Izumi and Sheimi stuck together since Paku drop out of Cram School because of the incident of the Naberius attacking her and the lack of abilities to even becoming an Exorcist. Izumo was disappointed, devastated for that. And Paku convinced Izumo to stop being mean to Sheimi and she took it well.

 _Better than having no one by your side. Although that would be great for me._ Rin felt a nudge from his left and Shima leaned in to whisper. "Do you think there are demon spiders here? If there are, can you protect me? Ehehe" Rin eyed Shima, very suspicious from the sudden request and Shima sheepishly smiled.

"And why is that? You are capable to fend off by yourself, or are you just afraid of spiders?" Rin whispered back and gotten straight to the point. "Well, Shima is afraid of spiders. I usually wonder how was he not afraid of demons if he was afraid of spiders." Bon suddenly spoke which resulted the other two to be surprised.

"Those spiders are scary you know! If you look closely! It look so hideous! Who wouldn't be afraid of them?!" Shima shuddered from the image popping out of his mind. The Spider looking at him in a very close look as he imagined it.

Shima shriek when he was met with vines to his face. "Get it off! Get it off me!!!" Bon takes the vines off Shima's face and Rin had a very bored look when the other overreacted.

"Renzō, were you listening?" Yukio asked. They look ahead and saw all of their classmates and the two Exorcists were looking at them. Shima blinks before nodding. But in truth, he has no idea what were they looking for.

"Good. As I said-"

"Tch. Some say he is the ladies man that everyone desire, but looking at him and hearing him scream like a girl, I am starting to wonder if all of that was only a mere facade." Izumo, without hesitation to speak loud and clear, spoke and it made Bon irritated and defended Shima and asked Izumo for her behavior.

The two had a nasty argument and the others that were close to them was calming them down and pulling away from each other.

"Enough! With these kind of behavior we won't get anything done! Get your shits together and get along!" Shura yelled with rage and the students shut up.

They proceeded to walk again, this time, very silent as the two teachers that was leading them explained more about their mission.

They were looking for a fire demon apparently who was recently had been reported been seen around the area where they are in. It was reported too it was appearing at nights. So they will be camping for this day only. If they found nothing, then they would go back home.

"Then why are we hunting it then? It was only seen, it didn't do anything yet." Rin boldly asked, he was given a suspicious and questioning look. Shura on the other hand, was not as surprised at him. Yukio too as he knew Rin was trained by a demon from his young age.

"Yet kid. Yet. It will soon do some horrible things and we must exorcise it immediately before it goes out of hand." Shura responded and Rin hum in response. Shura proceeded to tell them they will be camping for the night and had brought some stuff with them for their night.

When they reached a very clear spot for their time to settle in, all those who had brought some stuff with them (Shura, Sheimi, Konekomaru and Yukio) drop their bags and the two teachers starts to assign them to whichever they should do.

Rin and Bon was to help set the tents up, Konekomaru, Shima and the puppet student was assigned to grab some woods. Sheimi had volunteered to find some herbs that would be needed for aid. Then Izumo had stuck with Sheimi because her reason was "I couldn't trust her going out there alone. She might get lost or might get butchered to death."

Shura is somewhat happy as the two fellow ladies set off to find their herbs. Yukio opened his phone and saw they had no signal in this area. Or anywhere near around the camping site.

"We could give them each a flare gun to tell us where they are if ever they had found the demon. I didn't brought my handheld transceiver." Yukio stated before he went to his bag and brought out some frozen meat and vegetables out of his bag. Shura went over and takes the other bag, which was a small steel spot, a steel ladle, a cover for the pot and a small frying pan.

"Whoa! You're well prepared! But who's going to cook?" Shura asked as she watch Yukio rummage through his bag.

"My brother will be doing that. Now, help me set up some barriers around our camp site." Yukio demanded and takes out a chalk and toss it to Shura. Shura stared at the chalk before tossing it aside. "We'll be using a 1/4 sheet of paper with a pentagram on it little shit. Chalk won't do anything and it will only fade away. It won't last long." Shura stated before walking to her bag and rummage through it.

When she got the 1/4 paper and a thin line marker, she gave the extras to Yukio and they proceeded to put barriers around the place and made it secure as much as possible. Using some heavy rocks to block it from sight and to make sure it won't fly away.

"What would you be cooking later on Okumura?" Bon asked as he set up the last tent up with Rin. Rin stretched his arms above his head and tippy toes to his feet as he stretches even more.

"Hmm~ Maybe mushroom soup with some Onigiri. I don't know the ingredients yet so I'll decide later." Rin replied and looked over to his twin, who was busy placing barriers around them.

The butterflies around Rin was chiming, "Ah, excuse me for a while. I need to check a message that went through my phone." Bon nods and walk up to the teachers to watch them place a pentagram.

Rin walks away, further away from the site and takes his phone out, he then that there is no signal in the forest. He cussed mentally, he hoped Bon doesn't realize there is no signal. He then gave it to the butterflies and they started to type.

While they were typing, Rin can feel the rustles of the leaves when the soft wind blew from the east side. He breathes in to take the fresh scent of nature and exhaled. He sat down, his legs sprawled out as he put both of his hands behind him to support his upper body. Angling him on 100° as he looks up to the blueish sky.

He close his eyes in the process, wanting to hear the surroundings and wanting peace and silence for a while.

About few seconds, the butterflies chimed in and Rin opened his eyes and takes the phone from them.

"Be highly aware Rin. We can sense great danger that is heading for you later on."

Rin shut his phone and stands up from his spot. As much as he wants to stay further more, he will be suspected by his classmate if he doesn't return and realized there is no clear reception around them.

He started to follow his memory lane where he had been to take him back to the camping site. The butterflies also left a trail behind, making it a lot more easier for him to travel back.

As he follow the trails, the scrunch of dried leaves everytime he takes a step was a pleasing noise for him. Even the small sticks that would snap right under him once he steps on them.

The sound of nature was also pleasing to him. It reminds him peace and how beautiful the world could be if there are no humans nor demons terrorizing the peaceful scenery. The world would be better without them.

"I wish my life is also like that...." Rin mumbled with a small sad smile on his face. The butterflies remained silent and you could hear them making a small ring sound. Not chime, but ringing. Like a bell.

Rin halts.

He looks back, nothing unusual. Just the same old scenery he had gotten to love. But his ears heard something otherwise.

The butterflies chimed in, "I thought I heard something. And that something is very unusual in this forest..." Rin respond as he turn back to his path and walks again.

He had heard a snap from his behind. It was near, he can tell it. But he never saw anyone. It could be just a deer that was lurking around the woods, simply strolling around or something like that.

He hoped that it was. At least.

The butterflies form a small barrier around the half demon. Clearly protective again and had increase Rin's endurance so he could keep up if ever he was being attacked. They could shape shift to a humongous creature, but they wouldn't risk to show themselves yet.

When Rin heard some small familiar voices, he knew he was near the camping site. So he started to walk faster. He jogged all the way there while the butterflies was removing themselves from their position around Rin.

Then Rin stumbled back, a hand with black long nails grab him from his mouth, strongly pulling him backwards as much as he could.

Rin tried to grab a hold of his Rhopalocera, but the perpetrator behind him had already invaded the inside of his blazer and dress shirt. He trembled when the hand caressed his skin for a while before grabbing a hold of his gun, taking it out and pulling him back further.

Rin cuss inside his mind, his sword is back at the camp. If he could just summon it from his hand, it would be wonderful.

But fate is cruel right?

Rin struggled, grabbing a hold of the perpetrator's hand and scratching it with his own nails, making a long red line on the other one's hand. But it didn't release him.

The hand pressed upon his mouth was hard, he couldn't open his mouth to try and bite the owner of the hand. His feet on the ground kept dragging on the dirt ground as he still struggled

He felt something wrapping around his right leg, pulling it also as his other leg is the only one remaining on the ground. It wasn't enough for him to at least struggle more. The butterflies pitifully watched Rin get pulled back from the camping site, they tried their best. But they knew the perpetrator pulling Rin back won't hurt him.

_'Let them be.....'_

  
The butterflies responded with a chime before flying up, high in the sky as they shape shift to a magnificent dragon in the sky.

Rin looked up, his eyes telling them, begging to be saved and help him. He had tried to shout, but it only came a muffled voice. The hand pressed harder onto him and he winced from the pain a bit.

He was helplessly being dragged back to an unknown location. Rin felt betrayed by the butterflies.

What's going to happen to him?


	15. Demon king, Amaimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight smut. Read at your own risk.

**_____________**

**_ *Demon King, Amaimon* _ **

______________

"- _mfhm_ -!"

  
Bon stands up straight as he heard a muffled voice near them. Yukio and Shura heard it too, they all got up and stood straight where the sound came from and slowly walked their way towards that area.

  
The two Exorcists had two on their mind. It could be either a demon or a human who is being kidnap by a demon. Either way, the muffled groans of voice had disappeared when they got out of the barriers of the camping site.

They still pursue to check what was that sound, if they are hearing a muffled voice of a human or a strange noise from a demon. They kept Bon behind them all the time as the two leads the way.

"Kid, do you have your gun with you?" Shura asked quietly as she creeped towards the are and summoned her demon sword, ready and itching for a fight. Yukio grab his twin gun and remove the safety lock. Bon had a revolver which he hasn't use and only for protection, he decided to take it out today and hoped there is a bullet inside of it.

When they have gotten a bit further away from their camping site, they halted. Yukio crouch down and found a small sharp rock, he drags the sharp edge of the rock and made an "X" mark where the sound could be in.

The sound was no longer there. Not even the slightest sound of a feet stomping on the ground. Not a trace. Anything that could lead them the answer, nothing.

"Do you think there is someone here?" Bon asked, shifting a bit on his place as his eyes darted around the surrounding trees and the rustle of the leaves when the wind pass by them was strong.

Shura looked around the are they are in, hoping for any clues or whatsoever, "I think there is someone. But I still highly doubt that anyone could enter this forest. This is highly restricted by the True Cross Order and only Exorcists and the students of the True Cross Academy are the only one's allowed here." Shura replied and return her sword from wherever she taken it out of the dimension.

"They might be a trespasser. If there are a student of the Academy they would immediately be noticed by the guards around the walls of the Academy." Yukio stated and stands up. Putting back the safety lock to its place and tossing the small rock back to the ground.

"If they are a student, that is kind of foolish for them to come in here without any permission from their teacher. I don't think the normal students would even enter here." Yukio adds and putting the gun back to his leather waist hoister.

"Could it be Rin or any of my classmates?" Bon asked. He was beginning to worry because if that thought, Yukio pats his shoulder. Bon looked at him and Yukio showed a very reassured smile (which made Bon a bit less tense about that kind of thought)

"I don't think so. Your classmates are capable of defending themselves and yell if anything happens. They are fine. Each of them has someone with them-"

"Except for Rin." Shura cuts Yukio off. Reminding him Rin is the only one out in the woods with no reception or anything. She was worried too, with the sword back at the camp and piled with the bags.

Yukio nods, "I know. But Rin can handle himself. He's not some weak human being. That reminds me, why did he go out anyway?"

"Oh, he said he receive a text message. I don't know why he got out but I never asked him about it." Bon answered and gave Yukio a confused and concerning look when the younger teacher paled.

Shura was also pale and was cursing out loud. Enough for Bon and the other to hear her foul Language as she frustratedly punch the nearest tree. Birds flew up when the tree shook.

"I-is there something wrong?" Bon hesitantly asked, their body language was concerning him. Even the silent treatment he was given when he asked what was wrong.

"That damn kid better be fine once he gets back here." Shura mumbled as she rubbed her forehead. Yukio on the other hand, was still pale and was in deep thoughts.

Bon blinks, confused by what Shura meant. He knew Rin is capable of protecting himself, so why are they so worried about the other male? They look like if anything happens to him, it would be the end of the world or something.

"You meant Rin right? I thought Okumura-sensei said he is capable enough to fight and defend himself?" Shura sighed, looking over to Yukio first before giving Bon a serious look.

Her eyes were like a dagger to Bon, he felt like he was prickled with thousands of needles on his back as she stared at him.

It was a suffocating experience for Bon at least, Shura remained quiet for a while before responding.

"There is no fucking signal here kid. That brat lied to you."

**____Change Scenery_____**

  
Rin toss around as he was being dragged by force. He got further and further away from his camp, he tried to scream for help, hoping anyone could hear him even from a distance. But his hope died as he got drag away.

Rin stoped struggling, the only thing he could do now at least is to save his energy if the captor is going to have a fight with him. He doesn't even know if his captor is a human or a demon!

Why didn't he look back? Well, the iron grip of the hand on his mouth kept tightening whenever he tried to take a peak. So he had given up to look at his captor and let him be drag away.

They stopped when Rin didn't struggled. He thought the captor is going to release him, giving him an opportunity to run and call for help. Instead, he was grab by his waist, twisting him in the process as to face the captor and was put on the captor's shoulder.

Rin couldn't take a quick glance at the captor when it started to runs a fast as they can. He shriek when he nearly fell off the shoulder (which he didn't mind to be drop) but the captor readjusted him while running and made Rin lean further more and held his legs.

Rin couldn't tell how fast they are running, and where the hell is he. (He still knows he is in the forest, but not specifically)

"Hey....are you done running away from my camp? Can you put me down?" Rin asked, he was getting a bit dizzy as he kept bouncing up and down when his captor was running. He tried to grab a hold of the captor's fast leg but he drop the idea of that. He still doesn't know who his captor is and wouldn't want to make a wrong move and would bring his death.

The captor stopped, Rin was immediately drop down and hit his head first (since his upper body was the first to slide off than his lower body). He held his head from the slight pain before raising his eyes to see where they are.

They are in a very wonderful place. Like a beautiful garden with a lot of flowers, small fluffy animals and a pond and a waterfall.

Rin was astonished at the beautiful scenery faced upon him. He couldn't help but let out a gasp and gawk at the beauty. He was snap out of his amazement when his captor cleared his throat.

Rin turned his head to his right, there stood with the hobgoblin on his hand, caressing and scratching it with his long black nails, Amaimon.

Rin blinks, "Wha-?" Rin was confused. _What is Amaimon doing here?_ He asked to himself mentally and made a story backwards.

"Don't you like it?" Amaimon's voice sounded a bit if disappointed when he looked at Rin's face. Rin was processing the question before answering, "I.... I like it..... But what are you doing here? Were you kidnap too?"

Amaimon raise an eyebrow to him, "Kidnap? What do you mean?" Rin frowns in response of Amaimon's question. "Well, there was someone who kidnap me and brought me here. Speaking of, they are quite fast to be honest."

Amaimon stared at him with a blank expression. Rin looks around, taking in the sweet chirps of the birds and seeing the different kinds of flowers around them. _The chirps of the bird are much more of a melody than those annoying chimes of those butterflies!_ Rin approached the clear water pond and stared at his reflection.

"Do you have a clue who might kidnap and brought us here? Because I don't know!" Rin spin slowly and raise his hand while doing so. He went over to the bushes full of roses and stared at the rich red color.

"I know who it is." Amaimon responded and raised the hobgoblin to his face. "Behemoth, get the flowers I made." Behemoth made a gurgle noise before Amaimon drop him down and the little creature went out to some bushes.

"Really?! Then who?" Rin's eyes twinkled and walked over to Amaimon. "Me." Amaimon boldly answered immediately and the two stared at each other for a bit.

Rin let out an anxious laugh, "That's funny Amaimon. But you aren't serious are you? Anyone who could run that fast would be a demon itself." Rin said and stared at Amaimon's eyes.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Amaimon scowled his face and Rin backs away.  
"Uhm, yes?" Rin was unsure about his answer. Amaimon growled at the respond and made Rin look at him angrily.

"Well, duh! You look like a human! If you have horns and shits then I can consider you a demon and my captor!" Rin cross his arms above his chest and pouts at Amaimon's behaviour.

From the corner of Rin's eyes, he saw a very thick appendage, similar to a lizard's tail but much more bigger and in human size.

He followed the tail and saw it was attached to the person in front of him. Rin slowly walks got he right to get a clear view of it was Amaimon's, and it did connect to Amaimon's lower waist.

"I guess that dragon didn't tell you what we really look like in a host form. I thought you would have figured it out by just my name." Amaimon stated before snapping his fingers. The tail behind him disappeared and Rin was shocked.

"My name is Amaimon. The Demon King of Earth. I am a demon, yes. And I am the one who drag you all the way here."

Rin's eyes widen, when the title was announced to him. He remembered it. Amaimon, the demon king of earth. His half-brother.

Rin growled, backing away from the demon in front of him. Amaimon's look brighten up a bit and Rin was confused. Then all of a sudden, something pass in between his feet and he yelp.

Behemoth happily pass through Rin's feet and had 5 different flowers that was on his mouth. Amaimon crouched down and grabbed the flower from his familiar's mouth, but the other demon was stubborn and play a tug of war.

While the two were at it, Rin slowly crept his hands towards where his Rhopalocera is. When he felt nothing there, he looked down and lifted his shirt up. He then remembered Amaimon took it from him.

He groaned, he is so dead.

"Is there something wrong?" Amaimon asked as Behemoth finally let go of the flower. The flower looks crystallized, but with a different color too.

Rin glared at him, "Where is my gun!?" Amaimon raise an eyebrow at him at first, then remembered the gun that he hid behind his back. Tucked in between his belt.

"Oh, this?" Amaimon used his free hand to grab the gun and showed the Rhopalocera to Rin. Rin tries to grab it when Amaimon raise it up.

Rin scowled and growled. "Give it back!" Rin did not dare to store forward or tried to reach for it. He'd rather be safe to where he is standing .

Amaimon hummed in response, taking a notice that the gun has no safety lock on it. He then inspects it more and tried to remove the bullets that was inside by pulling the small gap on the bottom of the grip, but it won't budge.

Rin held his breath when Amaimon tried to remove the magazine of the gun.

Amaimon stopped opening it up and put it back to tuck on his back. "Hey! Give it back to me!" Rin yelled once he saw Amaimon put it back on his back, tuck once again in between his belt.

"Later, if I give it you now you'll shoot me. Although I must say, I am rather surprise you can wield a gun. I thought that human twin of yours is the only one who is an expert and has a gun." Amaimon said and Rin felt the ground slightly shakes and he was wrapped with some roots.

Rin struggled as Amaimon approached him till he is in front of him. Rin growled, threatening him with the low attempt. Amaimon just stared at him, but the stare this time is somewhat similar to the first time he met him.

It was making Rin focus on him, it was kind of suffocating like before. But not as much as it is from the first time.

Amaimon's eyes pierced right through him, like he was once again being eaten alive by just the stare. Rin starts to shake a bit, his strength seemed to slowly draining out of him.

"I really don't know why Aniue had an interest on you. But maybe it is because you hold many secrets...." Rin had gain back his sanity and struggled once again. His strength was draining him still and the thick roots squeezed him tightly. Making him cough harshly and glare at the demon king

"It will only be a second. Just let me out this on you." Amaimon puts a blue crystallized rose shape on Rin's ear and let his long nail tickle down to the inside of Rin's ear.

Rin shuddered and closed his eyes, he felt ticklish and refused to let out a small hint of sound. Amaimon frowned when he saw the attempt and remove his nail out of the male's ear.

When Rin opened his eyes, he was turn around. He look back, wondering why was he turned around and saw Amaimon giving back the other roses to Behemoth.

Rin was then bent down, the roots made him bent down and started to unravel itself. Except from his lower waist and had a tight grip on Rin's wrist. He is still bend.

Amaimon walked back where Rin is, he had a predatory look before he lean himself from Rin's back and put his face near the young demon's ears. He used his tongue to lick Rin's earlobe and Rin bit his lip from moaning.

Amaimon slowly traveled both if hands everywhere around Rin's clothes upper body,then he proceeded to slip his hand inside the blazers first.

Rin felt himself slowly reacting to the sweet touch of Amaimon.

Amaimon traveled his hands everywhere, mostly flicking on Rin's nipples through the dress shirt before roaming it around again. Rin's tail untangled itself unconsciously and wags slightly

Rin shuts his eyes tightly when Amaimon let his hands enter under the dress shirt and was now caressing his skin.

Rin felt ashamed, humiliated by the touches. He could summon his flames, yes. But he does not want to fight this demon king yet. He isn't ready to fight!

Or even to lose his own virginity to a demon king!!!

Rin whimpered slightly when Amaimon flicked Rin's nipples again, he can feel Amaimon's nails digging the perky nipples using the tip of his nails. Rin an slightly feel a hard on ready to emerge when Amaimon pressed down harder with his nails.

"As much as I want to play a bit more, I must quickly let you go before those humans tried to initiate a search party for you." Amaimon said and his hands left Rin's skin.

Rin sighed in relief, he hopes that he isn't hard once these roots untangled themselves from him.

"EEK!"

Rin look back as he felt his tail being pulled brutally and his upper clothes raise up.

"What are you doing?! Let me go you perverted demon king!!!" Rin yelled and struggled from the binds. Amaimon was staring intensely at Rin's back, like there was something that interest him before the roots remove themselves from Rin.

Rin attacked Amaimon using his fist as a reflex, Amaimon dodge it and took the Rhopalocera out from his back and toss it to Rin.

Rin caught it when he saw his gun. He then aimed it to where Amaimon would be and saw no one was there. He still looked around, thinking he is still there.

But when there are no signs of movement around him anymore, he lowered his gun.

Out of the sudden, the butterflies chimed behind him. Making him jump in surprise and scolded them. Then realized who he was talking to.

"You! Why did you guys left me?! Do you know what even happened?!" The butterflies chimed in response. Rin gave his phone to them but they moved away. He then brings it closer to them again and they all dodge it. Rin growled and shove his phone back to his pocket.

"Fine! I don't need your answers anyway!" Rin turns around and looks down to his uniform. He groaned when he saw a small tent forming on his pants.

"I fucking hate that demon king...." Rin mumbled and blushed when he felt a.warm sensation on his chest. All over his chest and where Amaimon played.

He lift his blazer up to see a hard nipple visible on the white dress shirt, Rin cussed. But he wants to feel it again, so he lift his other hand, slowly, nervously to try and touch the perked nipple.

_I want to feel it again...._

The butterflies suddenly chimes, making Rin flinch and drop down his blazer and turns to them. Blushing madly. The butterflies went ahead, leading a trail. One butterfly stayed with him, making sure he follows the path.

Rin sighed, he couldn't possibly tell them about his bulge. And that would be just embarrassing to tell them. He had gone through puberty before when he was a child. And indeed those butterflies helped him, but now it was different.

So instead of telling the butterfly beside him. He followed the trail left behind with a bulge on his pants. He had struggled walking back to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ. (ㆁωㆁ)


	16. Courtship

_***Courtship*** _

_**(Next day. Early Sunday morning, Old dormitory Building)** _

As soon the twin Okumura brothers bid their goodbyes to the students, the elder twin went ahead inside the old dorm and race to their room.

Rin did not hesitate to flop down, face down immediately on the bed once he enters their room and drop his sword on the floor without a care. The butterflies had turned into a small pug for some reason and followed Rin when he got back from the camp.

He snuggled to his clean sheets and the soft mattress of his bed. He made a small satisfying moan as he snuggled deeper to the slightly messed up sheets.

What of his bulge? Rin's embarrassing hard on had soften while he was walking back to the camp site. He had to forget the humiliating experience he had and the hot caressing touch of the other demon. It worked remarkably, and he note to himself that if he ever encounters the demon king, he will avoid him as much as he can.

With the said and the memory returned to him, Rin groan and pressed his face on the mattress when he felt a twitch on his lower area. He force his mind to forget the experience once again and shifted his legs a bit from his position.

As he was busy trying to forget a heated yet humiliating memory, his littlest brother came in with a tired face. His shoes thrown lazily on the floor as he entered their room.

Yukio turned to his elder brother, "Aren't you going to take a bath first Nii-san? You're going to dirty your clean covers." Yukio put his own bags down, he remove his coat and tie first before retreating to their closet for a new fresh clothes he would be comfortable in for the rest of his day off.

"Hmm...." Rin responded without any context in his hum. He is also tired from their mission and replied to his twin without knowing the question.

Yukio got himself a pants and a plain yellow shirt for him to wear. He grabs the towel that was hang on the closet before shutting it and looked over to his elder brother.

"And that would be?" Rin raise his head and turned it to his younger brother. "You go ahead first. Let me rest for a bit." Yukio complied and went ahead. The click of the shutting the door to their dorm room is heard as the youngest made his way to his destination.

Rin instantly raise his head from the position he is in, turning his head to the butterflies- the pug that was sitting and has its tongue out in front of him. Both creatures stared at each other's eyes, like hypnotizing the other.

After a few seconds of endearing staring contest, Rin blinks. "Why? Just why a dog?" Rin asked while reaching out to the mystic shifters and scratching the chin of the pug. He wondered if the butterflies, in the form of a pig, would respond to an original dog.

The pug did not respond to it, making Rin disappointed. He stopped giving it attention and rolled to his back, facing the ceiling and laying there lazily.

_"Rin! Welcome back!"_ Kuro pops out at the entrance door and happily skips and leaps towards the elder twin's bed and landed on top of Rin's stomach. Rin made an "oof" sound before grabbing the Sidhe cat from his belly.

"Good to be home Kuro. How was your day yesterday?" Rin reach out behind the Sidhe cat's ear and scratch behind it. Kuro purred, pleased and pleasured from the attention he was given.

_"Quite good! Although Ukobach refused to talk with me now.... I wonder why...."_ Kuro's ears flop down, he seemed to be in the brink of tears just by mentioning the situation he and the other demon is in.

Rin was worried about it too, but he remembered the day Kuro stayed with him. The first day he met Ukobach, he had told and made a promise to the chef demon that they would play in the morning everyday and in the afternoon unless they are called.

The pug stared directly at the feline demon cat, it seemed to work as Kuro's fur on his twin tails suddenly stands up. Both Kuro and Rin was surprised by it. Although they didn't mind it.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be playing with Ukobach every morning? That is what you promised him unless you forgot it?" The pug approached closer to Rin and sat beside his head. It's paws raised and puts it at the top of Rin's forehead. Rin looked up, giving the pug a questioning look for what made them (he couldn't identify the pug as a female or a male, so he called the pug them or it instead.) do that.

Kuro perks his ears up suddenly and widen his eyes. Rin gave him a questioning look for the reaction before Kuro paled. " _Ahhh_ _! No wonder Ukobach was like that!! I forgot to play with him today!!"_

Kuro jumps off of Rin and sprinted out of the room. Rin sat up and just watched the entrance door be slowly shut, but never fully shut, where Kuro left it ajar.

" _Rin, you should replace the sword with the replica now while your brother and that cat is gone."_

Rin looked at the pug and nods. He stands up from his bed, stretching his aching limbs out and grabs the sheathed sword that was laying on the cold hard wooden ground. 

He unsheathes the sword that the butterflies given to him, grabbing the long piece of cloth that was wrap around that sword when it was given to him and wraps it neatly and tightly. He then slips it back, far behind to the bottom of the wall and grabs the replica of the Kouma Sword he had fixed.

He slips the fake in before sliding it back down under his bed.

"Now that's settled, I should take this off." Indicating his uniform, he strips.

Rin removed his torn out filthy blazer (that will be thrown out because of the large claw mark on the back that was made by the demon they fought) and unbuttoned his torn dress shirt too.

He lay the two upper garments down his bed and inspected the large gash that made to the back. Rin sighed, "I still have four more uniforms. I'll just wash my uniform that I wire on Monday." Rin said to himself and folded the torn upper garments neatly.

_"Or you could tell Mephisto about it and he'll give you another uniform for it."_

Rin looks at the pug, who still has its tongue out but it's eyes were bright purple and was glittering. Rin chuckled and shakes his head. "No, I thought you don't like him?" Rin did notice the overprotective act when he is near Mephisto. 

Rin shuddered suddenly, the name itself made the awful memory came back to him that involves the said demon.

_"It is only a suggestion Rin. And how does that involve in that topic?"_ The pug- the butterflies asked as the form they had taken in tilt it's head.

"Well, you guys were being overprotective of me everytime he tries to talk or come near me. So I thought you hated him and you guys never wanted me to ask him for anything? Let alone, speak to him?" Rin made an assumption to that as he observed and noticed about their behavior around him.

The pug blinked once, " _We never said that didn't we? And it is our duty to protect you. And after that incident, which we recall you refuse to remember, it is only normal for us to become like that. But we never said anything about you shouldn't go to him for help or for a new uniform."_ Rin looked away and puckered his lips. He was so sure and confident that the butterflies were like that. Or so he thought.

_"Even if we do not trust him and as much as possible, we want you to avoid him, he is still your legal guardian. Being independent is not bad, but you need to depend on him sometimes. Enjoy your life right now while that demon is still your guardian. He_ _did said that all of your expenses will be paid by him right?"_

Rin pouts in respond and walk towards the closet and opens it. Rummaging through the neatly folded clothes before grabbing a grey shorts and a plain dull white t-shirt.

He shut the closet and remove his socks. "Yes, I know about that. But I do not want to have any repayment for him. Who knows what in the world could he be thinking of as an repayment for the things he had done to us. That is why I refuse any kind offerings he would usually give me." Rin answered and remembered the offers he was being given.

First it was to be graduated immediately and become an exorcist, Rin refused and got weirded out. The second Mephisto offered Rin to be taught about the demon culture, Rin refused again since he still has the book about those and could just read it. Third one Mephisto offered was a culinary lessons as he saw Rin once cooking happily. Rin responded no thank you and it was his hobby after all. The fourth one is to help him train and get stronger, Rin refused again as he has the butterflies helping him and with the secret training he kept ongoing, it is fine to refuse.

_"Well, you are technically right. Most of all, that demon is someone you shouldn't be messing with._ _Although as I said, you should-"_

The entrance to the room opened and Rin grabs the Rhopalocera that is still tuck in between his belt and opened his drawer immediately and throw the gun in and shutting it with a loud thud. He fumbled with the small key he had taken out of his pocket and locked the drawer.

"Nii-san? Is everything alright?" Yukio walks in and saw Rin half naked and smiling at him. Towel was immediately on Rin's shoulder (that we will never know how it got there) and was standing behind his desk 

"Yeah! You look fresh! That's good!" Rin felt weirded out by his sentence. Yukio gave him a questioning look, but replied with an "Okay?"

Both standing in their places, the tension between the two was am awkward situation before Rin decides to break it. "I'm going to take a bath now!" Rin sprinted out of the dorm room and shuts the door immediately.

Yukio had followed his brother out of the room till the door slam shut in front of his sight. He rubs the towel to dry his hair and sat down on his bed, taking all of his bags and taking out all of the stuff inside it. The cooking utensils will be brought down to the kitchen of the dorm as he had only borrowed it from the demon chef.

**____Time Skip___**

Rin walks out of the bathroom, in his fresh clothes and his tail swishing behind him in satisfaction.

The butterflies emerge out of the steaming bathroom and circled around Rin. They had turn back to their butterfly form when Rin was taking his bath.

While walking back to the room, the butterflies turned into a mini dragon. Rin suddenly remembered something that he hadn't asked the butterflies yet.

"That reminds me, why did you guys left me alone and get kidnapped?!" Rin, half yelling, asked them and glared at the mini dragon.

_"There is a reason. And that reason is good enough for us not to tell you yet until HE makes a move already. SHE really doesn't want you to know it too just yet. It will shock you, and you will refuse to believe it."_

"Hah?" Rin bumped into someone and he slightly looked up to see the clown he knew of, Mephisto Pheles. Wearing a rather grumpy look before he saw Rin's face. His frown turned into his signature Cheshire cat smile.

"Oh my~ What an eventful encounter with you Okumura-kun~ May I ask where your brother is? I have some important matters to discuss with him." Right there when he said that, Yukio appeared behind Mephisto's back, looking a tad bit displease at what he is seeing.

"I am right here Sir Pheles. Can you get your hands off my brother's waist now?" Rin looked down and saw how close he was to the headmaster and felt the tightening of the grip on his waist. He push the demon away from him and ran to his little brother, hiding behind while glaring at the other.

Mephisto, displease at how rude he was pushed and the tone the younger Okumura gave him. "Well, here I thought I could have some decent time with your other twin Mr. Okumura. But you are in every right to be at least to tell me that." Mephisto smiled, the dark expression never left his face as he smiled.

"We can talk downstairs at the cafeteria of the dorm." Yukio said as he bravely stood up straight, moving in front of Rin a bit more so he can block the intense stare of the older one. "Very well then. I guess it is more soothing there than your rooms." With a snap of his gloves fingers, Yukio and Mephisto poof out of Rin's sight.

"That stupid clown...." Rin faintly blushed his cheeks as he hugged himself and ran towards the room. The mini dragon flew after him and slip inside the room before it was shut.

Rin sat down on the side of his bed gently and dried his hair.

_"Rin, we would like to ask you of something."_ Rin turn his head to the floating mini dragon. "What is it?"

_"Where is the flower that you had on your ear before you made it back to the camp?"_ Rin stands up from his bed, getting something from his endless inventory of his bag, he pulls out the flower Amaimon gave it to him.

_"Since when did you learn to transfer such things into your endless pit of bag?"_ Rin walked back to the side of his bed and sat down. "I've read it from the books that Verus gave me. I just learned it recently. It was that time you guys were kind of busy." Rin examined the hard crystal flower.

The light from their windows shined on to the inside of their room, it hit the crystal flower and it made a passing light to the other direction where it was directed at.

" _That dragon gave you such thing? Why do we not recall any of that?"_ Rin hummed first and set down the flower down to his bed. "He actually knows you guys existed. He said he can see you."

Silence took over, the mini dragon sat down on the bed. It's eyes widen from the newly discovered news they were given by the half demon lad.

"Since we've gotten to the topic about Verus, he also said that he is well known and you guys know him. He never gave me a hint or a clue what is he really but he did say he was turned into a demon as a punishment. I wonder how is he...." Rin trailed off to his thoughts, thinking what could the shadow dragon is doing now at this time as he had mostly forgotten the little creature.

The mini dragon, they were shocked to hear the news to them. They have never thought of that silly dragon to be able to see them, and if that dragon can, the only creature who is capable of seeing them and had the history of becoming a demon as a punishment would be-

"Can I sell this?" Rin broke their deep thoughts by shoving the crystal flower in front of them. Perhaps those thoughts shall be for later on and will be later discuss. For the mean time, they need to tell Rin about the flower he was given.

" _That is kind of rude Rin. Someone gave that to you, you must treasure it."_ Rin pouts and examined the flower once again. Bored out of his mind, he threw the flower onto the wall of the room and it made a small crack on it, yet the crystal flower was fine as it fell softly down to the mattress.

"As if I could treasure something like a flower! I'm not a girl to be given like that!" Rin fumed and grabs the crystal flower out of his bed. The mini dragon takes it out of Rin's hand and puts it on top of the elf like ears of the half demon.

Rin tried to take off the flower but the mini dragon snarled at him. Shock and very much scared what would they do to him, lowered his hand and remain in a formal sitting Japanese position on top of his bed.

" _It doesn't mean like that Rin. Just treasure this flower. It has a symbol for it, I can assume Verus has given you the book about demon's courtship right? I suggest you read that before you go and throw the gift out of the window. It would be a pity to throw such gorgeous and strong flower."_ Rin muttered something under his breath.

He got off his bed, take sour the small key that is for his drawer and opens it, he grabbed the book about the courtship of demons and reads it on his desk.

The mini dragon turned back to the original form they were in. Now as butterflies once again, they roam around the room, some had eavesdrop the conversation between the youngest twin and the headmaster while the others had gone to do something.

**___Time Skip___**

Rin closed the book and rub his sore eyes from reading. He had finally found what was he looking for, he wasn't certainly pleased or ready to be courted to be honest.

According to the book, a demon would initiate courtship at first hand by giving their love one that resembles them. Such as beautiful flowers, which are very much and highly recommended at first.

If the one they are courting refuse to be or to be courted, well, nothing would happen to them. It is only a mere tradition to announce your love after all.

Although that is in lower standard demons. The higher class, such as the generals, the right hand of the demon kings, the demon kings and any specifically stronger than the normal demons. Theirs are slightly different.

Announcing their love to another is something serious. It is the same as the traditional courtship, but if they were to be denied by the one they are courting, their soul would eat them alive. Day by day, they would feel pain, sorrow, sadness, anger, you get the point. And that will lead them to their death.

Demon kings are no exception to this. Although the book didn't say why the demon kings are not an exception, Rin knew why.

The demon kings also have souls, created by the Impure King Satan by sharing small portion of his own soul and giving life to the demon kings we know as of now. They are created from magic, but Satan has to give them a small portion of soul to become well alive and functional.

Rin wondered what would they be like if they weren't given a soul. Probably a mindless puppet or a useless creation perhaps?

Back to the courtship, as the details go on about presents, gifts, the way they should act, dates and etc. The ending was very intriguing to him.

First for the normal standard demons, if they wanted to be one with their own love, it would require connecting their souls. And yes, really, their souls. But not just a mere soul, their core soul. 

Souls have three different parts, the outer, the core and the inner. Like a planet right? The outer serves as a barrier, protecting the other two souls. The inner soul is more like a second barrier too, but if the first barrier (the outer soul) was destroyed, the inner would most likely attack the perpetrator with strong amount of energy till the second barrier shatters. The core of the soul is the most fragile thing, although it posses great amount of energy out of all of them. They cannot protect themselves, but they can attack depending on what the soul feels. The core of the soul is like a wave of emotion, the very critical and most powerful part of the soul.

For Rin it is easy to memorize this kind of stuffs, souls only consists of three parts after all. Although he wants to see it for himself. Like a surgeon or some sort. But unlike a body, soul cannot heal. Once damage, it will be permanent.

If two creatures agreed upon and solely vow to be with each other no matter what happens, they need to let some amount of their core soul transfer to other. This requires a process and needs another creature.to look after them so they won't be disturbed during the transferring of the core soul. If they were to be disturbed, the soul they will be giving will disappear and they would be weaken, or will no longer be stable. It depends on how much portion you are giving them.

It is suggested about a quarter of the soul only, even with that small amount, you can connect it already with the other.

So why does it require connecting souls? Tradition he guess. According to all of the books about it, it is a tradition and the way the demons would casually do. 

The courtship is nothing serious, but if they were to be rejected, for a higher class demon, they would slowly die. For normal demons, they can just freely go and try another.

Rin groaned and stretch his limbs from his place, he can tell he has been sitting here for hours. But how many hours?

The butterflies chimed in to get his attention, Rin takes a glance at them. They gave him the flower that he had forgotten to hid it. He gladly takes it and stared at the crystal flower. He frowned at the repeating information about refusal of the one they are courting.

He doesn't want Amaimon to die and slowly be eaten to death, but he is not certainly ready for any courtship to bestow upon him. Rin still has many plans to do. He still has a lot of stuff to learn, mostly about the mystic shifters and to become an exorcist.

Rin sighed, he was stressing too much now. If the Gregori finds out about him as well, his head would surely be on the line and those butterflies will either cause a large rampage to protect him or silently watch him die- or secretly silently protect him too.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Yukio asked as he entered the room. His conversation with the headmaster has taken a toll of his time to spend to rest, his throat and lips are very dry at this point.

"Yes, kind of. So what did you and that stupid clown talk about?" Rin twist his sitting position around and he put his head on top of the head of the backseat chair. Yukio walked over to his own desk and sat down, slamming his head down to his table, startling the older twin in the process.

"Sir Pheles was giving me stress. He wants me to finish all the reports by tomorrow as it would be needed according to him." Yukio, quite displeased and annoyed, said. Rin pity his brother, he wants to help but he has no clue about doing any specific reports about his little brother was given.

Bluntly, as he thought of that, he spoke. "Sorry if I'm not much of a help this time..." Rin wants to take those words back. Why? Because one, he felt like Yukio deserves it. Two, would be because he had helped Yukio so much before already. Bringing him school supplies that Shiro couldn't even afford.

Yukio turn his head to his older brother, a small sad smile on his face as he look towards him. "It's alright Nii-san.... You have already done so much to me.... And maybe this is my karma for keeping secrets from you... And for being angry at you wrongly...." _Damn right that is karma!_ Rin thought as he frowned at Yukio's statement.

"Either way, let's go and eat shall we? Ukobach has already prepared our meal." Yukio announced as he raise his head and stands up. Rin followed the same and both went down to grab their lunch, the butterflies, remained inside the dorm room. Seemingly to have a meeting with all of them inside the room.


	17. Visit

**_*Visit*_ **  
**______________ **

**Wednesday, 6:15am**  
**_____________**

  
The youngest brother of the twins, Yukio, readjusted his tie as he looks at the fine quality mirror that was given to them by their legal guardian, Mephisto.

When Yukio was satisfied how he looks and appropriate he was, he approached his older twin brother's bed side and shakes him slightly.

"Nii-san, wake up." Yukio softly and sweetly told his sleeping brother as he gently shakes him. Rin groaned and shifted from his place, suddenly scooting further away from the other twin to the cold wall.

"Give me 10 more minutes...." The butterflies who are very much awake for their whole entire life, chimed in to wake the half demon too. Rin grunts when the butterflies made a noise.

Yukio sighed. He wants to talk about something with Rin before they start going to school, but it could probably wait for later. _I hope Sir Pheles won't spoil it to him._ Yukio mentally said to himself and grab his bag. As much as he wants to stay any further, he needs to go and get some stuffs done and pass it to his colleagues.

"You better wake up in time Nii-san, I don't want you to trip and sprain your ankle again while running across the hallways like last time." Yukio heard a soft muffled voice, he couldn't identify what was the other saying. He exits the room and shut the door behind him. Before he could leave the dormitory, he went to the kitchen and thanked Ukobach for the well prepared breakfast as per usual.

As for Rin, his own mind was very hazy and killing him. His head kept thumping like something or someone is inside his head and was trying to break out. The butterflies were not clearly helping as they kept making a noise that makes him want to kill them.

Rin pry his eyes open. Although as soon as he flutter his eyes open, he shuts it immediately as the light from their windows hits him. He cursed and rubbed his eyes from the pain, hoping it would somehow go away from just rubbing it.

The butterflies shape shifted to a form of a cute little rabbit with red marks under it's eyes and it swirled up to its eyelids. Fluffy as it can be and has small wings at the back. Eyes burning red like a killer rabbit and floats above the half demon.

 _"Rin, stay still"_ The rabbit let its wings fly down and went to Rin's head. The rabbit lowered its own head, pressing it against the other's forehead and it shined with a fading yellow light.

After few seconds, the light died down and the rabbit move back with the help of its own wings. Rin opened his eyes again, the ray of the sunlight did hit his eyes again but it never burned like from his terrible start.

"What did you do?" His voice came out hoarse, he couldn't remember how did his voice gotten to this point. Any previous activities he had done was just extra training, school, some small unimportant talks and controlling his flames overnight.

 _"We just remove the pain. The pain could be because you didn't sleep 8 hours as you were told, draining yourself to the extent."_ The rabbit let itself rest on the bed beside the half demon.

"And how does that burn my eyes?" Rin prop himself up with his elbows and pushing himself back to the headboard of his bed, leaning back and fumbling with the blankets that was still on him.

_"Tiredness. You are exhausted after all. And it is normal to be in pain when the first thing you wake up in is a ray of burning sunlight to your face. I am surprised you didn't got blind."_

The rabbit hops down to the wooden polished floor and made its way to the closet. Flying up using it's wings and opens the cabinet's door and used their small amount of power to levitate and grab a hold of Rin's uniform, his underwear and socks out from it.

Rin removed the warm blanket on top of him, swaying both of his legs to the edge of the bed and stands up. He stretched himself and hears a bone pops as he did so. His body is slightly aching, wanted to be rested for another good hour but Rin refused. His body could handle it. And he hopes he won't collapse or anything, it has been a long time since he had done this.

He walks out of the room, the rabbit followed. Behind them was a trail of clothes as the rabbit used it's magic.

 _"Rin?"_ Rin was startled and look behind him, he saw his little cat friend Kuro with his head tilt and confused from what he is seeing.

"Good morning Kuro. Is there something wrong?" Rin asked, he hasn't taken a notice of the levitating clothes trailing behind him (which is still floating) _"Is this one of your powers as well?"_ Kuro asked as he takes a two step forward.

"What?" Kuro elaborates it by jumping onto Rin's blazer, his nails latched to the fabric and Rin ran to his uniform, takes the cat off gently while pulling the sharp claws out of the fabric of his blazer. That is when Rin realized the levitation of his clothes.

"Well, uhm... Yes..?" Rin's voice came out a time if unsureness. It was obvious that even Kuro becomes suspicious. _"How could you be so unsure of your answer Rin?"_ Rin wants to strangle the flying rabbit behind him.

"I am not unsure Kuro, it's just my mind is off somewhere. I am quite tired and sleepy." Lying for the cat to believe, Kuro takes it anyway. _"Well, okay then! I'll be leaving you now! Ukobach said your breakfast is already on the table, you could wash the dishes or leave it at the sink so once we are done playing, he will wash it after."_ Rin nods in response as the black Sidhe cat ran pass him.

 _"He immediately trusted your words?"_ Rin turns his head and glared at the flying rabbit. "It is better than telling him there is a flying rabbit helping me and he cannot see it because they do not want to be seen." Rin snarled and walk pass the flying rabbit.

The rabbit trailed behind Rin along with the clothes, " _It is indeed. We are just surprised he didn't ask you why is your "mind off somewhere" as you speak."_ Rin reached the bathroom and entered.

"Well, he doesn't okay? Are you going to get me a towel and let my clothes get wet inside or I'll do it myself?" The rabbit stared at him, " _Hang your clothes. We'll get you some towel"_ Even though the butterflies (that is a rabbit) are very displeased by Rin's sudden attitude, they still went to get the towel for him. He is very grumpy whenever he lacks the sleep.

"Wait! Don't drop my clothes all of a sudden and take off! Now they're wet!!" Rin picks up the slightly damped clothes that fell on the tiled wet floor of the bathroom.

_"Oh please, it was only damp a little. It can be dried. We will dry it for you so stop being a drama king."_

**___Time Skip___**

**(Lunch, Cafeteria)**

As the other three friends: Bon, Shima and Rin, approached their table with Konekomaru seating right there already. A hand grab Rin's arm and he was forced to turn around.

The two friends stopped to see and to defend their other friend, but stopped when they saw the other twin.

"Is there something wrong Yuki?" Rin anxiously asked as the grip on his arm was very tight to begin with. Yukio was panting and disheveled. His glasses are a bit crooked, it is very unusual for the perfect looking student with too grades (As Rin believed)

Yukio tried to speak, but the greed for air took over and he still pants heavily. Bon went over to Konekomaru, asking for the bottle of water that is owned by the monk. Konekomaru gave his bottle of water as he can see the younger twin was having a hard time.

"Here." Bon handed the water bottle and Yukio gladly took it. He twist the cap and gulped a large portion of the water. When he was done, it was empty. "Thanks, I'll buy you a new one." Yukio said as he throws the empty bottle near a trash can.

"So, what made you run all the way here young teach?" Shima asked, the nickname got Yukio tick off and glare at him. Shima puts up his hand defensively. "Yuki?" Yukio shifted his focus back to his twin, but still manage to give Shima a death glare from the corner of his eyes.

"We'll be leaving today. As in right now. Sir Pheles is already waiting impatiently for us." Yukio said. Shima was mentally partying inside his head. _Yes! That means there will be no teacher later!_ And as if Yukio can read minds, he glared at the happy student.

"Leaving? Where? And why?" Rin asked, very clueless about what was his other twin talking about. The butterflies (who are still in the form of a rabbit) resize themselves to a smaller size and hops down in Rin's right shoulder.

Yukio, realizing and forgetting that he still hasn't told his brother yet, blink for once. "Well, uhm. We are going to visit dad today. We can't visit him after school because I'll be working overtime. And I don't trust you going out there alone." Bon silently agreed to the part that Rin is not trustworthy to be left alone, let alone go out without anyone staring at him.

"Why didn't you told me earlier? And why the hell is that clown waiting for us?" The two students are confused by who is Rin talking about, Yukio sighed in response of the name. "Rin, you should stop calling Sir Pheles a clown. One of these days, he might do something to you for calling him that." And Rin wanted that to happen, although he wonders what punishment would the demon like him do.

"Fine, fine. Are you going to tell me why is the cl- Mephisto waiting for us?" Even if it is very clear Rin wants to call the headmaster by that certain name, he has to bit his tongue for now. "He is going to visit dad too. Since he has no meetings as of today, he said he'll be joining us too." Yukio explained and ignored the fact Rin call the headmaster by his name. Was that even really his name?

Rin groaned, very displeased at the news. _"Just go with the flow of whatever that demon wants Rin. Do it for now. It is for the best you check the priest too."_ The rabbit that had shrunk and was on his shoulder spoke to him. Rin pouts in the process.

He turn his head to the other two friends who was listening to their conversation, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Or later if we arrive back early." Rin remained pouting as he bid his goodbye to his two classmates.

"Aww~ is Rin-chan sad he won't be seeing us for the rest of the day?" Shima teased the shorter male. Bon scoffed, smirking at that thought. Rin fumed, "No! I won't even care if you die!" Rin got a pat on his shoulder by Bon. "We'll meet tomorrow. Or later as you speak. You better get going, for all I know the headmaster is very impatient." Rin rolled his eyes to the attempt of scaring him.

_I really don't mind if you die you know..._ Rin's unhealthy thoughts towards the Kyoto Trios had gotten worse by every single day. He didn't notice it, even now. But the rabbit on his shoulder noticed it as the beautiful white fur turned into a very light red- or pink in the matter.

The twins left the cafeteria. The other two went to their table and explained to Konekomaru about earlier.

When they arrived in front of the school's gate. Mephisto was impatiently tapping his boots in the ground and his umbrella up, shielding him from the sunlight.

As the twin approached him, The car door of the limousine opened immediately. "I expected you won't take such a precious time to get your twin Mr. Okumura. What is so important that made the two of you hold up our trip?" Mephisto entered the car, came next was Yukio then Rin. 

Rin sat beside Yukio and Mephisto was across from them. The car's engine started and they can feel the car drove off. "We are terribly sorry Sir Pheles. I have to explain to my brother everything." Mephisto rise an eyebrow towards the younger twin. "Explain? I thought he knows?"

"No sir. I haven't got the chance to tell him about today. So it is mostly my fault. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience sir." Mephisto let out a sigh and leaned back to the car seat. Rin was already busy looking out the window from the beginning.

"So, how is your studies Okumura-kun? Was it fun?" Mephisto asked, Rin did not respond. Blocking the voices from the real world and glued his eyes to the outside through the clear window. Yukio frowns, "Nii-san." He called, Rin did not respond or bother to look at his way 

After few more attempts calling him, Yukio used Rin's name instead of "Nii-san." Again. It worked, Rin glanced at his brother. "What?" His tone of voice was very clear. Rin hates being called by his name when it comes to his twin younger brother. Even if it is two to five minutes away from the time they were born, Rin still hates being called by his name.

"Sir Pheles is asking you." Yukio said. Rin looked back at the windows, observing the passing buildings they encounter then some people lurking around the streets. "What did he asked?" Refusing to question or let the headmaster repeat himself, Yukio answered. Still frowning, "He asked how was your studies." Rin stared off for a while before responding.

"It was.....fine....might as well add fun.... I guess....." Mephisto was amused, but never showed it. Yukio showed a small smile to that response. The rabbit on Rin's shoulder turned into many shades before going back to pure white.

"Well, that is great to hear from you Okumura-kun! I thought you might struggle with the system of my school, but I guess I underestimated you!" Mephisto happily told Rin. Rin hummed in response, not sure about the happy tone of the other male. It gave him the creeps.

The rest of the ride was a small pep talk between Yukio and Mephisto. Rin barely joins in unless he was asked or called. The rabbit on his right shoulder was also silent all the way.

**____Time Skip____**

The car halts in front of the hospital's entrance door, with a good few feet away from it as it halts beside the side walk. 

"Alas! We have finally arrived!" Mephisto announced and opened the door to get out. Rin got out next then Yukio came out last. As the three walk inside the hospital, the scent made Rin feel a bit dizzy. But he stops himself from showing it.

Mephisto went ahead to talk to the nurse in front of the counter. Yukio decides to look around for a bit.

_"Your adopted father is in comatose for a while now. When do you think he'll wake up?"_ The rabbit on his right shoulder asked. "I don't know. Should I care?" Rin whispered it, the rabbit squints it's eyes at the response given.

_"He may have lied to you, put you in the dark for many years. But he is still your father. And if you didn't care, you wouldn't save him."_ Rin did not respond to that. Then Mephisto called them and they followed him.

When they arrived in front of the door where Shiro is. Mephisto blocked their way first. "Now, I want the two of you to be on your best behavior. The nurse told me that your father is still in a critical condition and on comatose." Yukio nods, ignoring the fact they were being treated like a child.

Rin on the other hand had taken notice and gave Mephisto a dark look. The headmaster opened the door and they entered.

Still the same as ever with a lot of wires on the body, Shiro is still sleeping with a heart monitor on the side. He looks quite better than before. With all the blood that was restored to him, he looks much more decent.

Yukio sat on the chair, Rin takes the other while Mephisto remained to stand.

"Wake up soon dad.... Me and Rin miss you already....." Yukio said as he held the hand of their father. Rin stayed back and only looked at Shiro's state. No emotions held on his eyes and the rabbit on his shoulder turned black.

"We are doing fine. If you're going to ask how are we, we are doing fine. Rin also made some friends-" Rin wants to barf and tell Yukio they are not his friends, like, AT ALL. "-that are very kind to him. But no one knows about our heritage yet.... And I hope it won't go out..." _I doubt that will never happen_ Rin thought to himself and remained his focus on Shiro's state.

"Please get well soon dad. Me and Rin will wait for you." Yukio ended his short message to Shiro and looked at his brother, "What about you Rin? Do you have anything to say to dad?" Rin thinks about it for a while, "I hope he wakes up soon."

Mephisto curled his lips in amusement. As he observed the twins, who are now having a conversation of their own, he had noticed the look on Rin's eyes. Like it holds no sadness over it. Or any type of emotions.

About few more minutes, Mephisto calls the two. "We must go now. We are to buy something after all." Mephisto announced as the three left. Yukio and Rin said their goodbyes before leaving.

As they exit the hospital, waiting for the car to arrive, Mephisto was busy on his phone. Rin simply watched people passing by and Yukio was staring oddly at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a bit more longer than I anticipated. But I am tired as of right now and want some sleep. So see you on the next chapter (・∀・)


	18. Secrets

_**_____________________** _

_***** _ _**Secrets*** _

_**____________________** _

  
Time passed for about an hour, Yukio and Rin had (finally) finished accompanying their legal guardian. They have bought some groceries for the twins and for Mephisto himself, the headmaster called his driver to pick them up in front of the entrance of the mall.

Rin was carrying two large plastic bags full of groceries. Yukio had four paper bags with different clothing brands and Mephisto has his umbrella up only and was eating a Crepe he had just bought.

"Did he just really brought us here so we can be his carriers?" Rin angrily whispered to his little brother, Yukio chuckled at his brother. "This is the least we could do for him Nii-san. He had provide us everything we will be needing after all." Yukio replied.

Rin sighed, the thought of repaying Mephisto with this kind of thing is okay for him. But he doubts that this is what the demon wanted for them to do.

The butterflies surrounded him, latching themselves onto him as they waited for the limousine to arrive. They were quiet and well behaved the whole hour. Not bothering him or even made those annoying chimes.

When the car arrived aftef 5 minutes, they put the groceries and the paper bags at the trunk of the limousine and entered the car.

The car started to drive off as soon as they sat and shut the door.

It was once again quiet, at least for Mephisto and Yukio. Mephisto was busy with his phone, replying to some messages while Yukio stared at the other side of the window, watching as the buildings pass them.

On the other hand, Rin was occupied by the soft chimes of the butterflies. They deform themselves to their original form when they have gotten out of the hospital. They were still latched at Rin on his clothes.

The chimes was very much different, it was like singing him to sleep. It was like a sweet lullaby he had heard once before.

His eyelids was slowly dropping, he leaned to his brother's shoulder and lay his head there. He soon had gone to sleep as the butterflies kept playing the soft tune. He was pretty much tired. And he won't deny or struggle to not fall asleep while they go home. Might as well take advantage of it as he will train again later.

Yukio was startled when his older brother leaned to his shoulder and lay his head. "N-nii-san?" Yukio called and he hears a soft snore from the other.

"It seemed to drain every ounce of his energy during our shopping. Although it was only for a good one hour. How come you aren't as tired as your own brother Mr. Okumura?" Mephisto said as he observed the elder Okumura from his phone. "I seem to have a lot more stamina than my older brother Sir Pheles.." Yukio was unsure of his answer. Because he is pretty much sure Rin has a lot more stamina than him, or is it the other way around?

When Yukio takes a peek at Rin's face, he noticed the dark faded circles under Rin's eyes. _It was there again_ as Yukio thought.

"Sir Pheles, may I request you something?" Mephisto hums and shut his phone off to hear out the younger Okumura. "Can you have....some Exorcist monitor my brother? Or have a CCTV installed inside our room?"

Mephisto raised an eye brow, "And why would I do that Mr. Okumura? That is kind of an unexpected request you made." Yukio glance down to his brother, who was snuggling himself and hugging Yukio's arm.

"Well, he usually isn't this tired. And I would constantly catch him dozing off during the class most of the time. The dark circles under his eyes is a proof too. He wasn't like this before..." Yukio's voice did not fail to show concern to his brother. Regardless of what his brother is, they are still twins.

Mephisto glance over the elder Okumura, peacefully sleeping and hugging his younger brother's arm like a pillow. "Well then, I shall request to have a CCTV installed inside the old dormitory's building. I'll be also assigning an exorcist that is capable of watching your brother. I hope this will ease your concern to your 'Nii-san' Mr. Okumura." Mephisto showed a sly smirk, Yukio thanked him in response.

The whole ride was silence again, Mephisto went back to play with his phone, Yukio watching the outside and Rin sleeping still. The butterflies were still on Rin the whole ride back.

When they arrived, Mephisto shut his phone and opened the door.

Yukio shakes his brother slowly and gently, the other moved a but before tightening his hold on Yukio's arm. The younger twin wants to take a picture of his older brother like this. _He looks like a child...._

"Rin... Wake up. We're here..." Yukio shakes the other twin again. Rin finally opened his eyes slowly, he was in a daze for a while before removing his head and hold on Yukio's arm.

"Hmm...." Rin hums as he rubbed his eyes. He had gotten a bumpy rest, but it was fine and he had achieved to retrieve some of his energy back after all. The butterflies had gone out, waiting for Rin to get out.

Yukio went ahead as soon as the other twin removed his hold on his arm, he needs to help Mephisto take the stuff out of the trunk.

Rin sat there, still in a daze and feeling light headed. His own mind was blank and he couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

" _You're still exhausted. I suggest you cancel your training for today and just do it tomorrow or on the other day."_

The butterflies had formed into the rabbit they were previously formed in. Rin let out a long sigh, "I can't risk that again. I need to train." Rin sternly said as he let his tail inside his dress shirt shift. He felt a bit ticklish as he shifts it.

 _"You CAN risk it. You've been training so much you forgot to take care of yourself."_ The rabbit said, eyes squints when Rin was dozing off again. _"Your mother will get us killed if you kept doing that..."_ It was only a whisper, but Rin heard it and looked at the rabbit.

Rin was still not himself, but he did heard the rabbit said it. "What?" He asked, to clarify if they were really saying something. " _You will not train today. You're killing your body and soul from exhaustion."_ The rabbit said and pulled Rin out of the car with its paws.

Rin stumbled getting out of the limousine and was met by Yukio and Mephisto, waiting for him and the car behind him had drove off.

Rin watched the car drove off from the distance, "What about the groceries?" Rin asked as he still watched where the car had driven off.

"Sir Pheles had our groceries handled." Yukio replied as he readjusted his exorcist uniform in place. "Am I still going to attend class?" Rin pouts at the thought of him going back to the cram school.

"No, Sir Pheles said he will excuse you for the rest of the day." Yukio announced and Rin beamed in happiness. "Yay!" He cheered as he can rest for much more longer than what he anticipated. _I could train later as I was able to replenish all of my energy!_

 _"No, you are still not going to train. Don't think about it."_ The rabbit beside him dully said to him. Rin resist the flinch of the sudden tone he was given. He sighed unconsciously because of that.

"Oh my, do you perhaps want to attend your afternoon class?" Mephisto asked after Rin let out a sad heavy sigh. "W-what? No! I am glad you excused me!" Rin immediately respond without thinking.

Mephisto showed him a genuine smile before snapping his gloved fingers. He was then poof out of the spot he was in.

Surprised at the blunt act, he waited for the pink smoke to clear the view and he was in his and Yukio's room.

Although the butterflies are not there with him. He couldn't care for a while as he is still in surprise for the sudden act. But then, he started to have second thoughts.

 _Does Yukio know Mephisto is a demon?_ If Yukio does, why would he hid it from him? Shouldn't he has the right to know form the very start who is their legal temporary guardian? And on the other hand, Yukio might be also surprised when he was magically poof out of their sight.

_"What are doing Rin? Standing still like you are permanently glued to these old wooden floor."_

The rabbit appeared behind Rin as it approached the younger nephilim. Rin was still stoned on his place, the multiple voices passed through his ear to the other.

The rabbit stayed still, and from its behind. The small ball of fluffy round tail had turned into a black tail that is very similar to Kuro's tail, but thinner and looks like a stick.

The tail grew longer and larger from the behind of the rabbit, slowly crawling to Rin's feet and wrap itself tightly.

Rin was flipped upside down once the tail around his feet had gotten a strong hold of him, he couldn't react immediately as he was miserable flipped upside down.

"What the hell!" Rin yelled as he growled at the rabbit. Very unplease of his situation and how his blood is now rushing to his mind.

 _"You're standing in the middle of the room, dozing off to yourself. Our question was unanswered so we decided to flip you over as we thought that your mind could have been on the bottom of your feet."_ The rabbit replied and shakes Rin from their tail.

Rin groaned when the rabbit stopped shaking him. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry if I didn't hear you!" He was suddenly drop to the ground. Head first of course

The rabbit's black tail had retracted and formed back to its old fluffy circular tail from behind. _"No need. Rest now so you'll have energy for tomorrow."_

"You won't bother to wake me up won't you?" The rabbit shakes it's head, Rin pouts and went to his bed. Sitting on it and lay on his back.

Rin turn to face the cold wall of the dormitory, he shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

But the thoughts from previously were still there, keeping him wide awake and disturbing him. He buried himself to his pillows in the process, then shifting left and right to get himself in a better and comfortable position to at least get him well rest.

But it did nothing as the thoughts just suddenly pinned to his mind and he kept questioning it to himself.

 _"You're awake. Why is that?"_ The butterflies asked in the rabbit form. Rin turn to face the small fluffy creature. "Do you think Yukio knows about Mephisto being a demon?"

 _"That is somewhat a surprise to us Rin. Why do you want to know about that?"_ The butterflies asked, eager to know the answer from the other. Rin frowned, "Well, Mephisto did just poof me out of the place and sent me back to my room. I didn't get to see Yukio's reaction, but I doubt he doesn't know about Mephisto being a demon either...." Rin was a bit sad when he said that. If Yukio did hid it from him, why?

 _"Well, we would be glad to answer your question."_ The butterflies said as they hop down the side of the bed. " _But you need to do is a favor. We are sure we don't need to elaborate what is that favor."_ The butterflies add and Rin rolled his eyes. "Fine..." Rin mumbled in response as he hug his extra pillow.

The rabbit started to glow and their surroundings change into a starry sky. They seemed to be floating in mid air but Rin can feel the bed still under him. It was only an illusion, but was this necessary.

 _"Yes, your brother is well aware of Mephisto being a demon king. He had known this when he was introduced by your adopted father."_ Rin bit his inner lip when he was given the news. He was right, "But why didn't he told me from the first day when we went here? Shouldn't I have the rights to know that?"

 _"Well, we do not know about that. But we can tell you that your brother was told not to tell who Mephisto is."_ Rin felt the iron blood inside his mouth as his fangs dug deeper to the inside flesh. "Who?"

 _"Your adopted father AND Mephisto himself of course."_ Rin made an expression he couldn't tell what. But he was very upset about the news.

"But shouldn't he still tell me? I still have the rights to know...." Rin, for the first time, heard from the other creature is a sigh. A long, disappointing sigh.

 _"Aren't you going to complain to us how he hid this to you?"_ The butterflies asked which surprised Rin. It was a very unusual question, and the voice had sent many shivers down his whole body.

"Why would I? He has a reason so why would I need to complain about it?" Rin asked as the rabbit form seemed to be slowly dissolving.

 _"So you're just going to forgive him? Just like that?"_ Rin nods, the rabbit form was slowly deforming in his sight, like it was turning into something more vicious than now.

_"A fool. How are you so kind? To forget what your brother did to you. Have you forgotten he lied to you? Kept secrets from you? Even tried to sabotage your reputation when you were younger?"_

_"_ Well, no. I haven't forgotten about it. But he is still my brother of course. And I have come to myself and decided to forgive him anyway." This shocked the butterflies greatly.

Yes, Rin indeed forgave his little brother and Shiro for their acts. He had come to accept that they are only protecting him from the worst. But part of him was hesitating to give forgiveness to the other two, but the morals he was taught had overpowered him and followed it. And then he forgives them.

 _"Forgive? Yukio has been hiding many things from you Rin! Even now! And you forgave him?! Just because he was your twin?! What if he wasn't your twin?! Will you still forgive him and that damn priest?!"_ It was the first time he had seen the butterflies angry, ready to burst as their form was oozing with black gooey stuff out of the rabbit's eyes and other parts. The previous pure white fur turned into blood shot red.

"I would. Why are you guys suddenly mad?" Rin asked, softly as possible as he does not want to see the butterflies get even more angry for unknown reason.

 _"WE are not mad Rin! WE are FURIOUS! How could you forget those sins they have made?! They are unforgivable! They shunned you! That damn priest didn't_ _even tried to protect you from those bullies when you were a kid!"_

This was very unusual, but Rin thought it could be their protective instinct kicking in so sudden. With a mix of rage because of his decision if course. He never consulted it with them after all, and he has the right not to tell them anyway as it is his decision.

"That is the past. And Yukio changed. Didn't you see him? I am sure he regrets it." Rin said, showing a gentle smile towards the deforming rabbit. _"Are you REALLY sure?"_ Rin did not respond, he furrowed his eyebrows when that was questioned.

 _"We'll remind you this Rin, your brother had a motive, he can betray you again anytime. Mephisto wants something out from you and it isn't pleasant to know about it. That damn priest_ _Shiro_ _won't be there to help you. WE are the only ones who can help you in this situation when that time comes."_ Rin had a very suspicious look at the deformed rabbit. Then Rin asked, "Who are you?"

_________

Rin woke up with a tight feeling to his chest and panting furiously as he had risen from his bed.

He heard the sweet, familiar chimes he knows of. He turned his head immediately to where the sound came from and it was from the butterflies. He slowly calm himself down, taking his time before glancing down to his lap.

They were silent for a while, then the butterflies shifted to a form of the cat. A three tailed cat with pure with fur. His hind legs were in a dragon like form and had scales crawling till the end of the hind legs. Some faded large midnight purple on the back with a two neon blue swirls. Forming like a wings.

 _"Is there something wrong Rin?"_ The butterflies asked as they approached the quiet lad.

Rin flinched when they landed on his bed, near him and it sent shivers down his whole body. The butterflies notice the tension and takes a step back from its place.

 _"Are you alright? Have you dreamt of something horrible?"_ The butterflies form tilt its head, the gem on top of it's forehead turned into many shades of color.

Rin looks at them, opened his mouth but not a single word came out. Not a voice, only a silence again. He wants to ask them, ask them if he was asleep the whole time.

_Do not ask_

_Answer No_

"Nah, I'm thought I have overslept. What time is it?" Rin resist the urge to show the shock and fear from his face.

 _"It's 7pm. You've slept well. And no, you are not going to train."_ The butterflies added the last. Rin nods, not wanting to do anything further on from that point.

His head was killing him, it kept throbbing every time now. What did he do?

 _"You're not going to eat supper?"_ The butterflies asked as they approached Rin, landing and curling around his lap and let the three tails wag. Rin let his hand to touch the soft fur and pets it.

"No, I don't have any appetite anyway. I'll go to the bathroom for a sec okay? No need to follow me too." Rin said and lay the cat gently down the sheets.

The butterflies was about to respond to Rin when he was immediately out of the room.

Rin ran fast as he can to the bathroom of the dormitory. Once in, he shuts the door behind him and went to the showers.

Even if he was still dressed in his uniform, he didn't care and grabs the shower head, turning it on and let it drop down to his head. Soaking his hair and his clothes. All of it till he was dripping wet.

Rin didn't turn off the shower yet, he slid down the wall tiles and grips the shower head from the handle. He let go of it to hug himself. Eyes showing fear and trembling from the cold.

Rin winced when he felt his head throb again, he didn't care and stayed still at the floor.

It felt like few minutes only passed to him, he can feel his eyes getting heavy and he himself slightly burning. _Seriously? My body still have the audacity to have a fever?_

Slowly, he didn't even notice his brother's frantic call for him and running towards him along with Kuro and the butterflies.


	19. Shura

_**______________** _

_***Shura*** _

_**______________** _

  
Yukio slowly slid the special gift to his pocket he will be giving it to Rin for today. The gift is a sign of appreciation for what his older brother had done and how he had motivated Yukio to still pursue his doctor career and had help him throughout his whole life.

It is also an apology gift he will be giving Rin for what he had done. He did notice Rin slightly acting a bit off after their visit with their father and the grocery shopping with their legal guardian. He did not payed that much of attention as he is also busy being sent to different missions in different locations, resulting him and his brother getting distant again.

Although whenever he had not been assigned to any missions, Rin was keeping a distance to him recently. He had thought Rin finally wants to get away from him because he did not yet apologize for his actions. Mostly what he had done when he was a child, that he pleaded to God that it won't be revealed anytime soon. It was not a very pleasant memory to begin with.

"Yukio, Breakfast is ready!" Rin announced from the cooking area as he put the scrambled eggs to the plate with toasted bread and sour cream on the side.

Yukio stands up from his seat, which is a bit further away from the cafeteria and sat down where Ukobach elegantly placed the plates and utensils down the table while Rin dump the used pans and spatula on the sink.

Yukio felt his phone on his pocket vibrates, he picks it up to see a message was sent to him. He checked the mail first as Rin made his way to sit at the opposite side of his twin brother.

"Another one? This is the fifth time this week...." Yukio mumbled as he was sent another message from Mephisto, telling him he has a mission a new mission which would be a bit further away from any of his previous missions.

Rin takes a bite out of his toast as he silently listen to Yukio's distress. The butterflies around him had busy themselves flying around and sometimes, latching onto him for some reason.

Yukio sadly takes a bite out of his bread as he sulk for he had another mission today. He wants to spend time with his brother today but he guess it could wait. Maybe tomorrow since it's Sunday.

Rin's eyes bore into Yukio's gloomy state, the atmosphere of his twin brother was noticable and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Stop sulking." Rin annoyingly said as he ate the last piece of his toast bread.

Yukio looks up to his brother, "But I couldn't spend time with you today..again..." Yukio sadly told his brother. Rin drinks his homemade cold grape juice, "Well, you could spend your time with me on other days. There are still plenty of time for us to bond with each other." Rin said as he takes his empty glass and plate to the sink.

Yukio gave out a long sigh "You always say that...." The faucet was turned on and Rin begins to wash his plate. "I know. But it can't be helped." Rin responded and pleadingly asked Ukobach to wipe the table and bring Yukio's empty plate to him.

The butterflies had shape shift to a midnight black panther, its paws are more like a reptiles' hand with its claws sticking out visibly. Tail is longer and had gone thinner at the end. The rest is normal for that.

Rin glance at the corner of his eyes to see the panther sitting at the other side, waiting for him to finish.

Yukio stands up and went to his and Rin's room to change uniform. Kuro followed the younger twin as he got bored waiting for Ukobach to finish helping Rin.

When they were finish, Rin wiped his hands off along with Ukobach. "You can go play with Kuro, Ukobach. Thanks for the help." The satyr demon nods and hop down from the counter, walking out of the kitchen area as Rin watched him disappear.

"Now, what do you want?" Rin turned his focus to the panther who is behaved throughout the washing session with the other demon. The panther rise from its place and their surroundings changed into a black void.

_"Why did you hid it from your brother?"_ The panther's eyes glowed bright, they can both see each other still, but it is very visible the panther's eyes glowed. "What did I hide? What do you mean?" His own voice indicates he is clueless, yet the butterflies knows better.

The panther had grown two new appendage behind its back, bones erupted from the back and slowly been covered by a black leathery like wings. _"You know what we meant Rin. You may hide things from Yukio before, but that was crucial. This one is not and yet you never told him about it."_

Rin puckered his lips, "Well, can't I hide the fact that I don't want Yukio around me?" The panther's eyes squints in response. " _If you don't like him being around you, shouldn't you be transferring to another room or dormitory instead?"_ Rin groaned.

"First of all, I doubt that stupid clown would even let me transfer to another building. Second, even if I transfer to another room, mostly here, Yukio will keep pestering me to tell him why I decided to transfer room. Third, I don't want to tell him I don't like him around me. So my only choice is to plead Mephisto to give Yukio missions every single time if it is in Yukio's capabilities." Rin said as he summon his flames from his right hand, turning it into a small ball and juggling it to the other and other.

_"We are quite surprised you had the audacity to be comfortable to request Mephisto about that. For as we remember, you despise the thought of having to request and owing him."_ Rin's eyes widen when the butterflies told him.

Rin slowly clench his fist, "W-well! I change my mind! Sometimes it's good to take advantage of it while he is still our guardian!" He bit his tongue after when he stuttered at first and how he had delivered his answer.

Before the butterflies, in the form of panther, could even talk, Yukio's voice rang through the void and the surroundings around them turned back to normal.

"I'm heading out!" Yukio said as he takes a peek inside the kitchen area. Rin stands there with a smile on his face, "Take care!" Rin wave and Yukio smiled and wave back. The little brother then pass the room.

"Tsk..." Rin clicked his tongue and leaned against the cold marble counter. _"That is a bit too quick don't you think? For you to suddenly change your mind about owing the demon king."_ Their surroundings change back to the black void they were once in.

Rin frowned towards them, "You're not dropping the topic aren't you?" The panther responded with a silence, its reptile hands raise and slam it down to the void. A white pentagram showed and formed under it, then a long snake of chains erupted from it.

_"At least give us a reason why you had change your mind that quick."_ Rin stared intensely at the white chains that were ready to attack him anytime. "Look, it's my own decision. Why do you need my reason for that?" The panther growled in response.

_"_ Woah! Why you getting so mad suddenly?" Rin raise both of his hands as the panther growled even more. It was a bit more loud. _"Rin always has a good reason. He always tells us why he would do that."_ Rin scoffed in response to that.

"Look, not always do I have to tell you guys. And why do you suddenly think that I am not myself? Like, what the hell?"

The chains above lowered themselves and the panther stopped growling. _"You are right... But why all of a sudden? Why now? When we are here finally able to train you to who you want to be."_ It was soft, Rin showed them a sad smile. "Well, you guys did said that you won't be here all the time right? That you guys won't be there for me and you only had a limited time. I don't want to get used to having someone- er, some creature to talk to whenever I have a problem or to decide and consult it. I need to grow up you know."

Their surroundings changed back to the normal kitchen area. The panther's wings had disappeared slowly.

Rin watched his surroundings as it slowly returns to it's kitchen area. He was relieved it was immediately solved.

And how easy it is to get out of that suffocating situation.

"Well, since I have nothing more to do here, I'll go back to my room okay?" Rin said as he turn his back to the other creature.

"Hey kid."

Rin jolted when a quite slightly familiar voice came. He didn't even notice the presence of the new comer- or an intruder in his perspective. He turns around and saw an unsettling sight to behold.

He had almost not recognize the woman in front of him if it wasn't for the less clothing she had put an effort on her own body. As well as the long pony tail hair

"You scared me." He held a hand against his chest to express, "What are you doing here? And why were you even here without being invited?" Rin asked, suspiciously and crossing his arms against his chest

The woman eyed him before smiling suddenly and wrapping her arms around him, pushing her cheek to his and squishing her own.....breast to him.

"Well damn kid! I have never thought you are this cute at all!" The woman snuggled her face to the other, "I have never noticed it that much before after our first meeting, but I am grateful now! I am so going to ravish you here!" Rin immediately pushed her away when she mentioned the word 'Ravish'.

The woman chuckled when the other gave her a disturbing look, "Just joking! If I were a male I would do it right here in this time though!" Rin shivered visibly. And was thankful that she wasn't a male either. He did not want to have those predatory eyes on him again.

"Soooo, what are ya going to do?" The woman asked as she went looked inside the kitchen area. Rin gave her a confuse look, and a bit angry for intruding.

The panther walks out of the kitchen area and saw the uninvited guest. The panther growled and looks at Rin for clarification if he knows this woman, Rin did not look at them and merely frowns when she just casually asked him.

"You might just want to tell me what you are doing here and what do you want from me before I fucking kill you here." Rin threatened the woman and glared at her, the woman stared at him before laughing. The butterflies, even Rin, were surprised when she suddenly laugh at how he had threaten her.

_Does she even know who I am?!_

"Oh come on kid! That won't sent me shivers! Dang! How the hell did ya get the title of a Satan's spawn?!" Shura laughed again and this infuriated Rin. So he let out his blue flames, he felt a slight pain when he over exceed it to the limits. The kouma sword has not been broken yet and he only has accessed 1/4 of his power only.

Shura stopped laughing and whistled at the sight of the blue fire surrounding Rin. "Well, now I get it why. But ya don't act like one. And why the hell would a Satan's spawn want to become an exorcist?" Rin let his flames die down, "I don't want to become an exorcist"

Shura raise an eyebrow, "Then what the fucking hell are ya doing here kid? Were you forced by that damn clown?" Rin blinked once before nodding. "Not technically forced, but I had no choice since I am still a minor and needed a guardian." Rin responded

"Well, that moley four eyes don't act like a minor. Okumura Yukio,  
your brother right?" Rin nods, although the name left a sour taste in his mind and ears. He felt a slight throb on his head all of a sudden.

"Are you going to tell me why are you here? Or am I just going to hear you talk about random things that I do not wish to hear?" Rin wants to end this conversation as soon as possible, he wants to dip his head in cold shower as it helps his mind and the painful throb on his head would disappear immediately when he does that.

The butterflies, still in the form of the panther, looked at Rin as his eyes were slowly dropping and his posture was visibly shaking. For the other human, it isn't that visible enough unless you touch him.

"Well, I'm here to babysit your sorry ass kid!" Shura showed him her toothy smile and he nods in response. "Why the hell are you here to babysit me? I'm not a child!" Rin winced from another throb on his head.

"You just said you're still a minor kid, and your brother requested it to the headmaster that someone should look after you." Rin groaned, which he regretted it after since the throb on his head was hammering him.

He puts his hand on top of his forehead, he is sweating a bit and turn himself around. "Then go do whatever you want. I'll be going to the bathroom." Rin said as he slowly walked towards the direction to his destination.

"I'll do that." Shura respond and followed Rin. He looked back and glared at her, "I said do whatever you want. Not follow me."

"But I do want to follow you. So shut up and pretend I ain't here and do whatever shit you're gonna do there. I'll wait by the door." Rin mumbled something under his breath before going to the bathroom with Shura tailing him behind and the butterflies looking at her suspiciously.

When they arrived, Rin got in and locked the door. The butterflies had to wait outside too since Rin told them. They had a butterfly slip in with Rin so they can still monitor him inside. And also, they can watch what will Shura would do.

____

  
Rin immediately went to the showers, turning it on and went under it as his clothes stained again and his hair getting wet. The cold water calmed him down and he was satisfied, his tail is the proof as it keep swaying around when he had drop himself to the showers.

He shuts the shower and slid down the cold wet tiles. He had been doing this for many days ever since that..... Time....

Rin trembled from the memory, recalling it won't do anything good to him so he tried to distract himself by looking at his tail that went in between his legs and swaying.

Like a cat, he bats it and tried to catch it with his own hands. He knows this is stupid, but it does help him get distracted and forgets the horrible memory that would always pop out of his mind whenever his head was getting hammered like crazy.

Rin hears a soft chime, he looks at the butterfly who had entered without him knowing. He had gotten used to this but he would always suddenly black out whenever he stared for too long. He doesn't know why but it seemed to made his long life companions suspicious of him.

"Hey, is everything-" Before he could finish his question, he blacked out immediately again.

____

  
"That kid, what is he doing there?" Shura asked to herself as she waited for Rin for about 45 minutes. She kept hearing the showers turning off and on constantly, the longest time is the shower being on for about 5 minutes.

Deciding she had enough of waiting for the other, she pounded at the door with her fist. "Hey! What are you doing there for so long?!"

She kept banging on the door for who knows how long, the side of her hand were now bright red from pounding at the door. She is somewhat surprised the door hadn't chipped off just a bit yet from the constant banging.

She stopped when she heard a click from the other side, she steps back and the door opened. Revealing Rin dripping wet and his tail swaying in the air happily.

"What the fuck did you do there kid?! You're dripping wet!" Shura inspected Rin to see if he was Sharma in anyway. The shower she could be hearing from turning on could possibly be a cover up from the real sound. It could be a water demon or some sort too.

When she saw nothing but himself dripping wet with his clothes, she heave out a relieved sigh from her mouth. Shura looked at Rin with anger, but when she saw his eyes, it terrified her.

His eyes were dull dark blue. Unlike his usual bright blue eyes that were full of emotions and hint of joy, now you cannot tell what his eyes meant anymore.

"Sorry, I just.... Relieved myself if you know what I mean." Shura nods, not taking the reason though but never pursued to force the truth out of him. "I'll be going to my room, come if you want." Rin said as he pass her. Shura tailed behind him with a suspicious look on her face.

The butterflies, still on a panther form, called the other butterfly they had sent. The butterfly revealed itself from its hiding spot.

_"Was it per usual?"_ The butterfly chimed in response, the panther gave out a long, disappointing sigh.

They knew Rin was not himself, but they couldn't pin point if it was him losing himself or _someone_ controlling him. Either way, they need to report this immediately to _her._

It would be a worse case scenario if they hadn't told her about her son's strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⊂(◉‿◉)つ


	20. Split Personality (?)

_**_______________** _

***Split Personality (?)***

_**________________** _

  
_I wish I could wipe off that fucking smirk out of your shitty face_ Rin horribly thought as he sat in front of the headmaster. Face scrunch in anger and lowly growling at the other demon.

He was partially excused by the headmaster (per his own request) and told the current teacher to his class, which is Shura, that he will be having a pep conversation with Rin for a while. (He was glad that Mephisto did not call him brother that time, but he could not even remember why did he requested such thing to him)

Mephisto was full-wide smirking, watching Rin visibly get irritated from the news he had given. To say the least, he had enjoy the sour face of his little brother. It's not like he could do anything after all, since all of the missions are clear for now and was already finished by other exorcists already.

"How about you give him an extended schedule on work?" Rin suggested as he grip the wooden armrest of the chair he was sitting on. His nails accidentally scrape the paint off.

"Now I won't be doing that. He is still a minor just like you and needs to focus more on his studies."

"What about telling him to help with your paper works?"

"Oh my youngest brother, I indeed need help with these mountain of papers but I cannot have your human brother to assist me in these kind of work. It is very different from what he usual does after all."

Rin bit his inner left cheek, "Please?"

"Pleading won't change my mind youngest. Although, I would be delighted and happy to accept you as my assistant instead."

"Fuck no. And stop calling me your brother and youngest damn it!" Rin growled and bared his fangs. His small tantrum made Mephisto coo at the sight, but behind Rin was a growling panther that he cannot see.

The butterflies (in the form of panther) had decided to slide the suspicious act of Rin for now, with how he pleaded the other and how he requested it before hand. And without their knowledge of it!

Mephisto ran his gloved fingers to one of the documents on his desk, he then toss it to Rin. The other caught it, a bit surprised and looked at the brown long envelope.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Rin waved the brown envelope like it's a fan. The envelope is decently heavy, he can feel how thick the papers are inside.

"Per your unknowingly reason of request, that, is your twin brother's daily reports from the beginning to recent. There are also some information of his small violations throughout his work, but it was only a minor so it wasn't that big of a deal. There are also information that wasn't supposed to be shed on light, so I suggest you to be quiet once you have read those. The real tracking records of your brother is on my hands as it is crucial. I don't want the Vaticans chase me down just because I photocopied an exorcist personal information." Mephisto snap his fingers and appeared in front of him are a large clear glass of vanilla ice cream with few chocolate sticks on the side with chocolate syrup with teaspoon.

Rin was shocked when the headmaster told him that. "I didn't request anything...." Without any thoughts, Rin puts the envelope down the small circular table beside him.

He jolted when his hand brushed against a soft fluff creature and had swiftly, and quickly, sprinted out of the table and went behind Mephisto. The envelope he was holding had slip off his hand but landed gently on the table.

_What the fuck?_ Rin thought as he was a bit, and still, surprised from what the back of his hand felt.

"Ah, I wish I can laugh at you right now Okumura-kun, but I sadly can't. You even went ahead to go as far to threaten the poor me." Mephisto said as he frowned towards Rin. He made a hurtful reaction and puts his hand and grips his shirt like he was in pain. Rin rolled his eyes. Rin was beyond confused what the older meant, and does not even once recall threatening him at all.

Then a green poof of smoke appeared behind the older demon, Rin immediately was familiarized with the green smoke. His heart beats faster and the fur of his tail under his dress shirt stands up slightly.

After the smoke was gone, it revealed the well-known demon he is very angry of since the day he had touch his body (which he cannot deny that he enjoyed it a bit) and made him go through that horrible, uncomforting walk back to the camp.

"You!" Rin pointed at the demon with a shaky hand. His pupils turned into slits and he growled lowly.

_"Rin, calm down."_ The panther said, calmed and steady behind him but was also agitated to pounce at the demon. They had a reason for leaving the poor half demon lad alone and get dragged and kidnap by the demon king, they were infuriated because HE touch RIN.

Amaimon leaned forward at the head of the chair, resting his chin above it and quietly suck on his sweet cherry candy inside his mouth. Tilting his head as he saw the furious and red look of his youngest brother.

"Well, with that said, shouldn't you be at least be a bit grateful for what I have given you? Even if you told me that you did not request it, which you did, won't do anything. Beside, those threats are meaningless to me." Mephisto sighed disappointingly at his little brother's ungrateful attitude, "Should have at least give me some reward as I have gone through some hardships to photocopy that document."

Rin fumed in anger, he does not recall threatening the demon NOR requesting such information about his brother. He remembers talking to Mephisto but did not remember anything regardless about requesting or threatening.

Rin was also fuming in embarrassment as the memory of Amaimon touching his body made his body warm and needy for the touch again. He pinched himself when his lower region was twitching a bit.

Amaimon crunched the small candy inside his mouth, "What's wrong with him big brother? Why is he red? Is he going to explode?" Rin, if possible, turned even more red and hid his face behind his hands as he raise them both. Amaimon was disappointed that he cannot see the tomato face of Rin. (Yes, tomato)

"I don't think he will Amaimon. And why do you always assume when a human becomes red, they would explode?" Amaimon shrug his shoulders in response. His hand reached out to grab the ice cream that was slowly melting from being neglected, his hand was slap and he takes it back immediately.

"Ow."

"How many times do I have to tell you Amaimon? That you cannot steal someone else's ice cream that way. And you know how I hate you being a snoopy." Amaimon pouted and rubbed the back of his hand. He then caught the sight of their guest slowly making his way out.

And for some reason, he can see a glimpse of a translucent figure. Like a Panther. But he never paid attention to that as their guest is slowly making his way out.

Rin, who has been silent from their drama, had decided he would just take the brown envelope (since Mephisto would just bring it to him if he doesn't takes it) and stands up. He creep his way out of the office, silently and quietly as possible.

The butterflies on the other hand, had taken notice of the glance towards them by the demon king of earth, they looked at him to clarify if they can see them and when he pass them, they were glad.

When Rin settled his hand on the door knob, ready to twist and bolt out of the room, a hand slammed beside his head. He looked behind him, and there looming over his body, was Amaimon with his face up so close that he had to stand there awkwardly

"I haven't gotten my answer yet." Amaimon coldly said and Rin raise his eyebrow, "You never asked me anything." Rin said.

"Yes, I did. I asked why were you red and are you going to explode." Rin felt his eye twitch, "You never specifically directed the question to me!" Rin yelled as he glared at the looming demon king.

"Now now Amaimon. I will instead answer your question. Our little brother needs to go home after all. His brother is very agitated for his arrival back home. We must not let him wait." Mephisto smirked towards Rin when he looked at him with a shock face. And with a glare too

Amaimon on the other hand, had a dark look and let his black nails puncture the wooden door. His finger had slipped a bit inside as he had made a hold of it.

"Why are you so surprise Okumura-kun? You did left a tad bit early, and I promise your brother that you will be home early so both of you can spend time with each other." Oh how Rin wanted to rip his vocal cords out, gouge out his unnerving eyes, break his bones and more. If only he wasn't getting ordered around and being protected and prevented to break his damn sword.

_I'll crush those pesky butterflies once I have the right time_ Rin widen a bit his eyes as he had thought of that. _Wait, that wasn't me..._ _That's not my voice!_

Mephisto eyed Amaimon, communicating and moving his head indicating to release the elder twin. Amaimon bared his teeth and growled from the demand but released Rin. Rin bolted out of the room without any second thoughts, Amaimon frowned when he saw Rin immediately got out.

"Don't worry, you will have your fun with him soon. Today is not the right time, since his human twin is very eager to spend time with him today." Mephisto reassured his brother before he takes a scoop out of his ice cream.

"And when would that be?" Amaimon asked and sat at the chair where Rin is previously sitting in.

"Well, when the other destined mate arrives of course! I already have contacted him and he said he would be arriving when his schedule loosen." Mephisto said before taking another scoop of ice cream. He was enjoying his time licking the rest of the ice cream off the teaspoon

Amaimon frowned at the thought of waiting for the other destined mate for Rin, sharing was not one of his speciality of course. He is horrible at sharing that belongs to HIM. But he will have to eventually, or their father might kill him for being a selfish king.

When Amaimon saw Mephisto too damn focused and enjoying himself with the sweet cold ice cream, with one swift move and a blink of an eye, Amaimon grabs the ice cream out of Mephisto's hold. Running out of the open window and was currently being chase down by the small dog.

_______

  
When Rin had finally got some distance away from the main building and was a few feet away from the old dormitory, he halts and smack his forehead for the horrible thought he wants to do to his companions.

The butterflies trailing behind him had turned into shades of black, but not all of them do. Some do but not all of them were turning into those opaque color.

"Why do I want Yukio on a mission? Why am I thinking like that? What the fuck is going on?" Rin grip his head and crouch down, he was trembling, fearing that he had lost himself and had gone insane because of it. But what would be the cause of it?

The butterflies, once again formed into a panther to talk to Rin. They are also worried from what the other said and the sudden tone of confusion. It's like he has a split personality for some reason.

_"Rin, what's wrong?"_ They asked as their reptile hand reach out and puts it on the back of the younger half demon. Rin looks at them and his eyes showed fear and confusion.

"W-why am I like this? What's happening to me?" Rin asked as he felt his nails scraping the skin.

The panther squints it's eyes, _"What do you mean Rin?"_ Even though they already knew what would he say, they still want to ask if they were thinking and suspecting it right.

"I- I'm not myself lately." _"We can tell that."_ Rin calmed himself down before he proceeds to talk again.

_"You'll have to explain it in further more details just than that Rin. We might not be able to help you if you hold it back."_ The butterflies said, trying to at least get more information as possible out of Rin. He was holding something back and would sometimes get sensitive whenever they ask how was he after he was done showering himself inside the bathroom.

"It's like, whenever Mephisto tells me something that I don't remember doing or requesting, I act like someone else and have horrible thoughts? It's like I am conscious of the surroundings and what was happening, but I do not recall any of it requesting or telling something but then later on when they started to bring up a conversation about I requested something or like that I do not remember of, I suddenly know it and somewhat I cannot control my thoughts and would usually ask them that if I really requested something? Does that makes sense?" The panther just nods its head.

_"What else?"_ Rin hummed and thought of it, then remembered the voice that he recall not familiarized with. "There is this one voice that would casually tells me something or thinks of something horrible. Somehow, it sometimes related to -" Rin did not finish his sentence as his head begins to throb again.

He groans and stands up, his feet started to work on running and bolted inside the dormitory. The butterflies chase after him to the bathroom again.

Rin shuts the door immediately, locking it in place and opens the shower and dunk himself under it. His head refreshed and his mind started to go off somewhere.

He heard a small chime, he looked at the black butterfly approaching him. He doesn't recall any of his companions looking like that.

And once again for staring that long at the butterfly, he blacked out.

_______

When Rin got out of the bathroom, Yukio was standing in front of the door with a worried expression. He brightens up then frowned when he saw his brother soaking wet.

"Nii-san! Why are you dripping wet! Who did this to you?!" Yukio worriedly asked. Rin looks at him with the dull eyes that made Yukio flinched and a bit familiar with, "No one Yuki. Can you get me a towel?"

Yukio frowns, this was the fifth time he had seen Rin becoming like this. He did not ask or consulted to anyone yet, but he might need to sooner.

"Okay. Stay here for a bit." Yukio immediately ran to their room to get the dry towel inside their closet.

Rin glanced at the panther who was looking at him with worried look, "Is there something wrong?" The black butterfly came out of the room and landed on Rin's shoulder. Spreading something on him that they could not identify.

_"....."_ The butterflies eyed closely at Rin, he is normal on the outside but when you look at his eyes it was the same dull eyes that they were concerned about Everytime he gets out of the shower. Not only that, the black butterfly was spreading something on him, they would have to ask that butterfly later.

When Yukio and back running with the towels, he drapes it over Rin and dries him off. Rin was willing and let his younger brother do it and stand still.

When they were done, he pulled Rin to their room so he could change clothes and get down to business that he wanted to tell Rin for a long time now.

While the two twins were busy changing, the butterflies' form dissolved and went ahead to surround the only black butterfly. They glowed and disappeared after that.

Rin sat down in his bed as his little brother continued to dry him off. While Yukio was drying him, he noticed a certain black mark on the back of his neck.

Yukio let his hand reach out to touch the certain black mark, Rin yelped and smack Yukio's hand away from him. "That hurts!" Rin said with a pained look. He can feel the back of his neck burning. He felt like a something stab behind him.

"S-sorry." Yukio apologized and returned to drying his older brother's hair off.

It was a bit silent to say at least as he dried his hair, so Yukio decided to spark up a conversation and tells him what he wants to tell him for a long time.

"Nii-san, can I ask you a question?" Rin hums in response. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Yukio begged to God that his brother say he doesn't have anything to do tomorrow.

"Why do you ask Yuki? Is there something special going to be happening tomorrow?" Rin asked as he turn his head to face his taller brother. Yukio shakes his head, "No, but Suguro and the other two were constantly asking me how are you. I asked them why and they said you were avoiding them a lot lately."

Rin recalls it, they were usually trying to find him during recess and lunch. He would escape them as he wants to stay on the line he was in and would do his best to avoid them. But when he was caught, he would usually reason with them that he was busy. Which they accepted the reason and he was glad of it.

"Well, I am. I don't want to get close to anyone else in this school. Once Dad wakes up and was ready to he sent out, I will return To my daily routines like before. There is no point for me to get all friendly here." Yukio frowned at the statement, he wish he can turn back time and redo everything.

"Can't you try to at least spend time with them? They were really worried about you." Rin rethinks more than once before heaving out a sigh, "Fine. I'll try." That made Yukio a bit more at ease.

Now to the main point why he had started his conversation. He went drapes the towel around Rin's shoulders, walking to hi desk and grabs something out of his drawer.

It was a small box with a beautiful golden strips on the edge. Yukio then hands it out to Rin, "Here. Open it."  
Rin hesitantly takes the box, looking at Yukio once again before opening the box.

There, a beautiful sapphire gem with pure silver necklace. Rin takes it out and dangles it in front of him.

Yukio noticed Rin's dull eyes turned back to his normal ones. He was happy of it but will still pursue to consult it with Mephisto about it.

"It's.... beautiful..." Rin muttered as he mesmerized the gem. Yukio takes it and removed the hook for the loop, he then puts it around Rin and reattached it to the loop.

"What's this for Yuki?" Rin asked as he raise the gem in front of him. The light silver chain was log enough so it could be hidden under his clothes. "It's a thank you gift for eveything you have done for me for my whole life." Yukio smiled when Rin gave him a sincere smile too

"But that is not only a thank you gift, it is also an apology gift." Rin tilts his head, "For what?"

"For everything that I have done to you. Lying to you, keeping secrets from you, and even to go as far to keep you in the dark for far too long. It can't be helped that you would hide something from me too..." Yukio looks down to his feet as he told Rin.

Later, he felt something wrapping around his torso. He was shocked to say at least when he saw Rin hugging him tightly. "Well, that sure made my day." Rin chuckled.

Yukio wants to ask what he meant by that, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. So he hugged back to his brother tightly.

Later, after they break the hug, they went down to spend time together. They made a cake and few more cuisines before resting and having a bit more brotherly time. Yukio mostly ignores the frequent messages on his phone.


	21. Butterflies?

**_______________**

**_*Butterflies?*_ **

**_________________ **

  
The next few days passed, Rin had been hanging out with the Kyoto Trios a bit more than before. But still has some decent distance between their relationship.

The butterflies who were following Rin is the pure black butterfly, different from the rest. But it is not a bother to him nor to anyone as they cannot be seen at all unless they have to.

Those black butterflies seemingly to increase every second Rin had a headache, he would casually ask them why they have turned into a black butterfly and not those pure white butterflies, they would respond a chime or will give him a silent response.

Mostly, Rin would ask the white butterflies when he sees them. Although whenever he tried to voice his question out that he wanted to ask about regarding those black butterflies, he would but his tongue and he was not in control. Like someone is controlling his body, but he was still conscious regardless.

"Do you want to hang out this Saturday?" Bon asked as he snap Rin out of his thoughts. They are currently in their last morning class, Shima is sadly absent today.

"Sorry, Yukio and I already made plans for tomorrow." Rin, apologetically smiles at Bon as their teacher wraps up the discussion.

Bon widen his eyes, a bit surprise at the newly found reason. "So you and your brother finally get some time to spend together huh?" Rin nods, he winced a bit when the black butterfly somehow poke a needle on his neck

"That's great then! How about Sunday?" The school bell rang and the teacher left, leaving the students to pack their stuffs and leave the room.

Bon and Rin does the same as they pack their stuffs and grab their bag to walk their way to the canteen. Today, they would be alone. Just the two of them. Konekomaru had texted Bon earlier that he will not join as his other friend wants to be taught for their next class after lunch.

"Hmm, I have some stuff to do at Sunday also. How about next week?" Bon bit his lower lip, "I have something to do for the next few weeks after that."

Rin pats Bon's right shoulder, "It's fine. We could do it in another time." Rin gave him a bright smile, Bon smiled back as they made their way to the cafeteria.

At their arrival, Rin tells Bon he had made his lunch and he will wait for him at their usual table. Bon went ahead and pick his food at the canteen while Rin made his way to the table.

Placing the bento box down the table, he leaned back at his chair and closed his eyes.

_Wake up_

Rin slowly opened his eyes, visibly irritated.

The voice was deep, but he cannot identify if it is a female or a male. It was like a robotic voice, it is a bit creepy yes.

But not only that, he started to hear it more frequently when those black butterflies started to visibly increase. Surrounding him all the time. And when those white butterflies were there, he wouldn't hear that voice as much as possible. But it will be still there.

And whatever the voice commands him, he will do it. He had tried to tell it to Yukio and to Mephisto, but he would question other things than the original ones. He would try again multiple times, but he will get a severe headache. Making him unable to speak and collapse to his knees from the pain in his head. He would usually rush to somewhere or plead a cold water to be brought to him.

Thankfully it hasn't happened yet during the class periods. It will be the death of him if that happened.

He couldn't risk asking the Kyoto Trios either, nor Shura that was frequently coming to the dorm. It would end up the same and he doesn't trust them at all. Sooner or later, they will learn who he really was and would avoid him like he would do to them.

They might be even be grateful because of that.

Although he cannot blame them for that, he is a demon. Who can deny that fact? But he is not that kind of demon many would say, some would assume he would be since they don't know him yet, but some are kind which he is glad.

"Tssssss" Rin hissed when another needle was poked on him. He glared at that individual black butterfly and swat it so it won't latch on to him, or even get the needle close to him.

His phone vibrated through his pocket, he picks it up and opens it only to receive a notification. It was a message, it was from his little brother.

" _I'll be coming home a bit late tonight. But not that long! I promise I will be there before 8!"_ Rin chuckled under his breath and shut his phone off.

Yukio has been very kind lately, making an excuse to his work and making sure he and Rin would spend time each other. Which resulted him not to do any extra training that he wanted to do, but it made his mind take off on that training and made him a lot more closer to Yukio.

But for some reason, he would catch a glimpse at his brother, frowning and sometimes glaring at his way. When he turns his head to look where he was looking at, (assuming it wasn't him) he would see no one. Behind Rin would only be the butterflies but it is impossible for Yukio to see them, right?

Everytime he asked Yukio who was he staring at, he would get a cold answer out of him. Yukio's eyes were dull too whenever he stared at him and ask him. Then later when they are going home, his teal eyes would return and his old warm lovable brother would return. He did not question Yukio about it as it would give him a headache whenever he tries to ask it.

Snapping out of his own thoughts again, Bon approached the table with tray and food on top. Sitting at their usual spot and both gladly eat.

Rin's lunch was sushi with few extra well-done beef on the side. He has a cold water as he doesn't want anything else while Bon had taken the beef steak and rice with ice tea.

The two talked while eating, Bon still trying to make Rin open up to him and Rin had taken notice of it and refused to give in. The whole conversation was fun for Rin, but it irritated the other male as he failed to make Rin open up to him once again.

**____Time Skip____**

  
As per usual, they arrive in their class on time as Yukio entered the room. Greeting with a slightly rude tone (which Yukio did not pay attention to it) from the students, Yukio greeted back and told them to grab their text books.

Rin on the other hand, seemed to be on a daze for the fifth time this week during lessons whenever they are in afternoon class. He would be immediately get scolded by Yukio, and everything would turn alright again.

But today was a bit different, the black butterflies latched themselves onto him and Yukio noticed Rin's unfocused behavior.

Marching to his elder brother, he shakes Rin gently to get him back to reality. Yukio can hear someone scoffing and telling the class why do they have a teacher who isn't doing their job very well.

"Rin, hey." Yukio shakes the student, then in his sight, a blue spark crawled onto his arm. Yukio immediately pulled back and hissed lowly when he felt his while arm was electrocuted and was burning a bit from the inside. He pulled his sleeves up to see there are some red small lines visible on his arm, but the pain is mostly inside.

Rin looked at him with a dull eyes, "Sorry. I need to go to the clinic. I'm not feeling well..." Rin said and walked out of the room. His bags were left in his seat and the lunch box.

Yukio stared at the door, holding his arm to his chest as Rin walked out of the room. His eyes full of concern and worries of his other twin.

"Hey! Are you going to teach or not?!" One of the students, Izumo yelled and was being calm down by Sheimi. When Sheimi looks at Yukio to apologize for Izumo, she saw the small thin red line marks on his arm. She immediately tend to it and asked what happened and where did he get that.

Yukio chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay Sheimi. It's not that painful." Sheimi shakes her head and told her little familiar, Ne, to give her some herbs.

Izumo rolled her eyes at the sight, Bon and Konekomaru was worried about Rin and both decided to visit him later after class, and the rest of the class were paying no mind to the two.

**____**

  
_Where am I going?_ Rin thought as he walked deeper into the forest. The forest was familiar to him, but this is not time for that.

He cannot control his body once again, the black butterflies remained latched to him. He cannot even speak to ask them what is going on.

When Rin arrived at the place where he had gotten his sword and Rhopalocera from, the place was same as ever except from the broad daylight. Rin thought that the place is much more beautiful during daylight than night.

Rin snap his fingers, the boulders were soon turned into black crystals and the ground shakes.

In the middle of the surrounded crystals, breaking whatever was on the middle, erupted another crystal. This one is very large and taller compared to the others that surrounds it.

Around Rin, the place was surrounded by a clear crystal dome and the light was still able to go through them. Creating different days of colors as the dome covers the place up and the black crystal that had just erupted had stop. The ground stop shaking at the same time.

Upon the other black crystal that surrounds the larger one, it glowed from the inside with white light and made a ray of beam, all of them aiming at the very top of the larger crystal in the middle.

When all beams have touched the top, the ground shakes again and the larger crystal had few white lines that crawled down to the ground and another forms of crystal erupted beside Rin. He did not flinch or anything. But his eyes are full of terror at the sight.

The larger crystal, in front of him, there was a golden door with black and white silver linings carved into the door. His own body approached the door and opens it. When he touched the handle of the door, he blacked out immediately.

From then on, Rin has no clue what was going on after he blacked out. He did not felt his own body falling to the ground, the last thing he knew, he felt his face, his mouth stretched to smile

_What's happening to me_ _....?_

**___TIME SKIP___**

  
When the entire afternoon class pass by like any other day, Yukio, Bon and Konekomaru made their way where Rin said he would be going after he left the first afternoon class.

Yukio had called the nurse of the school, but she said no one came into her clinic and she was there the whole time. The other clinic Yukio knows is a special clinic Mephisto prepared for any half demon students like Rin, or any demons.

"Why would Okumura be here?" Bon asked as they stop in front of the creepy vibes clinic. He and the other two have passed this room many times but never dared to enter it, since the vibe around this clinic was creepy enough for Konekomaru to plead them not to approach or come near the room.

Konekomaru hid behind the taller broad male, quivering a bit from fear and many thought of a demon could jump out to them and eat them or kill them.

"There are only two clinics in this school. The first one, I called her and she said Rin was not there and no one even came to her clinic. So it could be possible he is here. The nurse inside the clinic is gone for now and doesn't know if Rin was here or not."

"What kind of nurse is that?" Yukio slid the sliding door open. Konekomaru clench his eyes shut and grip Bon's blazer from the back. When he felt Bon moved forward, he opened his eyes and stayed closed to his childhood friend as possible.

Yukio and the other two entered the room. For Bon and Konekomaru, they were surprised that the room is like the other clinic. It is much more cleaner and it smells wonderful inside.

"Huh, shouldn't have judge the book by its cover..." Bon muttered and Konekomaru nods in agreement.

Yukio went to each bed that has the cream curtains on them to cover. There are only 6 beds in each clinic and when Yukio opened them all, Rin is nowhere in sight. The beds has no sign of anyone sitting on them or being lay down on.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Bon asked the worried Yukio. He doesn't even know where the hell is his elder brother either. "I'm going to call him." Bon said and grabbed his phone from his bag.

"Hey, uhm, can I have his phone number?" Yukio did not waste time and opens his own phone, going to the contacts and showed Rin's phone number. When Bon dialed Rin, the other line was not responding at all.

Bon clicked his tongue, "His phone is shut down. I cannot reach to him." Konekomaru furrowed his eyebrows in worry for their other friend, Yukio was no better and had started to bolt out of the room to talk to Mephisto.

The other two chased down their teacher. They kept calling his name and asking where he was going, but it was unanswered as Yukio is very much anxious for his brother's safety. Even if he knows Rin can handle himself, he could be caught by a demon and get killed, or worse than that.

Yukio almost tripped on his own feet as he was furiously making his way to the headmaster's office.

"Hey! Watch out!" Bon warned Yukio as he was about to collide with a person.

Yukio did not hear the warning and had bump and fallen on top of them. He immediately got back to his feet and helped the person he had just bumped into.

"I'm so sorry" Yukio apologized and ran again. But this time, he was met by an invisible wall.

Bon and Konekomaru stopped running, panting heavily as they stop to finally rest. Konekomaru suddenly backs away and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Bon asked his childhood friend. Konekomaru scrambled back to his feet, trying to run away when he was blocked by something. Another invisible wall.

He kept pounding and pounding on the invisible wall, looking back for he person they were with and scrambling to get Bon up.

Bon looks up to see the person Yukio bumped into, is a somewhat a demon. They don't know what kind of demon this is, but it looks scary enough for Konekomaru. It was hideous to him though.

Standing there with pure white eyes, is a woman with long disheveled curly hair reached to her hips. Face oozing with black goo and ears like an elf but longer. She was wearing an exorcist uniform that was tarnished. The parts where there are holes were visible and the skin that was supposed to be shown is a black goo instead. Her hands are bigger and fingers are longer, nails- claws as sharp as a knife and had stretched longer than the fingers. A lizard like taik whipped behind her as she showed a toothy sharp smile towards the two students.

When she takes a step forward, Konekomaru returned to pounding the invisible wall, clearly too afraid to face and fight the demon in front of them. Bon on the other hand, stand still and watched and dared the demon to take a step closer. Which amde Konekomaru to tell at him to stop making the demon mad.

When the demon was ready to launch and use her claws to stab the first student in front of her, she screamed and howled in pain when a bullet punctured her.

Good thing Yukio had his guns loaded and had a good shot.

The demon turned to Yukio, screamed with a distorted voice of a woman and run towards him. Yukio keep shooting at her, making her stall for a bit and not wasting his time to stop.

She howls again in pain, but not just pain, it called the nearest coal tars inside the school premises and had blocked Yukio's sight, making him cover his face and stop shooting.

Bon and Konekomaru watched their teacher in fear as the demon slowly approached him. Smile stretched and wicked as she raise approached the exorcist closer. Taking her sweet time to make the other two students call their teacher to warm the approaching demon.

When the coal tars are finally out of his face, he was grab by his head with the large hand of the demon. Slowly crushing his head and laughing maniacally.

Konekomaru covered his eyes in the process, Bon was about to chant a holy spell to make the demon let go of Yukio, but a swarm of white butterflies passed him.

When those white butterflies surrounded and whirled themselves around the demon, she screamed as it cut her limb off that was holding Yukio.

Yukio landed with a this on the ground, gripping his head and was a bit hard to focus. He is glad his glasses didn't fell though.

The white butterflies continued to swarm and cut off the limbs of the demon. The demon only screamed and was flailing around, trying to swat the butterflies away from her.

In the end it was useless, all of the limbs were cut off, even the tail did. The limbs tried to reattach themselves to the main body but it was soon dissolved into thin air.

The demon screamed and thump on the ground when the butterflies stopped swarming around her. Yukio and Bin watched as the demon screamed again with a higher pitch, her main body was dissolving as the rest of her cut off limbs had disappeared already.

When the demon was out of sight, Yukio raise his gun to the swarm of white butterflies.

Even though it had saved their lives, it could mean something or it could be a demon too. Without hesitation, he shoots.

Since they are small, they were swiftly to move and dodge the bullet. Another bullet was shot and they dodge it, but the bullet was heading straight towards Bon.

"Shit!" Yukio cussed as he watched the bullet only few meters away from Bon.

Bon shut his eyes, ready to receive the painful bullet.

But nothing ever happened.

He slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the bullet was being held by a human hand, but it was pure white and came from the butterflies.

Konekomaru removed his hands to see what was happening, he was baffled at the sight of the hand and the bullet ready to puncture Bon's muscular tissues and skin.

Yukio was surprised, all of them watched as the butterflies compact themselves and glowed. They have to shield their eyes for a while before the light die down.

Upon their sight, they saw a pure white Lindwrum. Staring at Yukio and the Lindwrum's eyes bore into Yukio's own eyes.

_"Greetings. Finally we are able to see each other,_ _Okumura_ _Yukio."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen the comments from the previous chapter, and I intended the 20th chapter to be that confusing. There is no hidden answer for it as to why I have done that, but you will soon get it once the chapters go by. I addressed this because some of you might think I have gotten out of the real plot I am aiming for– which I had not.
> 
> Well, see you next time! I do hope this chapter has not confused you like the previous one *chuckles nervously*


	22. Pitiful Nephilim

_**_______________** _

_***Pitiful Nephilim*** _  
_**________________** _

_Wake. Up._

  
Rin snap his own eyes wide open, he screamed and clutched his chest as he gasp for air. His body quiver in the sheets he was laying down as he had just gotten out of the nightmare he had.

When he is calm down- somewhat calm down, he rose and sat on his bed. The warm sheets left his upper body and leaned back to the headboard of the bed. He can feel cold sweat behind his back had stick to his dress shirt, as well as a a drop of sweat was running down on his face.

Rin bit his nail in the process after he had recalled the dream, eyes still wide as the scene replayed like a broken record on his mind. He was worried and thought it was real. _It felt so real though_

His dream was about a woman he is familiar with, that is all he can describe the woman. She was wearing an exorcist uniform, brown chocolate long hair that went up to her mid waist, pure white eyes and her figure was very much human. Except for the extra long appendage furiously swinging around and the large hands and long fingers and nails.

The most horrifying part for Rin is how her smile reached up to her ears, teeth razor sharp and seemed to have a thousand of teeths. Not only that, the woman's exorcist uniform has many holes that he do not know where and when that happened. There was a black goo, dripping out from those holes and some part of her skin where there would be a wound has some goo coming out of it.

In his dream, that woman was ready to eat or kill Bon and Konekomaru. From the other side as he watched, he banged his fist to that invisible barrier, screaming to the woman to stop and plead as he watched the woman approaching the two. He had called his flames and tried to attack her, to stop her at least, but the barriers were blocking it, even his own flames.

Rin may not like the Kyoto Trios a lot but they have done a lot for him, and they don't deserve to die like this in his opinion.

Then when Yukio shot a bullet through the woman, Rin thought it would be over as the bullet Yukio used is a holy bullet that he would casually bring to him for precautions. But he too, along with Yukio, was stunned when the woman turned to Yukio and approached him instead.

Rin couldn't do anything but watch as the scene played out in front of him. The shooting stalled the woman for a bit only but it did not helped at all by killing it.

The last thing he knew before he woke up, is the woman ready to kill his little brother and the other two classmates of his are calling out his brother's name.

Rin grip his hair from the scene. He feared it could be true, but he really hopes it isn't. He doesn't know why he even had that dream in the fort place. It could be something that was bothering him a lot, or something more that he couldn't tell.

"Okumura? Are you alright?"

Rin jolted from his place, surprised at the voice. He raise his head to see Bon at the peer of the door frame. Worry was visible on his face, he doesn't know why Bon showed a face like that, but it could be the scream he had made. Bon then slowly approached him.

Rin flinched when Bon sat down on his bed, it seems that every movement made him flinch for some reason. It could be because of the dream he had, or something else that he doesn't have a clear reason.

 _Do I even know myself anymore?_ Rin hoped he still knows himself very well.

"Hey, you alright? Why did you scream?" Bon reached out to comfort Rin but the other lad moved away, Rin hesitantly showed the other male a quivering smile. "I-I'm fine... I just had a bad dream.."

Bon's eyebrows furrowed as the other male told him he was fine, he pulled back his hand and stands up from the bed.

Rin watched as Bon get out of the room, only to come back with a glass of steaming milk. He felt his eye twitch in response.

"Uhmm" Bon gave him the glass of hot steaming milk, "Your brother said to drink this. I don't know why but you better do it or I promise you, you won't hear the end of him." Rin rolled his eyes at the attempt of threatening him using his own brother.

Yes, sometimes Yukio can be scary but it doesn't bother him that much. Even he knows his twin brother won't do that. Well, unless it is something serious otherwise.

Rin takes the glass of milk and drank it till it is empty. Giving it back to Bon in process and he felt a bit better. He hears a chime and sees the black butterfly, only one, latching on him. It didn't do anything for now and he was glad it didn't.

Only for a short moment, Rin realized he was not at the place he had last remembered in. He looked around, very confused and wondering how did he get back.

"Something wrong?" Bon asked as he watched the shorter male look around the dormitory room. Bon's eyes held something, a deeper meaning as he watched Rin closely.

"How did I get back here?" Rin swear he saw Bon looking at the corner of the room, then back to him with a blank look. "Well, didn't you said you're going to the clinic? We arrive there and saw you sleeping peacefully, your brother carried you all the way back here."

Rin nods, "How come you are here? Is Koneko also here?" Bon shakes his head "I am worried about you so I came along with your brother. You were not yourself again you know. And you know what that means." Rin groaned, Bon smiled in response and sat at Rin's chair near the foot area of the bed.

"Mind telling me what the hell made you out fo your character a lot lately again?" Rin looks away, refusing to look at the intense glare at the other. He knows he won't be able to get out of this if this involves his brother nonetheless, but he can't possibly tell them he had fatigue himself again.

But he was genuinely confused too, he had lessen his training time so his body and mental health won't be stressed so much like before, so why was he like that again?

Rin bit his inner lip and silently glared at the black butterfly who has a black needle and had poked through his clothes and pricked his skin. It was a bit painful this time, he felt warm sensation slowly crawling through his arm , then to the rest of his body.

"Hey? You still with me?" Bon asked, a bit louder than before. Rin looks at him, his eyes slowly getting unfocused and a bit blurry. "Y-yeah..."

Bon puckered his lips, "Then mind telling me what made you on a daze a lot more lately? Don't lie to me too, we had consulted it with the headmaster and he said your body needs some rest. What the fuck are you even doing?" Rin doesn't want to tell, but he doesn't know either what he was doing usually. One thing he knew he blacked out, and sometimes when he wakes up, his body usually aches on some part but there are no visible bruises there.

"I don't know!" Rin whined as he thought about telling him his training or not. And most of all, _where are those butterflies?!_

Rin lowly hissed when he felt a bit of a pain on his arm where the black butterfly had punctured the needle. He gripped his arm, slowly and carefully so the other won't notice it. The black butterfly suddenly dissolved after along with the needle

"I just train myself with my stupid sword everytime! I study then I cook! Then nothing! I don't fucking know why I am so exhausted and why my fucking body is that tired!" Rin blurted out as the pain from his arm is slowly increasing.

"You were training? Why? Isn't Shura teaching us how to handle our specific weapons enough for you?" Rin rolled his eyes, "She only let us handle some baby weapons. I cannot train with a wooden sword and fight with a demon using my own if I haven't got the taste and feel how to sway it and feel the weight and get used to it."

Bon has to admit, Rin has a point there. He was also training himself secretly too and couldn't blame Rin for that. But he knew deep down, there is something more than that training.

"Suguro, Is my brother awake?" Yukio's voice entered the scene. The door from the room opened and Yukio looked slightly exhausted. _What happened to you?_ Rin eyed Yukio as his younger brother drop his bag down the side of his desk.

"Yeah, he screamed when he had woken up though." Rin saw Yukio tensed a bit, just by his shoulder and the two exchange a look. Rin raise an eyebrow, confuse and what could it mean.

Although he had to ignore their silent message to each other as the pain on his arm increased greatly. He slouched forward, gripping tightly his arm and the nails from his hand grew a bit longer and had sighed through the fabric. It touched Rin's skim but it hasn't been pierced by his own nails, yet.

"Nii-san, how are you feeling?" Rin looked up to see Yukio had change out of his uniform and was putting on a fresh new t shirt. "I..."

Rin bit his lower lip as the headache was there. He wanted to tell his brother badly about the fucking pain on his arm. It was bugging him and he couldn't take the risk to take it off. Why? Because he couldn't for some reason. His own body won't bother to listen to him.

Suddenly, Rin can hear a high pitch noise, it was not that annoying and making his eardrums in pain, but it slowly increased it's volume.

He removed his grip on his arm, blocking both of his elf ears as the ring had become louder and louder every second it passed.

He felt someone shaking him over and over, he could hear a muffled voice through the annoying pitchy ring. Then later, he felt something pricked at his neck.

Rin slowly looked down to see Yukio had tranquilized him, whatever that was inside made him sleepy. He soon drifted off to sleep, he dreamt a black void, nothing more.

______

  
After Rin feel unconscious at the hands of Bon, the lad slowly lay down Rin back to his bed. Pulling the blanket to the other male's chest, then he stands up and dialed someone from his phone.

He walked out of the room as he must meet up with someone for a bit.

Meanwhile, Yukio looks at the corner of their room, where there was a hidden creature, staring and watching the whole scene play out before their very eyes.

"Are you done hiding in the shadows?" Yukio asked as the Lindwrum slowly got out of the corner.

The Lindwrum made its way to Rin's bed, eyes slowly drifted to every inch of his body to inspect and observe any form of danger or anything out of the ordinary.

The Lindwrum raise it's head even more to get a better view, the creature saw a thin line that had crawled through Rin's other side of the face. It's suspicion was clear enough and the Lindwrum's tail slowly thwacked at the wooden floor.

" _Remove his upper clothes. We need to clarify something."_ Yukio stared at the creature for a second, he didn't hesitate and followed what he was ordered to after.

Yukio pulls the blanket down to Rin's hips. He slowly removed his brother's blazer, then unbuttoning his dress shirt and the black appendage that was wrapped around the waist had pop out. The fur was disheveled but it looks fine. It didn't unwrap itself from the waist though. Then he saw a gun on Rin's waist that was in between his belt.

He reached out to grab it, and might as well hid it, but the Lindwrum's tail had taken the gun immediately and put it somewhere that he couldn't see. But he is sure it is only inside the room.

The younger twin removed the dress shirt, leaving his older brother named from the top. And there he saw a black thin line, like a vein crawling through Rin's whole arm to the side of his face.

He was shocked, he couldn't utter anything but a question. "W-what's that?" Yukio asked as he stared at those suspicious black thin lines crawling in his brother's left arm and face. It was still crawling too, and it had reached pass his rib cage already.

Then the younger twin heard a low growl from the Lindwrum, he looked at the creature with his eyes warning the creature not to do anything hasty. His hand on his gun, ready to aim and fire at the dragon if ever the dragon tries to kill his brother or dare to take him.

Even though the Lindwrum introduced themselves as a "Mystic Shifters", well-known as a Mystical Butterflies and explained what they are and told him and the other two that they had no intention to harm them and wanted their help to help Rin, he still doesn't trust them.

The Lindwrum looked at the younger twin, eyes glaring at him _"I dare you to fire your precious futile gun at me, Okumura Yukio. Let's see what you are capable of as you face the wrath of the Mystic Shifters, might as well be known as Lindwrum if we ever killed you on the spot."_ Yukio withdraw his hand from the gun, the eyes of the creature made him stop doubting for a while, but it will not make him stop be suspicious of it.

The Lindwrum crawled to Rin's left side where the black lines are, it opened it's mouth and slowly sank it's teeth. Rin groaned and scrunched his face in pain. Yukio held Rin's other hand and squeezed it, he remained silent and let the creature handle it for a while.

The Lindwrum removed it's teeth from the pierced flesh of the half demon, Yukio sees the black lines that was crawling throughout the left side of Rin's body was retracting and was slowly fading away.

 _"That should keep it down for a while."_ The Lindwrum said as it observed Rin's face that was in pain, turned into a calm and relieved expression.

Yukio then pulled the blankets up to Rin's chest, the Lindwrum takes out the left arm to observe how it was recovering for a while.

Then the sound of the door opened to their room echoed through the silent room. Bon returned, frowning and seemed to have been displeased at something after his call and journey to meet someone. "How was he?" He asked and approached the bed.

"He is fine, for now." Yukio frowned when he saw the glimpse of the gun that was on Rin's waist and tucked in between the belt.

Bon sat down on the chair where Rin would usually do his work. "So can you tell us now what is your purpose here?" Bon asked as he unconsciously kicked the gun on the floor under Rin's bed.

The Lindwrum looked at him, silently. It was bothering Bon but he couldn't dare to speak or be rude too. Those eyes made him and seemed to control his every move.

Yukio on the other hand, was too busy to look at his brother's pitiful state. And his mind was in the black thin lines that was still visible on Rin's left arm.

"Uhm, are you going to answer me?" Bon nervously asked. The Lindwrum removed itself from the bed, slowly and went to Yukio's bed and made itself comfortable.

_"Our purpose is none of your business. But we can tell you that Rin knows us for a long time now."_

"And you're telling that to us because? You know it won't make us trust you..uhm...guys even more right?" The Lindwrum nods its head.

 _"We are very aware of that. But we want to let you know Rin has known us for a long time so that you won't think we had manipulated his mind or tampered his memories. We are not capable of such power, it would be great if we do."_ Bon just hummed, still suspicious of the Lindwrum.

Yukio turned to look at the Lindwrum, "Even if you tell us that Rin knows you, you could be lying and might have those kind of powers." The Lindwrum gave out a low chuckle.

 _"You are indeed the smarter one out of the two of you, Yukio. Although that is still a false. Rin knows us very well since he can remember."_ Yukio then scoffed and gave them a glare. Bon merely watched, he is not as brave as everyone thought he is.

Just by looking at the creature, the Lindwrum makes his whole body tremble. But he doesn't showed it.

"Prove it then. If you knew Rin since he can remember, then you might as well been watching him right?" The Lindwrum's mouth stretched to smile at the younger twin. Yukio felt something off about it.

 _"I shall prove it to you. But I cannot as of now, but I can tell you a secret that you have been keeping for too long. And it is a hidden past desire that you had selfishly wanted."_ Yukio noticed the wall clock stopped ticking, Bin had seemed to froze too as it was staring at them and not blinking.

He looked out the window, the birds had its wings opened, floating in mid air.

The Lindwrum approached Yukio, looking down at the other Okumura brother with a dark look on its eyes. "What is that then?" Yukio kept his glare on the creature, he is sure that they don't know about that. Unless he was being watched too by them.

The creature's tail slashed in the air, " _I am quite surprised he had forgiven you after we told him that you know. If we were him, we wouldn't forgive someone who would sabotage our reputation,"_ Yukio held his breath, " _someone who would lie and hide things from their own sibling, even if they promised each other they won't hide stuff from each other,"_ Yukio proceed to clench his fist. " _Someone who would be calling their sibling a demon, just because they also hid something from them,"_

The Lindwrum lowered it's head to face Yukio, " _and for someone who would still lie and hide something from them till this very day. Might as well add that you were foul mouthing your own brother when you were just a kid. Your older brother is quite forgiving you know. You are very lucky to have him."_ The Lindwrum made its way back to the bed, then the clock started to tick again and Bon blinked. The birds chirped outside and flew from whatever direction they are headed to.

Yukio had his head low, clenching his fist on top of his lap. Bon on the other hand, was generally confused at what had just happened.

The Lindwrum then started to speak, _"We shall leave him be for a while, Mr._ _Suguro_ _. I shall elaborate the plan for you to understand and tell him about it. Now, are you willing to listen?"_

Bon looked at Yukio for confirmation, but the other didn't raise his head nor look at him.

He decided he might as well trust this creature for now, if the creature's intention is to help Rin, then he would be willing to listen to them.

"Sure, attention is all on you." Bon said and leaned back on the chair.


	23. Fun Day

_**____________** _

_***Fun Day*** _

_**____________** _

  
It wasn't a comfortable day for Rin, well, as of now.

He was in the middle of an argument with the butterflies, it was about a ring that the butterflies want him to wear and wants it specifically in his left ring finger to be worn. He had asked for a reason, and they kept telling him it looks good on him and that he should wear it.

It was a stupid reason for him, as the ring wouldn't be even noticed at all. And how the hell would the ring look good on him anyway? It's just a silver ring on his finger with a bunch of small stones that he couldn't identify if it was even real.

But he had decided to let them have their way and wore it, once.

He had worn it one time, and it burned him. He removed it immediately and he saw a mark where the ring is used to be in. It was there for a few days, maybe a week before it clearly disappeared. After that, he refused to wear it again.

Although after few days of not wearing it, his left arm was aching again. He had been cautious and we'll aware of that black lines crawling on his arm. He was usually given a medicine by the butterflies, a small pill that looks exactly like any other normal medicines. Which helped a lot but it still burn some part of his body where the lines are.

" _We promise that the ring won't burn you like last time Rin. Please wear it."_ The butterflies, in the form of the white rabbit, said as they tried to put the ring on Rin's left ring finger.

Rin shakes his head childishly and pouts, he glared at the floating rabbit. "No! I don't trust you!" Rin hugged his pillow and hid his left hand inside the pillow case. He saw the rabbit rolled its eyes and removed the pillow Rin was hugging.

Both of them fought, Rin had manage to slip pass the smaller creature and ran out of their room. Heading nowhere in particular just to make those butterflies stop forcing him to wear something he isn't comfortable with.

While running, he had saw Kuro. Staring off in the middle of the hallway and was focused looking at something.

He slowed down his footsteps as he approached the cat closer, "Kuro? What are you doing here? Aren't you and Ukobach going to play?" He halts from his steps and crouched down to the sidhe cat.

Kuro didn't respond or turn around to face the half demon. Rin frowns and speaks again, "Kuro? Are you alright?"

He went flat down on his butt as Kuro turns around. His eyes were oozing with black goo and eyes are pure red. He still has the same features except for the eyes and the black goo coming out.

_"_ _Rinnnnn_ _, please_ _wearrr_ _ittttt~!"_ Rin flinch and immediately got up from his place, running once again and takes a glance behind him if Kuro is still there.

And remarkably, the sidhe cat is no longer there. Only an empty hallway and the approaching rabbit who was still annoyingly had the ring on its fluffy paws.

Rin ran downstairs, straight to the cafeteria of the dorm and bumped into someone. He nearly fell if it wasn't for the hold around his shoulder.

"What's wrong Nii-san? And why aren't you dressed yet?" Yukio asked as he inspect and notice his brother's home clothes. Which is just a tshirt and a short.

"Yuki!" Rin happily exclaimed his brother's name and turn around, he saw the rabbit was staring at him only. He gave them a taunting look before pulling his younger brother inside the cafeteria.

Both of the brothers sat down, Rin slouched on his chair and relieved while the other had his upper body straight and was looking at his brother weirdly.

"So, when are you going to change clothes?" The younger asked as he looked at his watch. Rin groaned and twisted on his chair, he was still slouching though.

"Do we have to go? Can't you just invite.someone to come with you? Like that girl name Sheimi?" Rin leaned to the table and prop his chin on the table, looking at his brother with a pleading look.

Yukio, slightly disappointed of his brother, shakes his head. "Sheimi is busy. And I specifically wanted you to come with me so we can spend some time with each other." Rin forced himself not to roll his eyes.

Leaning straight to his chair, Rin looked at the corner of his eyes to see the black butterfly was on the other table. From the back of the black butterfly, the rabbit is there. He can feel the atmosphere around the two creatures. But he wonder why is the black butterfly, not merging with the other butterflies that was in rabbit form.

He shift his focus back to his younger brother, "Isn't spending time inside the dorm and seeing each other fine already? Why do we have to go to that....stupid amusement park?" Rin pouted and Yukio gave a long sigh.

"If you don't want to then it's fine...." Yukio looked down on his lap. Rin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, he looks away and rethinks of his decision.

_Why does he want to spend time with me now? Why couldn't it be when we were much younger? What is he up to? Will there be something going on later on?_ _Ughhh_ _!_ Rin fumed inside his mind as he rethinks his decision while in the real world the two was silent.

_It won't hurt to spend time with him today though right? If he ever does something, I could just protect myself and run away immediately._ Rin hums loudly, making Yukio glance up to his older brother.

Rin ruffled his hair after few more minutes of thinking, "Fine. I'll go." Rin was pretty much despise of the thought hanging out with his younger brother. Even though he and forgiven him, he is not that fond of the thought to spend quality time.

Yukio showed a bright, big smile on his face. "Yes!" He happily cheered and it made Rin smile a bit at his brother's act. _It's been so long since I have seen him this happy._

"I'll go change now, you can wait me here if you want." Yukio nods and watched his brother got out of the room. Rin felt something slightly off when his little brother watched him walk out of his room, like he was waiting for him to get out of there.

Ignoring the disturbing thoughts and feeling, he focused himself to go change appropriately and hoped the entire Saturday he will be spending time with his brother instead of training, would be worth it.

_____Time Skip_____

Rin takes a look one last time on his outfit: dark blue jeans, white turtle neck long sleeves, black sleeveless blazer and knee length combat boots.

Some would say why would he wear something so hot and covered. Well, he liked it that way. And in his case, he preferred long sleeves and pants anyway. The turtle neck, not so much. The blazer he was wearing is only to look a bit more fashionable and not plain. The reason for his combat boots? Well, you can never know when a demon would attack you.

His tail was still out in the open, it would be visible on his white turtle neck long sleeve shirt for him to wrap it around his waist. The blazer won't do anything either to cover it up.

He then drop his jeans down, letting his tail wrap around his right leg and he puts the jeans back on. Since the jeans is a bit loose for him on the legs and not that tight, he could wrap his tail around his leg. But it will be an uncomfortable feeling all throughout the day.

Rin heave out a sigh before walking out of the room and heading straight to wear his brother and the peculiar butterflies are. He is surprised too when the butterflies didn't followed him. _They must have gotten tired of following me and forcing me to wear that goddamn ring._

As he slowly approached the door to the cafeteria, he hears voices. Of course one of them is Yukio, but the other would be the butterflies. _Are they...?_

Opening the door as gently as possible, not to make any possible noise, he peered down the small gap and saw Yukio, talking to the rabbit. Which are the butterflies.

_What? Since when did they started to talk? And how the hell can Yukio see them?_ He opened the door a but more so he can lean and listen.

"So, is everything going according to what we have planned?" The butterflies asked as they looked at Yukio, rabbit's eyes squinting and very serious, if you could tell.

Yukio nods, "Prepared and ready to execute it I guess. Suguro and the others would be on a stake out too while me and Rin go out." Yukio glanced at the ash where the black butterfly is previously in. The rabbit had burned it after Rin had left.

_Suguro_ _?_ Rin frowns once he hears the name of his classmate.

" _Do not do it so quickly, we must do this in a very, stealthy way. We cannot let Rin know of this, if he does, our plan will no longer work."_ Rin felt like he was stabbed by something, but felt no blood shed on him. He grip at the door knob of the door as he listen more.

Yukio was frowning, the butterflies noticed the aura of the younger twin. It couldn't be helped, the younger twin wants to redeem himself and make it up to his brother after all. If they were him, they would be like this too.

"I felt like betraying him." Yukio softly said as he looked at him watch. The rabbit nods in agreement, " _Indeed you would, but it must be done. It is for him after all."_

Rin had enough as of now, he is still not clear what they are planning about, but one thing for sure he is clear of, Yukio could be lying to him, along with those _pesky_ butterflies.

He felt his chest tightened at the thought of the butterflies also lying to him, hiding something from him that could be crucial information. _Did they lie to me from the start?_

Rin shakes his head, he will deal with it later. He swung open the door abruptly, startling the two conversing creatures.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Rin smiled and the other twin nods and smiles back. He took a one last glance at the rabbit before walking up to Rin.

Yukio then halts and grab his phone, dialing someone and it rang. Rin tilted his head in confusion, "Who are you calling?"

"Sir Pheles. I need his permission to enter his property after all." Rin raise an eyebrow and gave Yukio an even more confused look, "His property? I thought we're going to an amusement park?"

"We are. It's Sir Pheles' amusement park. You know, the one he had a mission about the ghost." Rin wants to refuse now. He couldn't bother to live or stay there with all the statues filled with the cunning smile of the headmaster and the annoying plushies as a souvenir and prize.

When the ring halts and someone picked up, Yukio turned his attention to the phone to ask permission to Mephisto.

Rin, on the other hand, looked at the butterflies with a blank look. Although he was more on looking at its paws, to see if they still has the ring. He was glad when they don't have it.

When the call ended, Yukio told him to wait for him a bit as he will grab something up their room. Rin agreed and watched his younger brother run up to the stairs.

He turned his face to the rabbit, he was eerily silent. "Hey, so uhm....." Sparking a conversation with them made him regret and remember the conversation between them and his brother.

The rabbit seemed to notice the lost of words and attempt of sparking a conversation, " _We unfortunately, won't be coming with you for the whole day Rin."_ Rin widen his eyes, "W-why? I thought you need to keep an eye on me and protect me?"

This made the rabbit tilt its head, " _Previously, you hate the thought of us following you. You have also proven yourself worthy to protect your own anyway, or do you perhaps have another reason why you don't want us to leave you?"_ Rin chuckled nervously.

"Well, yes I hate it. But I got used to it and it might feel weird you know, when you don't follow me all around." Rin reasoned as his fingers twitch beside him. The rabbit noticed the fingers but didn't bother to tell him.

_"You'll get used to it again sooner. This is the beginning, think of it as a training without us. We did told you that we won't last forever by your side after all."_ Rin showed a unnerving smile before the two of them ears the thump of the footsteps down the stairs.

"Well, I'll be going now." Rin said and turned his back to meet up with his brother, _"We wish you the safest trip Rin. It might be only few minutes by foot but we can never know what will come for us right?"_ Rin nods and greets Yukio.

"Here" Yukio hands out a ring Rin clearly knows of. He blinks many times, not believing what is on his palm right now before looking at his brother, "Where did you get this?"

Yukio raise an eyebrow this time, "You had this on one time right? It would be a waste if you don't wear it today. Here, let me help you." Rin was about to refuse and tell his brother he can do it by himself but the other had already snatched it.

Yukio grabs Rin's left hand and puts it on the ring finger. Rin suspected that the butterflies could possibly be controlling Yukio, or he was told by the butterflies because now, he cannot refuse his brother.

"There." Yukio smiled and walked pass Rin.

The elder twin looked at the ring, it didn't burn like he was expecting it to happen. Maybe the butterflies are right.

But it could be also a replica only.

"Nii-san!" His brother called, Rin looked at where the butterflies are previously on and he saw no one there. But he can see a small ash on the other table.

_I'll clean it later if Ukobach won't_ Rin ran to catch up to his brother. The two of them talked for a while before they reach their destination.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain, very furious figure was watching above the tree branches while petting a certain creature.

________

When the two arrived, they were met by a few small demons that looked exactly like Ukobach.

"Sir Pheles said they will the ones who will control the panels and switches in this amusement park." Yukio explained and greets the little creatures.

Rin felt his tail suddenly aching to be repositioned and get out of the jeans. "Can I let my tail out then? Since no human is here?" Yukio nods and Rin was glad he was allowed.

He loosen his belt so the tail would swiftly make it's way out of the jeans. Once it was out, Rin stretched his tail and comb it through his fingers, gently tugging on the knots of the fur.

"Where do you want to go first." Yukio asked as the little creatures went to their own specific panels and switches for the twins to play and ride in.

Rin looks around to see if anything is out of the ordinary, his mind had suddenly drifted to the conversations of his younger brother and the butterflies. It was bugging him, he might as well be cautious and observant.

"Let's start with that-" pointing towards the stalls with mini games. "And end with that." Pointing towards the crazy looking roller coaster at the end. Yukio looked up to see the trailings has three loops and one VERY high ups and downs. He gulped and trembling nod in agreement.

"S-sounds g-g-good" Rin smirked, "Ooh~ Are you afraid to ride the roller coaster dearest brother? It can't be helped, although I am surprised you have the fear of heights." Rin teased his brother, which made the other gave him a glare and a dark look.

"I do not." Yukio snarled and Rin laughed, "If you don't, then I dare you to join the ride with me in the end!" Rin challenged with a confident look. Yukio, forgetting the height and the other loops they will be facing later on, gave his older brother a rather confident look.

"Bring it! But let's make it a lot more fun shall we?" Rin's smirk grew, "Yeah? What is it? Better be good ya little four eyes."

Yukio felt his eye twitch, "You know Rin, I am taller than you right?" Next felt his eye twitch was the elder brother, "Does it matter?" Yukio let out a long sigh and shakes his head.

"So, are you going to tell me now what would make the ride a lot more fun?" Yukio snickered, Rin flinch at the snicker. He didn't know why, but it sounds different.

"We'll score each other with the mini games first. It depends on what the game's mechanics and rules are to win, so whoever wins on that game, will have one point." Rin shivered at the thought of looking at the plushies. It was still making him feel unease.

"For the rides are much more different, although it is the same thing with the games. It depends on the rides and we can talk about it first before riding it and scoring the winner." Rin then had an idea for the last ride immediately. He smiled darkly and gave Yukio a challenging look, "Deal! The loser of the whole game will cook for dinner!"

Yukio didn't deny and agreed to it, "Just to let you know Nii-san, you're going to lose." Rin felt a vein pop out of his forehead, the thoughts, awareness and observation was gone. "Bring it on, four eyes!"

___Time Skip with the Mini Games____

"Well, what did I told you?" Yukio had a very cunning smirk as he looked down at his brother.

Rin was furious and angrily lashing out his anger by his tail, that kept swinging around during the game. "Grrrrrr! I'll redeem myself on the rides!" Rin yelled

Yukio clicked his tongue three times and repeated their current score, "I doubt you can redeem yourself brother. I have 20 wins out of 20 mini games while you have 8 out of 20." Yukio smiled and it bugged Rin off.

"Unfortunately we cannot go to all of the rides available here. And our time is running out." Yukio looked at his watch to see it is the middle of the afternoon. Rin was fuming and begging to who knows who.

"We'll be raising the points. We'll ride two times the ride. Each ride would be four points. We'll take 5 rides only, including the roller coaster." Rin grinned maniacally as he had reserved his revenge for the last.

Yukio on the other hand, notice his brother's aura and was not willing to back down either, "Total points would be 40. We'll start with those."

Rin looked at the Jungle Log Slide. "Okay then, first one to get irritated and leave the scene loses?" Yukio nods, not exactly that find of the ride as his glasses would get wet. And he refused to get wet either.

____After the rides except roller coaster_____

Rin was having a blast! He felt so alive after the second to the last ride. Yukio on the other hand, was holding his chest and pulls his brother slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Rin glance to his brother, who kept screaming and had immediately pulled back from the ride. Which is a drop tower. It was pretty high to say at least.

Yukio huffs, not answering as his whole body was still shaking. Even though he only ride it once and had only got 4 points because of that.

"We should stop if you can't do it anymore. We are tied." Yukio shakes his head and forced himself to become confident once again, but his body didn't follow it.

As of now Rin has 44 points in total, while Yukio is the same too. He had to back out the other two rides after his first time. It was horrific for him.

"I can still do it, let's do the last." Rin, taking pity of his brother, decided to pull him and heading towards the exit. "H-hey! We're not done yet!"

"Stop it Yukio. You are clearly going to have a heart attack if you ride the roller coaster. I'll cook for tonight so don't worry." Rin said as he drag his brother out of the amusement park, thanking the demons before he left.

When they arrive back to their dorm, Rin forced his brother to change his damp clothes while he cooks a simple dinner for them.

"What about you? You're also wet from the slide." Yukio asked as he watched Rin take off his blaze and out on the apron. "Don't worry about it. I'll change once I'm done cooking. Go change."

Yukio complied and went to change his clothes.

When he walked up upstairs, he met the butterflies, still on their rabbit form.

_"Did it work?"_


	24. Night Walk

**_________________ **

**_*Night Walk*_ **

**__________________ **

  
The night was very peaceful for the Okumura twins after their day at the Mephy Land. Rin had to admit, that he had certainly enjoyed the whole day. The negativity had been pushed back deep inside and he had focused himself enjoying every single rides and games.

_Wake up._

_There it is again...._ Rin thought as the commanding voice and forced him to wake up from his slumber. He suddenly shivered from the cold air that hit his exposed legs and arms. He hugged himself and tried to reach out for his blankets.

When Rin felt the blanket, he tried to pull it to him but it wouldn't budge. He groaned, annoyed and tugged the blankets again.

Then he hears a growl.

Rin immediately sat up from his bed, surprised and looked around the room and to his brother's bed. Rin felt relieved to see his brother sound asleep in his bed.

He hears a click from the windows, he saw a silhouette, a small creature with large wings and a tail. Sitting at open window. Eyes glowed brightly under the moonlight and had bore its eyes to Rin's own.

The eyes were mesmerizing once Rin had look to it, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. But he shakes his head before it goes any further.

He looked back at the silhouette, Rin trembled at the ferocious eyes that had stared at him. Soon, it had left him as the creature had jump down from the window.

_Follow_

Rin's body started to move as he got out of bed, he couldn't see the butterflies that were usually looking after him during the whole slumber.

His feet touch the cold wooden floor, he slowly tip toe his way out of the room. Reaching out to the doorknob, he twisted it and-

_"May we ask where will be your destination in this late hour, Rin?"_

Rin turn around to see the butterflies in the form of the rabbit (they have seemed to taken a find of that form).

Rin's mind cannot process any reasons, what can he tell them? That he was being called and his body was possibly being controlled by an unknown entity? Would they even believe that?

"I'll be going to the washroom. Uhm, wanna come?" Rin opened the door widely and his eyes didn't left the butterflies.

The rabbit's ear twitch, " _If that is the case, we will let one of us accompany you to the washroom."_ Rin nods and a butterfly had gotten out of the form.

He was quite glad it's a white butterfly that he is so familiar of, and not that black one. He is not that naive for not to notice that those two color butterflies are different. Well, color likewise but by different, he meant their goal.

The white butterflies are every clear to their goal, and it was to protect him. And if they were to need to inject him with something, or poke in case, they would tell him. Unlike the black butterflies, they did not care nor to bother ask his permission. And would preferably always latch themselves to him and stab him with some needle that he wasn't fully aware of.

"Sure." He said as he got out of the room along with the single butterfly, trailing behind him.

_Tsk_

Rin jolted from the loud sound, that he, unfortunately, can only hear.

He hears a chime, he showed a butterfly a.reasurring smile. "I'm fine, I thought I heard something." He replied and proceed to walk down the dark empty hallways.

Upon reaching the washroom, Rin saw something stuck in between the door and the frame itself. He looked at the white butterfly for an approval to open the door, which the butterfly did and he opened it.

A silky golden paper flew down after the door had opened, Rin picked it up and examined the silky paper.

It has nothing written on it except a circle which has few more line don't he inside and small writings he couldn't understand nor read.

The butterfly chime beside him, then takes the golden paper away from him and flew off, surely going back to the other butterflies that was waiting for him to return.

Rin shrug his shoulders and entered the washroom, closing and locking the door.

Looking ahead after shutting the door securely, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the black butterfly.

"What the fuck, couldn't you at least tell me or warm me you're here." He didn't know why he was talking to it so casually like the other white butterflies, but it felt somewhat right and somewhat knows it.

The black butterfly didn't respond, instead, it flew out of the small open window on top of the tiles wall of the washroom.

And there sat, is the silhouette figure. He couldn't partially tell what kind of creature it is, but he had a hunch it would be a small Drake or a normal dragon.

_Follow_

He does not understand what was happening next. He had followed the commanding unknown voice, soon got out of the room with no noise remarkably.

Rin tip toed out of the place and was walking out the building in bare foot. He hugged himself due to the cold wind that suddenly passed by him. Shivering and cursing at someone for controlling his body and doesn't even bother to let him wear something comfortable.

He hears a howl, like a wolf's howl.

He looked at his right to see the creature looking at him, now he can clearly see the creature very well as the moonlight shun upon it.

It is a dragon, a small dragon. Eyes bright yellow with the natural black pupil slits. Black scales glistened under the moonlight. Horns swirled around the top like a tree with few unnecessary spikes on the side. Claws razor sharp, he can tell by that.

The creature looked at him in a very playful way, and for some odd reason, there was this bubbling feeling about the dragon. Like he had met it before.

The creature opened it's wings, the wings are a bit tattered as few smile holes had shown and the light had passed through it. And it is also the same color as it's scales.

The dragon approached him carefully, tail wagging like a dog as it growls lowly.

Then it flew off.

_Follow_

Rin squints his eyes, he refused to move. But a sudden pain had went through his head, making him slightly wobble on his place.

**_Follow_ **

He had no choice either way as his body started to move under someone's control. If he was just strong enough to overpower the control on him, he could have manage to run and tell the others a long time ago.

"Nii-san, where are you going." Rin's body halt, he was relieved somewhat and turn his face to see his brother, scowling and had the blanket wrap around his shoulder.

Rin hears a chime, he looked at the corner of his eyes to see the black butterfly seemingly waiting for him. He refocused his attention to his brother, "Uhm, I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a night walk?"

The younger raise an eyebrow, but never asked more as he approached his shorter brother. He removed the blankets wrapped around him and wrap it around his elder twin.

Rin looks up, "What about you? Aren't you cold?" Yukio showed him a warm smile, "I am not that cold. I am wearing a proper night ware, unlike you." Rin pouts and the two of them walked on the dirt path that leads to the school.

It was a beautiful sight to see the path with no people, or animals walking by. Crickets can only be heard through the night, it's very peaceful too. Rin wished it would be the same for them, and the rest of the world.

"So, why did you woke up anyway? It's the middle of the night." Rin asked as he tug the blanket closer to him. "I woke up to the cold air. The window is opened, did you forgot to close it?" Rin remembered the open window that the creature had magically opened.

Again, Rin wants to tell his brother and ask him about the certain dragon. But something was holding him back again, "I might have. Sorry." He replied as the two of them can hear the tree's leaves rustling along with the breeze.

"So what about you?" Rin looks at him, "Huh?"

"Why did you also woke up in the middle of the night?" Rin hums and looked up at the night sky, "I don't actually know, might be a horrible dream." Rin responded.

Yukio frowns, he pulled his brother near him, making Rin bump to him as he wrap his other arm around his elder twin's shoulder.

Rin looks up, confused at the sudden position and act of his younger brother. "Hey, you alright?" Rin felt the arm around him pulled him closer and the larger hand of the twin had gripped his other shoulder.

Rin hold back a reaction. "Just stay close to me." Rin frowns, but agrees as he let his taller, yet younger twin to hug him closely.

They strolled through the dirt path until they can see the school near them. At this time, Rin is already feeling sleepy from the walk.

"Let's head back" he said as he yawns after. Yukio agrees, he too was sleepy and had forced himself to stay awake AND alert.

The twins went back, Yukio still gripping a but harshly on Rin's shoulder as they walked back. At the corner of his eyes, he cans we a black butterfly, flapping furiously. He smirk in his mind, of course the butterfly won't approach his brother anymore.

He and the others are here, protecting and made a barrier between the two.

______

When the twins reached to their dorm, Rin had immediately thanked Yukio for the blanket and gave it back to him. He then immediately went to his own bed, pulling the warm sheets to him, never bothering to wash his feet.

Yukio smiled as he had successfully protected his brother, he hopes that there won't be anymore night walks like this happens.

_"Congratulations, you have cast away a small portion of your sins."_

Yukio glared at the rabbit that was sitting comfortably on his bed, the rabbit hops down and approached Rin. The rabbit sniffed Rin, the twin shifts and moves a bit further away from the rabbit.

The rabbit then went to the other side of Rin, shuffling underneath the blankets and inspected his arm. The black inky lines were still there, but not as visible since the ring is still on his ring finger.

Shuffling back, with a struggle to get out of the warm blanket, the rabbit approached the younger twin.

_"As far as we can tell, there are no major tampering on his mind and soul, yet. If the ring would be there to overpower whatever substance that was put inside him, we still have time to find the cure. And possibly manage to capture the perpetrator too."_ Yukio sighs in relief, he will do his part as long as he could.

"Good then, I'm heading back to sleep." The rabbit nods and watched Yukio get on his bed, pulling the blanket on him and turning around.

The rabbit then looked down at the elder twin, the rabbit frowned when they saw a mark on the side of his forehead.

_______

Sunday morning rise and the ray of light went through the clear window of the twin brothers.

Rin groaned and pulled the covers up to his face, Yukio on the other hand, rose from his slumber as his phone had rang at the same time.

Picking up his phone, he saw the headmaster, their legal guardian too, was calling him. He answered the phone with a good morning first then addressed his name. Or formal name in that case.

"I'm glad you are wide awake now Mr. Okumura!" Yukio rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window, "I just woke up Sir. Is there a reason why you have called me ?"

"Oh my, why did you always have to ask me if I have a reason to call you?" Yukio was slightly irritated, his other free hand that was not holding the phone, tried to search for his glasses on his desk.

When his hand reached his glasses, he puts it on at once and stands up from the bed. "It's 6 am sir. Usually you don't call me in this hour." Yukio responded and opened his window, along with Rin's side. He hears another groan from his covered twin.

"It doesn't matter what time I call right? And I only call you if I have something important to tell you. Now, are you willing to listen?"

The younger twin sat down on his bed again, the rabbit stared on him and was listening carefully to the conversation between him and the headmaster.

"Yes sir." He hears a faint voice at the background, then Mephisto was responding back to the faint voice before focusing back to the call.

"There are some demons lurking around the south gate of the True Cross Academy. According to the captain of the group, the demons are increasing their numbers and the backups are not yet there. The other members of the group are severally wounded and they need your help. They had gone through your phone several times and you have not picked it up, so they asked me to call you and wake you up."

Yukio heave out a long sigh before walking to their closet. Grabbing his uniform and shoes. "Please tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hears another muffled voice from the background, then Mephisto responding back to it.

"Good. And also, tell Okumura-kun to come to my office after he finished eating his breakfast." Yukio looked at the rabbit, the rabbit nods in approval. "Will do sir." He ended the call and immediately put on his uniform.

After wearing his uniform and shoes, he shakes his sleeping brother under the blankets. He hears a groan and the other twin peeked with a sleepy eyes.

"Nii-san, I'll be leaving now." Rin turn to his brother, still half the face under the covers and eyes are only visible. "Why? Where are you going? It's too early...." Rin groggily said as he rub his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But I need to go, there are demons on the south gates of the true cross Academy. They needed me until the back up arrives." Rin nods and lazily yawns.

"Good luck then" Rin slip his arm up and wave at his brother lazily. Yukio smiled at his brother cuteness before going out.

He stops as he remembered something, "Oh, and Sir Pheles wants you in his office after you finished eating your breakfast!" Then taking one last glance at the rabbit, then out.

As soon as the door shuts, Rin removed the blankets on top of him. His hair sticks out in every direction as he ruffles it down.

_"Good morning Rin. How was your night walk?"_ Rin got out of the bed and wobbled to the door. "How did you know?" He asked and got out.

The rabbit followed while flying using it's small wings from the back. _"We saw you and your brother walking through the night. Why were you outside? We thought you're just going to the washroom?"_

Rin went to the cafeteria, it was silent and the satyr demon was no where in sight. Nor the sidhe cat either.

He made his way to the kitchen area, then to the refrigerator. "I thought it would be a great idea to have a walk outside." He responded, the thought of him telling them would just make his head hurt. He doesn't want to experience it in the early morning anyway. As if he could tell them either.

The butterflies didn't respond after, Rin takes out a piece of bread and made his way up stairs again.

_"Rin, eat something decent. Not just bread."_ The butterflies said as they and Rin was in front of the closet, picking out his clothes to wear for the rest of the day. Or not.

He picks out a blue hoodie and black jeans. He just picked sandals to be his foot wear as it is only going to take him several seconds to get there. With the Infinity key he has.

"Nah, too lazy to cook anyway." Rin made his way to the bathroom. "By the way, did you see Ukobach or Kuro anywhere? It's unusual for them not to be in the kitchen."

_"They might be playing outside. We didn't see them but it could be possible they are playing outside."_ Rin opened the door to the bathroom and the butterflies went to get a towel for Rin (Rin doesn't know why he keeps forgetting the towel.)

____Time Skip_____

Rin comb the fur of his tail, wincing a bit as the hard tug Everytime the comb had stuck to the tangled furs. When done, he stretched his limbs and got his Infinity key.

"You guys gonna come?" The rabbit flew beside Rin, deforming themselves and went to their preferable form, which is the butterflies.

They chimed, some matched themselves to Rin which made him flinch, he looked at them with his heart beat increasing, then slow down when he saw the white butterflies.

Rin hoped that Mephisto has a good reason why he was seeing called to his office during weekends.

He puts the key to the door and unlocks it, opening it and he was immediately sent to the headmaster's office.

As he had stepped inside the room, his vision immediately black out.

He had fallen unconscious once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't even know what to title the chapters ( ╹▽╹ )


	25. Suspicious Activities

**_______________ **

_***** _

_**Suspicious Activities*** _

**_______________ **

**_(A month and a week passed)_ **  
**7:24pm, Cafeteria, Old Dorm Building**

  
Yukio was silently watching the butterflies and his brother as they eat in silence. He kept glancing to the other as Rin eat his own food in silence, not even taking a break to drink anything and stopping for a bit.

"Nii-san, slow down. You'll choke." Yukio said and the other looked at him, the younger resist to question what has happened to him as he saw his brother's very dull eyes.

The elder twin did not respond and proceed to eat his meal in silence again, the butterflies were not in any shape nor form and thus cannot communicate with him.

Although it's been a month and a week since Rin had started to act like some robot, and with no decent reply from the butterflies as they are usually now in their butterfly form.

When he had tried to talk to them about their plan, the butterflies would turn into black for a second before turning to white. Then Rin would appear out of nowhere, which is a bit frightening and almost gave him a heart attack.

His brother on the other hand, by what he meant acting like a robot, he meant Rin was like a dull doll. No emotions whatsoever unless he needed to.

Like one time during their studies in their room, Yukio had taken notice of his elder brother's non-stop writing on the sheet of paper and have piled up recently at the side of his bed. When he asked him what was those for, he would received a plain dull answer of "Homework".

And when he kept asking that for the last few days, it was the same tone. He could tell something is quite off about him, and the butterflies as they kept changing color to black whenever Rin would reply like a robot.

But sometimes, Rin would be normal like any other day. Although he still keep his distance to his classmates, even him sometimes, he is the old Rin Yukio knew of. But that is only for a brink of moment, at least from what he had spend time with Rin.

He wanted to confront his brother's behavior today, but there is this small hesitation deep inside him that was preventing him to ask. Like something unexpected would happen and it might ruin their relationship for good.

"You're full?"

Yukio glance up abruptly as his brother looked at him with concern. He didn't even notice that he had stopped eating and had drifted off to his thoughts.

"Oh, no. Sorry. I was just thinking." Yukio chuckled. Rin hums and returned to finish his portion. The younger twin starts to eat again.

He can only hear the chewing he is making and the clinks and clanks of the spoon and fork hitting the plate. Butterflies are at the distance, looking at the twins while Ukobach was sitting on the counter top.

"Mrowl~" Yukio look down to see Kuro seeking for attention as he rub his head on his jogging pants, twin tails wagging happily. He smiled and bent down to rub the cat's ear from behind, Kuro purred in delight and kept rubbing himself to Yukio's hand.

At the corner of his eye, Yukio saw Rin looked at the cat with disgust, which surprised him since he knew he and Rin are very close. But Kuro seemed to not mind and continued to pure as he pleased.

Later on, Rin stood up with his empty plate and glass. He looked at Yukio- or is it Kuro? One last time before going to his destination, which is the kitchen to wash his plate.

Yukio removed his hand from the cat, which earned a small mewl of the lost of contact, and proceeds to eat his food again.

Kuro then went to the chef demon, who kept his silence the whole time. Even when he and Rin was cooking, they were pretty much quiet.

The two seemed to have their own conversation that he cannot understand. He focused himself finishing his food.

Rin got out of the kitchen area and talked to the satyr demon. Yukio swore he had seen the demon visibly trembled when Rin touched him by his shoulders.

The two of them went out of sight with the butterflies trailing behind the two. Yukio was left with the cat. Yukio takes notice the sad, concerned look of Kuro. Which he is beyond confused as of why would the sidhe cat would express something like that.

It's not like anything would happen with them right?

Kuro jumped down from the countertop and walked out of the cafeteria. Yukio silently and lonely finished his food.

After few more bites, he is done with his food. His brother and the demon hasn't come out yet, but he'll wash his dishes either way. They probably won't mind his presence there.

Grabbing his empty plate and drank all of the water from his glass, he made his way to the kitchen.

As he slowly got nearer, he can hear a very angry voice that seemed to belong to his brother, and a whimper which made him worry.

He sneak in quietly inside the kitchen, he can hear his brother's very harsh tone, seemingly scolding to the demon.

He hid behind the wall that cuts off the rest of the kitchen. His brother and Ukobach were in the main room where the stoves and ovens are. The room there was a bit cramo when he first went there. But it is not that had and it was pretty large. It's like a restaurant's kitchen area.

He peeked at the corner to see his brother, digging his foot down in the face planted demon in the ground. Yukio's eyes widen when Rin twisted his foot on top of the demon's head while the other whimpered.

"I told you to put it in there several times! How the fuck did you forget that, you filthy useless demon!" Rin's harsh tone made the other whimpered louder.

The butterflies beside room chimed, Rin looks at them with an annoying look on his face before taking his feet off the pitiful demon.

Rin crouched down, picking up the demon by his head harshly. He whispered something to Ukobach that made the demon tremble in his place and grip. He can only nod and he was let go.

The butterflies went ahead of Rin and had gotten out of the room, which surprised Yukio as it passed by him. They nearly knock over his plate that he was holding on.

"Yukio? What are you doing here?" Rin appeared closely at his brother, making the other twin yelp in surprise. Rin's eyes were back to normal and he tilt his head, "What's up with you?"

"Stop surprising me Nii-san." Yukio said as he looked behind Rin. Ukobach notice Yukio and had looked away, the younger twin frowned in worry for the other demon.

"Was I?"

Rin's voice made his attention turn back to him. Yukio nods his head, "You always do, recently." He said and pass Rin to wash his plate.

He looked over at the trembling demon once again before proceeding to wash his own plate.

"I do?" Rin asked as he leaned over the wall. "Yes, you almost gave me a heart attack one time." The younger twin said.

Meanwhile, Ukobach slipped pass Rin with his head lay low and trembled in place. Rin watched the demon get further away from him, then got out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with Ukobach? I never seen him like this before." Yukio stopped washing his plate for a while, then once again proceeds to clean it.

The younger twin puts the clean plate to the rack, "Why did you ask?"

"Well, he was shaking. And for the past few days of me and him cooking meals, he was eerily quiet for some reason- you know what. Never mind. Pretend I never ask about it." Rin said as he left the room to walk upstairs to their room.

Yukio wiped his hands off with the cloth and shut the lights before following his elder brother.

**___Time Skip___**

  
Yukio removed his glasses, rubbing both of his eyes as he can feel himself nearly falling asleep on top of his report.

His brother was already asleep at his bed, the butterflies were on top of his elder brother as he sleep. Again, he couldn't ask them anything as they refuse to answer, or just didn't want to answer him.

He would casually do this when his brother is asleep, and it is only futile to ask the butterflies what will their next move, or their next thing to do in his case.

He doesn't even know if the butterflies had researched about the substance that had possibly injected to his brother's body. The ring isn't helping anymore like before as it used to, it had become opposite.

Shaking his head, he refocused himself to finish the report he will be needing to submit in the morning at the headmaster's office.

Yukio's phone suddenly vibrated on top of the desk, he picks it up and saw someone calling him.

_Shura? What does she want at this time?_ Yukio answered the call and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey kiddo! I'm surprised you're still up!"_ Yukio groaned and proceed to multi task.

"What do you want?" He didn't mean to be rude, but he is tired and need some sleep. It's 11 already and he doesn't want to be sluggish in the morning, his brother would probably scold him when he saw him like that.

_"....You better get some sleep after this call. I called you because the stupid headmaster wants you to be in his office right now."_ Yukio stopped scribbling on the sheet and raise an eyebrow.

"He wants me now? Why is he even still in his office?" As far as Yukio can remember, the school close at 7pm. Then for the faculty teachers and other exorcists that were there, it will be 10pm.

From the other line, he can hear someone yelling for another beer. "You're at the pub aren't you?" He hears a scolding hush from the other line, Yukio grumbles as he waited for the other to reply.

" _Yeah, my colleagues forced me to join them. I hope I don't get a hang over the next day."_ Shura said as Yukio what's a loud music had played from the background.

_"And as for your other question,_ _he is always there everytime! I think the headmaster goes home at midnight or something like that. The others said he was piled up with few paper work because he had a family meeting with his relatives earlier. I don't know if it's true, but they told me it is anyway. I wonder if they are still in that room."_ Yukio pulled back the phone a bit as another loud music had given through the background.

Later on, he can hear the music die down. _"Take a picture of his relative will ya? If they are still there though. Anyway, he really needs you now so you better get going!"_ Then the call ended.

Yukio heave out a long sigh, he will continue his report tomorrow if possible, or stay all night till he finishes his report.

He didn't bother to wear properly, he is now too lazy to even change. Besides, the headmaster wouldn't mind right?

He grab his Infinity Key and went to their door, putting the key inside the hole and twisting it. He opens the door and entered the room.

"Glad you're still awake Mr. Okumura."

Mephisto said as he twirled around on his seat with a cup of tea on sight. Yukio greets back the headmaster and shut the door behind him.

"Indeed Sir. May I ask why did you specifically want me here in this hour?" The clank of the cup hitting the small plate was heard, then we out down in the desk.

Mephisto snap his fingers, Yukio immediately caught the brown envelope that appeared in front of him.

"I would like for you to take a look of the pictures. It all involves your brother." By that, the younger twin rip open the envelope and takes out the amount of photos of Rin.

The first picture he sees is his brother, digging up something from under the tree. The next one is his brother pouring something out of the vase and was crouching down. The others were very much similar to that, just in different angle.

The others were just Rin doing some suspicious activity, that he knows that his brother wouldn't do either way.

"Your brother kept sneaking into my office a lot more recently. Of course I am here and had caught him red handed, but he had stole one of the documents that I was protecting from the rest of the world." Yukio looks up to the headmaster, then returns to inspect the photos.

And there are some pictures of Rin sneaking into Mephisto's window, which as the headmaster said, caught him red handed and was shielding his face from the flash.

Then he noticed the blank only lines that had crawled to Rin's arm, it was there again. Some of it had patched Rin's left arm but there are still some uncovered. But the nails what intrigued him the most.

His nails are black, from what he can see from the pictures too, there are blood.

"It seems you have taken notice of it too. Yes, your brother have blood on his fingertips, yet his clothes are fresh and has no signs of blood nor wounds that he had fought with someone. It could be possible it's his, but yet again, there are no stains on his outfit." Yukio kept switching the photos, most of them are Rin being caught red handed now and has blood stained fingertips. The black inky marks were very different though.

Some pictures on his left arm, there are only lines and never patched up the rest of his arm, while other do. Some of them nearly covered his left arm up. The nails remained the same, black nails.

"Did you check the CCTV'S?" Mephisto nods and snap his fingers, a large screen from the side appeared and Mephisto grabs the remote under the drawers.

"This clip is from your brother digging under the tree. The first photo you have seen." Mephisto played it and Yukio takes a seat

Rin was wearing a sweat pants and a white shirt, he was bare feet as he dug the dirt with shovel. It goes on and on for several minutes before the shovel had abruptly hit something.

Rin drop to his knees immediately and takes out a small rusty box. His brother shakes it before putting it down, then covering the hole back again.

"The next one is him sneaking out of the dorm." Mephisto said as the video played

Yukio remembered the scene, it was the second time he had caught his brother sneaking out. The butterflies weren't visible but at that time too, they are still responsive to him and were watching Rin.

The scene went on when Rin was thinking of jumping down from his window or not, but he did after, which Yukio came into view and grab his arm before he could fully fall down.

The two struggled, Yukio remembered Rin telling him to let go and let him be but he refused. They kind of argued at that time and had made up by agreeing to sleep. The rest of the few days, the butterflies since then did not talk to him.

"I am surprised you had caught him red handed, were you awake at that time?" Yukio shakes his head, "I slept a bit early that day. And my brother was thinking out loud so I woke up because of him." Mephisto hums and the video went to the next clip.

"Well, this time he seemed to be quiet. He had manage to got out and ran to the forest." Mephisto said as they watched Rin got down from the window and running to the forest it is.

Yukio frowns, "Do you have cameras at the forest?" The next clip went on and it was in the forest with Rin on sight. "Yes, but this is the only footage and camera on the forest that was available. The rest were shut down due to difficulties." Mephisto said and the clip was Rin running pass the camera.

But with someone- or something trailing behind him. It was not visible on the camera, but the shadows were there.

"It could be possible the blood from his fingertips came from the creature tailing him. I am somewhat disappointed and surprised." Yukio looks at him, "Why?"

"Okumura-kun left his tail out in the open, which could be tug and pull him back by the creature chasing him. But then again, the creature didn't pulled his tail, which surprised me." Mephisto said and another clip went on.

Mephisto grabs the remote and paused it for a while when his phone ring. He picks it up and Yukio didn't bother to listen to the call.

He stared at the pictures on his lap, then on the screen where it's inside a room where the blood samples of each demon are there. Most of them are the hobgoblins blood but other aren't.

When Mephisto was done with the call, he played the clip.

The room was very dark, then the lights opened when Rin came and switched the lights open. He went through the racks full of blood of different creatures before proceeding to take them.

Then suddenly, Yukio was surprised Rin used his flames.

Flames erupted from Rin's hand, it is similar to what his older brother had taken and placed it where the original blood sample is.

"That's the end of it for now. The exorcists that was assigned to guard the place was knocked out and had few minor injuries. The exorcist didn't remembered anything so it is good as Okumura-kun wasn't identified." Yukio puts all the pictures back to the envelope.

Mephisto watches Yukio with a friend as the other twin make his way to the door with the infinity key. "Mr. Okumura."

Yukio halts and turns around with a tired look on his face, "Watch your brother closely." With that, Mephisto smiled and wave him goodbye.

Yukio reopened the door after he puts the infinity key inside and went back to his and Rin's room.

And by the time he had entered, Rin was gone. He was no longer at the bed.


	26. A Night Forgotten

**__________________ **

**_*A Night Forgotten*_ **   
**__________________ **

  
_Follow, do not lose sight on them, and the path. Hold the jars tightly. WE don't want to waste any of the blood._

The voice made Rin shriveled up to his core, the voice was deep and dark. It was very commanding as ever like before, he supposed he was to get used to that voice. But he couldn't and made him wonder who it belongs to, and what it wants.

At the voice of every command, it goes through his own body within a second and moves on its own. At first, he would always notice it immediately, or barely sometimes, but now, Rin cannot tell anymore what he is doing.

He doesn't even know where the fucking jars full of blood came from, and the recent bruises he would wake up from. Sometimes, he would have five to eight wounds on his limbs, which he doesn't recall getting in contact with something or someone in particular that could hurt him.

The first thing that would come up to his mind, he was attacked during his sleep. If it was the demons, he wouldn't be even surprised to be honest. But if it was a human who desires to kill him, that is shocking.

Because why? Why would they attack him? He hasn't done anything yet, and they had the audacity to attack him during his vulnerability state of time?

It would be either, the human knows his secret and wants to kill him because of what he is OR it could be one of the demon Kings possessing a human.

But why with all the bruises? If they were to be controlled by the demon Kings, as far as Rin's knowledge, they would immediately bring him to Gehenna. Satan would be delighted that he was brought to Gehenna, and he knows the Demon Kings are loyal to him. Well, probably not all of them necessarily.

But again, Mephisto had told him he had set up a barrier around the school property, literally the whole plot. Not even the demon Kings can enter except the eldest of Satan's son, which is Lucifer. The only possible way for the others to enter the school would be having Mephisto permission to enter the plot.

Rin gripped the jars tightly against him as the thoughts were swarming inside his head. He couldn't identify his perpetrator at all! He, so badly, wants to stop that guy controlling him and teach him a lesson. Like, come on! At least let him wear some footwear before going out and do whatever shuts he wanted to do using his body!

And why the fucking hell was his body needed anyway?! Like, why the fuck him?!

Rin let out a frustrating whine, which was not gone unnoticed by the butterflies but ignored him.

Now he was walking to the woods barefoot, jars clanking as it hit each other in his every step. The butterflies were ahead of him and as he was told, he must follow them. The path was not visible to anyone unless you look closely under the trees that had a glowing bright purple light at the side.

He doesn't even know why he needs to follow them, the butterflies never spoke to him either for the past few weeks. But he knows for sure, that they, aren't clear them. Like they were being controlled too.

The butterflies ahead of him were silently leading him the way to whatever the voice wanted him to be, along with the blood that was inside the jars.

Rin had tried to regain control of his body during the walk, but he would receive a major headache in the process. What is so important that he needs to carry five jars filled with blood anyway?

During the walk, he wondered whose blood was this. He cannot tell if this was fake blood, or a real one. If it is real, are these the demon blood? If it is, he doesn't know how to feel about it now. If it was human blood, well, fuck.

Suddenly, he felt himself puking from the thought. His body trembled and he stopped, his own strength held from his arms held the jars tightly as possible as he dropped down to his knees.

It was not gone unnoticed by the flying creature's, the butterflies stopped to look at his situation. They went beside him. Some had latched on him, glowing with a warm sensation that made him feel ease and had made his body stopped shaking for a bit.

Once they were done, they had gone back up to fly. Rin stands up slowly, slightly shaking and the jars clattered to each other in the process. But didn't break as it only hit each other lightly due to his shaking.

Rin had managed to hold tight the jars, the shaking I'd his body finally stopped. He doesn't want to know now who's blood inside the jars are.

Although he can feel his strength weakening by the time he had stood up straight. His legs were wobbling a bit. He was too sleepy, to be honest, and a bit tired due to the non-stop walk.

The butterflies chimed, gaining his attention and telling him to follow them once again. Rin held back a yawn before proceeding to follow the butterflies again.

Every step he takes, he had to endure the pebbles and some sharp stones that were on the ground as he touches them with his bare feet. He was glad those shape stones didn't plunge itself to his feet. He would literally let go of the jars that instant to aid his feet instead.

Although it was a pain, even if he wants to stop and complain about his feet, he cannot.

It will only make matters worse. And he doesn't want to get to the point where he will collapse in the forest with the blood shattered and had stained his clothes.

____

  
Upon reaching his destination, where he was once again, in the familiar place. It was where, once again, the butterflies have given him the sword and the Rhopalocera. He wanted to know how it was hidden from the other's sight because it is pretty handy.

He hasn't thought of a decent name for the place, and he won't give the place a name either. Because the butterflies, the time when they were still talking to him and not acting off from their usual character, told him that the place has a name and won't be telling him just yet.

Of course, he had tried to pester and annoy them as much as possible to tell him the name, but soon enough he felt stupid. And realize he is acting like a damn brat. So he stopped and had forgotten about it.

The place is still the same as ever, five black crystals with white cracky lines, the beam remained the same and was still directed at the top of the larger crystal that was in the middle.

Although the place may be the same from before, the place has grown a few trees that he couldn't even identify what it is. But he swore that he will not get close to it due to the sight of it.

It's like he was in a horror movie or something, which he did not despise of course, but hates the thought of jump scares.

The butterflies chimed in, breaking his thoughts and his body started to move towards the larger crystal that was in the middle of the five.

He was glad the rest of the walk to the crystal was comfortable for him to walk. He doesn't know if he would endure another torture on his feet.

The butterflies opened the door to the larger crystal, entering with a glow within them. Providing light as he can see the inside of the crystal is pitch black.

When he takes a step in, he didn't blackout, which is great since he wanted to see what it looks like on the inside. The first time he had entered here, he had blacked out.

But as he progresses further in the crystal, he remembered only seeing a large painting of a woman. He assumed it's a woman due to the long fuchsia hair.

He then blacks out.

**__Next Day__**

  
_So cold..._ Rin shivered from his place as he felt the cold air hitting his bare skin. He curled up on his place, there was something tickling his feet, but he ignored it.

_"Wake up Rin."_

Rin groaned and fluttered his eyes open. He was met by a blinding light first, making him shut his eyes once again and grunts.

He sat up first, eyes were still close and just opened when he slowly got it to get used to the blinding light.

The sun has already risen.

Rin looked around, he was at the training ground where he would usually practice with his sword and flames.

_"You slept like a rock, how are your feet?"_ Rin looked beside him to see a pearly whites dragon. It was pretty large and he had to flinch when the eyes looked at him directly.

"O-oh, hey. Uhm... What do you mean by my feet?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. The dragon leaned forward to his feet, lifting it up with its snout and Rin takes a look by bending it towards him.

There are already wrapped bandages on his feet, both of them to be exact. There are bloodstains on it, which he couldn't remember how he had gotten his feet bruised.

Speaking of, _what was he even doing here anyway?_

The dragon looked at him, waiting for an answer to its unanswered question.

Rin's tail lifted up, suddenly swaying for an unknown reason. "Don't look at me like that. I don't even know how I got here. So can you explain it to me? 'Cause some fragments of memories I can remember where I was following you guys." And that is the only thing he could remember to be honest. The rest is blurry.

The dragon frowned, " _That is what we have only remembered too. We woke up beside you and found out your feet are bleeding. There are few shards of glasses that had pierced your skin, but they were not that deep."_ The dragon glowed brightly and had change itself to the known rabbit form.

Rin was disappointed to say at least, not only did the butterflies did not know why they were here in the first place, he couldn't be able to walk for a bit. He can if he forces himself, but it will be a pain if he tries to walk. Even if the shards had not gone deep, it would still bring him to pain either way.

_"We should head back. It could be possible you were being searched.for your brother by now, considering you just disappeared from your bed."_ Rin complies and the rabbit helped him get up.

His legs wobbled and he hiss in pain when his feet were being a bitch. So the butterflies reformed themselves to another creature, a panther. _"Get on top of us. We can carry you till there, but you will have to walk by yourself if ever one of your friends, or other humans saw you."_

Rin nods and thanked the butterflies before hopping into it's back. The butterflies made its way out of the forest with Rin on their back.

They were surprised Rin is very light. Just, is the boy even eating anything or what?

______

  
When the two creatures can see the building of the old dormitory, Rin was very eager to shower and tend his injuries that were NOT healing apparently.

He was so sure he would be healed by now, but his self-healing was not doing anything at all.

Then the two creatures hear a voice, not very far from where they are.

"Will he be able to accept you sir?"

"Possibly not in our first meeting. I will be needing to make my way to make him comfortable with me before I can mark him as my official mate. That is why I need you to do your best to observe him as much as possible, then call me when you have learned something interesting about him."

"Of course Sir."

_"Their plan is very plain, don't you think Rin?"_

Rin made a shushing sound and tries to listen to the conversation. He loves to eavesdrop, it's his specialty most of the time when his interest peeks in.

"We need to get going now. I want to take a shower and inspect my wounds." The panther didn't answer but moved to their destination quietly.

When they arrived at the side of Rin's window, the panther backs itself up before leaping towards the open window.

They entered swiftly, nearly falling off as Rin had bump on top of the freaking wall and the butterflies seemed to have forgotten he was at their back. But was caught by the panther's tail, gripping on Rin tightly and getting him in.

Yukio was not on the bed, which Rin wants it than to see his brother panicking where the hell he was.

Then he hears footsteps, many footsteps running to their room. It could be possible there are only two, but he wants to over-exaggerate it, because why not?

The butterflies reformed themselves back to the rabbit form. And at the same time, the door opened harshly and revealed Yukio and Bon in their uniform.

Both were very angry, Rin had to resist the flinch when his younger brother approached him with the angry look on his face. His feet are killing him now and before he could take a sit, he was held by his shoulders.

"Where did you go last night?! Did you know how worried I am?!" Yukio yelled. Rin showed him a confused look, "What do you mean? I snuck out last night?" That'll explain to him why he was out there, sleeping so peacefully.

Yukio had gone frustrated at this point, but he knew shouting would only lead to nothing. So he shive Rin back, making him land on his bed, which Rin doesn't mind as his feet had finally stopped killing him.

The younger twin went to Bon, that remained on the door and both of them talked about something that the elder twin didn't bother to listen to.

_It would be great if someone were to tell me why the fuck did I go outside. And what was I doing there?_ Rin lifted his bandage left foot and unwraps the bandage.

It was pretty damped by his blood, when he had taken it off, there are few small lines that something indeed pierced his flesh. But then again, it wasn't that deep as the butterflies said, how come it was bleeding so much?

"So when did you get injured?" Rin was startled when Bon appeared in front of him, arms crossed above his chest as he looked at Rin and his feet.

"I, ugh...." Rin thinks for a bit, he wasn't sure when. "I... don't know when. I just woke up in the middle of the forest and my feet were already like this." He answered, truthfully as he can be.

"What? Did you hit your head or something? It better be because I ain't buying that excuse." Bon harshly told Rin.

The other wished he had hit his head and possibly had forgotten what he had done that specific time, but his head was pretty much fine.

Then Yukio came in with the first aid kit, kneeling to his brother and opening the kit. He grabs a bottle and cotton. "Don't worry Suguro, I am sure the CCTV cameras would tell us everything what Rin is doing out there."

Rin was shocked, "CCTV camera? What do you mean?" Yukio poured a small amount of medicine on the cotton, grabbing Rin's left foot and slowly damps on the injury. He was too, surprised that his elder brother's feet were not healed, considering it is only a light injury. Nothing serious but it would be a pain for him to walk on.

Bon looked at the corner of his eye, the rabbit slowly moves its head towards the doorway. "I have to make a call for a sec." He said before leaving first, then the rabbit that was unnoticed by Rin.

"Sir Pheles had installed CCTV camera's around the school AND the forest. We also had a camera installed in this room, which I will not be telling you where. As you might destroy it." Yukio responded and wraps the fresh clean gauze around Rin's feet, then putting it down to proceed to the other one.

Rin grips the sheets on his bed, if Yukio said was true, then he wouldn't be able to sneak out again for his training.

"Was the camera's recently installed? I remember the first day we went here, there are no visible camera's that are on plain sight." Rin hoped it was just recently.

Yukio looked at his brother, then proceed to finish his job on Rin's feet. "No, the camera's are installed much more than recently." Yukio had to lie about the date as Rin became tense.

"I see...." Rin muttered as he looked away from his brother.

Yukio continued to wrap the bandage around Rin's feet before he was done and let the feet down to the ground. He puts away the first aid kit and sits beside his twin.

Rin scooted a bit further away from his twin, thoughts beginning to swarm inside his mind again about his brother telling him about the cameras and the possible thing that the camera saw him training his flames and with the other weapons that were given to him by the butterflies.

Rin was then pulled by his arm and had been hugged by his twin, he was hugging him very tightly.

"I'm so worried about you Nii-san... I thought you're going to die out there. I've been searching for you the rest of the night non stop you know. I don't want you to leave me alone...." Yukio said to Rin as he hugged his twin tighter.

Rin's anxious thoughts vanished when his brother said that to him, he hug his brother back and leaned forward even more than he already is.

"I'm sorry." Even though he doesn't know what had happened to him or what made his brother think he will die out there, he apologized.

He also wants to question his brother why he had thought he'll die out there but, he will let it slip for now.


	27. Seeds

**____________ **

**_*Seeds*_ **

**____________ **

  
"What am I suppose to do again?" Bon, for the 4th time, asked the butterflies. They were in the form of the rabbit and Yukio can tell, who is leaning against the wall, that the butterflies are annoyed for repeating.

And it seemed to be the last straw for them too, _"We don't want to repeat again, human. We said you must plant that inside one of the school grounds, it could be either inside the facility or outside the school. But not out of the plot itself."_ The rabbit repeated, the tone was very noticeable and the latter laugh chuckled nervously.

Bon was afraid of the creature, he is. Because first of all, they are immune to holy water (which he had tried to douse them once and they got very angry at him but never done anything to him for a punishment for his behavior) and other kinds of stuff they used to exorcise a demon.

Yukio sighed as Bon constantly forgot what he was told, he also, was getting very much annoyed of the repeating question over and over again. And the clock is ticking.

They were supposed to plant a peculiar seed, not just any seed though that you have seen before, according to the butterflies. The seed itself tells it all that it was very different from the other known seeds that existed.

The seed was pitch black with white carvings all over, then a small swirl of pure red on the middle that he didn't know what it meant. It is also the same size of an acorn.

They were given different tasks but the same seeds. Again, Bon was ordered to plant the seed anywhere that is on the property of the school. While he was to put the seeds to a blood sample that the hobgoblins liked the most (specifically said by the butterflies) and let it sit there for about five days prior.

Of course, they asked what is it for, was it for Rin? Or was it for something else?

And the butterflies replied that it is for Rin, and it involves the seeds. Which they do not ask furthermore as they trusted the butterflies.

Well, half trusted them. They wouldn't trust a creature that's easy, but if it is for Rin, they have no choice.

Yukio had told Bon that he could handle the situation that will be given to him in order for his brother to remove the marks on his left arm, but his student insisted.

"Are there any specific locations I need to plant these?" Bon asked as he raised the four seeds on his palm, _"No, but you better remember where you planted it. We are going to go back and replant another seed that the younger twin soaked. Drawing a map is optional if it helps us to retrieve the area if you ever forgot it"_ Bon decided to draw a map, or plant a mark on the ground to indicate where the weird seed was planted

"Are we done now?" Yukio impatiently asked and the rabbit turned to him.

For a moment there, he swears that the rabbit's eyes were ink black and not the natural red eyes.

_"Yes, we are. But first, can you call the headmaster? Ask about how Rin is doing."_ Now that they mentioned it, how was his brother doing?

His brother is currently under Mephisto's care in the office, why? Well, he, and Bon, do not trust leaving his older twin inside the dorm room. Rin's feet were still wounded and it will be difficult for him to walk on those bandages wrap around his feet, and the pressure too.

So they decided to drag him all the way to the headmaster's office. They had used the Infinity key, but they still need to drag him out of the room.

And for the younger twin, he was pretty much surprised to know that Rin's nails are very sturdy and did not chip off. Since his brother was dragging his own nails on the old wooden floor and had made a huge gap of line on the floor in the process (that he reminded himself to repair with a new one). He will have to cut his brother's nails if it was that long, but will the mail utter survive? Judging from how it made a gap on the floor, he doubts the nails would be even cut.

After they had successfully dragged the half-demon to the office, he kept thrashing around the room the last time they saw him and went to their own classes. The last thing his brother said probably was "I hate you!!" With so much hate on it.

But he doesn't mind, it is for the best. It is for his brother. And why the fucking hell his brother despises to stay with Mephisto? He thought he and the demon headmaster are close since he had seen them talking to each other like any would casually.

Yukio takes his phone out and dialed the headmaster, they waited for a few rings before it was answered.

"Ah, Sir Pheles. Sorry to disturb you in this hour-" He actually wasn't sorry to be honest, since it's lunchtime either way. But it could be possible the headmaster is doing something and skipping lunch though, "but may I ask how is my brother doing?"

There was a long pause of silence there before the young exorcist heard a loud crash, probably a glass broke or something. He hears a sigh from the other line.

" _Your brother is very much fine at this point. Although he is such a handful and I couldn't take my work seriously. He had become restless too. Oh, but I think you could probably tell by just my precious vase breaking hm?"_

_So it was his vase..._ "Uhm, yes Sir. I'll pick him up as early as I can sir. Please endure my brother for much more longer." Yukio said and he hears a chuckle from the other line, _"No need to rush Mr. Okumura. But I do prefer that so you can help me with him later on."_

Yukio raised an eyebrow, the butterflies and Bon remained silent as they talk.

"For what Sir?" He asked. Although Yukio has a hunch it would be probably about his brother's recent behavior.

_"You will later learn about it, Mr. Okumura. I am pretty sure you are to be doing something EXTREMELY important right now, so let us end the chat shall we?"_ Yukio didn't know why would the headmaster tell him that, but it could be probably the camera that was installed inside the room they were in.

"Of course Sir. I'll see you later." Then he ended the call and shove the phone back to his pocket.

"He said Rin was fine and was restless. He had apparently broken Sir Pheles' "precious" vase just now too." Yukio told the others.

The rabbit nods, " _Good, now get started."_

With that said, they left the room and went to their own destination. The two of them were given a single butterfly, which according to the rest of the butterflies, was to make sure they have done what they were supposed to do.

He didn't know why they would be needing one as they had followed the butterflies' orders to them and didn't ask questions before, but then, it would be probably the best they don't need to know about their reasons.

As long as it will help his brother's ink blank marks disappear, then they will do it. With cautions of course.

_____

  
Mephisto sighed for the fifth time this day as another loud growl from the half-demon came in after the call had ended.

Mephisto had to admit, that the one who is with him right now probably isn't the Rin he knew of.

Rin acted like an animal: on fours on the couch, tail swishing aggressively on the air behind him, his nails that turned blue had dug itself on his previous couch, pupils are very animalistic too, and the blue flaming horns on top of his forehead. Along with his tail on the tip.

But then, why would he act like this? Did his demon self-taken control of his mind and was not comfortable to be with him?

But for the past few days, Rin was very..... Close to him. He doesn't know how to explain, and this is the first time the demon himself doesn't know how to explain it.

For the past few days, even months, Rin had changed his act towards him. Yet keeping it's a distance too. Rin would constantly beg for information, that he is willing to give of course since it's not a piece of crucial information.

But then Rin started to visit him sometimes for the past few days, he wasn't bothered, but something is very off of him. The aura, the presence of his youngest brother, was very off from the one he knew of.

It was something much more powerful than him. He doubts that the Kouma Sword had broke, if Rin did, he would be in several stages and he would probably freak out for the additional features he will be having once he broke his sword.

"Let me out of here," Rin demanded as he continued to growl at the headmaster. His eyes darkening and becoming dull, yet the animalistic eyes have remained there for him to see.

Mephisto clicked his tongue, he is getting annoyed by his youngest brother's demands. "I told you already Okumura-kun, that I cannot. And will not as you are currently not in control. Get a hold of yourself." The headmaster snarled.

When Rin's growl grew louder, Mephisto's instinct kicks in. And it was for the best to make the other stop with this behavior.

The headmaster growled back, with authority and demand to stop the other. Which worked for a while before Rin returned to his state.

" **Your growl won't do anything, demon. Just let me out before I smash your face to the ground.** "

Now that shocked the elder demon greatly. But he had his question answered.

This is not Rin.

_He's being controlled._ Mephisto can tell as he watched the black inky lines from Rin's left arm crawled up to the rest of his left side. of the body. It was already at his neck.

"Now, shall we not get hasty? Hm? Let us calm down before we bite each other's throats." Mephisto curled up a smile and remained calm. If he continues to pursue to follow his instinct, there would be a good bath between the two.

Rin scoffed, " **Demon Kings are really good at handling things like this, aren't they? Wouldn't it be great and the BEST if you let out some steam that you were holding back for the past thousands of years hm?"** Rin was the next one to curl a smile, a sickening smile.

Mephisto remained calm with the smile on his face, "Now now, that would not be me Okumura-kun. And that is very much immature don't you think?"

There was silence between them, then Rin's flames died down and he sat on the couch properly. And Mephisto was grateful for that, he can see the small patch of blood on the bandage seeping out already.

"Well, shall we get that clean?" Within a snap of his fingers, the bandage was replaced with a cleaner one and was a bit tighter than before. Rin glared at the headmaster, eyes dull and we're turning pitch black.

"Good as new!" Mephisto gleefully said and showed Rin his signature smile, which was known off, the annoying smile for the exorcist.

His signature smile has a different meaning after all, not just only one.

Rin looked at his light blue claws, "When did I get these?"

_Now, this is interesting... I should focus a lot more on him than I thought I would be..._ Mephisto thought as Rin blurted out the light blue claws, that was slowly shrinking and returning back to its nude pale nails.

_______

  
Bon had successfully planted the seeds in different areas of the school. It nearly had taken him forever to reach the places he wanted to plant the stupid seeds.

Well, since Bon is not the type of drawing something, he had to pick specific places that he would never forget.

Which are the four gates all around the True Cross Academy. All of them are near the gates and planted, it would be an exercise for them to plant the other seeds after five days but it would be fine.

His stomach suddenly growled, he hasn't eaten lunch yet and his other two childhood friends had already gone to the classroom already.

He checked his phone for the time, "12:56 pm"

"I should head back." He muttered to himself and takes off to head to his class.

Before he can fully leave the spot he was in (he is at the south gates of the True Cross Academy), he heard a very loud growl and saw a large creature a few feet away from him.

He slowly turns his head to look at the creature fully, and that creature was something he had least expected to see.

An Oriental Dragon.

He had heard stories of the Oriental dragons form his mother, sometimes his father when they had time during their childhood days. When he was a child, he had wanted to see one but his mother would tell him that it is just a tale to be told and pass down.

But now, standing on all fours in front of him, few feet away, is the Oriental dragon with its whiskers flowing majestically.

_"Human."_ Bon flinched, and run.

He didn't know why he had run, but he knows that the dragon could be a demon. There are many dragon demons that existed in this realm and Gehenna after all. He had seen one but it was only small and he had to kill it because it had attacked him and his friends.

_"Wait!"_ The dragon's voice roared, Bin was surprised that no one heard the loud roar from that dragon. But he doesn't care, the only thing that matters is him to get out of there and call for help.

Reaching out to his pocket to grab his phone, his fingers shakily dialed Yukio's phone number or any phone number that he had typed in and it rang.

He looked behind him and it was the biggest mistake he had.

The Oriental Dragon had launched itself to Bon, taking the phone out of his grasp and wrapping around his body like a snake.

The butterfly that was with Bon tried to fly away when the dragon whipped at it with its tail.

The butterfly had hit the ground hard, but it was still alive and well. It seemed unconscious too.

_"Tsk, so he had gone so far already."_ The dragon said and tightened around Bon. Bon trembled in place as he thought he is going to die by him being suffocated to death by the Oriental dragon.

But the Oriental dragon stopped tightening around the human, instead, Bon was raised to meet the bright blue eyes of the dragon. And it looked so familiar to him.

_"Do not be afraid of me human. I am here to finish a problem that has been done to my subjects....and to my son."_

Bon did not know why the dragon would tell him that, but he can tell the dragon is a female by the voice. And what does she mean by son? And what subjects? The demons?

"I...ugh...." The Oriental dragon slithered itself off Bon and let the lad down the ground gently. Although his phone is still at the hands of the Oriental dragon.

He stumbled a bit when he had reached the ground safely, then look up to the Oriental Dragon that was holding his phone. And it had seemed that his call to whoever it was, has been answered.

_"Hello? Bon? Where are you?"_ It was Shima he called.

"Hey! Give my phone back!" Bon yelled and glared at the dragon with all of his might. The dragon looked at him, blue eyes stared upon the other. But then went to focus on the phone.

_"Bon? What's wrong? Are you okay or what?"_

Bon snarled at the dragon that was silent and was just focusing itself to stare at the phone.

_"Hey, come on dude! Answer me!_ _Ah-_ _!"_

_"You are late_ _Suguro_ _! Where are you?!"_

_Yukio!_ Bon was glad that the other didn't have the same scene as him, but he would be glad that he had the same event with the younger twin.

He saw the dragon's eyes widen when Yukio's voice came in. Then suddenly, the dragon gave the phone back to Bon.

Bon was surprised and stunned at his place, wondering and has a question that wants to be answered by the dragon itself.

He looks down at his phone, panic voices can be heard through the other line as it kept asking Bon where he is and why he is not responding.

He looks up to the dragon, to see staring right at him and seems to be waiting to make a response to the other line.

But for some reason, he couldn't let himself to tell the others from the other line about the situation he was in.

His decision gambled between whether he needs to answer back to his friends and tell him about his situation, or remain silent and have a talk with the dragon.

He pressed the mute button, "Why didn't you kill me?"

The dragon seemed to be surprised at his question, " _Why would I? I am not here to kill any creatures."_

And with that answer, Bon pressed the mute button again.

"Hey guys," he started. Yukio's concerned voice came in, " _Bon, what's going on? Where are you? Tell us where your location is!"_

Bon cannot believe his decision, to be honest, but what harm can it be done right?

"I'll be there just in a few minutes. Don't worry about me, I am fine. See you in a few minutes."

Then he hangs up. 


	28. Translucent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title might not be in the slightest bit related to the chapter, but it is for me so meh (ㆁωㆁ) Please just ignore the titles of each chapter because I am definitely running out of ideas for the titles ⊂((・▽・))⊃

_**_________** _

* **_Translucent_** *

_**_________** _

  
_Rin cannot tell where he was, for all he knows, he was floating in the void._

_No noise, no colors except black. Even if dare to try open his eyes again, he wouldn't expect any color to be seen in his sight._

_"How long was I here?" He asked himself, still floating in the void._

_He can feel his flames flicker around his body, but it is only for a few matters of seconds before the blue fire disappeared. The warm, calming sensation was gone._

_Rin wondered why today was different._

_Today, he remembers going back to the dorm with the butterflies. His feet were still wounded and then he cannot remember anything. Shards of memories about cameras or something is all he could remember. And he is for sure, did not blackout like the other days that passed._ _He was immediately sent here, unknown to him what had happened to his main body._

_Is his body fine? Are the butterflies fine too? Why_ _is it different today? And where is he clearly?_

_"_ _Ngh_ _!" Rin bit his lower lip and arched his back, his tail was being pulled under the never-ending black pit._

_He can feel something was wrapping around his appendage, he tried to.mive his tail, to get the perpetrator away. But it only made it worse._

_His tail was painfully tugged with great strength like it was trying to rip it off if his body._

_He screamed in pain, he desperately tried to grab at something from the pain, but he met nothing under his hands. He only met the cold air._

_It was an agonizing minute of his tail being pulled harshly, sometimes caressing and petting his poor tail but then will resume what it was doing before. He kept whimpering, his lower lip swollen from biting._

_He opened his eyes, so eager to see what was pulling his tail, that suddenly crept up to his entire body._

_He looks at his body, he was wearing his uniform still, even in this nowhere._

_The fabric of his clothes rustled, but nothing was there to him to see. But he can feel the unknown entity crawled it's way around his legs, tightly holding his legs then all over his body._

_He didn't know why he felt relaxed, then he felt the unknown entity pet his hair in a very soothing way. He cannot help but relaxed under the touch and hums in delight._

_Rin can feel he was about to wake up, it was kind of disappointing since he is very much satisfied living in this world of his. His sweet dream, for once in a while._

_Before he could fully wake up, he muttered something under his breath before he went back to reality._

_The cruel reality._

_______

  
Rin groaned as he desperately tried to move his body in his place.

He flutters his eyes open, first he was met by the unruly design of the ceiling and a chandelier he so knew of. Yet he is still confused about where he was.

He looked around, and he was right. He was in Mephisto's office, how long has he been here? And why is he here anyway?

He locked his gaze to the headmaster, who is piling himself up with the paper works and numerous calls from his phone. Which was never picked up instantly since the other demon was too busy and focused on the papers.

"Hmm~..." Rin accidentally moaned when he felt something nipping his sensitive pointed ears. Then he felt something wet on his ear.

He immediately looks behind him (he was at his side the whole time), only to see the very well known demon king with his face up close. Their face is onto inches apart.

"The fuck?!" Rin yelped and tried to scamper away from the demon king, but something wrapped around him tightened it's holding on him and around his legs.

He looks down to see the demon's king's arms wrapped around his body, the other's legs are keeping his legs steady from the place.

Then he hears a sigh, "I told you that you will wake him up. Now get off him before his brother sees you." Mephisto demanded and Amaimon growled in response.

The elder demon was not taking the attitude of the other fellow demon king, "I will not repeat myself Amaimon, get off him. You will not do as you please to him right now, he is not ready for it."

Rin was confused by that statement. He may have knowledge about what are the demons and etc. But this is just beyond confused him. What is he not ready for?

The demon king of earth understood the elder one, he unwraps his limbs that were around the younger half-demon, then sliding off by pushing himself up and sitting at the head of the couch.

Rin sat up, glad the other demon had gotten off him. He suddenly shuddered when Amaimon traced his nail on Rin's bare nape. Making a circular motion that made the younger demon flustered.

"Amaimon," Mephisto warned as he stops doing his paperwork.

Amaimon looked at his elder brother with his eyes, it was clouded with something that Rin cannot tell. But it similar to a predatory look, hunger.

"It is for the best if you go somewhere else. Okumura-kun is not comfortable with you as of now, am I right?" Mephisto turned his look at the younger demon, Rin nods and looked at the corner of his eye to see Amaimon frowning at his response.

Then green smoke poof out around Amaimon, leaving no trace of his entire being. Well, except for the little hamster that ran pass Rin then went to Mephisto's side.

The little hamster was picked up the by elder demon, then was placed on the hamster wheel that was on the desk at the side the whole time. Rin never paid attention to Mephisto's desk anyway so it is the first of him to see the hamster wheel.

The green hamster begins to run, all while Mephisto pushed the scattered papers that were sprawled all over his desk, very unorganized.

"Why am I here?" Rin finally asked as he looks down to inspect his feet, which are still in a bandage and looks newly fresh ones.

Mephisto, who is still clearing out the other papers and organizing it neatly, looked at him with a strange look before refocusing himself in organizing. "Do you not recall anything about staying here for the rest of the day?"

 _Rest of the day?!_ Mephisto grabs the stack of paper and well-aligned them before placing them at the side of the desk, where the hamster wheel is currently.

Rin did not respond, yet he showed the answer he did not recall anything about what is Mephisto's talking about.

It was very amusing for the older demon, yet suspicious as to why would the younger half-demon would forget such a small portion of memory.

"Your brother will come to pick you up after classes. The time currently is 2:36 pm. They are already on their second class of the afternoon, and you have been excused throughout the rest of the day." Mephisto went directly to his phone and rechecked his emails to see if there are any meetings he should be attending.

"Are you going to tell me why am I here?" Rin cock his head from the side and leaned to the couch, which he noticed there are few punctured holes on it. Fabric that was covering the couch itself has few scratches on the side.

Mephisto continued to recheck his emails and replying to most of them, "Your brother and Mr. Suguro doesn't trust you being alone in the dorm, even with my familiar Ukobach and the little sidhe cat. They were afraid you will overpower them so they sent you to me, dragging you to be precise as you struggle to not enter my office."

Rin looked at the green hamster that's topped running, instead, it sniffed the air before running out somewhere.

"Why? What do you mean I will overpower Ukobach and Kuro? Did I do something?" He was very anxious, he doesn't recall anything at all! All he can remember is he was in that stupid void, feeling relaxed and never wanted to wake up.

The elder demon then received a call, he answered it and twist his chair around. Now Rin is facing the back of the headmaster's chair as the headmaster himself talks to someone on the phone.

Rin remained silent as the other talk to whoever it was on the phone, although it is quite boring.

His tail swished to the side of the unoccupied couch, wait. _Where are the butterflies?_ Rin asked upon himself as he looks around to see any signs of the butterfly, or anyone of them, to be inside the same room as him. But he didn't see a single butterfly.

The half-demon frowned, where did they go? Why did they leave him alone with the demon? Didn't they say they will protect him? What if he was attacked by the headmaster? What if something happens to him?

Rin shakes his head, _What the hell am I thinking? I can protect myself for Pete sake! But... I do feel lonely..._

Rin frowned and pouted, he hates being alone. If it wasn't for the butterflies, he would probably go crazy a long time ago, and probably won't know about his heritage a lot more sooner.

He has to admit it though, that he hates being alone. Yes, he will tell the others he prefers to be alone, but sometimes, he wants them to stay by his side. Make some friends, develop a relationship. But the fear of being betrayed once they know who he really was, is the major reason why he couldn't do it.

He had enough lies and hidden from the dark by his father and his brother, he probably won't endure and will go to the state of depression if they knew who he was and distant themselves to him.

They would probably call him names, just like he was a child. And he doesn't want to return the same events again, it took a long time and many comforts for the butterflies to make Rin grow to himself on this day.

He doesn't want to disappoint and let their effort go to waste, mostly if they are going to leave him soon. Just like they said.

He'll manage to be alone, well, probably not alone if his brother was willing to stay with him every time. And try not to lie at him.

Which reminded him, that the day he overheard the conversation between the butterflies and his brother.

Then negative thoughts shrouded his mind, the nasty thoughts of the butterflies lying to him are very high, the same goes to his brother. The thoughts are beginning to resurface inside his preoccupied mind.

Mephisto shuts his phone after the entertaining phone call with one of the demon kings, it seems they won't be waiting any longer as Amaimon is desperate to begin his move to the young demon.

He turned his seat around, smile plastered on his face. Yet frowned when he saw the younger demon's state.

Since Rin is wearing a plain t-shirt, he can see the black inky lines crawling on Rin's left arm rapidly. This was the first time he had seen those lines, but he had heard it from the other twin about the situation the older twin is.

The ring that Yukio told him was not there, and from the recent update he had heard from the younger Okumura, the ring is no longer effective thus making the steel ring useless in the process. They had to throw it away.

Then he remembered Amaimon's gift of courtship, the ring. That ring has different elements inside of it and had a different use. It's not just any gift of courtship, gifts that were to be sent to the ones they are to court were given a special kind of gift. Not just a plain, dull gift.

But even if the ring may have different power, he doubts it will help the lines around their youngest brother.

And again, according to the younger Okumura, they still do not know what is the main source of the black lines were. They do not know what substance Rin was injected with as they clearly do not know where the older Okumura goes when the cameras aren't installed just yet.

"So how did you get those wounds on your feet Okumura-kun?" Mephisto sparks up a conversation.

Rin didn't respond, but his tail twitched on the side that lay limped on the unoccupied couch.

Mephisto taps his index finger on his desk, "Well, that is not nice, isn't it? Ignoring me as such. Or do you think I have no right to know what has happened to you?" The elder demon continued.

Rin wasn't responding, he is still and not moving in his place. Not bothering to give the other demon a glance to him despite the question.

The headmaster was family worried now for the younger brother, this is the first time he had to worry over someone, no less it's his youngest brother.

But who said demons don't care about their family? Seriously, who the fuck said that?

Mephisto's ears perked up to the mumbling sound made by Rin, yet he cannot clearly tell what was the younger one saying.

Then Rin raises his head, Mephisto clearly saw the blank inky lines vanished in his sight.

Rin showed him a sorry smile, "Sorry, I was busy about something ehehe. Anyway, what were you asking again?" Rin scratch the side of his cheek, his smile remained on his face.

Mephisto decided to repeat it again, "Where did you get those wounds on your feet?"

The half-demon raised his feet and twisted it towards him for him to see, "Well, I think I stepped on some rocks and other pieces of stuff."

Mephisto cocked his eyebrow, "During the middle of the night? Now, what were you doing there? You know you have classes in the morning right? And you didn't bother to wear shoes most of all?"

Rin showed a stunned expression, "How did you know I have gone out in the middle of the night?"

Mephisto tilts his head to the side, "Haven't your brother told you? We have set up cameras all over the property of the True Cross Order, to ensure safety and truths to be told only."

The elder demon smirked when he saw Rin squinting his eyes and hearing him cuss under his breath. He might as well just start the questions he was to save for later.

But safety first right? He can clearly tell this is not his younger brother again.

He snaps his fingers through his purple glove, it looks like nothing happened but the headmaster provided solid soundproof barriers around the room and unbreakable spells. If ever the other lad tries to get out, he won't.

"It seems you're not informed. Well, that is to be expected anyway as I have a very crucial question for you to answer." Mephisto begins his question.

Rin's eyes tell it all, he was nervous, and at the same time, pretty confident about something. "What is it?" He dares to ask.

Then a screen appeared beside them from the right, the clip hasn't played yet but the paused scene is there.

Rin's eyes widen.

 _Bingo_ Mephisto smirked and curled a very cunning smile.

______

  
Yukio was impatiently going back and forth in the same spot, his mind flooded with worries for his student, which is Bon as they await his arrival in safe.

Shima was calming down Konekomaru, who kept mumbling about "What if Bon was attacked?", "What if Bon needs our help but couldn't sya anything?" and etc. Shima was the same, but he hoped for the best that their friend is alright.

The rest are also waiting for the student, Sheimi keeping update to Yukio, yet Izumo seemed to be a bit happy about it. But also, worried for the other male.

Yukio checked his wristwatch, "2:43 pm.... Where the hell is she?" He had decided to call his fellow subordinate, Shura earlier and told her about what could be Bon's situation.

Shura was responding immediately and had told him she will search for the student, if ever she saw him, she will be giving him a call.

But that was 1:25 pm, so it has been a good few minutes passed ever since the call. And he was getting anxious in every bit of second the clock ticks on his watch, and on the wall clock.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei," Izumo called with still her attitude tone in her voice, Yukio looked at her.

"Shouldn't you too search for him? It could be possible that Kirigakure-sensei is in danger and couldn't give you a phone call because of that." It was the situation Yukio doesn't want to happen, he kept his mind off of that but his student brought it up.

Sheimi fumbled with her kimono and looked at Yukio with her worried eyes, "Do you think so Yuki? It is possible that Kamiki-san said is true." Izumo fumed in embarrassment when she was addressed by her name, but the others ignored her.

Yukio grit his teeth, "It could be possible. But despite the fact of that, why aren't any exorcist there to back her up. And no one has called me yet, at least one of them should be able to contact me as Suguro is my student."

They remained silent, and it angered the young teacher.

He slams his fist to the wall beside him, it didn't do any damage but it hurt his knuckles. Sheimi went to grab his hand and inspected his reddish knuckles.

Yukio let Sheimi have his hand as he is too preoccupied to worry about his student and Shura.

"Bon, come back soon..." Konekomaru chokes a sob as he was getting worried for his friend.

And in a cue, the door opened to their room. All simultaneously look at who is the person at the door, then they saw Bon and Shura.

The two childhood friends cheered up and rushed to heir friend, Bon had nearly tumbled on his ass as he was hugged by his friends.

Izumo showed a small smile before returning to her stoic face.

Sheimi showed a happy smile and looked at Yukio, who had a relief look on his face.

Shura step inside the room and went to Yukio, "Hey kid. Sorry, it took so long. The brat has some explaining to do to me when I arrived."

"It's okay. But that's a bit too long for him to explain everything right? What happened anyway?" Yukio asked. At the same time, Bon had gotten out of the embrace of his childhood friends.

He scratches the back of his hair, nervous about something as he looks back. "Is there something wrong Bon?" Shima asked as he put his hand over the other's shoulder.

Yukio looked at him, demanding an explanation. Bon understood and released a long, heavy sigh. "I'll tell you in a bit, but promise me don't attack her."

 _Her?_ All of the class, even Yukio, thought simultaneously as Bon spoke.

"Well, unless it attacks us, I promise I won't attack _her_ e." Bon nods, still very nervous about this but decided to cast those feelings away.

"You can come in now," Bon said and went to the side for a clear view to whoever it will be showing up.

And he was shocked when he saw a dragon entered the scene.


	29. The Queen

**_______________ ** **_________ **

* ** _The Queen_** *

**______________________ **

  
Bon appeared in front of the Oriental dragon immediately as Yukio grab a hold of his gun and points at the creature behind him.

"Move out of the way Suguro!" Yukio demanded as he removed the safety pin of the gun.

Shura steps in front of the younger exorcist, and let the tip of the gun be an inch on her neck. It was nearly pressing against her.

"Get the hell out of my way Shura!" Yukio yelled and tried to move the woman out of the sight, but Shura grabs a hold of the gun and the two fought in the process.

Yukio and Shura struggled as both of them tried to get a hold of the gun, to remove from the other one but had different motives.

Yukio stumbled back when Shura kicked his leg, yet regained his posture after he had bumped into someone.

Sheimi was surprised at the rough push at her and had to miserably fall on the floor. It wasn't that bad but it hurt her bottom a bit, Izumo decidedly to stand up from her seat and take her away from the two fighting teachers they had.

Yukio has his finger on the trigger, he could fire any time with just a single wrong move. And he doesn't want that to happen accidentally, he might kill Shura in the process or injure her as he was desperate to fire a bullet to the dragon.

"Let go!" Yukio yelled as he and the Shura struggled, even more, pushing each other away while holding the gun.

Shura scoffed, knowing the younger exorcist would not hesitate to fire a bullet to the dragon even if he doesn't know what is the dragon's purpose yet.

She had a difficult time to accept and promise Bon to not attack the Oriental Dragon. It could be possible the kid was manipulated, hypnotized, or some shit like that. But she trusted him, and the dragon too in that case.

While the two teachers struggled to get a hold of the gun, Konekomaru trembled in his place as he gazes upon the Oriental dragon that had fit inside the school.

His eyes showed fear and he can feel the aura of the enormous dragon in front of him. his palms begin to sweat a lot more as he pursues to think a lot more about the dragon.

He had heard rumors that the Oriental dragons are a protector, but some say they are vicious creatures regardless and are no different from the other dragons. Even if they are the so-called protector that all the stories proclaimed.

Shima was amazed on the other hand. He was delighted and extremely excited to get to know the dragon before him. It's not like you would see any dragons, lurking around just like demons. They are so rare to see!

But he has to admit, he had seen once in his life. Which he will not explain further on about as it is very....private. he hasn't seen any dragons, well, this kind of specific dragon. So it was a very funny sight to see a real Oriental dragon in his school.

The Oriental dragon watched at the two fighting exorcists, she was sad and surprised that the younger exorcist tried to kill her. If she had barged in into the room and never met Bon nor the woman, she would have been killed on sight.

But it's not like she could be killed by a mere holy bullet, she knows what the bullet is capable of. And she's no demon also.

Bon looked at his childhood friends, who both have different thoughts and expressions when they looked at the dragon. He was quite glad his friends didn't start a fight too, like trying to kill the dragon behind him.

Because God knows, he wouldn't try to dare to fight his childhood friends.

The Oriental dragon lowered her head to Bon, _"_ _As much as I love to stay and watch them fight, they must be stopped before one of them tries to pull the trigger."_ She said with a very soothing voice.

Shima and Konekomaru were shocked when the dragon spoke, they thought it would have a rather rash voice, or a very authority voice rather than a soothing one, like a mother.

Bon nods then looked at the two who were standing still in their places. "Let's get them off each other. Shima, you get the gun out of their grip."

Konekomaru was a bit worried about what they would do, but the dragon is right. If none of them is going to break their dangerous fight, one of them might get hurt. Or even worse.

Then the Kyoto Trios went to pull the two off while Shima swiftly grabs the gun out of their reach.

Shura was fine, at least the gun is no longer in their hand. But the other wasn't as happy as the other was.

The shorter male student tried to calm down their teacher in ease, but Yukio was being stubborn and kept telling Shima to give him the gun before he knocks him out.

Of course the other refused, which made the young exorcists even more frustrated. He cussed inside his mind, he didn't want to use the gun he just "borrowed" since he wants Mephisto to take a look at it, but maybe it won't hurt to at least fire a bullet.

So he grabs the other gun out from his inner pocket in his exorcist uniform. It stunned the other students, even Shura, as Yukio raised his gun straight towards the Oriental dragon.

And without even thinking twice, _for the safety of my students!_ He fired the gun.

It was like a slow-motion that happened suddenly, all of the students watched the bullet flew out of the gun at a slow pace. It was rather interesting but very suspicious as to why it fired like that.

_"You fired without thinking twice. You didn't know what will be the consequence you might face. You didn't bother to listen to what your student has to say further on. How did even Shiro raise you?"_

Instead of the Oriental Dragon standing at their sight, there is a woman with chocolate brown wavy hair that reached her waist. Eyes flashing sapphire blue, wearing such an elegant dress that fits for a royalty and a pair of beautiful butterfly wings behind her back.

Yukio wasn't quite sure who she is, but he was definitely shocked when he saw the woman. _She looks....a lot like....me?_

Bon and Konekomaru immediately recognized the features but were confused about how she had looked different.

Konekomaru scooted over to the taller male, leaning to him and whispering to his ear. "Isn't that the demon we encountered a few weeks ago?"

Bon has his mouth clenched, his eyes filled with doubt as he remembered the woman who had tried to kill them.

But yet again, she looks somewhat different. She looks more like a human than the demon they saw, she looks like a queen. Well, if she is a queen then it makes sense.

The woman turned her head to Shura, "I am grateful for your bravery to protect me Ms. Kirigakure. Usually, no one will protect me as I am in the form of such a humongous creature." The woman smiled warmly at Shura.

Shura blinked few times, "Uhm...Welcome?" Shura turned her head to the younger exorcist, "She looks somewhat like you kid."

Yukio nods, she does look exactly like him, except for the sapphire eyes that looked very similar to his older brother. And he was still confused who she is, Shiro didn't mention anything about her or have been introduced to her, so how did she know who Shiro is?

The woman inspected the classroom, her eyes darted every inch of the room. Even the other students trembled when they felt her eyes passed them. "It is the same as ever. Although I am glad they have taken down the painting inside this room, that gives me the shivers." The woman puts her hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

Yukio finally decided to speak up, "What painting?"

Shura remembered a painting in the room before, but she didn't recall a painting that can send down shivers as the woman said.

The woman looked at Yukio, her eyes didn't leave unnoticed as it softens her gaze at the young exorcist. "You and your brother aren't born yet at that time, so it is understandable you don't know about the painting. I assume Ms. Kirigakure doesn't know the painting either." The woman left her gaze on the other and went to Shura.

"Well, I don't. But I do remember two or three paintings that were here before it was taken down." Shura recalled the memory of the paintings that were hanging inside the room before.

The first one is more like a pixelized painting, a drawing of a tree, and a beautiful blue and red fire at the background as the night starry skies along with the moon and stars shined and twinkled upon them. The second was just a painting of a Chimera killing a poor human. Then the third is a very weird painting for her. And that was the paintings she couldn't describe very well and the picture in her mind was very blurry.

The woman nods, "Perhaps you have forgotten about it. And there are only three paintings inside each room before, so it could be possible you know it but cannot remember it clearly."

Well, dang, Shura was shocked. _Did she read my mind or something?_

Yukio didn't care about paintings or shits about that, he wants to know WHO she is and HOW did she know who their dad is? Is she a relative to him?

The younger exorcist decided to do it in his way, the easy way for him as he speaks. He slowly pointed the gun back towards the woman, with no hesitation, had his index finger curled around the trigger. Ready to fire if ever something happened.

"Hey, kid! Lower your gun!" Shura exclaimed and reached to the gun, but then she halts as Yukio glared at her. For the first time, she was afraid of the other one. It was the first-ever look she had received from him.

Yukio looked at the woman with no hesitation to shoot, glaring straight at her to look intimidating and scary.

But it looks like the woman didn't care and remained calm in her place. The wings behind here flap a little and had made a large amount of white small particles got off of her.

"Who are you? How do you know my dad? And why are you here?" No one dared to stop him, even the Kyoto Trios couldn't move an inch or speak from how harsh the tone Yukio gave and showed.

The woman heave out a very long sigh, "Do you not recognize me?" Her eyes looked at him with sadness.

Yukio shakes his head, he isn't going to fall for her trick!

"I'll ask you again! Who are you?! How do you know Shiro?!" Leaving the other questions for later, he gave a serious look as to show he isn't joking about firing the gun with no hesitation.

The woman frowned, "You sometimes act like him too. Fine. I shall introduce myself for you to understand how I know Shiro." The woman said and reached out to her right hands.

Her palm is on the top with her fingers stretched out, like she wants something. But then she curled her fingers slowly, starting from the pinky finger.

Yukio felt the gun shakes in his hold, he tightens his grip on the holster, but it did nothing as the gun had immediately flown out if his hold.

The gun flew towards the woman, then takes a grip of the gun and points it at Yukio. Shura was immediately to react and she summoned her demon sword instantly.

The woman snaps her fingers on her other hand.

Shura ran to her, sword up and ready to make contact with the blade and the woman when she tripped and was bound on the floor.

She struggled as the white vines curled around her body, the other vines erupted from the ground and takes a hold of the demon sword out if her reach and to others

"My name is Yuri Egin. The Queen, or more like I want to call, the leader of the butterflies you-" pointing towards Bon and Yukio, "see her recently. Also known as the Mystic Shifters." She gave a disappointing look at Yukio, "And I am your mother." The woman- now revealed as Yuri, let the white vines go after the other students after she said that.

Shrieks and screams of terror as the vines wrapped around each student, they were immediately flipped upside down as they struggled through their binds. Some of them stopped screaming as the vines tightened when they kept doing it

Yukio was the only one that was not bound.

Yuri continued, "And how do I know Shiro? Well, we met at this school and were classmates. We've become friends soon after, well, we are more like a childhood best friends, just like those three." Yuri pointed her gaze to the upside-down Kyoto Trios.

Yukio couldn't tell what he was feeling, first was anger and concern for his students, then the next was he was happy that he had finally met his mother, but then doubts and thought it could be a demon. Then confusion after when she said she is Rin's and Yukio's mother. But according to Shiro's story, their mother died because of childbirth.

Yuri observed Yukio's frequent change of expression, ignoring the plead and begging of the other humans inside the room that were remained wrapped in vines and we're upside down.

Well, she could bring them down and release the vines off of them, but she is sure they would immediately attack her and some would seek help to other exorcists.

That will be bad, she doesn't want anyone other than them, to be discovered just yet.

Shura was also watching Yukio get on with his thoughts, his expression was hilarious to her but she couldn't help but feel the same way for him. Who wouldn't? The woman, who is just a minute ago was an Oriental dragon, then turned to human and proclaimed she was his mother.

Yuri lowered the gun, she tosses it in the air and it disappeared with few little bits of small butterflies and it was gone. She then approached Yukio slowly, her silky white gown that has a few fabric excesses on the back, dragged on the floor.

Yukio cannot tell what are his emotions anymore. He kept thinking if the woman was telling the truth, or was it just a falls. Although he wants to believe her because he wants to meet her so badly when he was a child.

Yuri was only two more steps away from Yukio, she observed her taller son as he scrunched up his face from overthinking. She can feel how to trouble he is with his emotions and thoughts.

Well, it can't be helped. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, but she had stupidly thought that this would be a great decision she decided. Now she imagines the Mystic Shifters (the butterflies) scolding her numerous times from her overly stupid decision.

It was a very eerily silence between the two, mother and son, the vines wrapped around the students and Shura had loosened and was slowly unwrapping itself off of them.

Shura stands up from her place, looking at Bon harshly after he had looked at her. Bon was trying to tackle and had explained his plan to his other friends. Who wouldn't hear his voice? It was very quiet for all of them ever since the woman started to approach Yukio.

Yuri stepped and broke the distance between them.

She wrapped her arms around Yukio, squeezing him tight, and had her head on his right shoulder, "I am so glad I have finally met you, son." Yuri whispered, soothingly and warmly as a mother would.

Yukio trembled in his place, he lowered his head and hugged Yuri back with the same amount of tightness. He let his forehead pressed against her shoulder and continued to hug her tightly.

Then he let out a sob, not a sad one though. He was quite happy.

Yuri smiled, warmly as possible, and as a mother would show. The students watched as the scene beholds before them, the son and the mother reunited. Well, that is what they believe in anyway.

Shura curled her lips, smiling and folding her arms in the process and watched as the two have their sweet moment.

But she also wonders, how the hell is Yuri alive? She did say she is the leader of the Mystic Shifters (but have not seen them yet, only heard it from Yukio and Bon) but how is she still alive? Shiro told her their mother died before his very eyes, is it just a lie to cover-up? But cover-up for what?

The two, mother and son finally released their hold from each other, Yukio takes off his glasses and wipes them off as few tears of joy had gone on top of his glasses, staining it in the process.

Yuri continued to smile as her son wipe the wet stain on his glasses. She was surprised that Yukio looked almost exactly like him, just except for the eyes.

When Yukio puts on his glasses again, he calmed himself down and looked straight at his mother. Yuri can tell there is still something bothering him.

Yukio was nervous to ask, he fidgeted in his place. "Yukio, spit it out." Yuri softly demanded the other was averting his eyes to Shura and Yuri.

After a few more moments of him doing the same thing, he spits it out. "Dad said you were dead. So how come you're alive and well?"


	30. Chapter 30

_**____________** _

_***Verus*** _

_**_____________** _

  
It was a long, irritating pause for everyone as they waited for the woman to answer, who proclaimed herself the mother of their teacher and their other, not present classmate.

It was getting rather suspicious as seconds and minutes passed by. If one of them had counted, it had been 5 minutes since the question was spoken.

Yuri cannot utter a word, yet her face remained the stoic face she has before. She can answer, but it is most likely not a good choice as of now.

The young teacher, Yukio frowned when the woman didn't respond immediately. He expected that the woman would answer immediately with a very confident look as she had proclaimed to be his mother. And he believed in her simple words.

Yet here he is, watching and saw how her face falls back to her very stern look and not the mother like one. He was beginning to doubt that the woman in front of him is an imposter and had just been pretending till now.

Shura was very eager to know the truth out if the woman's mouth. She had this very odd feeling that the woman in front of her is the REAL Yuri Egin that Shiro had talked about with her. She had seen her photos when she was younger and before death, it is very similar to the woman they are confronting and waiting for an answer right now.

But even though the woman looked very utterly similar to the memory she had, she is still doubting that this woman is the mother of the twins. It could be any demon who can shapeshift and act so well.

Judging from the unanswered question that the younger twin-spoke, she slowly creeps her way towards the abandoned demon sword on the ground that was a bit further away from her. She was glad it didn't snap or anything.

Bon had a very confusing thought, rather, he is very confused about what the hell is happening in front of them.

First, he met a dragon that is very rare to see, then came next he is protecting the dragon and helping her as she said she will help them in the near future (which she didn't specify what exactly but Bon decidedly agreed to help her anyway), the third the dragon turned into a human and introduced herself as the queen, the leader of the Mystic Shifters which are the butterflies he and Yukio can see as of now and proclaimed herself as the mother of the twins. Now, she couldn't answer how is she alive.

Like, what did Yukio meant alive? Yeah, he knows that the twin had lived with the great Paladin, Shiro. But he had never heard of their mother. Rin refused to tell and kept a distance, the other twin wasn't that open to talk about their family, Shura was an option but kept silent and averted the topic to another. He asked different exorcists, eager to know and get to know the older twin, but none of them knew what their backstory is.

Behind the taller of the Kyoto Trio, Shima watched Bon as he struggled to cope with his confusion. He won't entirely blame him for bringing the creature- er, human, or whatever inside. If he were in his shoes, he would do the same (Unless it is a spider demon or just a normal spider. He would run for his life instead!)

Konekomaru was fidgeting on his place, eyes going back and forth repeatedly towards the woman and their young teacher. He didn't care what were they talking about, he cares for their safety and kept a lookout for any suspicious moves.

Sheimi and Izumo, along with their other friend Paku and the rest of the class, were very silent. All of them had the same amount of interest what would the woman answer, but then, all of them had the same fear that she might be a demon. Well, maybe not Izumo.

"Mom?" Yukio choked out the word he had longed for to call to someone he wanted to see. Yet he was hesitant to call her that unless she answers his question. But he had to at least try to call her that, he just....wanted to call her Mom.

Yuri looked at Yukio with happiness danced in her eyes as she was called 'Mom'. She cannot tell how she was overjoyed by the fact, her younger son called her 'Mom'.

But then her eyes soon filled with sadness, she hasn't gotten to the point of deciding that she should answer or not.

There will be consequences for her if she told him how she is alive, or somewhat alive. She needed the permission of the Mystic Shifters first before she even tells him.

Even though she is the Queen of the Mystic Shifters, the leader, there are still some rules she has to follow according to her subjects.

She is only chosen after all. She can be replaced anytime, and despite the fact she wants to be replaced anyway, she doesn't want that to happen.

She wants to watch over her sons. Even for what she is now.

Yuri looked up, determined to answer. It made the son glee as he saw how she faced him. "I-"

But what a bummer. Before she could even fully answer her son, a swarm of black butterflies went inside the room. Students flabbergast and screaming inside the classroom as some of the little flying creatures went up to them.

The black butterflies had surrounded the room. They shut the door locked and blocked the exit.

Bon and Yukio were surprised at the sudden barging of the butterflies. But we're very confused about how the others can see them. They do not also recall this would be happening today.

Bon looked at the other butterflies, standing aside from the corner, were the white butterflies that he knew of. But why are they in the corner? And what are these black butterflies doing?

Yukio watched as one of the black butterflies passes by him. They were very opaque and different. Their wings had a hint of faded red and white lines swirling around their wings. This was the first time he had seen one of them.

The rest of the butterflies surrounded the other opened and possible exits the others can do. Forming and compressing themselves to seal the exits and some, compact themselves into a large pile before they had shapeshifted slowly.

And in front of Yuri, who is very angry.

She stands in front of Yukio, wings fluttered and stretched as wide as it can as the large pile of butterflies slowly compressed themselves to each other and form to another creature.

Shura instantly went beside the Kyoto Trios, looking behind her, the students were also afraid and had a small patch of black goo on their desks, on the floor, and on the wall. She doesn't know where it came from, but she can see some steam when the black goo touched the surface.

She held her sword tightly, blocking the Kyoto Trios who are the ones, near the large compressing creatures, and tried to push them further back. She had also wondered what are the white butterflies doing at the corner.

When the process was finished, it had turned into a misty, shadowy figure of a dragon. Its eyes opened wide, bloody red and Iris white. It looked down upon Yuri, who kept her glare and anger towards the creature in front of her.

The dragon smiled, so widely its teeth can be seen. Even though it is some kind of form of a misty, shadowy dragon.

Terrors went up to their spines for the other class, Konekomaru is not excited about this as he hid behind Bon. Gripping the hem of the blazer and quivering in fear as it smiled so wickedly.

**_"At long last! The Queen has arrived! I have been dying to meet you again!"_** The dragon announced, the voice was loud but didn't hurt their eardrums.

Yuri responded with a snarl, "Release my subjects." She demanded and erupted from the ground, are the white vines slowly creeping it's way to the dragon.

Others are surprised that the dragon fit inside their room, but then, the dragon is also hunching as it doesn't fit that much.

The dragon looked at the terrified students, they couldn't help but tremble in fear and clutch each other's embrace. Praying to God that someone come help them from this terrifying state.

The dragon hummed, **_"So blunt my queen. Aren't you going to ask how am I after all these years? After you and those imbecile creatures cast me out."_** The dragon growled at the very end.

Well, Yukio thought it's not his place to question or to cut in with their suspicious topic, but he wants the answer from his 'mother' right now.

He stepped in, "Who are you? What do you want from her?" The dragon shifted its eyes to him, Yuri blocked her son from the gaze. Very well know that the creature in front of her is specialized with hypnotizing.

The dragon lowered it's head to the young exorcist, who was being blocked by his mother. Eyes glowing brightly as it goes nearer, **_"Me? Why shall I introduce myself to such a puny human like you? And what I want from this_** ** _woman-_** ** _"_** looking straight at Yuri, **_"Is none of your concern."_**

Yukio was about to demand the same question again, but the glare from his mother that looked at him gave him the chills and halts himself from opening his mouth.

Yuri went back to the dragon, "I won't repeat myself. Release my subjects, Verus."

_Verus?_ Every single one thought as the name echoed through their mind. Who is this Verus? And why does the dragon looked like it was ready to kill the woman?

The dragon responded with a dark laugh, throwing its head back slightly as it's horned glowed and white lines crawled. Its claws went up to Yuri, poking at her chest.

**_"Do you really think I will release them that easily? Don't make me laugh my queen! It will take more than just a simple demand!"_** The dragon continued to laugh.

Yuri let her white vines reached out and wrapped itself on the larger creature. But it was easily snapped and burned to ashes when it reached an inch.

The dragon frowned, " ** _Now, now. I just wanted this to end you know. So your reign on the throne will end and the role will be finally finished. It is getting tiring after all."_** The dragon said and glowed its horns.

Yukio took the chance and grabbed his gun out from Shima's grip. Immediately firing his gun to the creature in front of them straight to the head.

Yuri was shocked, "Yukio! Stop shooting!" She demanded, but the other didn't listen and continued to aim for its head till it's dead.

Well, the dragon collapsed, the ground shook as the heavy head fall. Then a small pool of black goo of blood drips out if the small wounds yet many holes.

Yukio and the rest thought it was over. That the dragon and the butterflies would be gone, but it didn't.

The dragon chuckled, it's horns glowed brightly and within a millisecond, black lightning headed straight towards the young exorcist and the rest that he was with.

None of them could clearly see what had happened as the lightning immediately disappeared at a mere inch from the target.

All of them were stunned, they have thought it will be the end of Yukio Okumura and the rest of the others who are very close to him.

But then, in front of the targeted group, was Yuri. With very interesting features, and additional ones too

Her wings had turned into a larger pair of feathery, yet crystallized black and white faded wings. White lines crawled all over her bare skin and eyes glowing brightly blue, Yukio swore he can see the blue fire dancing in her eyes.

Her ears were similar to an elf. She had a long antenna like a butterfly has, a blue flame crown danced on top of her head.

Yuri strikes back with the same lightning as the dragon, but it was rather blue lightning instead.

It had reached the dragon in a mere second and the form of the dragon was slowly deforming. You can tell, as it was deforming itself and turning smaller and smaller.

_**"You darn woman!"**_ The dragon roared as loud as it could before it had completely deformed itself from the dragon state. It had blasted the butterflies that compact themselves, but instead of the well known black white swirls butterflies, it was the white one who came out.

Only one black butterfly erupted out from the form, it chimed furiously as the other remaining butterflies turned into the white ones and had flown off to surround Yuri.

Although when the other butterfly removed themselves from blocking the exits, the black butterfly immediately went out to head somewhere.

Yuri was immediately to act, she turns her head to Yukio. "Where's your brother?!"

Yukio was jolted out of his amazement of his mother, "W-what?"

"Where is your brother?!" Yuri yelled as the other butterflies went up to Yuri.

"He's at Sir Pheles' office. Why do you-" before Yukio can complete his question, Yuri bolted out if the classroom.

The rest of the butterflies followed Yuri like a tail, swarming out of the room until nothing remained. They were all silent, thinking about what just happened and why did Yuri looked so afraid and in a hurry.

Shura was the first to break the suffocating silence, clearly worried for Rin as she saw how Yuri was yelling the question at Yukio. "Let's go to the headmaster's office."

The Kyoto Trios looked at her like she was crazy, "What?! Why?! What if the headmaster scolds us and eat us?!" Konekomaru yelled as he trembled from his own imagination of being eaten by the headmaster. He had heard numerous rumors about their headmaster that he was a demon, and he couldn't help but believe in it.

Bon rolled his eyes, "He ain't gonna eat us Konekomaru. Why do you still believe in those rumors?" Bon asked as he tried to calm down his friend. Konekomaru looked at him with wide eyes, "What if it's true?! I don't want to go there!"

It was hard to contain Izumo's laugh, and when she burst out with fits of laughter, everyone looked at her shockingly.

Konekomaru's face was not left unnoticed as his face became warmer and warmer. He covered his face behind his hand and hid behind Shura.

Shura had to resist the urge to laugh at how afraid the student is. "Well?" She looked at Yukio for approval. If he is not willing to go to the headmaster's office, then she could go there by herself instead.

Yukio nods, "Let's go. Judging from Mom's behavior, it could be possible that Rin is in danger." Shura smiled, she is proud of Yukio how he had turned out after the constant and numerous difficult training he was given as a child. She had thought that the kid might probably start to complain shits about it.

"I'll come," Bon said with a stern look. Konekomaru looked at him like he was absurd for saying that, "If something happens to him I might be able to help." Well, even though he doesn't know who or what kind of creature he will be challenging, he is still coming as he is very concern for his other friend.

Shima smirked, "I'll come too. I don't trust this guy coming with you guys only you know. And it looks fun." Bon glared at Shima while Konekomaru looked at him, shocked and surprised.

Shura was not sure if she should bring them, but they might indeed be able to help them if ever something happens.

She looked behind her where the other member of the Kyoto Trio is, "Ya coming?"

Konekomaru shakes his head, "I-I'm staying here." He looked at his childhood friends, "Sorry but I don't really want to enter there. But be safe."

It couldn't be helped, the other two nods and Yukio was at the door with the Infinity key in his hand. The key was at the keyhole, ready to be twisted and enter their destination.

He looked at his students, "Behave yourselves while we are out! I have texted a teacher to substitute Ms. kirigakure's class so you wait for him. Understood?" The class muttered 'yes' and some groan as they thought they would have the other class as free time.

The other three went to Yukio before the door opened and they entered the room.

Shura was the last to enter and shuts the door behind them. Locking it completely.

Yukio had some relief when he saw Mephisto and Rin facing each other. Rather, they look rather a bit tense.

"Stay here for a sec," Yukio whispered as the other two students nod. Shura stayed behind to guard the students in case of an attack.

The young exorcist slowly approached the two silent figures. When he got a bit more closely, he can see how Mephisto looked.

Mephisto's eyes were dangerous, Yukio shivered how his eyes would glow frequently and has his eyes only at his brother.

When he got closer, he looked at his brother, who was very silent yet calm at the same time.

Rin has his tail out, also looking straight ahead to Mephisto. Like they are having an intense staring contest.

So Yukio decided to snap both of them, "Hey."

Rin looked at his brother slowly while Mephisto just averted his eyes instantly to the younger Okumura. Yukio had to resist showing himself shivering from the gaze.

His older brother's tail slowly wraps itself under the plain t-shirt, he then smiled. But not a normal smile, it was very off.

"Hey, Yuki. How was school?" He asked like every other time he would sometimes ask his brother. Yukio didn't respond, instead, he sat down beside his brother once the tail had moved out.

Rin's eyes never left his brother, AT ALL.

Sparing a glance towards his brother, Yukio saw his brother's iris turning white.

Then Rin showed him another smile, it is still very off once again.

Yukio looked at Mephisto, who still has the same expression and intense stare as ever. But both of them were looking at him like they want to eat him.

He held himself back to move further away as Rin pushed himself to him, their shoulder touched then Rin looked at him.

Yukio winced when Rin gripped his arm with his hand, that he had immediately noticed that the nails of his brother were a bit longer and pale blue. He looked at his brother's eyes, it was, for some reason, alluring to gaze.

Rin stretched out a wicked smile, iris glowing white as ever.

"So? What's the answer Yuki?"


	31. Will you still be friends with him?

_**______________________________________** _

_***Will you still be friends with him?*** _

______________________________________

  
Rin reached out his other free hand to cup his taller brother's face, caressing with his pale blue nails and boop Yukio's nose in the process. He curled up a tightening, playful smile as he looked at his brother's teal eyes.

Yukio cannot answer, he can't even if he wants too. Something is stopping him after he gazes upon his brother's eyes.

He tried to move his body, to remove the hand of his brother that is still slowly tracing his face. It's not like he hates it, but this brother of his is not his brother at all.

He had tried to avert his eyes away from the eyes, but he was very allured at the sapphire eyes and the white purifying Iris that seemed to grow even larger in his sight. Soon, he cannot even process what was going on.

His mind had gone blank, no goals nor thoughts erupted from his mind. He can only feel the warm sensation as his brother traced the bridge of his nose with his finger.

He leaned to the warm touch of the finger. Rin smiled warmly, yet wickedly at his brother.

_He had fallen for his trap._

Shura was aware of what happened as the other two students were observing them. All three knew something is wrong, just by how they are eerily silent all of a sudden and the unanswered question.

Bon mentally cussed in his mind as he realized the eyes of Rin. It was familiar to him as Rin had once looked at him like that. He had fallen for it if it wasn't for Shima.

The three immediately went to the other three who are silent.  
Appearing behind the younger exorcist, Shura grabbed Yukio by hooking both of her arms under Yukio's arms while Bon and Shima went to the headmaster and shakes him furiously. They didn't care if the headmaster would snap at them, he looked very much in a daze and not himself anyway. But still, are very careful of him.

Rin growled when his younger brother has pulled away from him. He looked towards Shura with a glare, "Why did you do that?" He asked, calmly as possible. But the gritting of his teeth can be heard.

Shura ignored the snark of the other twin as she attends Yukio, who's eyes are turning white for some reason. That goes same for the headmaster as the other two students tried to snap him out

"Hey, kid! Snap out of it!" Shura slapped Yukio harshly, red mark were slowly rising from his skin but he did not return to his ordinary state

Rin rolled his eyes, "Seriously. What's with you Shura? I and Yuki are having a decent 'brotherly' talk." He said as he frowned to the woman.

Shura didn't care what he had just said, she continued to slap the poor younger twin. Thinking that it might be helpful than to ask Rin himself. It's not like the older twin will answer truthfully anyway.

"Hey!" Bon shakes the headmaster once again furiously, the hat had tipped off the older man and his face lifted up like it was lifeless. Shima almost laughs at the state of the so well-known scary headmaster that their other friend kept telling them.

Shima went to glance at the corner of his eye to Rin, who is very busy glaring at Shura who had taken Yukio away from him. He slips his hand inside his pocket where his phone is. Taking it out and opening his phone.

Bon looked at his childhood friend, very confused about who Shima is calling or texting to in this time and state. Although he shrugs it off and tried to snap out the headmaster.

Rin's ears perk up from just a few meters away, the furious and numerous flapping of a certain creature along with running footsteps. _Shit_. He grits his teeth in the process and snaps his fingers.

Appearing from under the floor, are black vines with white swirls around them. All of them directed and targeted the conscious trio.

Shura noticed immediately the new presence that has risen from the floor, "You two! Get out of here!" She yelled and let her sword slice through the black vines that were coming for her.

Bon and Shima immediately reacted as the black vines appeared in front of them. They had managed to flinch back in surprise but were unfortunately caught by their arms.

The two were quickly wrapped by the vines and squeezed them, making it harder for them to breathe as they get tighter and tighter every time it wrapped itself.

But then, they were once again free when Shura went to their aid and slice the vines.

This irritated Rin as the other three kept getting out of his vines, he has no time to play and entertain himself. He needs to do this quickly.

He doesn't know why, but he needs to do it quickly.

Casting a spell under his breath, more vicious vines erupted from the polished floor. This time, they are a lot thicker than those useless vines he summoned.

The three haven't had the time to react quickly as the vines were much quicker than them. Shura's hold of the sword was let go as the vines twisted her wrist, causing her to shriek in pain and had to let go of her precious sword.

The other two have no clue what could they possibly do, at this point, they only have to watch as they are being wrapped around with the thicker vines. They could feel their bones being crushed and suffocating their lungs.

They struggled within their binds, hoping it would snap even with their human strength. But Rin wasn't having that and let the vines do their thing, which is just suffocating them to death.

Shura takes a slow glance at the unmoving body of the younger twin, the vines were slowly wrapping themselves slowly at the unmoving body.

Rin stood up from his comfortable seat, approaching the woman exorcist with a very dark look.

Shura glared at Rin, but then snap her eyes close as she gazes on his eyes. She felt the immediate pull when she had gazed upon his eyes and knew what would exactly happen to her if she were to open it back again.

Rin growled in the process, "You darn woman, open your eyes!" He demanded and reached out to her eyelids, forcing it both to open and look at his eyes.

Bon and Shima stand by as they are nearly being cocooned by the vines, the only thing left was their face, half of their face. They look like a mummy to be exact.

When Rin successfully pried Shura's eyes open wide, he frowned and growled irritatedly when Shura looked away from him.

Now he wanted to gouge out those stubborn eyes. But he cannot do that.

When the half-demon tried to force the other's eyes onto him, the door to the room opened and he was pushed back forcefully.

He slumped back to the couch and was pinned down by the large black panther. Growling at him and baring its fangs on his throat, threatening him to move an inch that would certainly be his death.

Rin didn't move and let his eyes wander to the other beholding scenes. The butterflies scampered to aid to the wrapped humans within his vines, prying it off of them and destroying it in the process.

He had tried to make several more vines to attack the flying creatures, but the panther on top of him growled even more. Louder than before. He had to stay still and not do anything hasty.

When the vines were off of them, the butterflies went to the unmoving bodies that Rin had been with and seemed to have done something with them.

Shura looked at the panther and Rin. "I am a bit too late aren't I?"

Yuri appeared beside the couch where Rin is, looking at him for a moment before approaching Shura further on.

Shura shot a glance at the other freed students, "Kind of. How are they?" Indicating the two unmoving bodies, yet still conscious and alive.

Two butterflies went up to Yuri, chiming alternately. Telling her the results of the two. Yuri thanked them and they went with others as they transported the two bodies somewhere.

"They are fine. But their mind and body were paralyzed for a short amount of time." Yuri told her and went to Rin, the Panther still on top of him with its mouth wide open and ready to clench around the flesh of his neck.

Shura went beside Yuri, "How did that happen? Rin only looked at Yukio for a while, did the same thing happened to the clown?"

Yuri almost laughed at the very well-known nickname, she felt nostalgic as the memory of Shiro appeared in her mind, telling her how annoying Mephisto is and called him a clown because of his clothing.

She smiled warmly at the memory, then composed herself to the present world. "He did the same thing with Mephisto. And that is not Rin, not my son." Yuri ordered the panther to get off the half-demon.

The panther looked at her first, " _But Yuri, Verus can attack you if we let go."_ Shura understood immediately when the panther spoke. No wonder Rin was acting weird.

Yuri shakes her head and showed a reassuring smile, "He won't. I know he won't." She looked at the blue sapphire eyes, she was disgusted when she saw the white iris.

Rin growled and scoffed, the panther got off of him and went to the side.

Yuri approached Rin slowly, hand reaching out to him with her index finger on the lead to touch his forehead. But then, Rin launched himself to the other.

The panther immediately tackled him and bit the side of the half-demon, Rin yelped in pain as the teeth plunged into his flesh. Blood spilling out and the black marks had started to show in his left whole arm.

The left side of his face was scorched in black, his left eyes turned to bloody shot red with white iris remained there. Blue flames trying to be called but cannot as he was held down by the teeth of the creature. Rin felt a bit sick and dizzy.

Yuri sighed, "Verus, get out of my son's body." She tried to stay calm and not forcing herself to do what she wanted. If she extracts the soul of Verus out of her son's body, Rin will be in pain and will have a heavy fever in the process. She doesn't want to see her son suffer.

Rin stretched out a blood-curdling smile, eyes glaring daggers at the other's sapphire eyes. " _ **Bloody hell my queen! I didn't think these imbeciles would attack this half-demon human they tried to protect for so long!"**_

Shura widens her eyes and immediately glanced at the two students. And as she expected, the two (Well, Bon had the big reaction and she couldn't tell what is Shima's expression.) had their eyes widely opened. Bon clenching his fist while Shima was only beyond shock from the news.

Rin looked at the two students as he had sensed the fear, anger running around the atmosphere of the room. He chuckled.

_**"Ah, so those puny humans didn't know who he was huh. That explains the frequent hiding of his tail and refusal to summon his majestic flames! What a waste!"**_ Rin- Verus said as he internally smirked when the two looked at him with many kinds of negative emotions.

Yuri glared at Verus. Unpleased at how he had blurted it out all of a sudden, she made a quick look at the students, and they were indeed filled with many different kinds of emotions.

Then Verus continued, _**"I can feel you both, puny humans. To be friends with a demon that you desperately tried to extinct it from this world. Oh tell me, Do you know who his father is too?"**_ Verus smirked when Bon shakes his head in response.

Shura immediately summoned her sword, pointing it towards his neck even though it is Rin's body. "Shut your mouth." She demanded.

Verus let out a fit of laughter, _**"You can't scare me human! You don't even know how powerful I am! I could easily kill you like a twig you know."**_

The panther then sighed its teeth deeper to the body, Verus winced in pain in the voice of Rin. Yuri had to endure the heart-wrenching sight of her son being bathed with the blood that was pooling under him.

Choking a bit, Verus didn't stop with his words. _**"Come on my queen! Start with your act! Your son will bleed to death you know! Well, not that I don't mind since I can transfer to any hosts I want."**_

Yuri snapped.

She changed under her breath, a pentagram appeared under her and under Rin's body.

The body was crawled with spells and was engraved all over his body. Verus can feel the push of his soul as the spell was doing its work.

And slowly, in an agonizing screech of Rin, Verus was out of his very system. The black scorching his left side was slowly disappearing. Indicating the process of Verus taking over the body is gone and has been taken care of.

The panther removed its teeth that had plunged deep onto Rin. The half-demon was very pale, eye bags revealed under his eyes. He is unconscious as of now as he kept screaming and the energy of something pushing out of him had taken a toll of him.

Yuri frowned when she saw how pitiful her son is. The panther looked at her, worriedly. _"Yuri..."_

Calling her name made her look at them, she sighed heavily. "Take him to his room. His self-regeneration won't work as of now. Verus had tainted and had seemed to make a few adjustments on his body. We will be there after.. the talk."

The panther nods and picked up the unconscious body, then disappearing out to the door and silence had taken over the room.

Shima spoke first, "So Uhm... Who is Rin's father?"

Bon gave him a glare, but yet also, curious who their friend's father is.

Bon does have some problems with the demons, but not all of them to be exact. But he wants them gone either way as they kept causing havoc in their dimension

But then Rin was very nice, although anti-social at some times but still nice to them and very happy to hang out with him even if he was a half-demon.

Shura noticed Bon's curiosity. She knows how would they react, and she despises the thought of Rin being called as such if they are going to do it. Making his life a living hell.

From what she had heard from Shiro when she was younger, Rin is constantly being bullied. Calling him demon and such names. Yet the young brat ignores those insults and continued on with his life. But then she had been given the news that Rin has become distant to all of them and had ignored mostly everyone unless it's important.

She couldn't risk letting the kid go to that state again. She had observed him from afar and can tell the older twin has been improving and not enclosing himself that much. At first, when she saw him, she thought that the kid would forever remain stoic, no friends and always distancing himself, and wouldn't care.

Yuri was nervous to tell the two students. She watched his son and those two's relationship grew even if Rin was keeping a distance. But she can see how close they are.

Bon felt the urge to speak, "It's not like his father is the impure king....right?" He hoped not. Because if Rin's father is Satan, out of all the demons, he doesn't even know what to think about it. After all, the blue night was the reminder and the inspiration of him to become an exorcist.

Yuri frowned, "What if it is the Impure king?"

Bon didn't respond. But Shima seemed to be not bothered by it, "Well, dang." Shima mumbled and looked through his phone privately. Switching back and forth with his eyes and to glance at his childhood friend.

Bon has his head lowered, his arms quivering and he kept digging his foot to the ground. Shura approached him and land his right hand on his right shoulder.

"Please don't stop being friends with him Suguro." This made him infuriated. He removed the hand off of him and glared with his might to Shura

"Don't stop?! Why would I be friends with Satan's spawn?! Is Yukio the same too?! Since they are twins?!" Shura nods. Then Bon continued. "Fuck! All this time! We were with the Satan's spawn?! Getting friendly with them and making them feel comfortable?!" Bon, tug his hair from frustration.

Yuri frowned, but then she heard the unacceptable words that the other spoke. "They deserve this! They deserve to die! They don't belong here!"

Yuri's motherly instinct went the best of her and she immediately reappeared in front of the student. Bon resisted the urge to flinch back but then glared at her.

Bon was entirely afraid now, the eyes of Yuri was frightening as she looked down upon him. (She had gotten taller for some reason)

"Well, that is not nice for you to say isn't it?" Yuri tried to calm herself, but then Bon continued. "I don't care if it's not nice! They deserve to be given death anyway! Their father- your _husband_ killed many people and had destroyed our temple!"

Yuri gripped Bon's jaws with her hand and raise it up to look at her. Eyes darkening every second she looked at him. "My sons have not done anything that involves their father's previous sins. Satan may have killed many people, the innocent and the sinners, he might have destroyed your temple in the process, but that did not give you the right to judge my son just because of their father **human.** "

Shuddering in fear, Bon was harshly let go and he stumbled a bit back. He looked at Yuri with eyes of fear but remained his composure.

Yuri turned around, "You humans are the same as the demons. That goes for me too..." Yuri muttered the last sentence to herself before disappearing.

Shura looked at Bon, disappointed stretched across her face as she shakes her head and left the room to go see Rin.

Shima remained standing there, looking at his friend that was still quivering in fear. Then his phone rang, a message was sent to him.

He opened the message and read it, he smirked and shuts his phone off before going to Bon's side and calming him down.


	32. The Queen and the Butterflies

**_______________ **

**_*The Queen and The Butterflies*_ **   
**_______________ **

_(A week has passed since the encounter.)_   
____________

**_Old boy's Dormitory_ **   
**_3:27 pm_ ** **_, Wednesday_ **

Yuri used her delicate, smooth fingers to brush the midnight blue 3:27 pm hair of her eldest son. It has been a week since Verus has been taken out of his body, and the symptoms were a lot worse than she had originally thought it would be.

According to the butterflies, Verus has slightly poisoned her child during the process of taking over the body. Which explains why Rin would casually blackout sometimes if he felt that.

Overall Rin is fine, as of now except for the burning fever he has currently and the weak state he is in. Not even his self-regeneration would help him in this state. After all, Verus is different from the butterflies, from the Mystic Shifters.

_"How is he?"_ Appearing from the doorway I'd the butterflies in the form of the rabbit. Some of the butterflies had flown off to guard around the place in case of Verus returning.

Yuri continued to softly brush the hair of her son, "He's still burning. But he is much finer than before, it could be possible he will wake up soon." She responded and boop Rin's nose with her index finger slightly, then giggles at her act.

The rabbit's eyes rolled, " _You are still childish in every way aren't you our queen?"_ Yuri looked at them with a gentle smile. "Of course! It is what I am after all!"

The butterflies smiled in the rabbit form, approaching the two family members as they watch the son sleep a bit more peacefully than the past couple of days.

The mother of the half-demon, looked at the butterflies as they watched her comb Rin's hair and slightly brushing his bangs away from his forehead. The butterflies take notice of the stare and looked at their queen.

" _Is there something wrong?"_ Tilting its head to the side, the rabbit hops down to the bed and cutely looked at Yuri. The woman nearly squealed in delight from the overloaded cuteness her subjects acted. But she just internally screams inside of her mind, to not wake up her son's slumber.

She responded with a shake of her head, "No. But I am wondering, why do you guys have to be in that form? You guys know that all of you are allowed to speak to me in the favorable form you all desired. Which reminds me to question you guys again, about why do you kept silent and did not speak to my son when you were with him for the past years before?"

The rabbit's long fluffy ears twitch a bit, they remained silent for a while, which confused their Queen, but soon looked at her with the red killer eyes of their form.

_"Well, we do prefer indeed in the butterfly form. But we have decided to take the form of this cute little rabbit that we have seen before. They are extinct unfortunately and we had found it in the books that Rin had bought when he was a kid. They are quite appealing to us."_ The butterflies replied and wiggled itself to show how cute the tail was. So fluffy and white.

The butterflies continued to answer the question, _"And regarding your last question, can you elaborate your question further?"_

_"_ Okay. When I meant keeping silent, did not speak to him for the past couple of years before, I am talking about his childhood days. You guys knew I am always observing my sons very well even if all of you are here to protect and look out for him. But I have taken notice that whenever he would ask you something, you only chimed in response, playing a charade and did not respond to him until just recently. Why so?" 

The butterflies went up to Yuri, sitting on her lap and nudge her free hand to pet them. Yuri complied and pet the fluffy rabbit with her hands, massaging the head and caressing the fluffy ears.

While being pet so gently, the butterflies respond. " _We are not that comfortable to speak with him with ease our Queen. Just like your youngest son, Yukio, he might turn up into some creature we disliked and he might spread rumors about us existing. We are only taking precautions if ever he decided to turn up into that."_ Yuri hummed in response.

"But why respond with the annoying chimes? You could have spoken to him in your butterfly form." She added and rest her other hand that was combing Rin's hair. Her other hand continued to pet the rabbit.

The butterflies leaned into the touch, " _Again, we are taking it slow and with precautions. Since it has already come to this, we believe it is right we talk to him in the butterfly form. We are getting quite exhausted from changing forms, after all, just to show we can only respond in other forms and not the butterfly form."_

Yuri raises her right eyebrow, "It's not that big of a deal right? To speak with someone." The rabbit looked up to her.

_"It may be not a big deal with you our Queen. But it is for us. Unlike you, you can control and choose whoever you wanted to appear on sight. Even in the butterfly form. But we cannot. At first, when we had turned into butterflies, we were able to talk even without showing ourselves suddenly when speaking. But then since we have taken the form for far too long, it has implemented itself to our previous problematic system. Which is if we spoke in our form, our real form, we are on the sight of all mortals and immortals. That is why we can only, according to you, annoyingly chime in our butterfly form. That is also why we have to take in other forms to speak with him. That is the only way we are able to control who we wanted to be shown in their sight."_

Yuri nodded, "Well, no wonder you have to take the form of something else when you met me for the first time." 

Recalling her previous memories when she has met the butterflies for the first time, they are in the form of a serpent since she is by the lake at tat hat time. Crying and screaming all her pain. It was that time her father harshly punished her when they later knew she was with Satan.

The butterflies nod, " _There are other humans that surrounded you at that time. Those pesky exorcists followed you under your father's command."_

Yuri frowned, she wondered how is her father. She wondered if he had missed her, even the slightest bit of it after her death. She also wondered where her original body was located. Probably thrown on a lake, since according to her father, she does not deserve to be buried or be with them.

She felt like crying, those horrible past memories were returning to her. She stopped petting the rabbit in the process and clenched her fist above the butterflies.

The rabbit looked up, noticing the abrupt halt of the petting on them. Their blood-red killer eyes look up to the blue sapphire ones, and they saw how it becomes glossy and Yuri biting her lower lip.

The rabbit turned around to face her, they stood up and reached their head to give licks to the Queen's cheek. Yuri was surprised and looked at them.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said when she realized she had stopped petting the creatures in their rabbit form. Raising her head and blinking numerous times, to remove those threatening tears away. She looked down once again to give a happy smile.

But the butterflies know she wasn't alright, not a bit. _"You may cry if you wish Yuri. It's not good to bottle it up and act tough."_ The rabbit's eyes soften and rubbed it's snout to their queen.

Yuri shakes her head, "No, I'm fine." Yet it didn't fool the rabbits. They continued to give her the look that made her feel bad. She can't help it, she still refused to let out her feelings but because of the horrible memory that still stained her mind and broke her heart.

The rabbit had given a defeated look, backing down and sitting back on Yuri's lap. _"You and your son are very much similar, not just your eyes, even your personalities."_ Now Yuri was intrigued. Yes, she may have observed her son even from far away, but she hasn't taken the liberty to even try to observe her son clearly and focus. She has many things to do as a queen after all, like any other royalties.

"How come?" She asked, her voice showed interest which made the butterflies a bit happy for their queen. _"Well, just like now. You refuse to show weakness, Rin is also like that when he was a child. He was bullied at that time and was very hurt when no one believes him. He cannot tell the Paladin about it as he was being scolded harshly, which pained him even more. He was on the brink of shedding his tears at that time, but never let it out and continued to this very day."_

Yuri frowned and looked at her sleeping son, she didn't even know how many times her son had to endure the harsh words and insults thrown at him. She never bothered to take a look at his life when he was going to school since she had thought he is safe.

The rabbit observed the shock face of their queen, it's not like they could blame her. She is very busy assorting and doing her duties as their queen, after all, mostly keeping an eye and reports about the rebellious Verus. Yes, they called the creature Rebellious.

"Ngh...." Startling from the small noise, the two of them looked at the side where the half-demon is. Rin's eyes were clenching and breathing a bit faster.

Yuri made a shushing sound and comb his hair to at least ease him from whatever dream he has. It worked and he soon calms down from whatever he was dreaming of.

She said after her son finally calms down. _"This has been going for 5 nights already."_ The butterflies state the obvious as they watched Yuri continued to comb Rin's hair.

"Yeah, I am getting worried. What if it was about Verus? What if he had returned and the others that were guarding the whole property was his ally?" Yuri begins to worry about what would happen to her son and for her precious subjects.

The rabbit hums, _"It might be possible that Verus would return. But he cannot go within the property anymore. We have enhanced our spell that can keep him out. The only way he will be able to possess Rin's body and mind again is if he ever walks out of the boundary."_

Yuri was glad that the butterflies have to think ahead of her. She cannot even tell them how grateful she is since she is too busy looking out for her son. But still, she is worried about the frequent uncomfortable face of her son.

The two of them suddenly hears a click on the door to the room they are in, _Yukio!_ Yuri happily thought and the door squeaked slightly before it shuts again.

And then Yukio appeared with a tired look, following behind him is Kuro who was frowning for some reason.

"Welcome home Yuki! How was your school?" Yuri asked as happy as possible, even if she knows he will reply tiredly and a bit annoyed probably.

Yukio spared a glance at his mother, giving her a tired smile first before unbuttoning his uniform. "It was fine, although during Cram School, Suguro kept glaring at me and Shura kept telling me to tell them clearly about our lives."

Yuri frowned, she was very sad at how the other student reacted when he learned that her sons are the child of the Impure King. It saddens her, even more, when the male kept calling Yukio such indecent names, but her son completely ignores it.

"I see... Don't you want to tell them about your lives? It might make them understand a bit more. They might change their perspective to you and your brother." Yes, she did say 'they'. Because apparently, someone cannot keep their mouth shut. But it did not spread that far that can reach the True Cross Order, it only reached to Yukio's class only.

Well, that is what she was told according to her son.

Yukio reached to their closet and pick up a yellow sweater and jogging pants. "I'll think about it..." He muttered before retreating to somewhere inside the room to change his outfit.

Yuri's eyes of concern showed when she looked at her son's back. She is worried about what will happen to her sons if the True Cross Order founds out the Satan's sons are here, studying like a normal human being with them.

Although Yukio is much more different from his brother, he would probably be given a slightly harsh punishment for just being the son of Satan. Since he had devoted and loyal himself to them and had proved it to them already.

She is true, more worried about her eldest son. She knows the Exorcists won't take lightly of him, especially if he has his father's flames that they could not forgive that day. 

Yuri, unbeknownst to her, began to tremble in anger and grits her teeth as the memory of her trying to be burn and kill that day. The so-called Blue Night.

Her wings flutter behind her, it was slowly being tainted with a dark aura and had few black swirls crawling. The butterflies immediately noticed their queen and reached out to her to snap her out.

Yuri blatantly ignored them and continued to tremble in anger. The butterflies shake her, trying to get her attention and kept calling her name. But the other won't budge to take a look at them.

Soon, the butterflies deformed themselves and turned into their infamous form, they swirled around Yuri and chimed numerous times. Even if it annoys her so much, if it snaps her from whatever she was thinking or recalling, they will continue.

Yukio reappeared inside the room as he hears the frantic chimes of the butterflies. Then he saw his mother with a different look.

The wings behind her back were slowly being tainted with black swirls. She had apparently grown two long deer antlers on each side of her head. Her eyes were glowing brightly and her nails are getting slightly longer.

He went to in front of her, shaking her slightly to snap her out. "Mom! Hey! What's wrong?!" 

Yuri looked up to her son, her eyes stared at the teal eyes. She soon saw concern and fear in her younger son's eyes. She forced herself to calm down, pushing away the horrible memories and thoughts.

Slowly, everything had returned back to normal. Her normal physical form- or what Yukio originally has seen her for the first time.

The butterflies were glad that their Queen had finally calmed down, they do not need another 'Verus' living and walking down in Assiah.

Yuri showed a thankful smile to her son, "Thanks. Sorry if I scared you, sweety."

Yukio let out a relieved sigh, "It's okay. By the way, do you want anything to eat?" Yuri shakes her head. "No thanks. I don't eat anyway."

Well, this was a piece of news for Yukio. He looked at her in surprise and with his face only, Yuri can tell that her son is demanding an answer by what she replied.

" _Your mother is an immortal being Yukio. She is capable to live without any food or any human needs. She has everything within her possession already."_ The butterflies replied after they have formed into the rabbit and sat down on Yuri's lap.

Yukio was even more shocked. "You're... Immortal? How?" Yuri smiled at her son, "Well, it's a long story. Maybe for some other time when your brother wakes up." Yuri replied.

Yukio nods, even if he is very eager to know the story of his mother now, he must wait patiently. 

He then went to look at his brother, who is still sleeping for about a week now. He frowned when he saw how thin Rin has gotten over the course of days. Rin was only fed with water and few medicines, because according to the butterflies, Rin might choke.

Then his phone vibrated through the wooden desk he had placed on. He went to take it and answered the call.

_"Mr. Okumura! So glad you picked up straight away!"_

Yukio had to resist the urge to groan at the happy tone of the headmaster. "Yes, Is there something wrong Sir?" He asked, wanting to get straight to the point of calling him.

_"Well, nothing is wrong as of now! But the True Cross Order demanded your older brother to be in their presence tomorrow!"_

Now, this was a shock, Yukio grit his teeth. "How come they know it, sir?" He really hopes that the one he is thinking right now won't be told to him.

_"Well, one of your students, I recall it's Mr. Suguro, had told one of the higher-ranked exorcists about you and your brother's heritage. I never expected that your student would dare to spread it immediately you know!"_

It annoys Yukio how giggly and happy the headmaster's tone is. "But why only him sir? Was I not demanded to be in their presence too?"

He hears a hum for a bit on the other line, _"Well, you have shown and proven yourself that you will not betray the True Cross Order. So you are not that large of a threat, but your brother is. Even if he hasn't shown his flames yet and hasn't even made any violations."_

Yukio rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "But Sir, Rin isn't even awake yet." He hoped the headmaster gives him a slack and reasoned out with the Vatican. It was the first time he hates the Order too.

_"Well, I really don't care if he is awake or not Mr. Okumura. I can reason with them but I have many plans within my hands right now, so I am pretty much tied."_ He can hear and see the Chesire smile of the demon.

Yukio bit his inner cheek from yelling at the phone, "Understood Sir. Is that all?"

_"Yes. Have a good day!"_ And with that, he hangs up.

Yukio shut his phone off and looked at his mother, very angry about what he is going to say. But it cannot be helped.

"What did the clown said?" Yuri asked, growing after she saw how her son reacted to the conversations between them and had faced her with an angry look.

Yukio calmed himself down, he leaned to his desk and let himself slump on it. "The Vatican wants Rin tomorrow in their presence. They have learned about us."

Yuri was shocked but had a gut feeling this would happen anyway. But she cannot force her older son to wake up, it will make it even worse and he won't be healed completely.

The butterflies looked up to their Queen, when they saw how troubled she is, they sighed to themselves. 

_It will be worth it._

_"We have a plan for our Queen. But you,"_ pointing their gaze to Yukio, " _must cooperate on this. It will benefit all of us. And it might make those foolish and stupid humans understand what Rin is going through."_


	33. Agreement

___________________

_***Agreement*** _

__________________

  
The very next day was another day for the rest of the living creatures. Doing their routines and all of their works. Repeating never-ending schedules till they die.

Well, for Yuri and Yukio, the next day was not their ordinary day where the son goes to school and Yuri watching over her older son. Both are going to meet the Vatican and will follow their plan that the butterflies provided and instructed. It was a bit difficult, mostly if Yuri was not the type of showing authority and rights.

The youngest twin buttoned up his uniform, he made sure he is well presented to be seen by the higher authorities. After all, he is still an exorcist who is willing to reach the rank of a Paladin.

"Yukio, how is your brother?" Yuri asked as she flipped the scrambled egg.

Yukio looked over to his sleeping older brother, he looks somewhat fine. The butterflies are doing their job very well too. "He's fine. Still sleeping and the butterflies are keeping him company."

The butterflies chimed when Yukio responded. He doesn't know what they meant but he thinks it's a good one. Or something. He's no teller.

"Hey, four-eyes! Let me in!" Banging at the door rudely, Shura yelled from the other side.

Yukio sighed then approached the door to let the woman enter their room. He was greeted with an annoyed look at Shura. He noticed that she was looking at Yuri after the door was opened. He can tell she doesn't trust Yuri at all, nor believe her.

Upon entering the silent room, Shura takes a cautious look at Yuri, who is currently cooking breakfast for her younger son. The butterflies were nowhere beside her, probably at Rin's bed. Guarding him like all the rest of the days.

The click of the door behind her indicates Yukio shutting the door, she held her sword that was strapped around her back, tightly and looked around for any signs of danger.

"So, where is the kid?" Her eyes were taken off at the woman, while she swayed her hips slightly. "He's in bed. Still asleep." The younger twin replied with a saddening tone in his voice. Whenever he saw his brother unconscious, it makes him feel tenser than before. He cannot help but worry every day.

Shura noticed the time and look of the boy in front of her, she cannot help but release a sigh and merely nods, nothing else to say nor to tell Yukio as she makes her way to the open room.

And there he is, sleeping like a rock yet looks uncomfortable in his position. Did they not shift his position? His muscles will be sore if it wasn't stretched properly, he might have a bit of trouble to regain control of his body without being in pain for a bit.

He was sleeping with a wet cloth on top of his forehead, breathing quite heavily for a bit and the butterflies glowing on top of him. She can feel it just from feet away, that they were giving him warmth.

Yukio then entered the room to see the woman looking at his brother, not even bothering to take a seat. "He's been like that since yesterday. The butterflies are keeping him calm down while Mom is cooking our meal."

when she heard the nickname, Mom, came out of the exorcist's mouth, she faced him with a stern look. Approaching the taller male and reaching towards his ear, "Do you really think that is your mother? What if she's a companion that possessed Rin?

Yukio was silent. Shura can tell he had considered it too but seems to shrug off the thought.

The other male was indeed uncomfortable at that certain thought towards his mother. If she really is their mother, but he doesn't need to be told again about that. He will have to be more aware of her and observe her at all costs.

He carefully looked at Yuri who was putting the scrambled eggs down the plate. She has a warm smile and was humming a tone which he didn't know, but it seems to be a happy tune and it made her smile anyway.

He unconsciously let out a small smile upon seeing Yuri humming like Rin. He remembers his older brother doing the same thing with their mother, mostly if he refused to have a conversation with anyone while cooking.

Shura snaps her fingers in front of him, snapping him out of the happy memory he was recalling.

He reluctantly looked at Shura, who is very serious and awaits his answer. "If she is one, then we would immediately kill her. And that will include those butterflies." Whispering back to her as he looked at the glowing butterflies above his older brother.

She nods, but it would be difficult to get rid of them if Rin is attached to them for a long time. Which is according to Yuri, have watched Rin since his and Yukio's birth. Yuri hasn't told that much and kept some to herself and the butterflies. Sooner or later, she needs to tell them how she was here and if she is trustworthy enough.

Shura never also wanted to remind him of that thought. He had consulted it with her one time, but then dropped it and shrugs it off.

They cannot help it though but doubt that the woman who is currently in this room was actually their mother. Unless Yuri explains how is she alive and how the hell did she get a power. For she remembers, Yuri is a human.

"So how are you going to explain to the Vatican that Rin isn't able to come? Did they know about his state?" She asked and takes a seat beside the bed, the butterflies shifted a but before refocusing itself to calm Rin down.

"No. And I don't have a plan on how will I explain it to them yet. But I hope they understand." Yukio replied and hoped that they would. Shura shakes her head, "No they won't kiddo. I'm going to spoil the news now because it will be a crucial problem for all of us."

"And that is?" Not really that interested, Yukio still asked about it. "The Vatican had decided to give Rin 6 months to pass the exam. If he doesn't, he will be executed on the spot. No mercy."

Yukio looked at her with disbelief. Why would they execute his brother? His brother had not done anything yet!

As if Shura reading his mind, she spoke again. "The Gregori wants him dead, to be honest. But one of the Vatican told him that they could use your brother to be the weapon against Satan if ever he comes to kill us all."

Well, it got worse, isn't it? This is just absurd! Is this what being an exorcist all about? Killing any demon, even half-demon just because they are a part of their enemy?

Is this why Rin was so angry at him when he killed those innocent hobgoblins when they had gone out of control?

"Yukio, let's eat! We will be late for our meeting!" Yuri called and removed her apron.

Shura noticed something off about her fellow exorcist that is in front of her. He was clenching his fist and ready to punch someone or anything.

"Kid." Yukio looked at her slowly, "Get going. Your mother is calling you."

Taking one last look at his brother, he walks out of the room to eat with Yuri. But still, the disturbing thoughts were still stuck inside his mind. His mood had gotten worse.

____

After eating their breakfast, Ukobach volunteered to wash the plates instead and the two agreed and thanked him.

Yuri snaps her fingers, she was now wearing her old exorcist uniform. It's not that different from the current one at all, and Yukio was astonished at how his mother looked good in the uniform.

"Ah, I can smell the age of this uniform. I can somewhat smell the blood still. I haven't washed this for years!" Yuri announced as she rolled up her sleeves. The uniform seemed to be a lot smaller than her, she had grown after all.

"Blood? And how come you haven't wash the uniform?" Yukio asked, curious about her answer. Yuri looked at her son, then returned to look at her uniform.

"Before I knew I was pregnant with the two of you, I was on a mission with Shiro. We were told to exorcise a hellhound that was in Osaka. It was a piece of cake but we still had a difficult time trying to exorcise the demon." Yuri responded as she taps her boots on the floor.

"And where is the blood part of that?" Exorcising does require the demons spilling out blood, some of them don't as they disappear like a cloud of smoke. "The blood belongs to me. I had been bitten and had a deep wound at my right arm" she then points where she was bitten.

Then making a swirling motion with her hand, using her wrist to move only, the gun that Yukio knew of appeared in her palm

"Hey, Uhm, can I ask you a question?" He asked. He is somewhat nervous asking about the gun since Rin kept it hidden most of the time and seemed to be careful about it too. Who said he didn't notice it? He can tell just by the look and even when it was hot, Rin was not taking his Blazer's off.

Yuri hummed in response, nodding after. "Why is Rin so careful with that gun? He would usually hide it inside of his dress shirt and the others wouldn't take notice of it." Yuri looked at Yukio, surprised.

She raises the gun to her face, looking at the design and saw no scratches or whatsoever at the gun. Rin was indeed careful of it, he even named it too.

"Well, your brother was given this. I do not remember if the butterflies told him not to let others see and just use it for an emergency. But he really hid it very well, except for you though. You seemed to have taken notice of it a long time ago." Yuri dropped the gun to her waist where the holster is at her side.

Yukio cannot take his eyes off the gun, at all. He is still confused why would Rin hid it from him too? Can't he be trusted? Well, that makes sense. Since he had his many things to Rin. Probably this is his punishment.

"Your brother had gotten well used to this gun, given it a name too. He cherishes this more than the sword he was given." Yuri added and summoned the sword she was talking about.

 _What more did Nii-san hide from me?_ He suddenly thought as he wondered about it. "Did he also gave his sword a name?"

Yuri shakes her head. "Only the gun. He seemed to have no idea to name the sword. He is also good at replicating the look of his Kouma sword to this sword too you know." Yukio was confused by what she meant by that.

Yuri looked at her son, noticing the confused look of the other. So she decidedly showed it. The sword within her hands is slowly turning into the same exact look of the Kouma Sword. All of the well-carved designs were also replicated!

Yukio came closer, looking closely at the sword to see if it has indeed replicated everything. And it did, even the tiniest and unnoticeable detail of the sword.

"Wait, so the times he had his sword with him, is this sword instead?" Yuri nods, "He had made sure if he has to draw his sword one time, he would be fine and will easily defeat his enemies. This sword and the gun is special after all." Yuri said and sheathes the sword to her side.

The young son looked at his wristwatch, he panicked after he saw they're meeting time has passed and indeed, they are very late.

"We need to go now! We had taken too much time!" He said and grabbed his infinity key to teleport to where the Vatican was planning to meet his "brother" supposedly. Yuri agreed and went to her older son first.

Rin is still quietly sleeping, a lot calmer than before, and had a normal heart rate. She can hear his heart thump peacefully. Yuri is now somewhat happy that Rin's body temperature is slowly going back to normal. It could be possible he will wake up tomorrow or later once they got back. And she is so excited to face him.

"Hey, the four eyes is waiting for you." Shura looked at Yuri with a slight glare, yet the other didn't notice. Too happy that Rin is finally getting better.

Yuri just nods in response and got out with Yukio.

Shura hopes that their plan was a success. She looked down on Rin, brushing his bangs to the side, he then made a soft smile.

"Cute..." She muttered.

_**_____Time Skip_____** _

**After t** **he meeting**

With a victorious smirk from Yuri and a somewhat disbelief look from Yukio, they exited the room where they are in before. The mother jumped in joy and had changed out of her clothes, the weapons that were at her side disappeared after she changed.

"How did you..." Trailing off the rest as he looked at his mother in disbelief, Yuri only gave him a smirk on the response as she giggled in joy on how she had handled the situation.

When they have entered the room, the two of them are nervous as they do not know how it will turn out.

The plan was to convince them that Rin is innocent and the rumors are false. If the plan didn't work in that way, Yuri will reveal herself and show her form. The butterflies told her to threaten the Vatican so they will learn. 

It started off with a simple boring conversation switched and passed between the Vatican, ignoring the presence of the newcomer. The Paladin, Angel, was the only one who noticed them and had a glare plastered on his face.

Of course, that is when the Vatican noticed them too and had asked them about where is Rin. Yukio replied truthfully, that his brother is I'll and cannot attend as of his current state. Which the Vatican's ridiculed his twin older brother and made Yuri a lot angrier.

When they started to tell the news of Rin's execution if he doesn't pass the exorcist exam, Yuri interrupted that there will be no need for exams like that as Rin and Yukio is a full-blooded human and has no evidence to point out that they are a demon.

Angel had to butt in and tells them that Rin's pointed ears are the proof and more stuff like how he is training every single night. And told them he is greatly disappointed because he had thought Rin will be another great exorcist joining their group.

Of course, Yuri had to resist to roll her eyes as she knew her son won't be anywhere near wanting to become an exorcist at first. She knew Rin would immediately drop out of the Cram School once Shiro woke up and is able to go home.

And then so fort, the first plan was a fail. Yukio is worried about his.mother as he can sense how nervous she is for the next and last plan. But he didn't expect it to be well done.

Yuri started off with a simple, respectful way. Telling them that the two are not a demon and she needed solid evidence rather than the rumors and the physical appearance of her older son. (Yukio was still surprised no one had recognized his mother at all. But she, later on, told him that the Vatican that was in her time is different. Except for one that she did not point out who or which the Vatican is.)

All that was presented inside the room were getting annoyed at her repeating words and had told her to not meddle in the decision they have decided and insulted her in many ways. Telling her that if she wants to stay longer as a member of the exorcist, she should not take pity or defend a demon. Since they haven't seen her before and went ahead to assume her as a newbie.

Of course this statement they have given brought Yuri out of her nervous state. All of her fears of the plan would possibly fall out disappeared and was replaced with great confidence.

It started with Yuri glaring at them and telling them that they are no better than the demons. This infuriated the Vatican and was ordered to get her out but she was ahead. She went ahead to tell them that if they wanted justice to be served and be known as a hero to the humanities if ever they have defeated Satan and exterminated all demons, they will release Rin's execution until they have solid evidence that the boy is really a demon.

Angel was angry at her, not even bothering to hide it and the Vatican had to agree to it. But Rin will go through a blood test, body examination, his capabilities and he will take a small test. Yuri wasn't happy about it and told them that they aren't allowed to take any blood test as it proves that they still believed in the rumors. 

Angel butted in (again) and told her that it will prove much more solid evidence if the boy is given a blood test.

In the end, they agreed upon only one test will be given, and that is the blood test and nothing else. The Vatican was not happy about it but they agreed upon that and Yuri was internally smirking the whole time. Although her son still needed to take the exam. But with Angel's furious face, she is satisfied.

"So Uhm... What should we do with the blood test that will happen once Nii-san wakes up?" Yukio asked, worried about the test results. Because it will definitely show that he is a demon.

Yuri froze, "I... Do not know...."


	34. The Memory he wishes to relive

__________

* **The Memory he wishes to relive***

_________

  
Sipping into his warm tea quietly, Mephisto's fingers pressed upon the digits in his phone. Replying to the emails he had just received from one of the demon kings that was supposed to be here at this very time.

Pressing the send button after he had replied, he shut his phone off and gently place it down beside the desk. Curling his lips into a warm smile, he leaned into his chair as he continued to sip on his tea.

He is in the mood today. So peaceful, it's not every day you would get at least a break from those damn paper works and the constant rechecks of them.

"Hah~" Mephisto exhaled as he felt relief, relaxed, and comfortable on his seat.

Looking at his grey Earl tea, he let his mind think of many possibilities what would the conversations between the Older Okumura and the Vatican speak about.

The First would probably be, Rin would stay quiet. Shocked, and will have troubled thoughts and processing what was currently happening to him. He might try to persuade them that he is no demon, but the Vatican decision is very strict and won't listen to him. After all, he is rumored to be the Son of Satan, which is technically true anyway.

The second would be impossible if involves if Rin has been successful in persuading them. Mephisto knew the group very well and will not drop his execution that lightly, so they would probably be giving him a few tests that determine if he is a demon or not.

The third would be, he will just stay quiet, probably too tired to even express his emotions from the news. (Since he had heard Rin is very ill for the past couple of days.) And will just have a late reaction.

"Brother, is he here yet?"

Cutting abruptly Mephisto's thoughts, entered the room is Amaimon. Chewing bubblegum so loudly, the noise of chewing made Mephisto sent shivers down his entire body.

Amaimon closed the window behind him after he had landed on the floor, leaning onto the chair Mephisto is currently in and let his eyes travel down to his older brother's face.

Mephisto sighed, rubbing his temples in the process of annoyance. "He is going to be here in a few minutes Amaimon. Be patient." This was the 45th time the other demon king asked him.

Amaimon gave a disappointing grunt before leaning back then changed into his hamster form. Mephisto caught him with his hand and placed the small creature down his desk.

"Busy yourself running around those wheels, will you? I won't entertain another question over and over again. It is getting quite annoying." Mephisto told his brother and showed him a very stern look.

Amaimon, expressionless and didn't actually care what his older brother said to him, nods and went to the hamster wheel.

It's not like Amaimon is impatient, he is just very eager to court their youngest brother as soon as possible before he is caught and be in love with someone else. He despises the thought that someone else would be a human. And if it comes to the human twin, Amaimon won't hold back and kill the twin instead.

Mephisto's phone vibrated on the table. He picks it up and read the email that was sent by the Vatican.  
 _Oh~ So they're meeting is over_ he thought and continued to read the message.

Amaimon watched from his hamster wheel as Mephisto holds the phone right in front of his face. He was curious why his older brother needs a phone if he could just teleport and talk to them face to face. For him, devices are useless to him. Although he has a tablet that was gifted by Mephisto. He had just hidden it and never bothered to touch it.

Later on, Mephisto's facial expression changed. Amaimon cannot tell what kind of expression his older brother is making. But he knows that it is a very rare look for him to see the stoic, poker face, brother of his to express this kind of thing.

Mephisto shut his phone and brought down the cup to his desk. He cannot think clearly as of now, beyond confused how the hell Rin's situation got so light.

Amaimon ran a bit slower on his wheel as he watched his older brother be silent and as they wait for their other brother to arrive. Or in his case,

_Love Rival_

____________

  
_"You won't escape from me you darn brat! Come back here!"_

_Rin watched his little self ran happily as Shiro was fuming and chasing the little Rin around the Kitchen. Both of them are covered in flour, Shiro has an additional wet substance around his clothes and hair._ _The Paladin didn't notice it yet._

_At the table, who is the only one cleanout of all of the two, Yukio sits there with a smile plastered on his face. They seemed to be making something, a dough, or somewhat like that._

_Rin was very familiar with this memory. This is one of the best memory he had ever since he had known who he really was. He had been acting like a child and was having fun that very day._

_The little Rin accidentally stumbled as his feet tangled to each other. He lands on his face and whined in pain from the harsh face plant._

_Shiro stopped and helped the younger Rin, who is holding his nose now and has some small tears on the edge of his eyes. The Paladin told his twin brother to get the medkit and an ice pack and led little Rin to take a seat._

_"I'm okay Old man. I don't need any ice pack." Little Rin said as he put a bit of pressure on his nose, he winced in pain. It was still there, and Rin remembered that time he was thinking why his self-regeneration wasn't working yet. The butterflies showed him a book after the day and it explained why he isn't self-healing as of now._

_Shiro shakes his head, "Stop acting so tough Rin. You were nearly going to cry just earlier." Little Rin blushed madly and looks away. Still holding his nose._

_"_ _I-I'm_ _not acting tough! I am fine! See!" Removing his small cute hands on top of his nose, revealing the slightly reddish color at the bridge of the nose and to the tip. Shiro them reached out and pressed a finger on the spot where it was red, pressuring it a bit and little Rin winced in pain and swat his hand._

_Shiro smirked, "See? You're hurt." Shiro said and earned a pout form the older twin. The coming inside the room is little Yukio holding the first aid kit and an ice pack._

_He gave it to his father, Shiro thanked him and pat beside the unoccupied chair. Little Yukio gladly sat on and watched Shiro attend Rin's bruise._

_He holds the ice pack on top of where the now slightly purplish bruise is_ _forming_ _. "Here, hold it for me." Rin held the ice pack on top of his nose while Shiro removed his hand._

_"Why do we need the medkit for dad?" Yukio asked as the Paladin opened it. "Can you see the scratch your brother has on his knee?" Little Yukio looked at Rin's right knee where there are few scratches on top of it. Some were slightly bleeding._

_Little Yukio nods in response to his father. "We need to take care of it before your brother gets sick. Do you want to help?" Little Yukio's eyes brighten and nod furiously. Shiro chuckled at the act and picked a small container and a cotton ball._

_"Here," holding it out the two items he had picked up from the medkit. Little Yukio takes it. "Pour the medicine onto the cotton ball, then gently dump it on top of your brother's wound." Shit instructed and it was followed accordingly._

_Little Rin winced slightly at the cold damp cotton. It was cold for some reason, and he didn't like it. Just by his face, you can tell he is uncomfortable with it._

_Rin remembered that he had felt happy at that time when his brother disinfects his light wound. It was the first time he was overjoyed when his brother had the audacity to take care of his wound. Usually, it would be Shiro doing it. He doesn't know why and he doesn't care at all at that time too._

_Rin can see the butterflies behind him was surrounding him, most of them went to Yukio's hand to heal the wound without any of them noticing it._

_"What happened to him, Father_ _Fujimoto_ _?" Entering the room is_ _Nagatomo_ _, still young at that time and was the one usually taking care of them if ever Shiro is out to do something. Or a mission in the matter of fact._

_"He tripped resulting in having a bruised nose and has a scratch on his right knee. We should replace those floors over there soon." Shiro answered and watched his two sons. Nagatomo steps further inside the room and saw how messy it was and how dirty the father and the older twin is._

_"What happened to the both of you exactly?" Nagatomo asked again and Shiro sighed. "We are trying to measure the flour since we don't have the measuring cups in this house, me and Rin argued how much to put in the bowl and ended up like this."_

_Nagatomo then noticed something dripping and on top of_ _Shiro's_ _hair, "And what is that on top of your hair?"_

_Shiro reached up to his hair, his fingers met something wet and slightly slimy. Nagatomo held his laughter and covered his mouth to prevent it from letting it out. Shiro wasn't happy and looked at the table to see an egg was cracked. The shells were the only ones left there._

_Then he hears a stifle of laughter from the twins, even little Yukio. He turns his head to them and glared at the elder twin. Little Rin looks away, he was struggling to hold himself back._

_But all must be done and just let out. Little Yukio laugh and snorted after. The other two laughed as well, unbeknownst to the three, Shiro grabs the whole tray of eggs that were out and had one on his hand._

_Little Rin was the first one to notice the upcoming attack and hid behind the chair he was sitting on. Shiro threw the egg and it hit Little Yukio, which the child was shocked and had dropped the cotton ball he was still holding._

_Nagatomo laughed louder as the younger twin had received an egg smashed to the back of his head._

_He was then soon hit on top of his forehead. Shocked etched on his face and looked at the Paladin, who was grinning madly and had another egg on his free hand. Tossing it up repeatedly._

_Nagatomo sprinted out of the room, not really liking the idea of what is in the Paladin's mind._

_Shiro pouted playfully as his victim ran off. "Tch, no fun." He muttered and turn his head to the twins._

_Little Yukio was at the sink, getting rid of the egg out of his hair. While the other twin is nowhere in his sight. Shiro was disappointed that the brat was not present anymore inside the room. But then he heard this near the door._

_He sinisterly smiled and turned his head slowly to the older twin that tripped (again)_

_Little Rin looked at his father slowly, he smiled nervously and prop himself using his hands. Slowly standing up while looking at Shiro with fear in his eyes._

_"_ _H-hey_ , _dad..." He chuckled and sat on his knees. Shiro approached the boy with his sinister smile stretched on his face. The egg was still on his hand and the other was the rest of the eggs._

_Little Rin was ready to spring out of the room, but he was held down by his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw his little brother Yukio, smiling the same with their father._

_Rin then noticed that the butterflies are only watching the scene fold in their sight. They are at the table, watching and all of them are sat on the table. He had probably forgotten about them during this time._

_Then Rin watches his little self get chased by his family and had run around the whole house. Little Rin is still covered with the floor, Little Yukio was wet on his hair and Shiro had flour and egg on him that he didn't remove yet._

_Rin smiled at the scene, it felt so nostalgic. He can surely feel his child self's happiness, excitement, and has no negative feelings during this play._

_He wished to relive this day, he wanted to feel the enjoyment and play again. He wants to feel happy again. It's not like he didn't enjoy his life in the present, he just wanted to feel like a child again. Less problematic._

_Then all dreams must come to an end. The scene before him disappeared. He heaves out a long sigh, disappointed that he is going to wake up._

_"I want to stay here..." He said before his own consciousness returned to the present world._

________

  
The butterflies were currently laying on the bed beside Rin. They are currently in the form of a Wyrm.

Its body circled around the half demon's body, releasing a warm sensation so the other feels safe on whatever he is dreaming currently.

Then the male groaned. The butterflies perked up to see the wakening boy that they have been protecting and under surveillance for the past couple of days.

Rin had to get used to the light as he had been asleep for a long time. When his eyes are able to focus more clearly and had gotten used to the light inside the room (the source of the light coming from the ray of the sun) before he can clearly open his eyes a bit more longer.

The half-demon felt numb, his mind is processing where he is currently while he tried to move his limbs as much as he can.

_"Don't force yourself to move Rin. Your body is still weak."_ The butterflies said and changed into the form of a rabbit. Rin looks at them and opened his mouth, only to give a harsh cough.

"Rin?" Calling his name from the other side of the room, he saw Shura who was holding a manga book that belongs to his younger brother.

The woman stood up from her comfortable place (Which is Yukio's bed) and closed the manga she was reading. She puts it away and approached the boy

The first she had done is reached towards him and placed a hand on top of his forehead. Rin wants to ask why she needed to do that if he is feeling very much fine- Well, except for not able to move his body for a while.

The butterflies hop down his bed, the rabbit then sneaks itself under his bed to get something. Shura removed her hand and grab the water that was on his nightstand.

Rin drank as Shura supported him by putting an arm behind him and lifting him up and holding the glass for him to drink. When he had finished his drink, he was set back down to his pillows while Shura puts the glass back to the nightstand.

"You can still speak right?" Shura asked worriedly as she sat at his bedside. Rin nods, raising an eyebrow at the weird question. "Why do you think I won't be able to talk?" He asked and noticed that his voice is kind of rough.

_"It would be because you have been asleep for a couple of days already Rin."_ The butterflies said as they snuck out of the bed. They then pulled something out under his bed and it was a white small box with a golden ribbon tied nearly.

Shura squints her eyes at the suspicious box. The butterflies then grab the box and hops onto the bed. Hoping towards Rin and placed the white box on his other side where they are currently in. Rin obviously noticed that Shura is able to see the butterflies, he wanted to ask how the two of them were able to see each other, but then, he rather not ask it now. He has so many questions, and he rather asked it when he is in a good condition. For now, he will let it be.

Rin turned his head to the box, he can feel a slight aching pain in his neck. _Damn, did I also remained the same position for the past couple of days?_

_"Here. Open it."_ The butterflies said and pushed the box a bit more towards him. He tried to lift his hand up but it won't respond to his command. He tried once again but it wouldn't follow his command.

He frustratedly let out a groan and blue flames are flickering on top of Rin's forehead. Panicked, Shura calms him down and offered to do it for him instead.

The half-demon was still angry that he couldn't move his body, but then nods and let Shura take the white box. The butterflies are wary of the woman and don't seem to trust her to open the box at all.

Shura started to untie the golden ribbon, she then opened the box slowly and she was beyond confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Shura then showed the box, which was empty and has nothing inside. _"How could it be empty? Did that demon forgot to give you a gift or something?"_

This shocked the two of them, both of them looked at the rabbit with a surprising look. "What do you mean by that?" Shura asked

Then out of nowhere, the box from Shura's hand was snatched and was pushed out of the bed. She fell on the floor and immediately stood up after.

Before she could even try to summon her sword, a sword was pointed towards her and she can feel someone glaring at her.

She slowly looked up at the person who had pointed the sword upon her.

"It's not nice to peek on a gift that doesn't belong to you Ms. Kirigakure. This gift is only for the eyes of my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________
> 
> The Book will be rewritten ENTIRELY once it is complete. I have decided that I will change the plot as well for the rewritten part. So it would most likely become an alternative book, the ending is not decided just yet. But it would be similar to the ending of this book.
> 
> Also, a little fun fact for this book: I wrote each of the chapters back in June and July, so this chapter was made back in two of those months. I was just updating slow, for no particular reasons. The link below is the proof I made the chapter back in June and July. Although June is not visible on it, since I have published it already. It was written in Wattpad originally.
> 
> https://mafu20.tumblr.com/post/630640962899738624
> 
> Anyway, I do still hope you guys enjoy this messy plot of mine. I kept changing it back in June and July, and it was really chaotic. I apologize for that if most of you are confused about where this plot is going exactly. I kept inserting some unnecessary plots back in June and July. I thought it would be fun and interesting, I got carried away, I'll admit that.


	35. The Second Mate

_** ________ ** _

_** *The Second Mate* ** _

_** ________ ** _

  
Everyone was eerily silent; shocked and stunned by the appearance of the uninvited guest that is pointing his sword at Shura.

 _"Pleasure to meet you, the demon king of light. It has been a long time since we have first met."_ The butterflies greeted; unfazed by the current situation they are in. The demon king of light looked at the rabbit, giving them his acknowledgment of their presence. He then looks down the half-demon.

Rin trembled from the cold stare of the demon. The demon king's face didn't make it much better as he had a stoic face. "M-may I help you?" Rin stuttered; fearing for what the demon king do if he ignores him. Mostly if he is in his current state, which sucks greatly.

The demon king of light only stared at Rin, seemed to be in deep mesmerization onto him as the eyes keep traveling back to his body and to his face.

Shura takes this opportunity to flip the table to pin down the intruder.

She moves away slowly from the sharp blade that was pointing to her. She then grabbed his wrist and flip him over to the wooden floor. The demon landed on his back and the sword was dropped out of his grasp. Shura immediately moves to wrap her legs around his neck and held both of his wrists up in the air in an iron grip.

But the demon king was not in pain nor showed any emotions whatsoever. It was like he is used to this and had gotten numb to the pain.

"Hey, Shura, Let go of him." Rin pleaded and prop himself up slowly using his elbows. He is glad that he can finally lift himself up even for the slightest bit and leaned into the headboard. Shura looked at him with shocked etched on her face. "What?! Did you go blind kid?! He just tried to kill me!" She yelled in anger as Shura tightened her hold on the demon.

The rabbit hops down and stood in front of the woman. " _Let go of him human. He is no danger to any of us, he is here to help us."_

Shura squints her eyes, "What can he help us then? The only help we ever needed is to get rid of those Vatican and the Gregori coming for Rin's head." She stated

"Ah, so have they found out who he really is?" The demon king asked; directed clearly to the rabbit that was in front of them. But Shura decidedly went ahead to tell him instead. "It's not your business demon! Don't butt in into a conversation that doesn't involve you!"

The demon king felt the urge to roll his eyes, but he is not that type of person. He reached out his gloved hand and placed it on top of the strong legs of the human. Shura was confused about what the demon is trying to do, but before she could even process and guess what is he doing, she tossed at the other of the room.

The butterflies watched Shura flew out to the other side; amused and slightly proud of the demon king.

Rin widens his eyes when the scene beholds upon him, "Shura!" He called, worried for the woman as she could be hurt. Unnoticed, the demon king reached out his hand to grab the face of the boy, both are 4 inches apart as the demon examined his face. Tilting it to the side every time and mostly his eyes.

The demon pulled back, letting go of the half demon's face; of course after he had gently caressed it. He smiled down at the rabbit, "He is a cute one. I am glad that I am his mate."

 _Mate?_ Rin looked at the rabbit; eyes begging for an answer to the confusion. The butterflies hopped towards him, leaped, and landed on top of his chest. The demon king takes a seat beside the bed and watched the black furry appendage on the other side.

 _"Yes. He is your mate Rin. Your second mate."_ The demon king looked at the rabbit, "Am I not the only one that is a true pair to him?" He asked. The rabbit shook its head in response. The demon king frowned and sighed disappointingly. "Who am I going to share with him?"

The butterflies were hesitant to answer, but it would clear the tension between the two demon brothers and will get along fine once Rin was marked. _"The demon king of earth, Amaimon. He is expecting you to arrive early so he can court Rin ahead. Samael was keeping him busy and steady while you enjoyed your work."_

The demon king chuckled, "Is that so? I never thought Amaimon is the type of rushing things. But then again, this is his first time to court someone. Unlike me, I already have an experience when it comes to this." He proudly said, boasting himself on how he is much more experienced. Rin didn't like it.

Them realization hits him hard, Amaimon was his mate? "How is it possible for me to have another mate? Isn't true pairs only consist of two-person? Not three?" The rabbit hops back down to the floor again, squeezing itself under the bed and grabbed a book that Rin was given as a child, the book that the dragon gave him.

And for some reason as it itches through his mind, he couldn't remember the name of the dragon now. He swore he remembered it before, and that is not too long ago. So why did he forgot it now?

Opening the book at the top of his lap, the pages turned till the rabbit stopped it to a certain topic. It was about the Pairs and Mating Seasons again, is he going to reread it?

 _"Read from here,"_ pointing it using its paws to the second paragraph " _and end from here. You might be able to get your answer."_ The butterflies said. Rin gets to it and reads the topic.

The two creatures that were left had a conversation, it was a calm and decent one. Then Shura came in with an angry look on her face. She had some scratches on her revealed skin, but nothing major. She seemed to be fine as she stomped her way towards the two creatures.

"Why didn't you help me?!" Shura yelled, making the two looked at her. _"You are a strong woman human. I can tell you are capable of handling yourself."_ The butterflies responded, which made Shura even angrier. She is now boiling in anger.

She wanted to reach her hands to the rabbit, pull its ears until it was off the head. But the demon king's glare made her stay still and think nothing rational for the meantime.

About 5 minutes if silence, Shura let out the air she was holding in and sat down beside Rin's bed. A bit further away from the demon and the butterflies as she is not comfortable to be close to them.

"So, you gonna tell me what's your name?" She crossed her legs simultaneously as she asked. The demon king was surprised and had let out the expression. Shura raise her left brow, "What? I just wanted to know what your name is. And this fucking silence is killing me! Is it not right to ask?!" She exclaimed.

"No. I am just surprised as you are willing to talk to me instead of calling a backup." Shura was confused by what he meant. The butterflies noticed this, " _He is, after all, a demon king. So it is just common sense that you would really call someone to kill him. That is why he is surprised that you didn't do it, any human would panic and try to kill him you know. Like you did to any other innocent demons."_ The butterflies hardened the tone on the word 'innocent' as they speak.

Shura decided to ignore the obviousness from that statement, "Well, I ain't the same with them. I am an exorcist but I don't just immediately try to kill them, I ain't afraid of you." The demon king nods, "I could tell."

"So, are ya going to tell me your name? Or am I going to continue calling you a demon?" Shura showed him a small smirk, which she deliberately did on purpose to tease him for some odd reason. "I do not mind to be called as such as that nickname, but I do prefer to be introduced much more formally than earlier." He said and looked towards the rabbit. The butterflies used the form to curl up a smile on the rabbit's face, it was slightly disturbing, to say the least.

"My name is Lucifer, the demon king of light. I am sure you have heard my name before right? I have seen you plenty of times during my meetings with the Gregori." Shura tried to recall, the name indeed was familiar to her. But she does not know if she had seen him once at the meeting. She has never paid attention to anyone there, to be honest.

"What's your position?" She asked, slightly suspicious that why she could not remember him. "I cannot say what position I am in. But I could say I am your enemy." And now she remembers.

"You're from Illuminati...." She muttered, train of thoughts started to bug her as she was worried about what would the demon's purpose to be here. "Yes, I am. But do not worry. I am not here to initiate a bomb to this property. I have no interest to do it as of now." He showed a smile that sent shivers down Shura's spine.

Rin peeked at the side of the book he was reading; interested at what conversation they are having. He can hear some of the contexts, but since he had been to busy reading the book and barely even noticing the three having a conversation, he has no clue what they are talking about.

When he heard 'enemy' coming out of Lucifer (He is eager to know his name at that time. So when he heard Shura asking for his name, he stopped to listen to it for a while before going back), he is confused. What enemy?

Scolding himself for not focusing and finishing the book, he reads again. There are only a few more sentences left before he is finished. And the butterflies seemed to become impatient as it kept looking at him, nibbling at his blanket sometimes and patting him using the rabbit's leg.

"Wait, so you're here just to see Rin? How did you even know that he is sick?" Shura asked, shocked when she heard the reason for the demon king for going here. _"I informed him. Ordered by the Queen herself. And I am sure he is here not only to visit his mate."_ Lucifer nods

Shura's phone rang, the volume of the ring tone was at the highest and it irritated Rin and Lucifer. Their ears are quite sensitive after all; the two of them can feel their eardrums pounding slightly.

Shura looked at the screen to see the name 'Four-eyes'. She answered it and raised the phone to her ear. "Hey, kid! Has the meeting end well?" She asked as happy as possible.

She was met by silence, in the background, she can hear someone talking to another person. Probably Yuri, but the other would be unknown. Unless it's Yukio though.

"Hey? Ya alright? What's holding you back kid?" She asked again, slightly worried about Yukio's safety. Even if she knows the young exorcist can handle himself, he is still weak when it comes to physical strength.

She hears a hushing sound coming from the background, she was about to ask again when Yukio responded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, I and mom had some company up on our tail." Yukio responded and she hears two gunshots fired.

Shura sighed, thankful that it's nothing that serious. But it is still making her worry as to who they are facing against. "Ya'll need back up? I can call them for you." She offered. "No need. There are swarms of coal tars only. Nothing serious about it."

"Then use the grenade kid! It's handier than shooting. You're wasting bullets!" She yelled through the phone as she looked at the other two, who practically ignored her yells and worries. The two of them had started off a conversation anyway.

She hears Yuri telling Yukio to use the grenade he has, but Yukio seemed to be hesitant. "Follow us Yukio! It will make it, even more, easier and quicker than shooting your darn gun! What's holding you back from using the stupid grenade?!" She yelled and hears a sigh. "Nothing. I.... Just–"

"Yukio, do it now!" Yuri yelled from the background.

Shura can tell Yuri's voice was very angry. But also she wondered, Yuri is no human and has abilities that no creature has. So why didn't she use her powers?

"Got to go Shura! Sorry I called you! I'll explain to you later why!" Yukio said and the line made a long beep. Indicating he had hung up immediately after he had said that.

She shut her phone off after. Then turn her head to see the two are into their conversation. Deciding not to butt in as she doesn't know the topic at all, she looked at Rin.

Rin was now watching the two having a pleasant conversation, not noticing the stare Shura was giving him. "What are you reading kid? Porn?"

Rin blushed madly and looked at her with wide eyes. Shura can't help but burst out in fits of laughter, quite entertained by the face Rin made.

The two looked at Shura, startled at the laugh. "Is there something wrong?" Lucifer asked them to look at Rin. He is still blushing, red to his ears and neck.

The rabbit then hops on top of Rin's chest, leaning forward and nudging his face using their peachy color nose. The half-demon looks at the rabbit, still burning in embarrassment.

 _"Why are you so red Rin? Are you not feeling well?"_ They asked, quite worried about the boy. Rin shakes his head, looks away from the rabbit and the blush on his face is slowly fading away as Shura's laughter still was there.

Lucifer looked at Shura weirdly, his eyes left that hint but his face is still as stoic as ever just like before. He then averted his attention to Rin "Have you read and found your answer?" He asked, trying to at least make Rin comfortable with what Shura has done.

Rin nods and fiddled with his fingers, Lucifer showed a smirk before snapping his fingers. In his hand, is the white box that Shura had tried to peek on it. He was glad that he had made it on time to take the item inside the box. He wanted Rin to only look at it first.

Shura's laughter died down immediately as the conversation piqued her interest. "What did he mean Rin? What answer?" She asked as she resists to burst out laughing again. She also had to resist the urge to squeal at him as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. _He looks so cute! When did this shit get adorable?!_

 _"Rin wants to know why he has two mates. Since based on his knowledge, true mates are two individuals. Not three."_ The butterflies said and looked at Rin, who is still embarrassed by what Shura asked him.

But soon he calms himself down as he knew that this blush and embarrassment might not go away anywhere near if he continued to repeat the question and the word inside his mind.

"Yeah. It's about that." He said. "So? What did ya find out from the book?" She asked, scolding and holding herself back from teasing the boy.

"Well, at some point I still don't get it. But the book said higher-ranking demons have a true mate mark that is tattoed on their body. It could appear anywhere on your body, be it on the inside or outside of your body."

Shura then made a devilish smirk, "Oohhhh~ _Inside_ or _Outside_ ey?~ fufu~" Rin ignored her reaction, and desperately tried to ignore the embarrassing thoughts when she had said that.

"That is right. And you can only know the two of you pair when the mark is the same as the other one. You have two mates because you possess two marks. Amaimon's mark is located at your back while mine is near your nape." Lucifer said and pulled his long sleeves on his right arm. Revealing a white crescent moon and a pentagram on top of it.

"T-that's what it looks like?" Rin asked as he reached the back of his neck where Lucifer said his mark is located. The demon nods. "Yes, Amaimon looked like a rose with few small vines wrapped around it. It is a very interesting fact for the higher ranking demons. Not all have the copy about the True mates of the higher-ranking demons." He said and rolled back his sleeves

Rin rubbed the back of his nape, he does not know why he did that but he felt a bit tingly. He seemed to be sensitive there and removed his hand.

Then a phone vibrated. All looked at Lucifer, who picked his phone up and reads something in front of his screen. He then smirked slightly and replied back.

He stands up after he had shut his phone off and puts it back in his pocket. "Where are ya going?" Shura asked, standing up as well.

"As they have said, " indicating to the butterflies, they are currently laying on the bed. "I also came here for another reason, not just to see my precious mate." Lucifer smiled warmly to Rin, who frowned when he knew that Lucifer is going to leave

Shura scoffed in response, not believing the demon king at all even if they have already come to slightly good terms. Lucifer turned his head to the rabbit, who is looking at him intensely. "The box shall be given when this woman is not here."

"Hey!" Shura exclaimed and pouts. " _We shall wait for your return then Lucifer. Go now. Your younger brother is very impatient and was waiting for decades for you to come."_ The butterflies said and Lucifer agrees.

He snaps his fingers to teleport himself to his destination. At the same time, Yukio and Yuri entered the room. Both are slightly filthy and disheveled.


	36. Yuri Egin's Revival Story

_**_________** _

_***Yuri** _ _**Egin's** _ _**Revival Story*** _

_**_________** _

  
Yuri sighed deeply; a bit out of the mood after their encounter with the swarms of Coal Tars. Why? She doesn't know to be exact.

But across her mind, she wondered. How did they even enter the field in the first place? She swore that there are barriers around the property to make the demons stay away from the other humans. But how come the swarms of coal tars are able to enter?

She shakes her head slightly, she doesn't need to know how the hell the coal tars entered. The most important thing she must be thinking is how to prove Rin is human. The blood test will occur just in a few days, and they are clearly not happy when she had said those statements.

Then yet again, she is right about it too. She couldn't help but release the stress she was building up through the entire meeting with all of their useless conversations. And how the hell didn't they noticed who she really is? Did she change so much that she couldn't be recognized? Yuri was disappointed because of that, she expected to have a shock reaction and questions on how she is alive.

But it doesn't matter. What matters the most currently is her older son.

One would ask, what about Yukio? Isn't he also in that rumor? Well, Yukio had proven his loyalty to the True Cross Order. So there is no need for him to take a test. It is pretty much unfair for her that her youngest son's as the only one who got off-hook. She then thought the possibility; Yukio might have resulted as a human anyway.

"Mom, are you alright? You look so down..." Yukio asked with slight concern for his mother. He can tell by how she had become silent and was deep into her thoughts. Heck, she nearly tripped if it wasn't for him.

Yuri turned her head to him, showing a slightly gloomy smile. "Somewhat fine sweety. Don't worry about me." She reassured, yet Yukio didn't take it. But he decided to stay quiet for now and let his mother be.

Upon reaching near the dormitory, Yuri halts from her steps as she felt an enormous strength coming from the dorm. Her face tells it all as she is pretty much worried and concern about who in the world had that enormous power and presence. The only one she could think of is Satan himself. But then again, it could be any demon kings.

"But if it is he...It's impossible.....He has no host...."

"Who's 'He has no host' mom?" Yukio asked, his ears picked up the last four words that his mother uttered under her breath. Yuri was slightly startled and looked at him with a surprised look, "Y-you heard me?" She asked.

Yukio slowly nods and abruptly stops in his steps, "Yeah, and it's pretty much loud, mom. What do you mean by that?" He desperately wanted to know, his eyes practically begging her to tell him.

"Oh, uhm. No one sweety! I'm just thinking of something regarding my duties as the Mystic Shifters' Queen." She nervously told her son; she felt something tightening around her chest. Oh, how she hates to lie. But it's for the best as of now.

Yukio pouts slightly before letting the subject go completely. He is still curious, but sometimes, curiosity could lead to something bad.

They continued walking until they have reached the entrance door of the dorm.

Yukio opened the door and steps in, holding the door and moving away to wait for his mother to enter, which she did. He can see the tense shoulder of his mother when she had entered. _Is_ _there something bothering her?_

He was deeply concerned about her. After getting rid of those coal tars from them, she had become slightly depressed. It could be the meeting and the agreement, or something else.

Once she had passed by him, he shuts the door. The two of them can tell it was silent, just like how they have left before. Yuri then let out her huge butterfly wings and had changed into her previously worn dress. After that, both went upstairs to get to the room.

Yukio's phone blared, both were startled at the noise as Yukio picks it up.

He answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Yukio! How are you? Sir Faust told us that you had a fever." He slightly smiled at the concerned co-worker. They are nice, but cruel at the same time when it comes to working.

Yukio looked at his mother and told her to wait for a second, Yuri was delighted to wait; also to listen to her son's conversation.

"Yeah, I fine. I'll be able to work again tomorrow. Sorry if I am not able to be a use for now.." Yukio replied. Yuri frowned at his response. _How could you say that Yuki?_

"It's fine! And besides! You work your ass off like there is no tomorrow kid! Rest up and come back well okay? See ya!" Yukio bid his goodbye back before ending the call.

When he had turned to look at his mother, Yuri was frowning. Yukio blinks, confused why she was looking at him like that.

"Uhm, is there something on my face?" He asked, afraid that he had done something wrong that he had probably didn't noticed at all.

Yuri shakes her head, "No, let's go and see your brother." She replied; her voice imitated the tone of a robot for some reason. Yukio didn't get it still and just followed her.

Reaching the room; each and every step she takes, she can feel the tremendous unknown power coming closer. Her thoughts started to humble on the possibility of what was happening to her son, her subjects, and to the woman exorcist.

When Yukio grabs his key to the room, Yuri was already on her guard. Ready to fight for whoever was inside the room. Her fingers twitched at her side, ready to spill blood. If it's Verus, she won't be surprised.

Twisting the key and the unlocking if the door was heard, Yuri rushed inside the room with her sharp claws out. She was relieved that no one was there but the three people she and Yukio left.

Yukio locks the door behind him, slightly worried about his mother, and rushed to her side. Then he saw his brother, wide awake and sitting at his bed. His lips curled up into a bright smirk and rushed to hug the smaller older brother of his.

"Nii-san!"

Rin was startled as he was engulfed in a hug. He and Yukio fell to the bed as his body cannot still withstand the slight push of Yukio's body to his. It was a bit of a pain, but his brother was hugging him.

He hugged back his younger brother, patting at his back to tell him to get off of him; which Yukio got the message and got off of his older brother.

 _"Welcome back Yuri. Yukio. How was the meeting?"_ The butterflies asked as they hop to Rin's side. Shura went to help Rin sit up again and lightly scolded the younger twin.

Yuri deeply sighed in response, she takes a sit on Yukio's bed. "It had gone fine, but..." She trailed off. She doesn't want to tell them about it, but again, she needs to as they are here to help her son too.

There was a long pause of silence. Rin was staring right to Yuri, somewhat familiar to him and the voice he used to know. But where and when did she knew her?

Yukio noticed his brother's stare. Just then he realized that they have forgotten to introduce her so he broke the silence. "Oh right. Nii-san, this is Mom." He introduced and smiled at Yuri.

Rin looked at his brother; shocked filled his face and a bit tense from what he had heard. "M-mom? But isn't she d-dead?" He asked. There is no way their mother would be alive and well! Mostly in front of him!

The younger twin nods "But she's alive now." He replied, with no explanation how is she even alive to be exact as Yuri hasn't told them yet.

Rin didn't believe it. Why? Because it is impossible to revive a human with no consequence or whatsoever! And yes, they can be revived but who would revive their mom? "And you believed her?" Rin frowns. Just how trustworthy is his brother?!

Yukio frowns and nods slowly, his brother's face made him have the second thoughts rising up again. He pushed it down once more but with Rin staring intensely at him, he can feel the thought he had been avoiding for was rising to the top of his mind.

Shura and the other two were watching them as the atmosphere had gotten tense. Yuri was sad that Rin couldn't believe his brother, or her that she is alive. But then, his childhood was full of lies and had been hidden in the dark by Shiro and his brother. So she understood it as well where Rin is coming from.

The tension inside the room and gotten suffocating, Yuri can see the discomfort on Yukio's face. The constant glance at her tells her everything.

She cleared her throat, catching all of the attention to her. "An explanation shall be befitting, isn't it? After all, I did say I will tell you how am I alive when Rin woke up." They all agreed.

Rin looked at her eyes, both similar eyes stared at each other with different meanings behind them. Then Yuri broke the stare si she can get on with it.

"Do you know how I died first?" Yukio and Rin shake their head, "I've heard that you were killed by Satan. At least that was according to the other exorcists. But then Shiro told me that you died of childbirth." Shura answered and recalled the memory of the Paladin telling her with a devastating look. She felt pity for the old Paladin.

 _"Humans do tend to make up stories full of lies don't they?"_ The butterflies snarled after and it made Rin feel frightened towards them. But then pushed those fears away as he told himself they are the butterflies he knew of. _And not that one._

Yuri nods, "Indeed they do. My death was because of childbirth, but it's not your fault okay?" She said and showed a smile towards her son. Yukio felt relieved that she didn't blame them for her death, but Rin was still slightly uncomfortable

"Yes, I may have died after childbirth. But I had many wounds at that time, resulting in a blood loss too. That is another reason why I have died." Yuri hugged herself and rubbed her arms with her fingers.

The rabbit then changed into Wyrm and slithered around Yuri to comfort her. They knew it was an awful memory for her as her death was brought upon. And no one dared to bury her properly at all as her father refused to give her a proper one.

Yuri calms down and continued on to her story, "After my death, I was floating in the void. I don't know why I was there, but it seemed to be their doing." She looked at the Wyrm and the butterflies nod.

 _"It is a process to talk to you. The void is the only place we could find your soul and interact."_ The butterflies started and looked at Rin. _"I am sure you have gone there already right, Rin?"_

Yuri looked at him, eyes filled with worries and shock. While the other two were clueless why would Yuri react like that?

Rin nods slowly, "It was peaceful though. I kind of want to go back there..." He said and smiled at the memory of him floating in the void, his body relaxed and has no problem whatsoever.

"Are you insane?! Do you really want to die?!" Yuri yelled and stands up from the bed. It startled the other three as Yuri's voice was very loud. "W-what do you mean?" Rin stuttered; nervous and afraid when Yuri yelled.

The Wyrm squints its eyes, _"The void is where the souls go Rin. Dead and nearly half dead go there. Some that are half dead were lucky to be able to get out of the void_ _and had returned back to life."_

"How can the kid be half-dead?! And since when?!" Shura exclaimed and directed the second question towards Rin. Yukio was baffled and couldn't even utter a word. He can only look down on his lap as he waited for his brother to answer Shura's question.

Rin looked away, trying to recall when it happened. He didn't even know if it had happened once or twice. He knew it only happened once, but it felt like it had happened multiple times to him when he had blacked out.

"I don't remember when it had happened to be honest...." He replied he can feel a slight tingling sensation on his skin. It was like someone was watching him. And no, he can tell if it was someone inside the room or not. It was from outside

Shura looked at the Wyrm, expecting an answer. _"Rin cannot recall when, and it is understandable. Verus would casually take over his body and he won't remember most of what had happened. Resulting to be able to control us slowly as we haven't noticed his presence at all."_ They replied and slithered out from Yuri to Rin.

"Let us handle that question for later shall we?" The three nod, Rin was a bit afraid of Yuri slightly. How she had exclaimed and her anger directed towards him made his skin jump.

"I have met the Mystic Shifters previously when I was still alive. They would sometimes make noises to make me follow them, and sometimes, shapeshift to a form of mythical creatures that I haven't seen before. Mostly they were there to entertain me as I was a gloomy girl at that time." Yuri admitted herself when she was in the past. Which shocked Shura slightly.

"Shiro said you were a cheerful girl." Yuri frowns, then slowly gave her a sad smile. "That is because I act cheerfully. I cannot let Shiro see me sad. I won't hear the end of him telling me to cheer up and some unrelated topics." Yuri rolled her eyes at the memories of her and Shiro being happy. She smiled warmly after that.

Shura hums in response. The Wyrm then wrapped itself to Rin's body, warming him and calming him down as they can tell he is slightly afraid of Yuri. It was their first time seeing Rin being this frightened just because did their voice risen.

"I'll be answering questions later, is that fine? So we can do this story of how I was alive in one go with no interruptions?" The other agrees while Rin didn't respond. He felt himself bury to the hold of the butterflies and the warm feeling they were giving him.

"The Mystic Shifters talked to me at the void, telling me how much I have wasted my time to be with Satan. Of course, I didn't care and told them the same as I told Shiro, I don't care. And it was worth it as Satan is the only one who had never pushed me away, never kept telling me lies and hidden secrets from." That felt familiar to the twins as Yuri told them.

"But they have made me realized, that I left my sons at Assiah, still a newborn and anyone could kill them anytime. Since Rin was engulfed in flames at that time, they could immediately tell that he is the son of Satan, along with Yukio that was just a normal human child." She frowns when she recalls the memory when she had hit the realization. Oh, how she felt stupid and selfish.

"But that is not how I was revived. They cannot revive me fully as a human any longer. As you can probably tell by my appearance actually." Looking down at herself and letting her butterfly wings flap. Rin's tail went out to wrapped itself unconsciously at Yukio's wrist. A sort of instinct.

The younger twin was startled at the warm feeling and the ticklish fur at his wrist. When he saw it was his older brother's tail, he looked at Rin who was looking away with a frown on his face. Both he and the older twin don't know why the tail itself wrapped around Yukio's wrist and stayed silent about it.

"At first I beg them to revive me. And as they said, they cannot revive me as a human anymore. And I asked if there are other ways, which is yes there are. And that involves me being their Queen." Shura was intrigued by the story this time, she is curious to know what are those butterflies anyway.

"The first option was I will be revived, a demon in some sort, and will be forbidden to see my sons. I can only watch them afar and if I ever interact with them, I will die instantly. The second one is like the Oriental Dragon. A protector and can be summoned by one of the exorcists if they even know my circle. I can interact with my sons but I doubt they would even believe me, and I do not want to bear that responsibility. The third option was to make a deal with them, become their leader, and would do their duties just like theirs."

"And you picked the third option. How come you don't like the other two?" Shura asked, quite curious why Yuri didn't pick the two options. The first one was a no-no for her, but the second was much finer.

"The first option would be hard for me. I want to see my sons and hold them. Talk to them as their mother. The second option was something I don't want to be. Becoming a familiar or some sort, becoming their weapons. And I do not wish to be used by an exorcist either." Yuri reasoned.

Shura hums in acknowledgment. "Then why do they need a leader? They were pretty strong and what deal did you make?"

The Wyrm head straightens up as it was laying down beside Rin the whole conversation, _"We do not need a leader as we are capable to be able to handle ourselves. But we have other enemies we have to look out for and need to guard our territory. We need a leader to protect our territory, and that territory is the source of our power. Once destroyed, we will be too. We can be revived, but it will take time to rebuild our territory and hid it again. We cannot waste our time to rebuild the barriers and wait for our power to be in full force. We have waited for many ages already."_

"So you guys existed a long time ago? How come we don't know you?" Shura asked suspiciously. The Wyrm cock it's head to the side, " _We do not want to be known to the likes of you humans. Who knows what your little minds want to do with us, mostly if you only want our power to be used on something horrible. Our purpose here is not to become a weapon, we are here to fulfill what was given to us."_ The butterflies growled at the thought of being controlled and being called a weapon.

Yuri agreed to it while Shura has no words to utter. It was the reality after all, and it astonished her that they are able to keep themselves unknown for who knows how many years they have lived.

"The deal I made with them is simple. Watch my sons, teach them, let their heritage be known, guide them, and as much as possible, help them avoid any unfortunate events." Rin slowly looked at the Wyrm, who was snuggling itself into the pillows.

"But how come Nii-san was the only one they have done that?" Yukio asked, interested, and quite disappointed that the butterflies have completely forgotten about him.

The butterflies then scoffed, _"We do not condone your behavior when you were a child. You have done many wrongs and selfishness. That is why we have decided to left you alone. You should be grateful that there are no misfortune events that happened to you as Yuri begged us to still watch over you and avoid those events. You could have died because of a falling brick that was heading towards you in middle school."_

Yukio trembled when the butterflies looked at him. Shura was clueless about what they meant by what Yukio had done when he was a child as she has never been with him most of the time till he had been training to become an exorcist. She wants to ask, but never dared to as the tension between the two was thick.

Rin felt uncomfortable between them, Yuri noticed this and snaps her fingers twice to get their attention. "Stop that." She ordered and the butterflies looked away from Yukio.

Rin felt at ease once again. "So... Do you now believe I am your mother?" Yuri glanced towards Yukio, mostly directed to Rin as he never believed her.

Yukio nods, "But I still have many questions. Like how you and Satan met. And your past life." Yuri nods, she smiled a little as Yukio has seemed to trust her words. Then she looked at Rin, who looked away the second she looks at him.

"I do not know yet. Give me some time...." Yuri frowns at her son but is understood.

Suddenly, the windows were opened as someone entered the room. None of them saw what they look like as they have tumbled towards the entrance of the room.

There was a bit of silence before they heard growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will spoil you guys a little bit on how many chapters are still left here. Also, the ending of this book would be a rush since I ran out of motivation in the end.
> 
> This book is around 120-130 chapters.
> 
> I have no reason why it is that long, but I think I was putting unnecessary scenarios. I will avoid those in the rewritten one because it just made the book too long and boring at some point.


	37. Clueless and Overprotective

_**_______** _

_***Clueless and Overprotective*** _

_**________** _

  
When the figures had tumbled inside the room, it had become silent for a few seconds. The rest were suspicious and Yuri was getting thoughts if she should attack or not; She had felt the enormous presence entered the room again.

The Butterflies were also having thoughts and awaited for their Queen to give an order. But judging from her looks, she is too, having some double thoughts about whether they should attack or not.

Shura and Yukio had stayed quiet and still, as for Rin, he is a bit out of character as he is getting a bit dizzy.

"Will you please get off me Amaimon? I am not comfortable in this position." Shura and the butterflies knew who's the owner of the voice immediately. The two were glad while the other two were still silent and tense.

Lucifer grunted as he was under Amaimon. The younger demon king's face was face planted on top of his older brother's chest as the result of their collision on entering the room at the same time.

It was a bad idea, but the demon king of earth was afraid that the king of light might do something to Rin. He is rather protective as of now. And impatient.

The voice of Lucifer itself was already made aware that they are not in danger. It was rather warm and soothing, making Yuri feel at ease and knew that the one who entered was not there to hurt anyone. The younger twin, Yukio was not familiar with the voice though; he didn't meet Lucifer yet after all. Furthermore, it doesn't matter to him if they have spoken so gently and politely. They could still be a danger to them.

Yukio stood up from where he had sat, his older brother's tail had slipped off his wrist as his hand went to grab his gun. Shura stood in front of him, shaking her head. Which confused Yukio greatly. "Why? Do you know them?" He asked, rather suspiciously as Shura stopped him.

Shura didn't respond immediately and only turned her back against him. She then proceeds to grabs her sword and approached the two demon kings slowly.

Lucifer nudged at Amaimon's side, "Hey, get off." He slightly demanded as Amaimon was not moving at all. The floor was uncomfortable to lay on and he is nowhere near enjoying the position the two of them were in.

Shura crouched down to look at the demon king of earth, "Hey, you better get off brat." Seeing as he looks a bit too young because of his physical appearance; she assumed he is the same age as Rin. Although she knew he is also a demon king.

Amaimon looked at her and responded with a growl. The nickname triggered him the most as he is much older than she thinks he is. Shura smirked when she received that threatening growl.

"Come on kid. I am pretty sure you're just doing that to annoy him. Rin is waiting for you guys–" the mention of Rin's name was the only thing that made Amaimon get off the demon king and rushed to the other room.

Lucifer hoist himself up and stood up, dusting any dirt off of him after. "Well, ain't that little sucker excited to start," Shura said as Lucifer fixed his uniform. "He is very impatient for some reason. None of us have ever seen him like that before." Lucifer admitted as he went to follow Amaimon.

Shura was confused by what the demon king of light meant towards the other demon king. But she shrugs it off and followed after.

In the next room, Amaimon was now standing face to face with Yukio. Both bickering and nearly ready to rip each other to death.

Rin, on the other hand, was unfazed by the scenario. He doesn't know why, but he felt like it's normal. Or it could be because he wants to sleep again and don't want to deal with this shit. Although he is surprised Amaimon rushed to the humans and hugged him immediately. But the demon king was then pushed back by his brother.

Yukio has the nose of the gun pressed against Amaimon's chest as the demon king pushed harder and glaring at the younger twin. Both were having a war of staring at each other's eyes.

Lucifer stared blankly at the two. He would normally think this was amusing, but it ended up feeling it was a bit bland and boring.

Shura entered next and saw the scene which made her confused as to why they were bickering. "Hey, what's wrong with them?" She looked at Lucifer first for an answer, but the demon king didn't respond and looked very bored. But still has his eyes on the two.

She then looked at Yuri for an answer. Yuri smiled at her in response. "Yukio is overprotective and sees the demon king of earth as a threat to his brother." She replied and continued to smile so cheerfully.

Shura sweat drops at how the mother of the twin was entertained at the sight and not thinking the possibility that his younger son would get killed. Even the butterflies were busy watching them. And they looked amused.

Lucifer then steps forward and approached the two. "Now now. Shall we calm down and sit down first? I am sure Rin would be very much pleased with that." He looked towards the other twin, who was eerily silent and tired from whatever he got tired from.

Rin didn't know what Lucifer said but he nods in response. It only made him more confused when he saw he two frowned; quite displeased that they couldn't kill each other.

Yukio reluctantly sat back down at Rin's side of the bed while Amaimon sat down at the end of the bed. Yet both of them never left their eyes, not even once as they continued their staring competition. Rin finds it somewhat hilarious as he had never seen his brother like that yet.

Lucifer showed a satisfied smile, pleased that the two have followed and sat down. He remained standing as he sees that there is no point for him to sit anyway. And he rather stands up still instead of sitting anyway.

Although the tension between the younger twin and the demon king was still there. As thick as ever and serious. This made Shura snap as she had gotten uncomfortable.

"Will the two of you stop acting like some damn brats? I ain't gonna stay here just to see the two of you try to kill each other by staring." Shura complained as she rolled her eyes.

Yukio snaps his head towards Shura, pointing his finger at the demon king of earth. "HE is acting like a brat! Not me! I am just here to protect my brother!" Yukio reasoned as the other growled when he was called the nickname again.

Yuri chuckles lightly. She is quite happy that her younger twin was being overprotective of his older brother, but then also slightly disappointed that her younger son wasn't willing to ask or demand a reason from the other demon so he could understand why they are doing that. A hug also is not a threat, but from what she had seen his life from, of course, he would act like that.

"I am older than all of you here." Amaimon mutters and growled. Lucifer sighed as this was getting nowhere as the two were continuing to glare at each other. Yukio had stuck close to his brother and still has his gunpoint out to the demon king, his index finger curled around the trigger of the gun.

This continued for about a few more minutes with the two trying to not kill each other. Yukio was trying his hardest not to pull the trigger. Rin wrapped his tail again on Yukio's wrist where he holds the gun, tugging it down to tell him to lower his gun. But the other twin didn't listen as he was too busy staring at the demon king.

Rin would sometimes look at the others, but they were intrigued by the two who were having a heated stare at each other. Shura was not helping either as she glared at the two.

Then one more time, Rin felt dizzy again. He slumps back for he headboard and hissed. The butterflies noticed this and decided to step up.

_"Okay. That's enough. This is getting annoying."_ The butterflies said and slithered itself between the two. The Wyrm was faced with the demon king to ensure that the other won't do anything hasty or any tricks up his sleeves. _"Both of you settle down. Or We'll make sure the two of you won't ever return here unless the two of you stop acting like a damn animal."_ The Wyrm growled as a warning.

Yuri stood up from where she had sat, she fluttered her butterfly wings and some white dust particles got off. "They are right. Besides, I don't think Amaimon here is willing to wait any longer. Am I right?" She looked towards the mentioned demon king.

Amaimon was displeased and frowned. He looked away to break off the intense stare between the younger Okumura.

Yukio scoffed and looked at his brother who was leaning to the headboard of the bed. "Are you alright Nii-san?" He looked at him worriedly as he saw how his brother looked at him. " 'am fine....." Rin muttered and looked at the butterflies.

Lucifer frowned and approached the older Okumura. But Yukio blocked him from his sight and glared at the other king; this irritated the other as the younger twin is overbearing.

The demon king of light snaps his gloved fingers. Yukio was then teleported to his mother beside her and was stunned.

Lucifer reached his hand and cupped Rin's face and forced it to look at him. He saw how Rin looks a bit paler than before and a bit out of the mood. "Has he eaten yet?" He asked and turn his head to look at the butterflies.

_"No, he hasn't since that day. Yuri, may you please get him some food? We will watch over them."_ Yuri nods and walks out of the room to find the sidhe cat or the satyr demon at least.

Lucifer and the butterflies helped Rin get back to lay down on his back, he fell asleep after his head hits the soft fluffy pillows under him. He curled up a warm, satisfied smile before turning his body away from the rest and curled up a bit.

Amaimon watched as Rin fell asleep again, he pouts when he had thought he could spend time with his brother. He wanted to see what is he capable of before he starts courting him of course.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was enjoying himself brushing Rin's midnight locks. He can feel the small hint of jealousy towards his younger brother, so he teasingly smirked at the demon king at that.

Yukio, once again, grabs his gun. But he was met by air as he tried to grasp the grip of his gun. He looks down and just noticed that his gun was nowhere near him. He looked at the demon king of light, "Where are my guns?!" He yelled.

Shura hushed him harshly and points the two guns at Yukio's desk. Safe and sound. Yukio takes a hold of the two and points it towards the demon king of light, he pulled the trigger.

But nothing came out. Not even a sound came out. He removed the magazine on the slot and was shocked to see the bullets aren't there anymore. _I swear I loaded them every time! Where did it go?!_

"Are you looking for this?" Snapping his head towards Amaimon, the demon king of earth showed the bullets on his palm. Then slowly tilt his hand and the bullets dropped to the floor. Yukio was infuriated and tried to pounce at the demon, but the Wyrm stood in front of him.

_"Do not be hasty Yukio. Let your brother sleep in peace."_ The butterflies scolded, which Yukio returned a glare at them. "Can anyone at least tell me why aren't you guys attacking them?! It's like you knew them beforehand! Didn't you saw that stupid green hair–"

"Amaimon." The demon king of earth interrupted.

"I don't care!" Yukio yelled back. Then he felt something wrapped around him, turning him upside down as he yelled in surprise. He was then brought to face the Wyrm.

" _Listen Yukio. We will not repeat ourselves. Be quiet and let your brother sleep. We will answer your questions truthfully if you shut. The. Fuck. Up."_ Yukio shuts his mouth in the process when the butterflies tightened their hold around him. They soon put him back down to the bed and slithered back to Rin again.

Yukio muttered something under his breath, but the butterflies didn't mind his harsh words about them. They could always reveal what he had done when he was a child anytime. They will let it slip this time only. One more time he does that, they will make sure his reputation would be destroyed.

Yuri then came back with a steaming hot porridge on her tray. Along with water and a piece of toasted bread on the side.

When she entered the room, she pouts when Rin was asleep already. Shura then takes the tray out of her hand and puts it on top of the nightstand.

"His porridge will get cold..." Yuri whined as she had made an extra effort on making the porridge and toast. It is very basic but still, she poured her heart out on that food.

_"Don't worry. The porridge can be heated up our Queen. Rin needs to rest for now."_ Yuri sighed and went to sit next to her other son. "So what happened here?" She asked and looked towards Yukio.

Yukio looked away, Yuri frowned at that and seek answers from the others who were silent too. The butterflies then reformed themselves to the rabbit we all knew of.

They landed safely on the mattress, then went to hop to Lucifer's lap. _"Your son wants some answers on how we know them very well. He had caused a ruckus earlier, so we had to shut him up in a very particular way."_ The rabbit's gaze went to Yukio, the younger twin nods at the statement.

Yuri then smiled, "We are willing to answer sweetie. You may ask questions now. Or has he started already?" She looked at the butterflies for clarification. " _No, he hasn't yet. And yes, please do ask now Okumura Yukio."_ They intentionally said his full name and their voice sent shivers to Yukio's spine.

He let out a shaky breath before proceeding. "Just tell me how do you know them. And what is their name."

Shura started first, "I just knew Lucifer just earlier ago. But it seems that those guys and Yuri know them beforehand. The brat, on the other hand, I have seen him before when I sneak my way into the clown's office one time." Amaimon then looks at Shura. Staring blankly at her, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

The butterflies then came next. _"We knew Lucifer and Amaimon since the day they were born."_ Yukio then looked at his mother, "I have never met Lucifer yet. So this is my first time seeing him. And he seemed to be nice so I didn't attack too. Amaimon on the other hand, I have spoken to him before when I was still a human."

Amaimon then looks at Yuri, his face was blank but Yuri knew he was questioning when he and her met. "We've met the other day when you were bored. It was snowy at that time and you were there. Don't you remember?"

The demon king of earth squints his eyes, then a small fragment of memory appeared. "Ah, so you're that woman." He said and Yuri nods.

That time he was indeed bored, so he and Behemoth had to go to Assiah to fill up his boring day. Then he met Yuri. He recalls that he had piqued interest in her and Yuri asked who he was.

It was still a boring day regardless. Behemoth was being annoying at that time and he got irritated instead.

"How about you two reintroduce yourselves? Yukio still needs a proper introduction after all." Yuri said and the two complied.

"My name is Lucifer, the demon king of light." Yukio went ahead to grab his gun again, but Yuri grabs his wrist and tightened her hold when he tried to pry off the grip on him.

The younger twin looked at his mother, confused and angry at the same time. "He won't harm anyone. I guarantee you that. Same goes for Amaimon."

Yukio stared at his mother's eyes, trying to see if she was lying or not. But her hardening stare was enough for Yukio to stop struggling and let go of his gun. Yuri smiled and grabs the gun. She snaps her fingers and the gun was nowhere in sight.

"Where do you put my gun?" Yukio asked as he darted his eyes everywhere. "I just put it where you cannot reach it. Don't worry about it." Yukio frowned but then nods.

Yuri then smiled towards Amaimon. The demon king of earth looked at her first before snapping and getting himself a candy.

"Amaimon. Demon king of earth." He said and unwrapped the plastic that was on the candy. He then sucks on the candy before crunching it with his teeth.

"So what are these two demon kings here for?" Yukio grumpily asked. He was not happy to learn here are two possible threats inside their room, mostly near Rin and their mother and those butterflies let them be near him. He can see Shura was on guard as she held her sword near her.

Amaimon then crawled his way to the other side where Rin is facing. Yukio snarled but Yuri holds him down by placing her hand on top of his thigh.

_"They are here to initiate courtship to your brother."_

Yukio is about to blow a fuse if it wasn't for Yuri holding him down.


	38. Why

**_______________________**

**_*Why*_ **   
**_______________________**

**A week has passed**   
**_______________________**

**(6:21 am, Old Dormitory)**

  
Rin rose from his slumber as the alarm from his younger sibling's phone blared. He groaned on top of his pillow; annoyed at the alarm.

"Morning sweetie!" At the edge of his bed, his mother sat there with a smile on her face. A beautiful smile to his grumpy morning. He turns his head towards his mother and faced her with a slightly unpleasant look.

He, unfortunately, must go back to school as he had missed many lessons already in the week. He is much more delighted to that news, but he still hates mornings. Before he had loved it, but now, it has become his hated time.

He smiled back to his mother, "Morning..." He lazily greeted and had a huge yawn after. Yuri giggled at her older son and stood up from her place. Seeing as he is already wide awake and knows won't fall back asleep again.

"I'll be cooking breakfast. Your brother is in the shower already if you were wondering where he is." Yuri told Rin as she made her way out of the room to prepare breakfast for her two boys. She had been doing this since she had stayed here, and she enjoyed it as she spends her time with her children.

Rin bring himself up and stretched his limbs, feeling refreshed as his mother greeted him happily. It had made his morning grumpy time to turn into a happy one. He was glad for that.

He had also started accepting and believing Yuri was his mother. He is still wary about her during times when she would casually walk-in when he was speaking to someone on his phone. It would be usually Lucifer or Amaimon calling him, sometimes even his past co-workers from his job before would call him.

Rin heard a rustle underneath his blankets, popping out two large fluffy bunny ears and the rest. _"You have slept well Rin. We are glad as this is the second time you didn't get any nightmares."_ The butterflies started as they were in the form of the well-known rabbit.

The nightmare he had been constantly had was slightly frightening. He would usually dream of himself, floating in mid-air, then would be killed to death. Sometimes, it would be related to his childhood life, and reminded him how his brother lied to him, kept secrets from him. Along with Shiro and the others.

He talked about it to the butterflies about those, yet they replied with an " _It will be fine. It does not mean anything"_ _._ So he didn't bother to speak about it again.

He only consulted it with the butterflies as he had trusted them for so long. He still cannot tell Yuri about it, nor his brother. Not that demon king who always had a smugly smile on his face. A 'friend' would not be an option too. Like, who is his friend?

Then a flash of an image of the Kyoto Trios appeared on his mind, his eyes widen. _There is no way I considered them friends._

He swings his legs to the side as he removed the blankets on top of him. Shrugging off the image and thought that he had considered them as a friend. "I am glad too. Having those nightmares were giving me shivers. I do not wish to remember those times again." He said as he stands up.

The rabbit hops down and followed the half-demon out of the room. _"You do not? Have you forgiven him and the Paladin already?"_ The butterflies asked as they continued to hop.

From behind, Kuro was happily walking when he saw Rin. He had thought to greet the half-demon, but he saw the rabbit following him. His cat ears flopped down and his tail went limp. He then soon rush out of the dormitory to cool his thoughts.

"Of course. That is the past. I cannot stay angry at them and seek revenge, they are still my family after all." He replied before reaching the boy's dorm bathroom.

The rabbit picks up Rin's towel that hanged loosely at his shoulder, _"That is great then. We have thought you won't forgive them as they have put you in the dark for several years."_

Rim then opened the door, "They might not have been forgiven. Considering they kept me in that place for several years of my life, but you were there to help me anyway. Even though it is quite difficult for me to interact with you guys at that time." Rin smiled and both entered the bathroom.

Inside, it was steaming. And as Rin remembered his mother's words, Yukio is in the shower. "Even though I usually wake up much more early than my younger twin, I kind of like to be woken up now." He told the butterflies before stripping off his garments.

_"Now do not think of it as a habit Rin. We do not want you to become lazy. But we also do not want you to overstress yourself like the first time."_ The butterflies reminded Rin of the time he had trained himself to death. That time was still a mystery to him as to why he had gotten a fever in the first place.

"Yeah yeah. And I'll make sure not to exhaust my body to the brink. I don't want to be babied again." Rin said as he removes his last garment on his body. _"Your mother was squealing at that story when we told her you to act like a damn brat that time. It was a funny sight, a rare one too as you were very distant, conserve, and never let anyone do that to you."_ Rin threw his garments to the butterflies. Burying them with it.

"I can't help it! I was like, drunk! I can't even explain why I even acted like that so don't remind me anymore!" Rin faintly blushed from the steam and the embarrassment. The rabbit shuffled out of the garments that were buried on top. Its head peeked out, _"Indeed. It fits you though."_

Rin rolled his eyes before entering one of the unoccupied showers. It was that time his younger sibling was done with his shower as he heard the running water had turned off.

"Eh, what are you guys doing here?" Yukio crouched down to the rabbit while he let the towel hanging around his neck. He picks up the filthy garments out of the way as the rabbit shakes itself.

_"Your brother is here. So we are here."_ They stated before folding the towel using their mouth. Yukio raises his eyebrow, "Why do you need to be here anyway? Does Nii-san need any help with his shower?"

_"Somewhat like that."_ The butterflies smugly replied. "No, I do not need help! You guys were the one that told me that I needed to be kept an eye for!" Rin yelled through the running shower as he heard the two had a conversation.

Yukio chuckled and rose to from his position, "Then I will take my leave. See you at the table Nii-san!" He yelled before getting out of the bathroom.

" _Why did you have to lie to him?"_

"I ain't lying! Now shut up and just wait for me to finish!"

________Time Skip

Ruffling his hair with the dry towel, he let himself walk down the stairs with the hopping rabbit following him. He felt so refreshed from the hot shower, and it was a downfall when he has to leave.

He is already wearing his uniform, except for his blazer, tie, shoes and need to tuck in his dress shirt. He still has time to prepare for himself later.

When he reached towards the cafeteria where Yuri is waiting for them, he was hit with the aromatic smell of food. _I wonder what she made_ he thought.

Entering the cafeteria, his mouth was already watering as he saw from the distance, foods were served at the table as his mother and Yukio waits for him.

When the mother of the twin saw her elder son, she waved and greeted him once again. Rin approached them with a surprised face at the food he and Yukio were served.

The younger twin was smiling as he saw his elder brother's face, it was refreshing to see his brother looking like that. Eyes glittering, mouth hanging from the food in front of him. He must say, he is also surprised how much food their mother can cook and serve. But it is a bit too much for just three to two persons only.

"Dig in! I don't want any of my sons to go to school without their stomach filled!" Yuri gleefully stated as she grinned and proud of her hard work.  
Rin had to resist the urge to show an unfaithful face. Why?

Well, that's the problem for Rin. Since he had gotten used to not eating breakfast, he doesn't know if his stomach could take in the food their mother made at all. He couldn't bear to let the food be wasted though. So he is battling to choose if he should tell his mother or force himself to eat.

Yukio looked worriedly at his brother that frowned when he looked at the food."Nii-san, are you alright?" He asked while picking up his fork and spoon. Yuri then served her youngest son some fried rice, two hotdogs, a scrambled egg, and a bowl of miso soup.

Rin smiled at his brother, quite uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised how mom can cook this much..." He darted his eyes onto the lovely food upon him.

Yuri was proud to say at least, "Well, come on! The food won't eat itself you know!" Yuri exclaimed as she grabs another plate for her elder son.

Rin hesitantly sat down at the opposite side of his twin brother, soon he was served with a full plate. It is the same as Yukio's. When he saw how much-fried rice he was given, he thought he would faint.

Yuri then went back to the kitchen to grab their drinks. Rin furrowed his eyes as he grabs his fork and spoon.

He went on first with the miso soup as it is very warm, he takes a few sips on it and felt his tummy warming up from the soup. He went relaxed.

The butterflies, however, noticed the uncomfortable half-demon before. So they had to use some powder that they have given to Yuri to ease and let his stomach take in the food. Yuri was suspicious of what the substance they have given, but they reassured her that it will mean no harm to her son.

As long as she doesn't put in too much. He might get his stomach rumbling and make him much more uncomfortable.

As the twins were onto their delicious food, Yuri returned with a cold orange juice. With a small umbrella at the side and straw.

_"Was that necessary Yuri?"_ Calling by her name was not a problem, but their Queen glared at them. "Oh shut it. Let me give all of my efforts for the time I have wasted not being there with them." Yuri pouted before proceeding to place the glass on their upper left side of their plate.

"Here you boys go! It is a fresh-squeezed orange juice!" She said as she sat in the middle of the two boys. The twins thanked her and proceeded to drink just a little.

The rabbit pop out their wings and landed on top of the table beside Yuri. _"Did you put it in?"_ They asked. Their Queen nods as she watched her sons eat to their delight.

_"We hope you gave the right glass to your sons Yuri. You do know it will have some major side effects if it was given to a human."_ Yuri merely nods, not listening to them as she is into watching her boys.

When both were finished, Yuri gathered their plates and bring it up to the sink. "Do you need help?" Asked Rin as he pops out behind her.

Yuri, who would be glad to have her son help her with the dishes, sadly refused. "No, I can do it. You and your brother should go now." She said and Rin nods.

**___Time Skip___**

**(11:56am)**

  
Rin tapped his pen to his table as he repeatedly felt something was off and would happen. He doesn't know why he was feeling like this, but he knew it is something big and should be looked out for.

The butterflies chimed in their form, all scattered across the room except for one who was on top of his head.

Darting his eyes around the classroom, he noticed that Shima and Bon were refusing to talk to him ever since the first class. Heck, even Konekomaru was too. But he showed signs of fear and kept avoiding him for some reason.

He doesn't know what and doesn't care. He is much more comfortable to be alone and not to be spoken to anyway. But he cannot help but feel a slight pain in his chest.

Looking back at the clock once more, they only had 2 more minutes. He was deciding if he should sneak out of their sight again or join them. He hadn't time to prepare for his lunch, so he was left with nothing but the cafeteria. He could always order there as much as he likes, as he remembered Mephisto told him they were free for almost everything inside the school's property.

When the bell rang throughout the hallways, their teacher left and students were rushing out. Talking about something new was on the menu at the cafeteria. He didn't care for that as he is still full of his breakfast. He was surprised his stomach could handle the food so we'll.

Packing up his things, he looked at the corner of his eye to see Bon and Shima looking at him. He couldn't describe what Shima is expressing, but Bon is very clear.

A pure rage

Deciding to ignore the radiating glare coming from the taller male, he stood up straight with his bag at his side, dangling.

He then went to them but was then pushed away by the taller male.

Rin stumbled back a bit as he looked up to Bon in confusion and anger, "What did you do that for?!"

The butterflies went to his side and glowed brightly red before shifting back to purely white they were originally as.

Bon merely stayed quiet, yet Shima is muttering something under his breath that Rin cannot even comprehend. "Hey! Speak up!" He demanded to the taller male who pushed him.

Rin was not having the silence, so he grabs Bon from his collar and pulled him down to his face. Both near an inch to each other as the two were both angry for different reasons.

"Ah, Rin. Wait–" Before Shima can pull Rin away from his childhood friend, the smaller teen was punched straight to the face and collided with the tables.

The butterflies then formed themselves into the black panther and revealed themselves to them. Standing in front of Rin protectively and growling as to dare the taller male to punch him again.

Rin grunts as he hoists himself up from the table. He held his right cheek where the other male had punched him. He puts a bit of pressure on it and it stings him for a bit.

He looked at Bon with rage, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Bon, come on. Let's just leave him be..." Shima said, darting his eyes in concern to Rin and fear to Bon. But the taller male didn't budge and approached Rin.

The panther then leaped to the male, but was pulled back as Rin tug on them and hugged them by the neck. _"What are you doing Rin?! Can't you see he is trying to attack you again?!"_ They yelled, but it seemed to be understandable only to Rin as the other two heard a growl and roar.

"I know." He said and looked at the taller male that stood in front of them, "Well? Tell me before I snap your neck!" He threatened and bared his fangs unintentionally.

Bon then scoffed, "You are a _demon_ huh."

With that statement, Rin's eyes widen. But then squints his eyes and eyed him suspiciously, "How can you be so sure I'm a demon? Aren't you just assuming things with no evidence?"

"Bon, that's enough. Let's g–"

"Wow. You have the guts to tell me that don't you?" This confused Rin, but he continued to stare at the taller male for the right answer.

Bon knew the look and his lip twitched. "Since I have no evidence whatsoever to prove you are a demon, then that is a loss for me. But this I can tell you." Bon leaned forward and looked disgustingly at him.

"Your _mother_ and _them,"_ Looking at the butterflies, "told US you are a demon. They had revealed to us that you are a SON of Satan. Along with that damn brother of yours." Bon spatted out his venomous tone.

Rin then cocked his head to the side, "Then? Is that a problem? And I am a half-demon. I am still a human." Rin stated and growled when Bon looked down on him. It felt so familiar.

Bon then tried to give a punch and a kick to the other male, but was stopped as the Panther grabbed Bon's arm and bit on it. Making him yelped in pain and tugged his arm off him.

Shima then went to help his friend but was too coward as the panther was growling at them. Rin then went to the panther to calm them down and it was successful.

Bon held his arm where the teeth of the panther punctured his flesh deep. Blood dripping out of the arm as he cradled it.

"Bon, let's go. We should head to the clinic to see if there are any infections." Shima said and pulled Bon.

The taller male looked back to Rin one more time, "You demons shouldn't even exist. Kinds like you should just die in the pits of holy water! You should be punished for what your damn father did to us! You should just die!"

"Bon!" Shima pulled Bon harshly out of the room and dragged him to the clinic.

Rin was silent and sat on the floor with no effort to support himself. The panther went up to him and nuzzled his face, but he pushed it away and grabs a fistful of his locks

He gripped his hair harder as he dared not to feel so... Hurt... He hated that

_"Rin...."_ The butterflies called his name as they continued to nudge him at his side.

Rin suddenly grabbed his bag and puts it on top of his mouth. He then screams on top of his lungs to vent out his anger and pain.

The butterflies stood there, shocked as this is the second time he had been like this. The first time was his childhood life before they were able to tell him the truth.

It brings back to where they started.

Rin then buried his face to his bag, no longer screaming. But he but the fabric of the back to hold back something.

_Why...Just why do I feel like this again...._


	39. Come Play with me, Rin

**____________**

  
***** _**Come play with me, Rin** _ *****

**____________**

**2 days passed.**

**____________**

_**(4:38 pm, Old Dormitory Dorm)** _

  
Looking high above the sky, Rin felt the wind breeze through his hair and body. He shivered slightly as he was wearing something thin and was not covering up most of his skin.

He was a bit surprised as he felt the cold just now, earlier he can't feel anything at all.

Currently, he was on top of the roof, staring mindlessly and relaxing. He is laying down on the floor of the rooftop, eyes showing no emotions or interest in the skies he is facing. He couldn't even describe how he is feeling as of now.

But one thing he can feel is numbness. Buried inside him is a large amount of pain he had never felt before. And he doesn't know how he could handle such pain.

At the door, Yuri peeked at her son. Worried about the two days he had acted like some kind of a lifeless walking dead body.

The day he went back to school, is the day he had returned earlier than she was told about. Of course, she had asked why he returned as she is well-informed that Mephisto had let her sons have free food and other necessities. So he has no reason to go back to the dorm and cook for himself.

She noticed that time his bruise, he had asked him about that. Very worried about who would injure her baby boy.

Rin told her he was fine and wasn't feeling well at all. Of course, she has doubts about that and proceeded to ask the butterflies. She was given the response of silence. After that, Rin had locked himself in one of the unoccupied rooms inside the dorm. None followed him. Not even the sidhe cat that she had met. Speaking of the cat, where did he go anyway?

Putting that aside, her subjects told her everything that happened. Bon's attack and anger were told and Yuri was shocked, angry, and worried about her son's mental health. She can tell Rin is not used to this. Mostly if the butterflies were there to protect him and make his life much easier and lighter.

Mostly she knew Rin's mental health is fragile. She knew her big knows that; concluding the reason why he would hate having friends.

On that same day too, she had contacted his mates to at least cheer him up. It has been a while since their day of meeting their true mate.

But the two were kind of busy. Amaimon was given an errand by Mephisto while Lucifer had some major problems he needs to do. She doesn't know what the king of light didn't specify what kind of problem he is currently fixing. Nor Amaimon as it is 'secret' according to him.

She was frustrated about them. Who wouldn't? Their mate is in terrible condition! Who knows what would the boy do if she had taken her eyes off him!

But she told herself, it cannot be helped as they are busy. She would be too but would send any of her subjects to check on him still. And couldn't they at least call him? A simple hello or how are you is very much fine instead of being silent.

And if they dare to lie to her that they have called her son, she would try to hunt them and bring crush their heart. Satan wouldn't mind one of his sons died by her hands right?

_Yeah, as if he would be delighted to hear that._ Yuri rolled her eyes at her obvious questions.

Yuri had also told Yukio about what happened, and the younger twin was not pleased with how his student behaved and dared to hurt his older brother. The mother understood the younger son's rage, but it will cause a problem.

He even told Yuri that he will kill Suguro and shoot him. But she calmed him down before he can do anything hasty. Both knew what they wanted to do to that person, but never dared to act as it could lead to some serious situations that Yuri is avoiding as much as possible.

After that, she didn't dare tell anything to Yukio about how his brother is. She had noticed her son was constantly being called on meetings; long ones. And sometimes, some petty missions.

She can tell Yukio is very stressed out too as the darn clown kept giving him missions that anyone else can handle. She wanted to tell that fucking clown to let her son rest, but Yukio pleaded her not to do that. And so she didn't.

Buuuutttt if her boy allows her, then she will do it. No remorse.

_That clown is very lucky I listened to my son._ She thought and as she continued to look at Rin from the door.

Closely about few minutes passed of her observing her son from far away, she can't help but drifted her thoughts to the meeting she had with the Vatican earlier.

It was about the agreement they have made and it was supposed to be happening just last 4 days ago. But she had to talk it around with them again and told them to give Rin some time as he is still sick. Well, that 'sick' excuse will not be there much more longer if she repeatedly used it again and again.

After all, she still has no clue how to alternate Rin's blood or how to fake the test results.

She is stressed too to be exact. And with all the situation where Rin was not himself, Yukio was overworking, and Rin's friends were avoiding him and turned him into that, which makes her even more stressed.

Suddenly, her ears perked up as Rin whimpered from something. She can't tell what, but her subjects are there to take care of him. She hopes it's nothing serious.

_"Hush child."_ The butterflies– in the form of a panther– nuzzled Rin's side as the half-demon lay down his head on the panther's body. Snuggling slightly deeper to the soft silky fur.

Rin didn't respond and continued looking up at the sky. He would usually feel something inside him, like warmness or satisfaction, but now, he couldn't even tell if he was alive as he cannot feel anything. At all.

He felt no string of emotions whatsoever. Currently, his mind drifted to his childhood life memories. Remembering the times he was called a freak, demon, monster, and other insults. It was the same amount of pain he had felt the last two days, but not that heavy.

It kept repeating inside his mind to the point that, he can hear the voices of Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru. It all hurt him and greatly pained him every time he remembered the day Bon punched him. Mostly when he had tried to talk to them, to make things up. (He doesn't even know why he was begging them to believe he is no danger)

He can tell that he was acting out of character for some reason. He's begging, constantly chasing them through the hallways to get their attention; ending up with ignorance.

He kept asking himself, why. Why did he felt so attached to them to the point he had become hurt from their words. Their cruel words. Shouldn't he be glad that they will no longer stick to him and tried to enter his life? Isn't this what he wanted to form the start? Didn't he desire this for such a long time ever since he met them?

He let out a groan in frustration, making the butterflies wrapped their tail around Rin's ankle. It was pretty long and soft too.

Then he remembered. Just a day ago, the familiar deep voice was coming back. He cannot tell what it was saying, but it seemed to be important. _Very important._

But he knew that it is something dangerous so he tried to block it off as much as he can. Remembering her mother's words, she did try his best to shove that voice away from him and not corrupt his mind.

But with his state, he was growing tired of blocking the voice off. He had thought he could talk to the voice and lash out his pain to it, but he was afraid he might get into trouble and have consequences in the end.

Then again, he remembered the first time he heard those voices. The very next few days, his blackouts were getting on frequently on him. Sometimes leading him to confusion as he cannot tell what was happening around him.

Furthermore, he still has no clue what just happened to him. He had asked his brother, but he said it's nothing serious. He would ask his mother, and she repeated the same answer. Even the butterflies were the same! It was irritating him!

He had tried to think of another way to know what happened to him. Of course, he knew the two demon kings that were his mate wouldn't know as they have no clue of it or were there to see what was happening exactly. Amaimon maybe, but he doubts that the demon king of the earth would tell him.

He tried to contact Mephisto as he remembered going to his office frequently, but the demon king seemed to be a lot busier than the past couple of days he had remembered. He only received the annoying beeping message.

Since he has no one to ask, no one to turn to. He decided to shut himself completely and let the pain hurt him even more. Even though he felt nothing as of now.

_Psst!_

Rin turned his head to the side. That annoying tune again came back. It was the second time this day.

After about a few seconds, he reverted to whatever he was thinking about. He then recalled his negative thoughts and horrible memories.

Those memories and thoughts were giving him a lot more pain. He has to say, even if it hurts, he felt kind of...refreshing? If that is the right word for him to describe.

Sometimes, he would dare to think and try to cut himself. But he knew it won't do anything but to cause harm and bring forth death to himself. If he could die just from a mere cut on his wrist. He might probably turn into a full demon if he dared to kill himself.

Rin decided to relax for now. He can feel the heavy emotions striking back to him. And he doesn't want that as it pained him greatly. So he closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and relaxed and be one with his surroundings. Well, he tried to.

Yuri, from afar, can see some large figure at the distance. She squints her eyes to look and focus closely at the figure. It was flapping; like a bird, but not as small as a bird.

Then she widens her eyes.

She swings the door open, startling the two creatures that were present on the rooftop. Rin had jumped and had sat up from his place as the panther looked at Yuri with wide eyes.

The two of them looked at her, confused why she was here. _"Yuri, we never thought you'll be back this early."_ The butterflies stated before hoisting itself up.

Yuri snaps her fingers, the two looked around and nothing happened around them."Get inside. Now." She demanded.

The two didn't budge, as they were still seeking for an answer. But when Yuri glared at her subjects, that is when they started to move.

The butterflies were surprised at her look towards them. It was like, an odd thing for Yuri to express that kind of....anger.

But they still followed her command as they pulled Rin up to his feet and pushed him inside. Rin was beyond confused and was looking back and forth to the butterflies and Yuri.

When the two got inside, Yuri went after and then shuts the door immediately. She then proceeded to drag the two down to where the cafeteria of the dorm is.

The half-demon boy was still beyond confused why his mother barged in like that and demanded them to get inside. "Is there something wrong?" Rin asked, letting those nasty thoughts and memories aside as he was beyond surprised at his mother.

The butterflies then shape shifted to the rabbit. They then hop along as they have gone down to the cafeteria. Yuri was silent and didn't respond yet till they entered the room.

"Ukobach, can you shut the windows and doors please?" The satyr demon tilts his head to the side, confused at the odd request as it is currently still day time. "I'll explain later. This is important." Yuri answered as she shuts the windows around the cafeteria.

Ukobach –still confused– merely nods his head and proceeded to get on with the request. Locking the doors first at the backdoor of the cafeteria before proceeding to help Yuri shutting the windows.

Rin sat down in the vacant chair, he and the butterflies watched Yuri as she quickly shuts the windows harshly.

Once they were finished locking inside the cafeteria, Ukobach went ahead to lock the windows that are open outside the room. The only open windows are in the living room and the twins' bedroom.

Yuri then bit her nail, chewing at her nails as she begins to think of a solution to the possible event that she believed might happen as of this time around. Simultaneously, she dialed her phone to call her younger son to come home as the creature she had seen might target her younger son.

While she was calling, panicking, and thinking of a solution to the possible problem that would come, the other two remained silent as they watched her going back and forth around the same spot.

When the phone call reached through Yukio's phone and was answered with a silent whisper of a 'hello', Yuri begins to demand him to be home now.

"What? But Mom, I am still currently at a meeting. It will end soon, maybe about ten minutes." Yukio reasoned as, from the background, she can hear the voices of the other fellow exorcists and the headmaster's voice. Announcing something.

Yuri's butterfly wings flutter, "I don't care! Get out of that stupid meeting and get back here! I am not going to risk and let you be while there might be a danger coming after you and your brother!" Yuri yelled through the phone as her wings suddenly grew bigger.

Rin was astonished how the wings have gotten larger from before, "She can do that?" He asked. _"Do what Rin?"_ The butterflies asked as they hop up to the table.

"That she can grow her wings even bigger." The rabbit then looked at their Queen to see what the half-demon is talking about. _"Ah, yes. But not willingly. Her wings are spiritually connected to her soul and emotions. She is pretty much frustrated about something. That is why it grew bigger."_ The butterflies replied as they looked at Yuri's wings with suspicion.

"That is kind of cool. So when she gets sad or happy, what does it do?" Rin knows it is an odd question. But he wanted to know what the wings could do more with other emotions that Yuri might be releasing.

_"When she is happy, she would sometimes make her wings brighter and sparkling. It was very blinding for us, but for the other, we don't think it's a bother. When she is sad, his wings would form into another shape instead of butterfly wings."_ Rin hummed in amusement

He then suddenly remembered the time with the butterflies, it is when he had seen them sometimes changing colors. "Then can you explain to me how you guys changing colors when you were all on your butterfly form?" Since his mother is still bickering with his twin brother through the phone, he might as well ask about the things he was clueless about many times.

_"We don't change colors as we are very neutral to emotions. We don't tend to have those, that is why we are mostly white. Some of us are grey in the matter of fact to prove they are very neutral."_ The butterflies said as they looked over to Rin. " _We change colors because of how you feel. For example, if we were all to change into butterflies right now, we are in the shades of the color blue or somewhere between black and grey. We can tell what you are feeling as of now."_ They added and puts their paws on top of Rin's hand that was on top of the table.

Rin tilted his head; squinting his eyes simultaneously. "How come you know how I feel?" The rabbit then spewed something out and it landed on top of the table. They spitted out a black goo that he is very familiar off, but there was a drawing on top of it. The line on the drawing was bright purple so he can see the drawing itself.

"What does this have to do with my question?" He asked as he inspected the weird scribbling drawing upon the black goo. _"That is the mark we have planted on your back. It is next to the demon king of Earth's mark."_ They said and Rin tried to touch the black goo with his finger but was then slap away when Yuri finished her call and saw him.

The mother looked angry, very angry than before they have seen her. She then switches her gaze to the butterflies, "Why did you let that out?! You know how dangerous are these when it comes to physical contact with humans AND demons!" She yelled as she snaps her fingers. Making the black goo disappear.

The rabbit then frowned, " _We know Yuri. But your son wants to learn how we can know his feelings."_ The butterflies reasoned and only earned another hardening glare. "And that involves that thing?! You could have just explained to him how and not show the mark yet!"

Rin burrowed himself deeper on his seat as Yuri and the butterflies started to bicker. It was still a friendly bicker (or so he thinks), but it hurts his ears and very uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, he flinched when he felt something rubbed against his ankle. He looks down to see his dad's familiar, Kuro. His eyes were closed as he seemed attention

But there was something a bit different on Kuro's physical appearance. It's like, he had an extra horn?

"Hey..." He greeted and pets the cat. Kuro snuggled to the warm hand and rubbed against it. Kuro then looked up. Rin raises an eyebrow unconsciously. _Were his eyes red?_

" _Come play with me, Rin~"_


	40. Not over Yet

_**______** _

_***Not over yet*** _

_**______** _

  
Kuro purred as he continued to show affection and very needy for the warm hand. Rin was a bit confused at the sudden neediness of the cat. But he does think the demon cat just missed him. He had forgotten after all about him for the past couple of days, or even more. It kinda bothers him too so he gave the cat what he desires.

Kuro's other tail wrapped around Rin's wrist, gripping on it tightly as Kuro rubbed his head on top of the palm. Pulling it closely as he rubbed harder to the palm.

Rin was getting a bit sore from bending down from his seat, so he then lifted Kuro to the table; the tail still had a vice grip on his wrist as the cat continued to rub his head on his palm. It is a bit irritating as Kuro kept rubbing his head a bit too harsh.

The two stopped bickering when they saw Kuro on the table, being pet by Rin.

Yuri's anger vanishes as she was relieved that the demon cat had gotten back. It has been a few hours since she had seen him. And she has to admit, she can never tell Rin about it. Who knows what connection he has with the cat? What if the two of them were close that if the cat disappeared, Rin might not forgive her?

Disregarding those thoughts, she reached out her hand to pet Kuro too. As her hand gets closed to the cat, she received a threatening hiss as it continued to rub itself on top of Rin's palm. Eyes closed in pleasure.

Yuri was confused about how it sensed her. _That is a very well-aware cat..._ Yuri thought, amazed by Kuro. Yuri pouted when the cat refused her and hissed at her again. She had tried to do this several times, only to receive the same response and the hiss of rejection.

Yuri got gloomy and sulked in her place. _It's the first time I've been rejected by an animal..._ She said to herself and takes a seat and sulked there.

On the other hand, the butterflies are quiet. It is their first time showing themselves to the cat, and Kuro was not even surprised not bothered by their presence alone. They have expected a strong reaction from the demon cat.

They then looked at the cat, curiosity fills them as they watched the feline rubbed against the palm of Yuri's elder son.

When Kuro faced his back to the butterflies, they noticed the new features at his back. They do not know if they are the only ones who can see it, or the other two were just blatantly ignoring it.

'Cause for all they know, Kuro does not have any special marking on his back, especially the mark _they_ do not dare to use mostly. Not even Yuri knows of it as it is very dangerous.

The mark is on top of the fur. It is very well blended in unless you inspected it very closely. The mark is the shape and form of the butterfly.

When Kuro looked at them, red eyes stared upon the rabbit, the butterflies immediately realized who they are with.

Without any warning for the other two, nor dared to tell them at all for who the cat is first, they shapeshifted into their panther form and pounced at the cat. Mouth wide open to prey upon the smaller cat.

Kuro was quick to realize the instant change of the form of the butterflies. He swiftly got out of the way and drop down to the floor while the panther collided with Rin, both had stumbled back as the chair tipped over from the push above.

Rin landed on the ground with a harsh thud, his head was slightly hit at the table. Good thing is, it wasn't at the very edge of the table. But it still hurts for him. He groaned from the pain as he tried to push the heavy panther off of him.

"Heyyyyy!!" He whined as he pushed simultaneously the panther desperately as he can feel himself slightly suffocating from the heavy burden on top of him. He had thought they would be lighter but it seemed to have proven him wrong.

Yuri– finally recovered from the pounce if her subjects– went to her son's aid and pulled the panther off of him. Immediately glaring at them as she heard Rin groan in pain slightly.

"What are you guys doing?! Are you now going to try to kill my son?!" Yuri yelled at the butterflies as she helped Rin sat up and inspect any injuries. Mostly the back of his head as in her sight, she saw Rin had bumped into the near table behind him.

The butterflies were a little bit offended by what she had immediately assumed. They knew she would be overprotective of her elder son, but assuming something that is not even in the closest truth, is something they would be offended. Slight or not.

Kuro, tail lashing out in anger, growled at the butterflies. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and gave each other a threatening growl. You can tell both of them are unpleased by what just happened.

_"How did you get in here?"_ The butterflies asked as calm as they can be. Being aggressive won't be doing anything. And they hope that the cat will respond nicely. Well, probably not as they saw the sidhe cat's eyes.

Kuro merely growled louder than before. Eyes shifting to Rin and the butterflies constantly.

When Yuri was satisfied that her son does not have any injuries from his head, she was to scold her subjects when she saw the two having a face-off. Or somewhere like that.

The room had become eerily silent, except for the growls that the two were making. " _Staying silent won't do you any good."_ The panther growled louder when the sidhe cat was trying to grow itself larger than it's original cat size.

"What do you guys mean? And why did you tried to attack Rin?" Yuri asked calmly. She knew yelling at them won't lead her anywhere, so she practically forced herself to stay calm and question them nicely. Although she is still angry at them for pouncing at the cat, leading Rin to be in the play.

Kuro's claws went out and had gone through the floor of the cafeteria. He kept growling and continued to only glare intensely at the butterflies.

_"We did not target your son Yuri. It was this cat we are aiming for."_ The butterflies responded. "Why? Why Kuro? Did he do something?" She furrowed her eyes when the panther had grown a pair of butterfly wings at their back. It is very similar to hers but slightly translucent from the color.

" _This_ _cat is not Kuro."_ They said and had gotten to the very point as they do not want their Queen to take pity on this cat right now. Mostly if it was being possessed.

The other two were confused by that as Kuro's tail began to lash around in different movements. Sometimes thumping harshly on the floor, like it was threatening to break it too.

Rin then spoke, "What do you mean it's not Kuro? Aren't you guys just being overprotective? And besides, Kuro is sweet and friendly. He won't do anything harmful." Kuro then smirked proudly at that statement.

_"We wish to tell you Rin that we are lying. But this cat you just pet is not the cat you have taken under your wing. This cat is being possessed by no other than–"_ the butterflies halted and shuts their mouth. Rin cock his head to the side, like a curious cat he was.

Yuri immediately realized what they meant about it. She silently thanked the butterflies for stopping themselves from speaking the name, as she does not want Rin to learn about the creature just yet.

Her mother instinct woke up as she stood in front of her son, butterfly wings behind her fluttered as some white sparks showed. Rin, flinched when he was hit by one of those sparks.

"Hey, what's going on? What did they mean?" Rin asked, quite irritated at this point. He can tell his mother knows what is going on. And with her standing in front of him, makes him even more damn stupid for not knowing what is happening. He hated to be so damn clueless! None of them were even making sense at all!

Yuri then looked over at Rin with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing sweetie. You should go back to your dorm for now. We will handle this and talk to Kuro."

Rin tried to demand an answer, but the way his mother looked at him made him not want to pursue it, and decided to follow her orders instead. So he got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

While walking out of the room, he shuddered when the three of them watched him leave. It was creepy and very uncomfortable being watched as he got out, but he also cannot help but feel angry when he thought that his mother, even the butterflies, are keeping secrets from him.

_They better answer my questions later._ Rin thought as his feet thumped on the floor and went upstairs.

When the three heard Rin's footsteps slowly fading away, Kuro tried to run for it and follow the half-demon. But stopped when the panther stood in front of him and growled.

"How did you entered here?" Yuri asked as she summoned a staff. Kuro then looked at her with bloody red eyes, " _What do you mean? I am allowed to enter here. This is my temporary home. Don't you remember me, Yuri?"_ Kuro asked with a frown on his face, eyes slightly watering and Yuri nearly falls for the look.

_"Stop playing games. Leave before we execute you right here, right now."_ The butterflies threatened, still calm as it could be. They are too calm in Yuri's perspective, she wondered how the hell did they manage to be calm in this situation.

Her gut feeling then twisted badly inside her, her mind was then suddenly flooded with negative thoughts as the possible outcomes might happen on the same day

She won't be willing to risk it and have Rin suffer any more than he is currently right now. But unbeknownst to her, Rin is already suffering from something she didn't know about. And no, it's not about his issues with his friends.

Kuro scoffed, _"Execute me? Rin would not be happy if he hears that from you guys. Shiro too"_ Yuri's staff thump loudly at the ground, her eyes deeply staring on the cat below her as she clenched her jaw.

"Do not mention him in this. Release Kuro now Verus. Before this gets worse." Yuri spatted out the name with a venomous tone as her staff sparked along with her majestic wings.

Kuro showed a bored look before he grew a bit larger, the same size as the butterflies form, and made a smile.

_"I wish to play along and pretend to be Kuro for a bit more longer. But with you all having me to be known earlier than I anticipated, makes me drop my happiness quite a bit you know."_ Kuro chuckled darkly as he takes a step forward towards Yuri.

The butterflies change into another form, a Drake, and roared. _"How about I tell you how I possess him hm?"_ The others didn't respond to him, yet he continued. " _This_ _cat was easy to possess, he has low mental health and very weak compared to the other demons I have tried to conquer. It makes it, even more, easier as he already has this negative energy surrounding him."_

This confused Yuri, what does that have to do with anything about possessing some creature?

_"I have taken pity for him you know. He was greatly devastated when he saw you–"_ his eyes towards the Drake butterflies, "– _and the Nephilim walking together, happy and chatting. The boy didn't even dare to pay attention to this cat, so it is very understandable where he is and currently feeling. Although I never thought it would be a large impact on him."_ Kuro– Verus said as his eyes glowed.

The butterflies couldn't remember what Verus meant, but it seemed to me just recently. It could be any time, perhaps it was the time when they were not fully aware of their surroundings due to being busy having a conversation with Rin.

Yuri has no clue about that story, but regardless, she will speak to the butterflies later to confirm it. Now, they must remove Verus out of Kuro's body.

With her staff ready to take action, she bolted towards the cat. White vines sprouted out for the ground as it wrapped around the cat's limbs.

The cat struggled, howling in anger as he was caught in the vines. The butterflies squint their eyes towards the creature. _He seemed to be a lot slower than before..._

"Infuse my staff with yours! Hurry!" Yuri yelled, commandingly. The butterflies understood and infused their power to the staff that was staying up surprisingly.

The staff Yuri summoned is something special. It was an easy way to remove Verus or anyone who cares and try to possess the body of the creature. Less painful for the owner of the body. But it requires the Mystic Shifters powers to activate it. And the possessed body should stay still as it will take time to even recharge the staff.

While the vines strongly hold the limbs of the struggling cat, the staff had begun its process and a beam aimed towards the body.

Screaming of agony was heard as Verus was being pulled out of Kuro's body. It only took a few seconds before Verus was overpowered and was removed.

Kuro had turned into the original size of a normal cat, he was caught in mid-air by Yuri. He snuggled deeply onto her arms as he whimpered. He may be dreaming or in pain slightly.

The butterflies then went to their rabbit form they love. Hoping towards their Queen, they sprouted some wings out from the rabbit's back before flying up to inspect the demon cat.

Kuro was uninjured, it brings to them relief as the cat was fine. But mentally supposedly not. If what Verus had said is true, it is possible that Kuro was sad when he saw Rin and the butterflies having a conversation about something.

"Mom? What happened here? Why is everything.....tumbled up?" Yukio entered the scene; he was shocked at how the room looks like and also confused as to who his mother is cradling.

"Yukio, I thought you won't be home for about a few more minutes?" Reminding what he had just said to his mother over the phone, Yuri frowned towards Yukio. The younger son sighed as he approached them.

"Yeah, I was supposed to. But Sir Pheles heard your....yells and told me to go home." He was embarrassed when he was sent home just because did that call, he had reassured the headmaster it's nothing important (which he won't be telling his mother about that part) but the headmaster demanded he should go home. It was the first time he had seen the headmaster glared at him, he was a. It scared regardless. So he went home immediately and thanked the demon.

Yuri hummed, "So that clown knows his place. Good." Yukio doesn't know what she meant by that, so he won't give any response to it.

" _Yuri, stop being a child. Just accept already that he is like that."_ The butterflies said and Yuri shakes her head furiously. "NO! I don't care if he is a demon king or not!"

_It seemed she has a history with Sir Pheles..._ Yukio thought as he watched Yuri pouts. _She is somewhat like Rin too..._

The butterflies didn't have any more response to their Queen, since Yuri decided to rant about the demon king and how he should be grateful that she didn't try to kill him when she had the power to do it.

It was indeed very childish, sometimes, they would think if this is their leader that they have chosen from the start.

_"Rin!"_ All of them flinched when Kuro leaped up from Yuri's arms. Yukio only heard a loud mewl, which still startled him while the other two heard him very clear.

"Kuro! I'm so glad you're awake now!" Yuri greeted happily as she cuddled with him. _"He was only asleep for a few minutes Yuri..."_ The butterflies started and received a glare from their leader.

Yukio watched as Kuro was looking a bit off, so he leaned forward to the cat. Kuro was startled and yelped in surprise to see Yukio's face was so close to him. But then, he grabbed the younger twin's face with his paws.

_"Yukio! Where is Rin?!"_ He asked, but came out as a mewl as Yukio does not understand the cat at all. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows together, "Why? Do you need anything from him?"

Yukio then looked at his mother for a translation. "Kuro asked where is your brother." She said and Kuro let go of Yukio's face and struggled to get out of Yuri's grasp.

"Well, I was wondering about that too. Where is Nii-san? He should be here already right?" Yuri nods, "He's upstairs. We told him to as we tried to remove Verus out of Kuro's body."

"He was possessed? How? And I thought he won't be able to enter here?" The butterflies then peeked out from Yuri's shoulder, " _He cannot enter. But if one had strong negative energy on them, he can enter as that is his main power source. He will infuse his own and tried to lure them out. He is far stronger if he knew someone is possessing a large amount of negative energy on that creature. That is why he was able to enter with Kuro's body."_ They explained as Kuro had successfully gotten out of Yuri's grasp

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yuri asked as she chased after Kuro.

_"It's not over yet! Rin is in trouble!"_ Kuro yelled back as he sprinted up the stairs. The butterflies and Yuri were confused and continued to chase him. Yukio merely went after them.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked as she takes a hold of Kuro first before he begins to struggle again. " _No! Let me go!"_ Kuro mewled and squirmed around the hold.

The butterflies then went in front of him _"Explain it to us first what do you mean Rin is in trouble."_

Kuro stopped and looks at them with fear in his eyes.

_"The one that possessed me! He said he will take Rin after he was out of my body! He wants to possess Rin next!"_


	41. Pain

_**__________** _

_***Pain*** _

_**__________** _

  
It was about an hour since he couldn't comprehend what is going on. One minute he entered the room, the next he felt somewhat off. Like there was an eery presence inside the room that he couldn't pinpoint where.

Then they came after his pain. First, it was only heating, he had thought the room is a bit warm so he opened the windows and take off his shirt. The next thing he knew, he was screaming in pain. He felt like being butchered to death.

This has been going on for the few moments he had stepped inside the room. He wondered, why aren't the other two coming up to him? Shouldn't his screams loud enough for them to hear?

_How long have I been here?_ Rin asked himself mentally as he groans from another wave of pain. It was not as painful as the first five, yet he felt like he was still being butchered regardless.

He had crawled on his bed after the first five, thinking it could do something. But it only made it worse than before. The heat had begun to worsen and he was desperate for air.

It was very silent inside the room, you can only hear Rin's gasping and groaning in pain.

On the other hand, Rin wasn't having silence. Instead, the long and loud deafening sound was keeping his ears no rest. It only started recently. And it was annoying him already.

While being preoccupied with his ears, the pain increased at the side of his torso. Making him bite his lower lip, his fangs too sharp that it pierced the lump flesh in the process.

When another wave came by, Rin's arms wrapped around his torso and clenched his fingers around the flesh that was covered in black marks. It was painfully throbbing in pain.

The black marks are similar to the previous one that the butterflies and Yuri tried to remove, it was continuously crawling throughout the pale skin of the half-demon. The same excruciating pain had only gotten worse

He had tried to handle it himself. Getting the medkit that was under Yukio's bed and tried to put dozens of different kinds of medicine onto the marks, but it won't work.

Yes, it was stupid of him to think an ordinary human medicine would help the fucking pain get off of him. But he could at least try to instead of crying for help. He is no damsel in distress for Pete's sake!

He was so desperate to make the pain go away, that he had begun to feel immobilized. That is when he just realized he needed help. Like, right now. Or who knows what would happen to him if this keeps going.

He had tried to force himself to move and go down to ask the butterflies or his mother about this pain he was receiving, but he has given another pain instead. _Wonderful. Just. Wonderful isn't it?_

At his current state right now, his vision was blurry. He can still somewhat identify and form some things, but it is not as clear as it is before.

Rin can feel himself getting heavier by the minute, he had been struggling to keep breathing right now. He was being greedy for air. He had been taking all the air as much as he could, but it seemed to be not working.

He groaned in pain once again as the pain continues to increase around his side. The black marks were slow to take over his entire side– or entire being if that is what it desired, and continued to be a pain.

The half-demon wants to die at this point. Just to end the misery he was in. He couldn't even utter a noise. His fingers couldn't even twitch, his mind was going blank. His vision is very blurry now.

He didn't notice he had strangled a whimper out of his mouth. Eyes prickling with hot tears that are threatening to flow out of his reddish eyes.

_Shhh_ _, hush child. Let me handle this._ _Do not struggle, and all of this will end._

The voice said inside his mind. The voice was very soothing, like his mother's. He felt himself deeply cooing at the voice and desperate to fall asleep, but he struggled as his mind can still familiarize the voice.

That voice is something he won't forget. He knew it is something he shouldn't, and therefore, he won't. And he kept that. But it is still unknown to him who that voice belongs to.

_Shut up!_ He said to the voice mentally, like he was communicating telepathically.

He was relieved that he had gotten control of his body again, but the first thing he had done is clenching his side. His claws had swiftly pierced into his flesh, he had dragged his claws downward, creating a large gash on his side in the process.

While crying and whimpering in so much pain already; curling at the side of his bed while the wound was open to the air, he didn't notice the frantic footsteps coming up to the room.

The door had been loudly opened. At least he can hear that, but it didn't help at all as the ringing sound that he was hearing for a while continued. He felt like his eardrums are going to explode and are about to bleed.

He can feel a small warm touch on his face; his eyes were currently shut. But when he opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw is a black furry creature. something was moving from his sight too but he couldn't tell what it was or if it was connected to the creature in front of him.

_Is that...Kuro? Kuro, Is that you?_ He had asked but none of those words came out of his mouth. The touch was still there on his cheek. It was shaking slightly, he wondered why it was shaking.

"–in–!" He couldn't familiarize the voice at all. _Who is that?_

"–ke......–p!!" Another one, but a different tone, it is much deeper than the first one.

He doesn't even know what was happening. But he could tell he was being moved. Although he doesn't know what they were currently doing to him.

When another wave came by, it was a larger wave. Meaning, a lot more pain than the previous ones he had endured for such a long time.

He proceeded to clenched his teeth and the painful groan was screamed out. His tears continued to flow out of his eyes as he was in hell. Like, literal hell.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted by his back and cradled him to their arms. Someone whispered inside his ears, making him feel a bit more comfortable. But the pain continued and tears flowing down.

He tried to speak, but the person hushed him with a finger on top of his mouth. Next, his head was being tipped up.

He didn't know what happened next. He fell asleep after. Even if he struggled not to.

_______

  
When they had arrived and opened the door to the room with a loud bang as it hits the wall or whatever was behind it, they immediately went to where Rin is as they heard a strangled groan. It was painful for Yuri to hear it. She had nearly cried right there when she heard her son.

When they approached Rin, they were horrified at the sight.

Rin is topless with his shorts still on, his side had a large and deep gash as blood seeped out from it. A black spot mark was crawling up and tried to cover up Rin's pale body with its own.   
Like it was making it's the property and taking over it.

Kuro– who care less about the body of the half-demon– was up ahead and had landed on top of Rin's head. He went to where Rin is currently facing and faced the half-demon.

When he noticed how hard Rin was gasping for air, he kept calling his name continuously. His own eyes pricked with tears as he doesn't want to see Rin being in pain.

Yukio snapped out of his stunned state and went to his brother's side immediately. When he had noticed the wound on his elder brother's side, he knew he had to prioritize it first before it got worse.

He carefully and slowly takes the claws out of the fresh wound that was making the gash, even more, longer and deeper than it already is. He had to stay calm as Rin was whimpering all the time while he successfully removed the claws out of the flesh.

The Mystic Shifters had changed to their butterfly form once again and went near the wound where it was currently aided by the younger sibling.

_"Move. We'll handle this."_ Yukio moved back and watched the butterflies went to the wound and where the black spot is that was trying to cover Rin's side. Yukio watched from a small distance as they glowed warmly.

The younger twin can feel the radiating heat they were giving his brother. The wound was not healing, but it stopped the blood from seeping out of the wound itself. It is for the best for now.

The black marks had begun to crawl slower than before, Yuri was grateful she had become the chosen one to the Mystic Shifters as their queen/leader. Because if she wasn't the chosen one, then her son would be probably possessed a long time ago. Or something far worse than she could have imagined.

If that ever happened, then she will hunt those who dared to make her son suffer. Well, if she could though. Probably not so she rather thinks of the present than other useless thoughts.

" _Rin....wake up! Please_!" Kuro pleaded and rubbed his head on Rin's cheek. Kuro can feel his fur getting wet, he didn't dare to look up as he knew the boy was crying from the pain. And he doesn't want to see his expression at all.

Kuro mewled louder, trying to at least make Rin look at him or even pet him. Rin did not respond and still preoccupied with the deafening sound.

Yuri frowned at how Kuro mewled all over, again and again, calling Rin's name and waking him up.

She leaned forward to inspect the wound her son has. It was splendidly stopping the blood from flowing out even further. With Rin's claws out of the way; it should be a lot easier to heal him.

She went over to the half-demon, her hand raised until it reached the top of the wound. She used her other free hand to put on top of Rin's forehead. She can feel how he is slowly burning up. Just like before.

Her other hand that was on top of the wound, glowed brightly as the same with her subjects to match the temperature and power they are using. Overusing their power would lead to some other paths that they will not be able to expect. And it might cause some side effects and ruin the healing.

While she had simultaneously inspected her son while healing him, she can feel his body temperature increasing the heat to the point even they can feel it.

_No... Please don't..._ Yuri pleaded to whoever she was talking to as she continued to help the butterflies to not let the blood be gushing out of the wound.

With Yuri's additional help, the wound is slowly closing from the insides first. It was pretty deep, mostly a bit large like it was sliced like a fish. Yuri assumed Rin probably didn't notice he had dug his claws to his flesh. 'Cause if he did, he would stop immediately, unless Verus is under control now; which she knew he isn't that near to control her son.

Looking a bit closer to her sons' face, she can see how he had slightly calmed down from crying. She was heartbroken as her son was suffering for who knows how long it has.

Remarkably, the marks were retracting slowly. But it had soon begun to force itself to crawl back to its previous position. Yuri was shocked and nearly used some of her power to force the marks not to crawl back. But the butterflies' chime made her come back to her senses and she regains control of herself.

_"Hold yourself, Yuri. Those marks won't go anywhere further so relax."_ The butterflies said to her telepathically. Yuri merely nods her head, yet her worried look stayed inside her ocean blue eyes.

Kuro still mewled, but it had gotten less as he knew it was no longer do anything. He had calmed himself down when Rin had slightly stopped crying. Yukio, on the other hand, was watching helplessly at his own older twin, he was in deep thoughts currently as he stared at the medical supplies he had always kept under his bed for emergencies.

Without any of them noticing; as they are too preoccupied to heal the half-demon, a knock came from the door.

None of them generously respond, but it seemed the person had entered anyway as it was left wide open. The door is slightly damaged, considering Yuri had slammed it too harsh.

The footsteps had gotten closer to the other group, but it never bothered them as they are too busy. Prioritizing Rin first was on their first list right now.

Although if this person is a demon who was ordered to kill Rin, they could just easily eliminate the creature. If it was an exorcist, they could just disregard the person and Yukio will handle it. Probably Mephisto would if the exorcist who came to the dorm is a higher rank. But what could an exorcist want with Rin first? Unless it's the blood test, Yuri will shove them away and threaten them.

When the footsteps had gotten closer, the person slightly sniffed the air. "Oh my, what is the special occasion? I can smell blood from miles away." The person said as they entered where the rest are. The person was shocked, flabbergast at the sight behold upon them.

Yukio was startled when he heard frantic footsteps coming closer to them, he looked up to see the demon king of light– he must say, this is a very rare sight for him to see, to be honest.

Lucifer halted just beside Yuri, looming over to see his mate's face. The king of light was showing a face of pity as he saw the fresh marked tears.

Yukio frowned a bit when he saw Lucifer's face. He didn't mind the demon king's presence, but by how he reacts and showed his face, Yukio cannot help but wonder if Lucifer cares about his twin at all. Like a real lover.

Although he knew the two were not that close yet and are still friendly mutual, he still cannot help but be slightly angry at the demon king.

Another thumped near them had made Yukio startled. _Can't anyone give me some slack here?_ Yukio said to himself mentally as he held his chest.

From where Rin's study table is, Amaimon stood there. His face tells it all as he looks so frightened about something. And when he saw Rin being healed and Lucifer looking at their mate, he rushed to the others. Blatantly ignoring the younger twin.

When Amaimon had gotten the sight of Rin's state, he was sure the blood had come from the half-demon.

He had smelled the blood when he was at the entrance of the building. He would usually barge into one of the windows, be it open or not. But he had decided to use the door for once. Properly for once, since his older brother (Mephisto) scolded him many times about him coming through the door.

Well, he can't help it. It was fun, leaping up to the window and entering without anyone noticing his arrival. 

Back to the present. As when he was near the building, his nose picks up the scent of fresh blood. He was confused and had thought it didn't come from the worn outbuilding, so he had circled the building to clarify if it didn't come from the building.

And by the time he was done, sniffing around like a dog, he immediately assumed the blood came from Rin and leaped at the open window where the twins' room is.

And he was right when he assumed it was Rin. _He looks like shit._ Amaimon mentally said to himself as he drops down to the wooden floor with a soft thud.

Lucifer glanced over at his younger brother, "Ah, Amaimon. You're here. I thought Samael gave you an errand today?" Lucifer asked, without his eyes taken off their mate.

Amaimon drilled his eyes deeply at the wound at Rin's side. His eyes intensely digging daggers to the wound itself. Like he was forcing it to be shut closed and be freshly cleaned.

"What happened to him?" He asked, his eyes still glaring intensely at the wound.

Lucifer looked over to Yuri for answers. He was curious about that too but never asked since they were busy after all.

Yuri looked over to them when the question was asked, "He was going to be possessed...again.." she looked over at her hand where it rested on top of Rin's forehead. Her son's temperature did not change, but it did not get any lower.

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "Care to explain by what you meant by 'again'?"

The butterflies then removed themselves on top of Rin's wound. Yuri looked at them, questioning why they have left. _"Rin is fine for now. His temperature would return to normal later. In the meantime, we must do something about Verus before he goes back conscious inside Rin's body."_ They telepathically told her as they formed themselves to the rabbit.

And for some peculiar reason, Lucifer understood what the Mystic Shifters had said. And his face tells he knew about this creature, Verus.

"Oh, so he tried to attempt it again? What a surprise. It thought he would stop just from the first attempt he had made." Lucifer stated and brings all attention to him, except for Kuro.

Yuri frowned suspiciously at the demon king of light, "Care to tell us what you meant Lucifer?"

"So eager to learn. Well, it doesn't matter. I no longer have ties with him after all." Lucifer responded. The rest were as surprised as they were before, but the Mystic Shifters seemed to know it.

Lucifer looked over to them, he smiled gently. "And I assume you wouldn't like me to tell them, am I right?"


	42. Marking

_***Marking*** _

_**________** _

  
A long silence had occupied the room once again. All of them were expectedly shocked, although Kuro is busying himself purring and comforting Rin at the moment.

The butterflies had become quiet too, but not as shocked as the rest. Which surprised Yuri.

 _"It is not that we do not want them to learn about it. But with your connections with him from the past, we are very wary of you and is still to this very day."_ The butterflies said as they have finally broken the silence.

Lucifer showed a cunning smile, "Still as ever I can tell. But perhaps your queen knows about Verus' first attempt right?" He received silence. Even from Yuri, who was now beyond confused on what topic were they talking about.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, arms crossed above his chest. "What? Didn't they told you about the first attempt Verus had made?" He asked, directly to the Mystic Shifters Queen.

 _"She does not know as of now. Although you could have just shut your mouth from speaking another secret when our Queen doesn't even know about it."_ The butterflies were greatly disappointed at the demon king. But for Lucifer, he was a bit proud he had spoiled the fun.

Yuri looked at her subjects, face filled with questions she dared to utter out of her mouth. But when she tried to voice it out, nothing came out. Instead, she made a weird stuttering sound as she looked at them.

The butterflies looked at her, _"We do not wish to hide secrets from you, Yuri. But this is a deal we had made with the demon king of light. We had to keep the deal on track or Verus would have made an early attempt and had possessed Rin already."_ They told her like it was an answer for her that they assumed she desired.

Lucifer tracked his eyes to Rin's pitiful state. He looked over to his younger brother and saw how worried he was showing, it was a sight to behold. He wished he has his camera with him. But he would probably see more different kinds of emotions from the demon king of earth shortly.

"What deal did the two of you made?" Yuri demanded, this time, her face was full of anger for not knowing sooner. Mostly when her subjects hid it from her. Like, what is the purpose to hide it from her if it could help her son?

"Well, I do not know if I am allowed to speak of it just yet without their permission," Lucifer answered as his eyes averted to the butterflies for confirmation.

They lay low their head and was in deep thoughts. Soon, they gave their answer. " _Tell her. It is for the best while Verus is nowhere near just yet. Answer her questions as freely as you like. We will stop you from some certain points that we had agreed upon. It is still a piece of very sensitive information that cannot be told just yet, and we think Yuri won't like it either."_

Their Queen looked at them with suspicion and questioned look, but she shrugged it off. If it is a sensitive subject, then she will not force it out of them. And with them saying, she won't like it, it could be possible she won't. So she pushed her curiosity back instead.

Lucifer nods. "Where do you like me to start?" He asked any of them. Yukio had nothing to question. For now, as he is busy looking at his brother, praying for his twin that he would be recovered immediately. Kuro was still busy comforting the half-demon, and Amaimon had crawled to the other side where the sidhe cat is. Slowly and carefully cradling the boy's body to his. Making a shush sound and soft hums of lullaby to make his mate calm.

" _Perhaps Yuri should start with the questions."_ Yuri nods in agreement, then let out a deep sigh of frustration. She was mad that her subjects didn't tell her anything regarding Lucifer's past involvement before. And it had been hidden from her for a long time.

She disregards those feelings, for now. She must focus on the present and learn as much as possible. "Let's start with something far easier to answer. What is the deal between you and the Mystic Shifters?"

When Lucifer opened his mouth, a loud tune had disturbed them. Looking over to where the sound had come from, Yukio was frantically taking his phone out to see who is the caller. Upon seeing the name of the caller, he apologized silently and walks out of the room to answer.

"Well, that is a bit rude," Lucifer spoke as he chuckled to himself. "And as for your question. The deal between me and your subjects is something simple. I, was, to keep my mouth shut from the first attempt that Verus had made, along with what relationship I have with that creature. And as for them, they keep their mouth shut about my secrets that they have remarkably learned." Amaimon looked over at Lucifer when he went on about his secrets.

Yuri raises an eyebrow, "May I ask why do you have to keep your mouth shut about the attempt Verus made and your relationship with him?" _It couldn't be that bad...right?_ Yuri thought after.

The butterflies were the one to answer her question next. _"The first attempt Verus has made is something from the past self of yours won't be willing to slip it off that easily. Knowing you, you would act as stupid as you could be. You will try to use the powers we have given you in an attempt of killing Verus. Which could lead to a disaster."_ Yuri pouted at the answer.

"Then can you at least tell me about that now?" The butterflies shake their head, _"No. It would be something you won't be willing to let it slip off. So it is for the best not to learn it just yet. Maybe shortly."_ Yuri didn't answer anymore. If they said it is something she might act stupid about it, then she might as well trust them on this one.

"What are your connections with Verus? That is a part of your deal right?" Lucifer looked over at the rabbit for another confirmation to tell. They cutely nod their head before hopping down to the ground. Staying there and had relaxed.

"My connections with him is somewhat very light and simple. Nothing too deep. It would be that, I am the client while he is the assassin I had hired."

"Assassin?" Yuri questioned. "That is just an exaggeration. But it is somewhat like that. I had hired him to kill some creatures for me while I watch at the distance and wait for his arrival only to be given another mission."

Yukio soon came back, he was blocking his other ear while he shut his phone off. " _Are you alright Yukio?"_ The butterflies asked. Although they do not care much about the younger twin, they are still curious about what made him show a face like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shura kept yelling at me through the phone. Nearly broke my eardrums from that." Yukio replied as he went over back to where he was previously sitting.

"How did you met Verus?" Ignoring the arrival and the other conversation that had occurred, Yuri continued with her questions.

Lucifer paused for a bit and hummed to himself. "If I do recall correctly, I had met him when one of my 'soldiers' told me he wants to meet me."

"Do you know why he wanted to meet you?" Yuri asked, getting a bit more suspicious at how Verus approached Lucifer. If the demon king of light is even telling the truth first.

Lucifer shakes his head, "It was unknown to me. He had requested to become my temporary assassin so I didn't dare to question him. Although I had to admit, it is my fault for not asking as it could be something dangerous in the future."

While the two were continuing to have their conversation and the other two pairs were having a decent talk, Amaimon had brushed his fingers. over Rin's midnight locks.

It was silky and smooth, it's not what Amaimon anticipated. It did bring him by surprise and he had been brushing lightly over the half demon's bangs for the past couple of minutes during the other conversation.

Peering over the wound that is still left wide open, he was confused why it wasn't healing as it would normally. No one was telling him anything about it and he has no clue as to why it was not doing its job.

For the past couple of minutes cradling Rin to his arms, he can feel the boy's temperature had lessened and was slowly going back to normal. It is a bit too slow, but at least it has an improvement. Although Rin is still making such a painful noise that made Amaimon want to snap him out from the pain. Rin is still fully awake but seemed to be preoccupied with something.

Then when he felt something tightened around his wrist, he looked at it to see Rin's tail curling tightly. He looked over to Rin's other side where the wound is, and noticed how the marks on the boy's pale body were crawling up.

"Hey, what are these marks? Who made it?" Amaimon growled, glaring at the mark and thinking who could have possibly done this. The butterflies then went over and saw the marks slowly increasing.

 _"Our Queen."_ The rabbit called Yuri as they squinted their eyes on the crawling marks. "What is it?"

 _"Perhaps you can continue to ask questions when Lucifer and Amaimon finished their marking on your son."_ Yuri then looked over to see the marks are crawling up at a slightly much faster pace now.

Yuri then looked over to the butterflies, "I am NOT going to allow them to mark my son! He had just met them recently! And he won't like it being marked without his knowledge first!" Yuri reasoned.

Lucifer looked over at the marks, "He seemed to be eager to take over the body now. Are you sure it would be a great help once we made our mark on him?" The butterflies nod, which made Yuri flabbergast and blocked Lucifer from Rin. Although Amaimon is cradling her son though.

"No! You're not allowed to mark him!" Yuri snarled as she let her wings grew bigger to block off the rest of the bed. _"Yuri, please. It will help your son's condition. We cannot do anything further if we use our powers. Overusing it would make some adjustments to his body. There could be possibilities_ _that we might tamper with his system if we used too much of our power."_ The butterflies pleaded and flew up to face Yuri.

"How can a mate's mark be a help to this situation?!" Yuri snarled and continued to growl lowly. "Well, it is not an ordinary mate mark that we are going to give," Lucifer spoke, trying to make Yuri calm down from her state.

The woman snapped her to look over to Lucifer, "Mind to explain?"

The butterflies let out a sigh, _"We will explain Yuri. Let Lucifer in and mark your son. We promise you, that you will see the outcome once they have made their mark."_ Yuri was still having second thoughts about this, but finally, let her wings return to its normal state and went to the side.

Lucifer went over to Rin, taking him from Amaimon. Rin started to whimper as the marks on his side had increased its pace. He tilted Rin's head upward to let his bare neck be exposed for the two of the demon kings to bite on.

Amaimon looked over at Lucifer, "You better explain to him why we have to do this." Lucifer nods, "Of course. I don't want him to be clueless and immediately jump to conclusions why we had marked him."

With that said, the two slowly let their mouth opened, their fangs insight, and slowly punctured the flesh. Both aim at the sides of Rin's bare neck, slowly sinking it in. Rin responded with a slightly uncomfortable groan as soon as their fangs have deepened more.

Once in, they slowly transmitted their power to Rin's system according to their plan, along with their process on mate marking. Both are focusing on transferring their small amount of power to block the crawling suspicious mark that was on Rin's.

Yuri, uncomfortable as she still is, carefully and quite observed the two demon kings as they made their move. On the other hand, the butterflies are on her lap, keeping her from doing something reckless that can tamper with the process.

While they waited for the two to finish up, the butterflies decidedly strike up a conversation to at least make the room's atmosphere enlighten a bit. " _So who called you earlier Yukio? We are sure that it's not the woman who called you."_

Yuri piqued a slight interest in the conversation but never left her eyes on the two with her older son. Yukio had passed for slightly a few seconds before answering. "Oh, it's Sir Pheles who called me. He was asking if I can get back here safely."

The butterflies– in the form of rabbit– raise their non-existent eyebrow, so technically, they just widen their other eye and squinted the other. " _We are surprised he was concern about your safety. Do you know why he had asked you that so suddenly? We are pretty much sure he is not the type who would be concerned with anyone."_

Yukio shrugged his shoulders, "He had been asking me for about three times already after the Uhm... Attack with Verus and all of that stuff. It could be just he is concern of me because I am a student and an exorcist." Yukio replied. Even he wants to learn why the headmaster seemed to be concerning all of a sudden because for the past few years he had been in this school, Mephisto is not the type who is to be concerned about someone else.

"Does he know anything about Verus?" Yuri joined into their conversation, still, her eyes are on the two who are nearly finished with the process. It had improved and was working indeed as the mark on Rin's side was slowly decreasing its space on her son's body.

The rabbit's ears twitched after the question. Yukio responded with a shake of his head. "Not that I know of. I think he doesn't know anything about Verus. Well, partially because he didn't mention anything or question about the time he was being hypnotized by Verus. So I don't think he knows anything about the said creature."

The butterflies frowned, it was cute as they are in the form of the rabbit. _"There is no way that the demon king of time and space won't dare to ask and to let it just slip it off so easily. Mostly if he has the knowledge that someone is capable to hypnotize him so easily."_ They suspiciously stated, which the other two has to agree.

"Knowing that old coot, even in the shortest period with him, he won't indeed let it pass to not question it. If anyone was able to hypnotize him so breezily, he would try to ask and get that person to be on his side. As another pawn to his collection." Yuri added which the butterflies had to agree with their queen. But Yukio doesn't have enough knowledge of the headmaster, even when he was at the True Cross for a few years already.

One thing that Yukio was very surprised by, is how his mother know the headmaster is a demon. " _So we could only assume that the demon king is planning something that might involve Rin, or it is for another reason as to why he was not asking. There is a 0.01 percent chance that the demon king has likely changed. For thousands of years or more he has been living along with the mortals, it would be surprised if he had changed just now."_

The two drifted off to their thoughts and self theories about what the great almighty headmaster could be heading for. Meanwhile, the other two present demon kings removed their fangs from Rin's neck. Small bits of blood seep out slowly, which Amaimon immediately and delightedly sucked on like a vampire.

Lucifer scrunched his face, "I wouldn't dare to do that brother." He warned and Amaimon soon choked and spat out the small bits of blood he had sipped. It landed on the bed and the black goo burned through the sheets, and onto the mattress.

"Fucking burns..." Amaimon muttered as he let his tongue out to inspect if there is any damage to it. Although it is quite hard to see it from his perspective. "What even is that? That's not blood." He asked, touching his tongue, and pulled it to see it.

 _"Indeed it is not Demon King of Earth. You are pretty much not aware of what is still in Rin's system. Just because you and Lucifer had made the mark and prevented the growth of the marking on Rin's side, it doesn't mean that all of_ _Verus'_ _process had been completely abolished."_ Which in Amaimon's response, was a growl as he was told on something he had no idea of at all.

"Then explain to me what are those substances." He snarled, still angry at the butterflies for making him look stupid. Lucifer chuckled at his brother's temper with the other party, it amused his small time.

 _"The substance has no name, it was only described as_ _'black_ _goo'_ _as it is very slimy. It is very common for other demons who possess such as that. But this black goo is much more poisonous and dangerous to be tasted. For a common, low-rank demon, they would instantly be on their afterlife. For higher-ranking demons, just like you demon kings, you would burn first. Then slowly inject itself into your system to eat your entire being. Even your precious heart you all been trying to protect."_ They explained as clearly as possible.

The black goo is known differently to them. For the longest as they have lived in the world of mortals, and immortals, the black goo is the only substance they have been trying to keep it out from all creatures who had the mindset to try and had the ulterior goal to destroy the existing species. It is not only their territory they have been trying to protect and themselves trying to be unknown to the world, there are still many few things they are still trying to hide it from the world itself.

And if this creature Verus, tries to reveal it slowly to the world about the things they have been trying to hide for many centuries, then the world can end at any moment. Not even an immortal can survive that situation.

It would lead to a chaotic world. Where all creatures shall live in darkness and never to step outside for once as it is like an acid rain continuously falling and ready to bite and kill you once you step out. Or any case of a pandemic in the matter.

Amaimon no longer tried to strike a conversation with the butterflies, instead, he watched Rin slowly let his eyelids fall over and slowly fall into a deep slumber. Lucifer lay the boy back to his pillow, pulling the covers up to his naked torso and brushed his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

None of them spoke for a good 2 minutes. All on their serious thoughts about the new information they have gotten from the butterflies. Yuri mostly, but it is not about the black goo, she perfectly knows it. It is about how many secrets those her subjects still have.

Lucifer made a sigh, "Well then. Shall we continue with our topic earlier? We are not yet done with the questions, am I right?" Yuri nods, she was still deep in thoughts though as she was being directly questioned.

"Let's begin, so what are your other questions?"


	43. Honesty is one way get to hell

**____________ **

**_*Honesty is One Way Gate to hell*_ **

**___________ **

  
Continuing with their conversation from before, Yuri started to gamble inside her mind of what questions she could bring out that it's very important to be discussed.

She thought about it for herself for a few seconds, recalling all the previous conversations that pique her interest. Then finally, she had a question. "Since you know Verus' first attempt, may you elaborate it how he had attempted it?"

"His first attempt was simple, and Rin is very much still young at that point. Perhaps he was 3-5 years old still." Yuri tried to recall the times she had sneakily peeked through the portals to inspect her son's well-being at that time. She does not recall any of that had happened. Probably it was because she is not that fully aware that Verus had that planned out.

"Verus had tried to immediately possess him. It was a very stupid idea, to do it as quickly as possible without any tactics nor learn more about the subject. Yet he still did it anyway. He had mindlessly thought that Rin as a child, who still has a weak mind and self-awareness, would be far easier to target than he is much older. But with the Mystic Shifters there, they have blocked the incoming force of attack towards the older Okumura. So it had led him to failure which I had to laugh it off for his stupidness. His plans have many loops and holes. Well, from then on, he had tried to sabotage my ship and tried to kill me multiple times. Which leads me to cut ties with him and made stronger barriers around my territory." Lucifer smiled when he recalled the failed attempt of the mentioned creature. He will not forget that day at all, nor the other days where the creature had attempt poorly on sabotaging his ship and subordinates.

"It was a fail of course. Such a disappointment as I thought he could do it. For a good fighter and very strong creature, he sure is a bit stupid when it comes to strategies and approach." Lucifer added. Yuri responded with a nod of acknowledgment.

"Then may I ask something a bit more personal?" Lucifer stared at her to continue. "It is regarding about my subjects keeping their mouth shut about other secrets you have. Is it that bad? That sensitive to be told to the public? Will it tarnish your reputation?" Yuri continued as she tried to pressure the demon king.

Lucifer merely stared at her, emotionless, and watching her continue to question how taboo his secrets to be told to others. Finally, he had enough with the same questions that had been going on for like a good 4 minutes. He raises his hand to half the woman from rambling the irritating questions.

"It is not a taboo, nor it is a sensitive subject to be told to the public. But it would be for Rin." He looked over to the sleeping half-demon, who is being watched closely by Amaimon and Kuro on top of the half demon's chest. Relaxed and sleeping peacefully align with his temporary master.

"What are your secrets then?" Yukio joined in, eyes glaring at the back of the demon king as he questioned it. Lucifer didn't look nor twist his head to the younger twin, he remained in his place without moving. "Perhaps they could tell you two." His eyes looked over to the rabbit that was on Yuri's lap.

The butterflies nod in response. Glad to answer for the demon king as he had approved it to be told to them. Well, not for Rin of course as he had specifically mentioned it from the past that he does not want Rin to be told about his secrets just yet.

" _Lucifer is the high commander of the Illuminati, the True Cross's enemy. Perhaps you know and heard that name somewhere before."_ The butterflies directly told to Yukio, who had a very stunned look at the mentioned of the name and rank of the demon king.

" _Lucifer's secrets are not that secretive at all. At least for the Illuminati members. Other than his rank and reputation as the demon king of light, Lucifer was also the one trying to get Rin to be killed. Why? It's the deal between Verus and his."_ Yuri looked down at her subjects, shocked and anger stretched across her face as she slowly looked at Lucifer with disbelief.

Yukio also as he had tried to reach out to any certain sharp objects he could stay the demon king with, just to lash out his anger and disbelief also that is similar to Yuri. "Before the three of you tried to murder me with those eyes, please continue to listen to them." Lucifer glared his eyes to Amaimon who was growling softly and eyes threatening at the demon king of light.

_"The deal between the two is not that important. Yet Verus had become serious of it and forced Lucifer to obey and follow the deal they have made. Which is the demon king's response, to fake Rin's death. Such a simple plan, yet a difficult one also. But after he found out the mark Rin had that wasn't visible to any other's eyes yet, he had become determined and had to sort out a plan to make Verus cut ties with him for good."_ They added, making the story a bit more clear for the other three who was still glaring at the demon king.

_"This leads to the taunting and mocking on Verus. Leading Verus to tell Lucifer he can possess Rin at any moment as he is a child with a weak state. Both have made another deal in which if Verus had successfully possessed little Rin at that time, Lucifer will have to follow the original contract they have made. And if he fails, the contract will fall and be meaningless. Also, leading Verus to become a puppet to Lucifer as he included. Which in the end, was not a fun scenario for the said creature. So yes, Verus is indeed stupid when it comes to strategies and approaches to his target. You were able to tempt him and made his mind focus more on possessing Rin than making his move and seeing us."_ The butterflies complimented Lucifer at the very end, which the demon king of light takes it gratefully.

Yuri was glad Lucifer had managed to trigger Verus. But what if– "What if you didn't know, or rather, Rin isn't your mate at all? Would you still do it? Will you still protect him?" Yukio spoke her thoughts as he continues to glare at the back of the demon king.

Lucifer didn't respond, which lead the two members of the family to rush with rage. Amaimon was also thinking that what if Rin wasn't his destined mate at all? Will his other older brother gave him another mission? Will his brother try to kill Rin too?

"Well?" Yukio snarled as he reached out for the pen at Rin's desk that was uncapped.

"I would still. Rin is a very interesting being. Half-human and a demon. I wouldn't let a being like that be killed just so easily. He also has Satan's flames, and I would like to see how he would improve that and control it. And regardless of the situation, he will be in, I am sure he will be prevented to go in that path as the Mystic Shifters are there to protect and care for him." He glances over to the rabbit. _"That is for sure a fact. But not every time we can prevent his worst fate not to be encountered. It could still be possible he will encounter tragedy, or worse. Like right now."_

Lucifer merely frowns and never responded. The other two just gave their silent thanks that Rin is Lucifer's mate. Amaimon also and removed the nasty thoughts of what if Rin wasn't his mate at all. A true mate pair was something he was horrified to know and constantly avoiding to meet any sort of demons who would match his mate mark, but when he later knew it was Rin, he was much more delighted to learn about that.

It's like, there is something far more interesting about the half-demon rather than the other demons itself. Others are bold, the same as ever, partially annoying; getting on his nerves most of the time, cruel, unamusing, too much for him. Something he would usually see on demons. Even on his brothers. Besides, they are too busy. If one of them were his mate, he would rather just die. Why? He doesn't want to be ignored that much for a long period. Yes, he also to has a kingdom and mission of his own. But he could at least made time to spend with his loved ones.

He recalled one time, it was about Mephisto. He was very curious about the older demon when he was still a child, so he would constantly try to sneak up on him. Like his shadow. Then one day, he told his brother that he wanted to play. He is still capable to show such expression around that time. When the older demon refused and told him he was busy, it was not a bother to him at first. Then when he attempted it a few couple of times, it had become irritating. Which leads him to annoy the other brothers he has. But he received the same, then one of his brothers told him that he should stop being annoying and being so happy. He wondered if it was bad to be happy all the time, to express as such. Which it led him to not express as much as possible.

"So in short, you would still keep him alive because he is interesting to you? So it would bring entertainment in your life?" Yuri had that thought brought up and asked it. If it is, oh how she will have many doubts about this demon king.

"Partially. But I would mostly try to attempt to make him join me instead of Samael. He is a precious being to be just be wasted so easily." Now, this brings Yukio and Yuri being far angrier and had many doubts about the demon king.

The butterflies scoffed, _"So blunt when it comes to truth Lucifer. Honesty is a one-way gate to hell isn't it?"_ Lucifer chuckles to himself in response.

"Why do you say so?" He asked.

_"No particular reason. But you just made the two have second thoughts about you. Nice one trying to gain their trust in you. And it made your other brother over there have thoughts regarding what if Rin wasn't his mate also."_ The butterflies glanced over to the mentioned demon king, which Lucifer let his gaze went to the other fellow demon king too.

Amaimon has a mixed expression, the obvious one is sadness. Which the two knew he was thinking far more worse about what if Rin wasn't his mate. Who knows what the demon king could be thinking of further on. Lucifer, on the other hand, was a bit worried about his brother. It's not like he wants to bring up the topic at all.

_"Nice going demon king of light."_ The butterflies congratulated him and wagged their fluffy ball of a tail. Lucifer responded with a roll of his eyes and pressed his hand over his forehead. Getting a bit of a headache.

_"Do you still have any more certain questions you like to ask Lucifer Yuri?"_ The butterflies asked as they tried to pry Yuri off from her nasty thoughts. They can feel her aura getting a bit darker, a bit more dangerous and threatening. It is not a pleasant feeling. Mostly if Verus had just left the body just earlier.

Yuri gazes over to her subjects, eyes very angry. Filled with more emotions than they knew of. _"Please do not hesitate to ask more our Queen."_ They told her, trying to not get into her nerves.

Yuri tried to remain calm, to get out some questions. But with her thoughts looming over Lucifer's honest answers, she cannot question any longer. So she shakes her head in response, "No, there is no need for me to ask more questions. That is all for now."

Lucifer frowned at the response. It was harsh, he can tell it was a forced answer and had veins popping out of her forehead.

She stood up, the rabbit fell to the floor and landed on its butt. "I will freshen up myself. Please do call me if ever you need me for something else. Do you want to join me Yuki?" Yukio stood up, answering Yuri's question non verbally, and walked beside her.

The two watched the other two left the room with a soft click of the door. Their footsteps slowly faded away as they have gone farther from the room.

_"Do you have to be so honest as always Lucifer? You do know what you have gotten yourself into right?"_ The butterflies asked, quite concerned about what their relationship with each other might come in the future. It could be possible Yuri would raise suspicion on him and wouldn't allow Lucifer to be with her older son.

Lucifer released a heavy sigh, it was bottling up inside him and he was trying his best not to let it out so easily. "Of course I do. Being honest is one of the traits I am well-known of after all."

The butterflies didn't respond to such an answer Lucifer had given, instead, they made their way to the bed of the half-demon and lay beside him.

Amaimon sat up from his position, a bit sore from staying a bit too long, and didn't move even for a bit. He stared mindlessly off the bedsheet below him as he bit his thumb's nail. Lucifer's face scrunched in disgust, "Please Amaimon, stop that habit of yours already. It's quite a bother."

The mentioned demon king raise his head, face expressionless, and seemed to have nothing to say to the other king. Other than his intense stare and anxiously biting his nail.

From what Lucifer can see, his younger brother won't stop his habit and probably haven't listened to him at all from the very beginning.

The rabbit's eyes– that were previously closed after they had hopped to the bed and lay down– opened one eye and faced Lucifer. _"You better best pray for your life and their blessings king of light. This is something we won't help you at all after your bold answers."_ They stated and shut their other eye once again.

Lucifer looked down at his lap. He raises his hand to his face, palm facing him as he looked at it that is covered with his white gloves. Taking his other free hand off his lap, he removed his gloves slowly and focused his eyes on the bare palm of his.

He shut his eyes closed, focusing all of his energy and aura around the palm of his hand before him. In a matter of seconds, sparks of lightning wrapped around his hand where he is currently focusing. A bright small light shines upon his palm as he continued to focus his every energy and power on it.

Amaimon glanced over to what is his older brother doing. Very curious about what could the demon king of light doing with such willpower he is releasing. It is something he did not yet felt before. He felt it once with Mephisto, but this one is far stronger and a bit calmer than the other.

Kuro hid behind the rabbit as the sparks flew in the minute it passed him. Afraid, he had not thought of his actions and had instinctively hidden behind the rabbit that was close to him– although the rabbit is a bit smaller than his average cat size. His fur stood up from fright as the sparks continued to fly around the room.

The butterflies opened their eyes from the sudden movement and low hissing behind them. They look behind to see the frightened demon cat. Very curious what it had made the cat act like that, they followed the sparks that were flying across their sight. When they saw where it came from, they joined Amaimon as they watch the demon king of light create something on his palm.

Slowly as the seconds passed by, on top of Lucifer's palm, the bundle of light had grown bigger and bigger by the minute it was infused with energy and power of the demon king. The sparks continued to increase itself inside the room, align with the speed as they cannot be followed with their eyes.

The other two expected a bomb of some sort; an explosion. But as soon as the sparks died down and the bright emitting light from Lucifer's palm too, they had shut their eyes tightly for whatever their expectations are.

Surprisingly, nothing happened. They only heard a chuckle that came from the butterflies.

_"What a cute necklace Lucifer. Was that your gift for your betrothed?"_ The butterflies asked, confusing the other two and leading them to open their eyes.

Lucifer raises the necklace by the tiny chain silver lace, raising it to see the beauty of it and had loved how the small crescent moon and star-shaped silver and gold pendant dangling from it. The demon king smiled from his work as he inspected it for any damage or works that should be done further.

Amaimon crawled over to his brother, putting his chin on top of Lucifer's broad shoulders as the two inspected the pendant. Kuro however, was very reluctant and stayed there. He can still see it from afar, but not so clear to see it's beauty.

"I want to do that." Amaimon emotionlessly stated as his eyes pierced through the necklace. "You are capable of doing it. You just don't know how to." Lucifer replied and removed his brother's head off his shoulder.

He then put the necklace on the nightstand beside the head of the bed. This made the butterflies had their curiosity up.

Lucifer stood up from his seat. He put back his gloves on his other bare hand and readjusted his uniform.

_"And where are you supposed to be going now king of light?"_ The butterflies asked.

"I'll be heading back to my ship. My time here is almost up after all. I have a scheduled meeting with the other organizations and the True Cross order too later on. I best to be prepared early than later." Lucifer replied as he snaps his fingers and disappeared. Not willing to say goodbye to the rest.

Kuro finally leaped over on his place to where the necklace is. He used his mouth and teeth to grab on the lace– it is quite a bit tricky for him as it was lay flat against the wooden flat surface. Once he had taken it, he leaped over to the remaining demon king.

_"Lift it! I wanna see how it looks like!"_ Kuro mewled his demand. Amaimon didn't seem to be bothered and carefully loop his finger to the lace and lift it. Kuro inspected it, mostly the pendant as it piqued his interest.

Shortly, the cat had grown bored looking at it and lay beside once again. Amaimon stared at the dangling pendant after the cat.

" _Why don't you put it on him?"_ Amaimon glanced to the rabbit, now close and leaning on his thigh part. _"It won't hurt to do it right?"_ Amaimon takes their suggestion and crawled over to Rin.

Unhooking the small clip of the necklace, he carefully slid it under Rin's neck and reattached it. He then left it there as Rin continued to sleep peacefully.

He then went his way to the desk, stepping on it without a care and grabs a hold of the edge of the window. " _Hey, don't you want to know how Lucifer did that?"_

Amaimon turned his head over to the rabbit that was now sitting on the floor. He remained silent, not quite sure what to answer about that.

At some point, he does want to know. But then, he doesn't want to know how either. It does pique his interest, but he doubts it will be handy when it comes to battles.

Struggling to decide, Amaimon remained sitting squat on the desk while staring at the butterflies.

For a long few minutes of silence, Amaimon finally answered. "Sure. It looks fun."

The butterflies smiled in their rabbit form, a bit weird but yet still cute whatsoever.


	44. Denial

**___________ **

**_*Denial*_ **

**___________ **

**_7:23 am_ **   
**_(Monday-- School)_ **

  
As days and weeks had passed; turning into months, the twin brothers had gotten a lot of reputation built up during those periods.

After Bon's confession about knowing their heritage, he had started to spread even more rumors that everyone believes in. It is such because he is mostly trusted by some or had a great reputation. Although they have not seen any proof of the accusation Bon and stated, they believe in it and started to distance themselves to Yukio and Rin. Especially the older twin.

They do believe Rin is a demon and the son of Satan rather than Yukio, despite the fact his elf life ears are in the open and how his fangs are clear for everyone to see whenever he speaks. Of course, they would believe that he is one, with such features that are not practically normal for a human.

Rin had many ups and downs during those times, while his brother has not received as much hate as his older brother. And as much as the butterflies wanted to desperately help the older one, they cannot. They are not visible and will go against their protocols if they do it just for him.

Of course, it resulted in their Queen and them bickering, arguing every minute and hour a day because of the situation they could easily handle. Again, it will be against their protocol if they would try to reveal themselves and spoke to them that the twins are not demons.

Also, lying was never an option for them. It is one of the rules and hates they have, lying. Be it a white lie or not. But they are hypocrites at some time, like one time they had to lie to Rin for his safety. They have a reason.

Looking back at the previous topic we have, the twins month was never a great experience. Mostly for Rin as he had to suffer once again with insults and such. His usual normal routine had changed drastically also. He had become thinner, reverting to his old physical shape.

In every corner and building he entered, he can hear the nasty remarks, insults, rumors about him every single day. How he looks weird and his ears are pointy (which Rin find it funny that they never paid attention to his features before.)

Every single student's eyes piercing his back, making him a bit uncomfortable from it. The whispers of words like swords that were slowly digging itself through his mind. Scarring itself in his mind, never to be forgotten. Then their scent of fear whenever he passed, it felt so nostalgic to him. It brought him back to the old days.

Overall, it didn't affect him that much as everyone would think. He had expected this day to come, it doesn't surprise him if everyone's perspective on him had changed quickly like a snap of a twig.

He was slightly amused by that fact, the fact humans can easily change their view on others once a rumor was spread about them.

Rin doesn't care for any of those humans who dared to look at him like that. They are just nobody to him, just like how he usually looks at them all the time. They look like a ghost to him, or rather, do not exist in his life.

Yet something is making him feel too much. Like something is making him feel a lot more down than usual. Before he was not like this, as he can remember. But now, it is something a bit too heavy for him. It is similar to the day Bon had confessed his knowledge and anger towards him.

Like usually, he was staring off in space at the corner of the hallways. Later he knew, he is very late and had to run where his classroom is. He had been like that two times. One more time he will be late he will be sent to the headmaster's office to be given some sort of work to make up for his lateness.

Although he would rather much love that; being sent to the office and stay there to just ignore the lecture of the demon.

He has been practically off, wondering to himself why was he acting so differently, feeling so heavy than usual. Then when he had come to the terms and put the dots in a line, he had finally noticed it. On why he was acting so off and feeling so empty than normally.

It was because of the Kyoto Trios, that had now been distant to him.

When he recalled back, he remembered the three had gotten their best to be close to him as possible. With the frequent force of feeding him with the exact portion of food, taking care of him, and mostly, being his friend, and more and more that they have done for him, it had been made clear to him.

Without their annoying vibe, stupidness, and cheerfulness. If it wasn't for them, Rin wouldn't probably enjoy his time at the True Cross and possibly had run away from the start.

He had missed them. He wanted them back. But he knows it won't happen again.

Well, not all the Kyoto Trios were his favorite at all. Like, Bon. Rin had taken a bit of dislike at his attitude, mostly when he was arguing with the other girl student in their cram school class. But overall, he is still quite fun to be with.

Next was Shima, he had never thought he would be taken a liking to that boy at all. But it would usually make his day a bit better when he would constantly ask Rin unnecessary questions and his weird obsession with fawning over him sometimes. It is very annoying and he would usually get angry at the male, but he likes it as it has made his day better.

The last one is Konekomaru. Oh, how he got hit hard on that one. He had gotten so stupidly and unknowingly closed to the mentioned monk, he hadn't noticed he had cared for him at all. Every day in the morning, he would usually meet up with him or be greeted by him during their first period. Now, he no longer receives a smile with a warm greeting nor a decent conversation with him.

Rin regrets not getting close to the three, oh how he hated the fact he blatantly shoves them away and pursued to continue with his original act. It was so stupid of him. Now, he was suffering from regrets.

But what is done is done. He cannot stop those rumors after all. Humans believe in it even without any true source of proof that he and his brother are the sons of Satan. Well, of course, he and his brother– probably some people to knows that is true. But that is because they have seen it before their own eyes.

Although technically, the only ones that know his and Yukio's heritage are himself, Yukio, his mother, the butterflies, Mephisto, Amaimon, Lucifer, the priests that were on the monastery, Shiro, and the rest of the demons.

He would probably just move on from that fact and just face that his blood test would reveal the truth either way.

When he heard from his mother about the blood test he will be taking the current day he is living on, he was a bit anxious about it. He is still half-human currently, also half-demon so it depends on what the results might come. It could be possible that the demon blood inside him will overpower the human blood and probably have tainted it with its own already. It could be possible the result is him being a demon. But he hopes it won't be. Even if he knew it would still result in a positive of him as a demon.

As much as he wanted to prevent their heritage secret to be out, he only has to stay positive for now and be hopeful it won't go to an end to his life. He wants to live longer than now.

"Okumura-Kun, are you alright? You don't look so good." The teacher asked from the front of the class with their loud voice. All attention went to him as their eyes went curious. Some had their eyes glare at him while some are taking pity on him.

He shakes his head in response, "No. I'm fine. Please continue." Rin politely replied while the teacher did so returned to whatever they were doing, which is discussing some small parts of their topic from before.

Rin had dozed off in front of him, not caring to listen at all to the discussion. The butterflies were there to keep his posture straight and controlled his hand to write down some necessary notes while he drifts off once again.

Unbeknownst to them, Konekomaru was sliding a worried glance to Rin.

**_____Time Skip_____**

  
It was finally lunch time. It is not his favorite time just because he usually doesn't do anything around that current time. Eating was not an option for him. He had lost an appetite during the afternoon as he recalled the previous acts Bon had done to him. It still pained him.

He doesn't want to return to the dorms either. Since his mom would usually give him too much food. Which would end his stomach to misery and probably won't be able to go to school with that kind of a burden. She won't be disappointed either as Yukio always returns to the dorm usually now because their mother is there.

Although sometimes, he had to go there as the butterflies are forcing him to. It was like the old times, just a bit sadder and lonelier.

He would usually walk around the empty hallways as the students eat their way to their delight, but he decided not to do that as he doesn't feel like walking through the empty hallways and hear his footsteps echo.

So instead, he had decided to just stay at the clinic. Not the ordinary clinic, the one that is mostly being avoided by many students because they thought it was a haunted room or something.

He was laying there for just about a minute, he had to lie to the nurse to let him stay on the clinic bed for a while before the cram school class starts. Well, before the blood test starts with him. According to Mephisto, he will be called around after lunch anyway.

_"Aren't you worried about the blood results Rin?"_ The butterflies asked as they formed themselves into a rabbit. Their voice is softer– a whisper as the nurse is still present inside the room. But with the curtains pulled around the bed, they won't be seen unless they made a very loud voice.

Rin lay down on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head as another pillow for him while he looks up at the ceiling. "Not that much" he replied dully.

_"How come? Don't you want to prove it to them that you are not a demon that Suguro had spread about?"_ The butterflies hop on top of Rin's chest as they lay comfortably there while looking at him in the eye.

The half-demon hummed to himself for an answer, making a vibration softly on his chest where the butterflies don't seem to mind at all.

"I am used to being seen and talk down like that. So it doesn't affect me at all. I have gotten used to it after all. And I doubt the three would change their perspective on me. They said mom told them. So even if I was given the result and it was a human, they won't probably go near with me ever again." Rin replied as he felt something tightened inside his chest.

"Konekomaru would believe them. Since the three are childhood friends after all. So there is no point if I were to be given a negative for being a demon. Those three will never be near me as they knew the truth anyway." Rin added sadness filled his tone as he stated it.

The butterflies frowned at the statement. Although most of it was true. The two males may no longer approach or befriend Rin, along with the monk as he is their childhood friend.

With that said, the butterflies nuzzled it's nose to Rin's face. Comforting him as they saw his eyes filled with great sadness. They can tell how this affected him so much. But for them, it is better than the other two knew it either way. Since they have been butting themselves in on Rin's life too much. They would be sure to know it sooner or later either way.

_"But isn't this what you wanted? Them not to be near you as they are pretty much annoying?"_ Rin held his breath for a minute there before letting it out.

"Yes, I did say that." He frowned after stating it. "But why do I feel so alone? I never had this kind of problem before. I also thought that it is great for them to know it already about my heritage, but why do I keep wishing for the time to turn back and stop mom from spitting it out?"

The butterflies didn't respond very quickly to that. They can tell Rin why he was acting like that differently than from what he was in his childhood days. But they wanted him to learn it from himself and know why he was acting like that. Although it will take some patience and time to make him realize that. But they do not know he already knows what he was missing. The only one he is missing is how he is feeling. He was confused about why he was missing them so much. And how they are important to his life even if they have never gotten too good terms with each other at some point.

They are like the small bundle of joy to Rin's day. A very small, important bundle of joy.

He may have realized it already, but he kept denying it as he doesn't want to believe he had changed just because of them.

" _Well, are you that eager to know why you are feeling like that?"_ They asked, mainly getting straight to the point so it could be changed once the blood test was done.

Rin closed his eyes, "Sometimes I do want to know why. Sometimes don't. I don't know why I don't sometimes Like, something is pulling me from wanting to know it. Like it was a taboo or something." Rin can suddenly hear some small usher voices from the back of his mind, he pushed it away as he felt a bit lightheaded. Even from his closed eyes.

_"Well, we can help you realize why you were feeling like that. But once you learned it, you must promise us that you won't deny it."_ Rin opened his eyes to look at them, confused. "Why? Is it something that I would overreact to it?"

_"Yes. Knowing you Rin, you would do everything to deny that truth itself. Even if it explained to you that is why you are feeling like that. You are a very stubborn kid."_ Rin pouted and rolled his eyes in response. "Fine, promise," Rin muttered as he returned to closing his eyes once again.

The butterflies look down on him, clearly hearing his wild thoughts. They knew Rin knows what made him changed, they knew he knows the truth. And yet he denied it as much as he can. He doesn't want to believe that he had been needing a friend for such a long time, that he needed someone else rather than them and the others.

But because of how they had raised him to become, of course, he would deny it. He was used to those types of feelings, being numb and going dull like before. Being neutral to whatever situation he is in, be it being him bullied or what.

For a long period of silence surrounding the room, they heard someone moaning in delight and someone had hit something. "Kid, are you going to be fine alone? I'll be just having my early break now." The nurse asked as they went closer to the bed where Rin is.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He responded immediately before the nurse had taken the curtains within her grasp. She moved further away with a hum and an okay. Rin then heard keys colliding with each other and had been placed down somewhere.

"Be there for your class later okay? Sir Faust will not be happy seeing one of his students using the clinic just to skip class." Rin hummed loudly as a response to the nurse. The nurse then left the room with a soft click of the door.

For a few minutes of silence, making sure the nurse had gotten further away from the clinic. He sighed through his nose.

"When will you guys start it helping me realize?" He asked while feeling the butterflies wiggle on top of his chest. When he received no response, he was slightly confused as to why it hasn't responded to him. It could be probably they have made themselves comfortable on top of his chest or was not that eager to answer at all.

He sat up abruptly when his phone blared. Startling him and the rabbit slid down his chest. He picks it up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Okumura-Kun, where are you? It is time for your blood test." Mephisto questioned, a bit annoyed as Rin had answered his phone.

"What time is it?" Rin asked as he swore it had only been a few minutes since the lunch had started. He heard a disappointed sigh on the other line, which Rin rolled his eyes.

"Just get here at my office already," Mephisto demanded before he hangs up. Not willing to continue the conversation further on.

The half-demon looked over to the rabbit who was listening carefully at the conversation. _"Shall we?"_

Rin nods, as much as he wanted to stay on the bed furthermore, he needs to take the test now.

So he got up from the bed as the butterflies turned back to their original form. Rin let the butterflies go out first before he shuts the door to the clinic.


	45. Still not the same

**__________ **

*Still not the Same*

**__________ **

**Friday, 5:14 am**

  
We all very knew that the half-demon Okumura is a morning person and would not waste time for him to bedridden himself to sleep. That he would rather have his routine and normal training on a daily, right?

As a morning person Rin can be, he is now sadly lazy, tired to even try getting up from his bed without having a headache. It was as annoying as it was previously that he had before, but it has been going for the past couple of days. Resulting in him walking like a dead man.

Well, at least it wasn't that annoying and painfully throbbing. He much rather had this light headache than the excruciating one.

He slight grunt in discomfort from the pain on his upper and lower back due to the same position he was in from last night. He twisted his body to get better and change his position, he stretched for s short amount of time on the bed before wiggling himself comfortably.

But soon, he was met by the chimes of the butterflies. Waking him up as calmly as they can, even though they could have just made other noises that can annoy him other than their chime. But they knew better than any type of noise, Rin could easily sleep through it. They learn from the best.

With an attempt of few more chimes, the half-demon groaned in response. He didn't want to get up yet, so he had thought through something so those butterflies would go away.

But rather, he just followed his instinct. Instead of sitting up and glare at them, he grabbed his pillow and put it on top of his head, pressing the sides of the pillow on his ears. Blocking any soft annoying chimes of the butterflies.

The butterflies went eerily silent when Rin pressed the pillow on top of him. They have become rather disappointed at the demon. It is not like they do not want him to sleep s bit more, it's because of his training that was not being followed accordingly anymore.

They were worried that Rin may have forgotten how to use his Rhopalocera and the sword they have given him. It has been two months since he last trained properly.

The butterflies then compressed themselves, to form into the rabbit they certainly love. Their red killer eyes stared at Rin's form, who has his tail out in the covers, wagging and rubbing itself on the bedsheets. Making the demon purr in delight from the tingling sensation being sent through his lower back.

 _I could do this all day~_ Rin hummed and snuggled to the side of his bed.

The butterflies sighed in their form, _"Since when did you stop being a morning person?"_ They asked curiously. They waited for him to answer, but he didn't. They were very unpleased now that Rin did not try to utter or make a non-verbal answer to them. At least just give them a shrug if you don't know.

For the longest time they had been with Rin, this is the first time they had no idea what to do with him. They could force him to get up by controlling his body, but with what just happened so recently, it would be impossible and would tamper with the healing.

Instead of waking the other up calmly or just annoy him even more just to wake up, like, at 5 in the morning, they went out of the room instead.

When Rin heard the door had opened, yet never heard it shut, he peeked under his pillow to see if the butterflies were still there to greet him with an annoying rabbit look they so loved. It's not like he doesn't like their form, it's just annoying to see it almost every single day. He rather much prefers their individuality as a butterfly. And not a compact of them and shapeshifting.

Rin would usually rise at this point, feeling a bit bad for them that tried their best to wake him up. But he stayed still and waits for them to come back instead.

He could go back to sleep right now as the butterflies had left him alone, like any other times he had attempted. But he rather waits for them to come back, he was expecting something that would make him jump and ran out of the room. The first time they had done that was just last Saturday. It was a very interesting memory, but not fun for him. That day, he was not in the mood as he felt like shit.

As minutes passed by with the butterflies not coming back just yet, Rin decided to remove the pillow above his head and lay comfortably on the bed. Repositioning himself and hugging the blankets closer to him. He shut his eyes and went back to sleep once again.

"Rin! Come down here!" Yuri yelled. He can feel the whole building shook slightly, he even shuddered in fear when he felt it. He would assume that his mother was down at the cafeteria. He can at least tell that as he can pinpoint where the voice came from. Or rather, he knew it from the beginning.

He felt hide eye twitch in response as he rose from his bed, ruffling his bed hair and glaring at the upcoming rabbit that has a smug look on their face. He smiles darkly at them.

"Since when did you guys become as cruel as the others?" Rin huffed and pouts in annoyance after. The rabbit hop on his bed, slightly tipping the bed which Rin wondered how heavy is the rabbit exactly to make his bed tip even the slightest.

The rabbit sat in front of Rin, looking proud now that the half-demon had risen from his slumber. _"We have been like this from the start. We just never show it as much as possible. It is not befitting for us to act like such a brute."_

 _"Besides, you should be up anyway. We are so proud and happy for you today."_ Rin raises an eyebrow in confusion by what they meant.

"What are you guys so happy about for me?" He asked curiosity filled him in as he wondered what is. At the same time, Kuro entered the room with a tired look.

"Kuro! Good morning." Rin greeted happily. The cat responded with a yawn first, showing his fangs in the process then looked at Rin. _"Morning Rin...."_ Kuro greeted back as he leaped lazily at the bed.

He wobbly went over to Rin's lap, curling itself on top of the lap and snuggling itself deeper to his warmth. The rabbit looked at the sidhe cat with no expression to tell, but their tail kept wiggling which Rin cannot tell what they meant. It could be many things as to why it was twitching.

When Kuro purred softly in delight and had closed his eyes, the rabbit frowned and stopped twitching its tail. _"We are happy about the results of the blood test Rin. And how you and your brother have gotten back to your normal selves."_ They replied as they showed a happy smile to the boy. Rin frowned. It is true they have gotten back to their selves after he was proven that he was not a demon. (He does still clearly wonders why humans tend to believe in such rumors with no real source that it was even true)

He was still shocked about the result, to be honest, the day he had tested is the day the result was given to them. And it resulted in him being negative as a demon and positive for a full human.

Those who were present there were also shocked, mostly his brother and Shura. Mephisto was not much, he couldn't tell what he was expressing as he looked just normal as ever. But on some part, Rin thinks that the demon already knew the results from the start. Like it could the demon's plan and had switched his blood with another human blood.

But then again, couldn't they identify who's blood it is? And aren't there many exorcists guarding the open exits of the lab? So the headmaster can't switch the blood he had given, right?

 **Or** it could be just his imagination running wild and overthinking stuff.

The rest, including the one representative of the Vatican and Angel– which he didn't like about a single thing about him at all, he kept glaring at him throughout the waiting time. It was a long wait, probably two to three hours. He couldn't remember but it is very long as he had fallen asleep beside his brother. We're not that interesting to be told. They were very clear that they were relieved, but held no emotions in their voice.

When the results were given to them, those who knew the twins' heritage were shocked. The other two that were there that were the representatives for the other Vatican who couldn't come, we're not that shocked at all. But still surprised them, but slight happiness as they were relieved that Rin was proven not a demon. Mostly a son of Satan.

Then Angel apologized for the inconvenience and the false alligations towards the twins. "We will take hold of the student who spread the rumor about you," Angel told them, in which Rin immediately jumped in and told him that it is fine and shouldn't be punished for.

Of course, this enrages Shura and his twin for suddenly protecting Suguro from the punishment. Yet Rin does not want to hear any from them, resulting in him to glare menacingly at the two exorcists. He swore he heard Mephisto muttering something about how scary he was.

Angel and the member of the Vatican were shocked at Rin, they questioned why and Rin told them it is not a big deal. And he would rather let Karma do it. Of course, the two understood and agreed with him. Angel then started to spout out nasty comments on the person who dared to try making a false rumor. Rin had tried his best not to open his mouth and defend Bon. For who knows what will happen to him if he dared to defend the man.

Then later, Angel suddenly admitted that they were relieved that Rin was not a demon. Because if he is, they would surely have to give him a test whether he is still the son of Satan and mostly, the second possessor of the blue flames. Angel also said that Rin would have a rough time if he were a demon. Which is true considering the half-demon knew what would happen to him anyway if he was known as a demon.

It was rather an uncomfortable atmosphere around them. All of them noticed the heavy tension, so they all laughed it off as a joke. But the other three were having a hard time laughing along with them as they know the truth.

When all of them left the laboratory, Angel and the other representative Vatican had made their way to Mephisto's office and gathered all the students to clear the rumors about the twins. Rin had an unsettling feeling when he and the Kyoto Trios crossed paths. Bon gave him a nasty look, Konekomaru looked at him with fear in his eyes, while Shima merely frowned at him. He doesn't know if it was anger or pity.

When announced that the Okumura twins were proven a full human. The students didn't care as it was only a mere rumor after all. They were happy for the twins and started to treat them like before. Rather, a bit better as the students have finally started to treat them equal once again.

Although everything went back to normal, the Kyoto Trios were still giving him a distance. Except for Konekomaru's look on him had a relief that he was proven not a demon, but Bon and Shima were there to still remind him that Rin could easily fake the test.

Of course, Rin knew this would still happen, which saddens him still and had this heavy burden inside his chest. So in other cases for Rin, it is still not the same for him as other people who were trying their best to fill up their places were annoying, bratty, and just rude. Being a bully rather. Not to him, but others.

So he would still casually be alone and the same as ever from before. So the butterflies should be happy for is Yukio. He has been become more active and had mostly returned to normal. Rin was happy for his brother too as he was able to become happy once again before these shits happened.

When the butterflies noticed Rin frowning, they tilt their head to the side. " _Are you not satisfied with the results? Were you expecting something different?"_ _They asked._

Rin kept silent as he stroke his fingers along with the fur of the demon cat on his lap. His thoughts rambling inside his mind as he continued to feel the emptiness of his hollow heart. None noticed this behavior at all except for the butterflies since they are practically everywhere he goes.

 _"Rin?"_ They called, trying to snap his attention to them. But the male didn't hear and only passed it through the other ear after it entered the other. He continued to stroke the black silky fur of Kuro as he sleeps comfortably on his lap.

Then the butterflies' rabbit ears perked up from frantic footsteps coming towards them. They knew who it was coming for them but they stayed still till the person arrives.

Still stroking the fur with his fingers, the butterflies await the expecting guest to arrive in the room, Yuri grumpily went inside and greeted the others with a scowl on her face. The apron that belongs to Rin still tied around her waist, spatula up with few greases coming down and slightly hot.

"When are you guys going to come down?! I've been calling you for the last couple of minutes already!" Yuri exclaimed as he glared at the rabbit, who had stayed silent and trying to blend in with the sheets. Which is a very dumb attempt as they could still be seen.

When none of them responded to her, she sighed angrily and crossed her arms above her chest. "Just get down already. And Rin, you'll be having some guests today. So after you ate your breakfast, take a bath and wear something decent. And no, shorts and shirts are not decent." Yuri stated before leaving the room to continue with her cooking.

Rin pouted after, "That is still decent though....." He muttered while continuing to comb the fur through his fingers. Lightly scratching Kuro's head with his nails.

Kuro mewled a yawn before nuzzling its face to Rin's palm. _"I wanna_ _eaatttt_ _"_ he whined as he continued to purr and rubbed his face on Rin's palm.

Rin responded with a smile and tickled Kuro's ears from behind, earning a louder purr before he removed it to go downstairs.

Kuro whined as he was slipped off Rin's lap and his attention. He looked at the rabbit that was above him, looking down at home with its red killer eyes. Kuro batted at the pink nose when it twitched.

"Come on you two," Rin called as he stretched his limbs. The rabbit looked over at Rin with a hint of concern on their eyes but followed Rin using their wings that appeared behind them.

Kuro suddenly whines, " _No fair! How come they have wings!"_ The rabbit rolled its eyes at the whining cat. Rin on the other hand just looked at him and the other. He then proceeded to go downstairs along with the two. Kuro was glaring at the flying rabbit the whole time though.

______

  
Presenting in front of them was a simple sunny side up egg with a burger on the side. One for Rin and one for Yuri. The other two had their preferred food. Kuro has his catnip wine along with some wet cat food while the butterflies had a salad with no dressings.

The other two had gone ahead to grab and eat their savory food. (in their case)

"So, when will Yukio come home?" Yuri asked as she removed the apron and placed the spatula down the sink.

"According to Mephisto, he'll be home by lunch. It will still take a few more hours as his group was not finished yet, that is what he said." Rin answered as he looked hesitantly at the burger. He would prefer cereal to be honest.

Yuri sat down on her seat across from her son, "Eh? Why? Was their mission that difficult?" Yuri pouts form the answer. She was expecting her other son to arrive this morning, so she prepared a burger for him. Ready to be heated for him to eat, but when Rin told her he will be back at lunch, she is very disappointed that the extra food she made would go to waste. Or not as she can give it to the satyr demon as thanks for helping her.

"I don't know. Probably." He answered simply as he took a small bite of the burger. Yuri sighed and stared down at her plate.

The rabbit then perked up as they sense their queen's emotions, " _You should just wait for him, Yuri. Yukio always comes home late or more, so today was very surprising to us that he was able to return. Judging from what we have learned, your son is having a hard time cooperating with his teammates."_

Rin furrowed his eyebrows in concern. The butterflies noticed it and chewed on the carrot. _"Don't worry, Yukio is not getting bullied or somewhere like that Rin. I am surprised you care for him after all the times he had done to you."_

Rin sighed, "I already told you didn't I? I have long forgotten what he did and had forgiven him for lying to me and everything he and dad had done. They have a reason, so it is good enough anyway." Rin responded before finishing the rest of his meal, he is rather uncomfortable and annoyed by the questions. He had thought they had gone through this already.

Yuri looked at Rin with concern. The butterflies on the other hand did not pursue any more questions related to Shiro and Yukio, so they ate silently along with the rest.

Once done, all went to clean up their dishes. Kuro had already chased Ukobach, who is free as Yuri had offered to be the one still doing the dishes. The satyr demon was reluctant to let her do it, but he agrees to it and let her do the dishes.

When Rin went to the bathroom to freshen himself up before his guests would arrive, Yuri and her subjects were left in the kitchen area.

The clacking of the washed dishes clinks at each other as they were piling up on the rack. Sparkly clean and dry as the butterflies helped her wiped the dishes after.

 _"So, when will you start telling him about Verus?"_ They spark a conversation as they wiped the plate. Yuri didn't respond, hesitant to even try to reply as she, does not know when will she tell her son about it.

When they were given a silent treatment and the scowled look on her face, they placed the plate on the rack with the rest. _"It is not we are rushing you our queen. But it is for the best to tell him rather sooner than later. He does not take lightly of something being hidden from him for such a long time. Mostly if his life is in danger here._ " They stated before grabbing the bowl that Kuro used.

Yuri sighed, "I know....I'll tell him soon..."

" _And when would that be?"_ They dare to ask. Yuri let out frustrated gibberish words before finishing up the last bowl. "Look, it won't be that long. Give me some time to think about where to start. Give me some time how I should plan on telling him." Yuri angrily told the butterflies before going out of the room.

When they felt a gust of wind flew through their way, they ignored the tremendous feeling and continued to wipe the last bowl.

_"We hope the past won't repeat itself, Yuri."_


	46. Happy Yuri

**________ **

**_*Happy Yuri*_ **

**________ **

  
Rin let out a frustrated sigh when his mother scolded him for what he was wearing. It was very annoying, and he is not in the mood to wear some fancy shits or any type of suffocating turtle necks that his mother was forcing him to wear. Mostly if all were too big for him.

From a good distance, the butterflies watched their queen giving a scold to her son for wearing such a plain t-shirt and a knee-length short. Like he would casually wear when he is only in the dorm.

They assumed Yuri had begun scolding her boy once she had taken notice of his outfit. She was fitting in rage right now as she picks out some outfits that Rin can wear on his size. Of course, all of Rin's outfits consist of hoodies, some t-shirts that have some printed drawing on them. Some plain like he was wearing. Two tank tops, jogging pants, cargo pants, and shorts. Mostly shorts and plain t-shirts are available to be seen.

Rin was not the type of having his wardrobe being filled with clothes that won't be worn after he had used it once, so he preferred to buy clothes that would be mainly be used and good for going out. The butterflies had a word with him before– he was 12 at the time when they noticed it– but keeping charades with him was a bit hard. So it ended up with him being clueless and having a grumpy day for not knowing what they were meant to be telling him.

"Geez! All I can see here is your brother's clothes! Even if I force you to wear them, it would be just too big for you to fit in!" Yuri exclaimed as she pushed each hanger with the well-designed vests and other kinds of different shirts that all belonged to Yukio. When she reached the end, she sighed frustratedly and shuts the closet.

"What is so important that requires me to wear something good, mom? Is it someone special? Can't I just, not see them?" Yuri pinched the bridge of her nose, "It is someone special sweetie. You will soon learn who. And it is important to wear something good! You will be going out with them later!"

Rin cocked his head to the side, other eyebrow rose after. "Why?" He dared to ask. Yuri didn't respond and continue to think of another solution for her son to wear on such a special occasion.

 _"How about you hand him some of your clothes our queen. You and he have the same different width and height of the clothes. Although you must exclude some clothes that are too fitted for him. He will surely be suffocated to death and would never dare to use your clothes again."_ The butterflies suggested as they hop towards Rin. Joining him on top of his soft bed.

Yuri beamed in delight. Snapping her fingers in response, "That's a great idea! But I have too many clothes for him to choose from. It will take weeks for him to even decide." Rin begins to panic. He does not like the idea at all. He was imagining most are dresses and skirts and shits.

 _"Pick something that is a bit more masculine look. Clothes that make him rather comfortable, where he can move freely his joints without any restrictions. Do not let him wear crop tops our queen. I can assure you, he won't like it."_ They then looked over to Rin, who was slightly much calmer than before. They smiled to themselves for successfully making Rin less tense.

Yuri reconsiders it for a while, before agreeing and snapping her fingers. Then four outfits were laying on Yukio's bed. All paired from top to bottom, along with the shoes and accessories.

Rin stood up from his bed, along with the butterflies as they made their way to look at the clothes.

They were all masculine look, the same size as Rin. But the half-demon can tell the others are a bit tight. And most of all, all of them have turtle necks!

"But I don't want any turtle necks! I wore it once and it was itchy and nearly killed me!" Rin whined as he looked over to the four turtle neck shirts.

" _Oh, do not fret about that_ _Rin._ _Both you and Yuri and the similar dislikes when it comes to turtle necks. So she had brought out something that is rather loose on the neck. Some of them might fit still, but not as suffocating as you describe."_ The butterflies reassured Rin as they inspected the clothes.

Each of them is rather modern. Some are plain and simple, but it is what Yuri would describe as "decent" and not just a simple plain t-shirt and short.

All shoes are different kinds of boots, well, one of them are just sandals if ever Rin was not that committed to even dare to wear boots. Mostly if their guests prefer to walk to their destination with Rin.

Looming over the clothes, Rin reinspected it over and over till he was satisfied with one set. He points it out and Yuri smiled warmly. "That's a good choice sweetie! Glad you picked that!" Yuri stated and snapped her fingers, the others who were not chosen disappeared back to her enormous closet. Which no one will know where it currently was except for the butterflies.

Taking the clothes and shoes with him, he drops it down to his bed and turned his body to the other two. "Do you mind?" He grumpily asked. The two went out immediately as they let Rin take his time to wear his choose clothes.

It only took about a few 4 minutes before Rin walks out of the room with the clothes he had picked. And it had fit perfectly on him as it belongs to him.

He was wearing a sangria color loose turtle neck, the sleeves were only down to his elbows. Wearing a slightly, just slightly, dark blue fitted jeans. Come along with dark brown-black furry ankle boots with silver chains hanging at each side. It has heels of course, which is 3-4 inches tall.

Yuri clapped in delight as she was manifested by her son's appearance. On the other hand, the butterflies were proud that Rin had managed to restrain himself from complaining about the heels. The rest was fine for him, but the heels of the boots were annoying him. Like, a lot. All of those words "a lot" was written all over his face.

"See? It looks good on you! How is it?" Yuri questioned as she approached her son, grasping his shoulders and turning him around to get a better look at the back.

Rin muttered something under his breath, it was not necessary so Yuri ignored it. Even though she wants to smack his head for saying such language. "It's fine. I am surprised how your clothing fits on me."

 _"Of course it will fit you. You and your mother have the same height and width. You look rather a bit less masculine by looks than the other male human species. Your brother may have your mother's very similar face, but more masculine than yours."_ The butterflies stated, earning a growl from Rin.

"Are you saying I don't look like a male?!" Yuri grabbed Rin's face, pushing it together as she pinched it with her fingers. "You're so cute! I bet you're even cuter when you blush!"

That blew Rin off as he held his mother's wrist. Blushing slightly at what his mother had blurted out and her curiosity

 _"We did not say that. We just said that you look rather less masculine than your brother."_ The butterflies replied, then looked away from Rin's glaring eyes. _"Although you still look a lot more on a feminine side. You just look like a masculine due to your strength and how well reserved you are when it comes to emotions, mostly. But physically you look like–"_

"Okay! I get it! I don't look like a male!" Rin exclaimed as he forced the hand on his cheek to be removed and pouts. Yuri frowned at Rin's gloomy side and glared at her subjects.

The butterflies never dared to say something as they can tell Yuri was not pleased with their statement.

"Look at me Rin," Yuri demanded, a bit of authority on her tone was visible. Rin looked at her slowly, still feeling down at the statement of the butterflies

"It doesn't matter whether you look like a male or a female. That is only physically. All it matters is you have a big heart for someone who deserves it." Yuri heart warmly smiled at him, Rin was still scowling and still had the down.

Yuri sighed, glancing at the butterflies and scolding them from afar non verbally before returning her look towards her son. "For me, you're more masculine than your brother. I can somewhat see you as a hunk in the future sweetie."

Rin beams up with a slight blush on his cheeks. Yuri nearly tried to squish his cheeks again for being cute. But at least it brightens his mood. He looks like a child from being complimented as such as that.

Although if Yuri had, to be honest, she cannot see Rin as a hunk. She just said that so he will be much better and brighten up again.

Then from her sight, she saw the black furry tail out in the open. Wagging happily as the owner of the tail was very happy.

" _Weren't you supposed to hide your tail?"_ The butterflies asked as they also saw the black furry appendage swishing in the air full of happiness. Rin looked behind him, finally snap out of his fantasy land where he sees himself as a hunk as his mother told him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Rin said before letting his tail slide inside the clothes he was wearing.

"Ah, that won't be necessary Rin! They won't mind seeing your tail in the open. They knew your heritage after all." Yuri stopped Rin as she grabs the tail that was trying to slither itself indie the pants. "And your tail might not fit in your clothes."

Rin nods and lets his tail fall to the ground as he adjusted his clothes again.

"So, who's coming here? Is it Shura and Mephisto?" He wouldn't be surprised if it was Shura coming for him, but why should he still be needed to wear such attire? If it was Mephisto, he most likely doubts the demon needs to see him properly dressed.

Yuri shook her head. "Nope. Someone else." She responded and grinned at him. Rin and the butterflies were both confused and wondered who might it be. Well, the butterflies later knew it as Yuri mentally told them who it was.

They were shocked to say at least. They had thought those two were still busy. But at least they have made an open free time in their schedule so they could come and spend time with Rin.

Nothing more to do, they all went down to the cafeteria as Yuri is going to prepare food for her other son that would be coming home in 4 more hours. Best to be cooking right now so if ever Yukio returns home a bit earlier than what they were told, he could already have his warm meal in front of him.

"Ah! Before I forgot!" Yuri exclaimed as she snaps her fingers, a necklace with a crescent moon and star pendant was on her hand. "Here."

Rin took it and inspected the necklace. "Wear it. It will look good on you." Yuri stated as she grabbed the apron and wore it.

Rin didn't question why as he wore it around his neck. He felt a warm and calm sensation on the necklace suddenly after he had locked it securely. He grabbed the pendant in curiosity, tipping his head to the side. "What is this?"

"What is what hun?" Yuri repeated the question. Indicating for him to be at least more specific as she was already preoccupied with preparing the ingredients and utensils that will be needed.

"The necklace you just gave me. Is it some kind of ancient one? 'Cause, it's giving me a warm vibe when I wore it." He elaborated as he rubbed his thumb over the flat pendant.

From the other side of the room, the butterflies hop on the counter. Along with Ukobach and Kuro, both had playfully tumbled with each other to the rabbit. _"Does it make you uncomfortable?"_ They asked. Ignoring the groans of the two demons.

"No. It's just weird. It's also very oddly similar to when you guys are trying to help me whenever I had headaches." He said, slowly recalling the feeling he had whenever the butterflies tried to help him get through the pain.

 _"Well, isn't that great? Why bother question if it was ancient though?"_ Rin scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. Since mom gave it to me, I assumed it was an ancient necklace. Although it looks like something that could be already seen in this modern world."

"And you just answered your question hun," Yuri spoke up after finishing cutting the carrots and celery. "That necklace was gifted to you. I just hid it for some while as I can see you not that very fond of wearing such accessories unless it is something important to be worn." She added before proceeding to fill up the pot with water.

Rin was shocked. "Who gave it to me then? Do I know them?" He questioned. The stated question was direct to both the butterflies and Yuri as he looked at the back and forth, seeking for answers as the curiosity had to peek up.

 _"You know them. But he wasn't that close to you yet. Considering you just met him recently and had been busy for the last couple of days."_ The butterflies responded. Soon, they used the rabbit's right leg to smack Kuro on the head.

 _"Ouch!"_ The cat dramatically yelped as he glared towards the rabbit. " _What was that for?!"_

Ukobach on the other hand had resided to Yuri. Helping her mix some seasonings for the stew that she had planned to make for lunch.

 _"Stop rubbing your head against us too harsh. We could get rashes just from you, and mind the horns. It nearly pricked the flesh."_ The butterflies scolded Kuro. The sidhe cat whined in response to them.

 _"But I want some attention! No one is giving me one for the past few minutes! I am getting needy!"_ Kuro just admitted and wasn't aware of what he had just said. The butterflies rolled their eyes, " _You cats are a huge bothersome."_

This resulted in turning Kuro a lot angrier. Making himself a bit larger, grabbing the rabbit from the nape, and ran out.

Rin watched Kuro ran off the door with the rabbit in its mouth. He was rather– again– curious what would the sidhe cat do to the butterflies. But he had bet the cat would come back with few scratches on him, fur dusty and whining about how cruel the butterflies are. Which will be no surprise if that happens if Kuro dares to pick a fight with them.

Returning to the two cookers, they are having a conversation of their own. Their topic is about cooking too, which helps Yuri get more familiarized with the seasonings she doesn't know of before. Rin had listened to their conversations after he had checked his time

__Time Skip__

The three didn't know how much time had passed as the time the food was ready to be served. They were too busy, too preoccupied with the topic, and cooking lessons with Ukobach. He had rather given a few major tips and other kinds of seasonings that are good to mix in with. Partially, the topic of seasonings that Ukobach was speaking about is in Gehenna.

Yuri happily removed her apron while Ukobach turns off the stove that the stew was in. Rin creepily snuck in behind the satyr demon, trying to get the lid of the pot open with a spoon on his hand; ready to scoop some and taste it.

But he was halted by a clearing throat. He looked back to see his mother, looking at him disappointingly. Ukobach turned his back to see what made the other create such noise, only to be met by the half-demon. _"What are you doing behind my back Rin?"_

"Nothing. I just thought you might need some help." He said, lying while looking at his mother. Yuri was nodding now as her son frowned and pouted towards her.

Looking up from where the wall clock is ticking, they only have a few more minutes before the younger son arrives. Yuri had already prepared the warm bath, clothes, and of course, food for him. She had been wanting to do this for a long time, now she will do it!

Rin hooks his index finger to the loose upper fabric. It was getting a bit warm for him, staying too long and too close at the stove had triggered his sweat.

 _"Here."_ Ukobach reached out and showed a purple handkerchief. Rin thanked him and wiped off his sweat while going out of the room. Ukobach followed after he had opened the windows and exhaust fan to remove the heat inside.

Simultaneously, Kuro and the butterflies went back. They are darn filthy like they have rolled in the mud or something. You can tell as the rabbit which the butterflies had taken the form of were brownish. Rather than their original pure white. Kuro was technically visible still but had been damp wet for some reason.

"What were you two doing?" Yuri asked and crouched down to the tired creatures.

Both did not respond and had collapsed on the floor already by the time the question was spoken out. Yuri scoops the two of them to her arms– even if they are filthy– and walked to where the bathroom is.

"You two stay put and wait for Yukio or the guests okay? I'll be bathing these two for a few minutes. Or maybe an hour." The two did not respond as Yuri had already gone too far away for her to hear.

The two had started a conversation if their own after a few more minutes. Without them knowing what had come inside the building, they continued to have their respective topic on going.

From the corner of Ukobach's eye, he had seen Yukio. Slowly and quietly, making a shushing sound to him as he crept up to his brother from behind.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Rin asked, frowning in concern when Ukobach stopped talking. He had followed the demon's eyes when he noticed, twisting his body to look at who is the satyr looking at. Then he was startled when Yukio made a childish scary sound. A "boo"

Although it might be childish and rather funny for some, Rin had already leaped on Yukio. His hands-on the neck and was strangling his brother already.

"-n-nii-! S-s–an-!" Yukio struggled and reached to the hand of his brother, taking it off him but it was futile.

When Rin realized who he was trying to kill for scaring him, he stumbled back and pulled his brother to sit up. He had begun panicking, asking if Yukio was alright, repeating his apology for stumbling to the conclusion of he was an intruder.

For a few minutes, Yukio had finally calmed his older brother down. Although Rin still looks apologetic, his hand quivering on his lap as he looked at Yukio with worry.

Yukio released a sigh, "I shouldn't have listened to them...." He muttered. Rin heard it with his sensitive ears, "What do you mean by that Yuki? Were you told to do that to me?" He asked, slightly angry and ready to cause a fight with whoever had told his brother to scare him like that

"No, I was planning on surprising you and mom. But I had no idea how, so I seek suggestions from anyone. But none of them are very good. Most likely are going to result in me in a coma if I scared mom." Yukio chuckled as it was Shura who suggested scaring his mother instead of Rin.

"Then what came to the idea of scaring me instead?" Rin scowled, unpleased when Yukio had taken the suggestion of him getting scared instead of their mother. But who?

Yukio glanced at the door of the room. "You can at least come out now. Aren't you guys supposed to be having the rest of the day with my brother?"


	47. Overprotective

**__________ **

**_*Overprotective*_ **

________

  
As much as Rin wanted to feel sick at this point, he cannot as he will be receiving a scolding from his mother. Mostly for the clothes he was wearing. With no butterflies beside him for the rest of the day, he might get nuts for being in the clothes he was in for too long. It had become slightly itchy from the inside

He is currently with the two almighty demon kings. Lucifer and Amaimon. Both had dressed up nicely like they are going somewhere fancy. He was in the middle of them as they strolled around the park. There are a lot of children and families currently there as of this time. All having their world and topic to talk about. Smiling and chattering like they have no problem whatsoever.

"Hey, stop looking at them." Amaimon hissed lowly at Rin.

The halfling annoyingly looked at him. "Why not? They look so happy not to be noticed." Rin snarled and get a better angle to watch the familiar and children being happy. But he was soon being pulled by his other hand to the car they just got out of.

"Hey! Let go of my hand!" He exclaimed and struggled through the hold of the demon king. Amaimon didn't care, he was too jealous as the matter of fact. Rin's voice won't be able to get through his large jealousy over the fact his mate had his attention on some human children and families.

Lucifer followed behind the two, casually looking calm as ever. Although they were given so many stares from the other children as Rin throws tantrum.

He doesn't mind that their youngest brother/betrothed would cause such a scene. They do not care as they are demons after all. But the halfling seemed to be rather bothered at some point. Rin would sometimes stop and look over to the states before causing such ruckus again.

As the three neared the car, Rin was shoved inside and the two went in. The car was the limousine Mephisto had. He was very kind enough to let it be borrowed by his other brothers. Although he was very reluctant when Amaimon had looked at him very weirdly.

"Uhm....where are we going, sir?" The driver asked nervously. The driver is an exorcist too, but he is still afraid as the two powerful demon kings are riding along with him. He can be killed anytime if he said something rude.

"How about where Samael usually goes to." The driver raises an eyebrow in response.

"He meant the mall." Amaimon spoke with such a dull tone but had a hint of anger behind it as he held Rin's shoulder harshly with a scowl on his face. The driver shuddered and nods before proceeding to step on the gas

Rin crossed his arms above his chest and slumped backward at the seat. Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, "Now now. There is nothing for you to be angry about Rin."

Rin glared at him in response, "Yeah. How come there is nothing wrong with me to be angry?! Amaimon practically dragged me and forced me to get in the car! And first of all, he should be the one to be told about that! What was he so angry about?!"

Rin refused to look at Amaimon when the demon king growled. Lucifer grasps Rin's shoulder, firmly squeezing it before letting his other hand take a hold of his cheek and forced Rin to look at him.

Rin was soon reeled into the eyes of the demon king. The bright, green eyes glared at his own blue eyes. He slightly quivered as he felt a small tension of fear on him, but soon was removed when the necklace had done its work.

"He was only jealous Rin. It is very normal for us to be jealous if our mate's attention was not directly on us. Mostly when we have made this day to be our free day, just so we could spend time with you and court you properly." With such a soft voice, Rin swore he had fallen under his stupid spell of some sort.

Amaimon was frowning the whole time but agrees with Lucifer. He is also busy, and this day was the only day he could spend time with Rin as much as possible. He could visit him sometimes, but he wants to stay longer with his mate and court him properly.

Although they said Rin is their betrothed already, they still need to proceed to the proper way of courting. Of course, it would involve pampering the other and having a stronger relationship than they have now.

The first step to courting was supposed to be a gift first. It was to ask permission if they were to be allowed to court the other. Which had already been explained from the other chapters regarding that. The second step of courting involves building up their relationships first. It's like a normal human relationship. Strangers to acquaintance to friend to a good friend to a best friend than to family feeling or something more.

And that is where they have messed up. Rin had only spent time with them just a few times. Mostly if they didn't visit him that much often. Most likely directly to Lucifer as he had only met and introduced properly to Rin.

Amaimon is rather of an acquaintance. Lucifer is a stranger to Rin still. So there are large gaps that need to be filled in. So they must do the proper way to, therefore, having a strong and healthy relationship that the three would want.

The third step was, of course, dates and all of that shit. You get the point.

The fourth and final step was marking. Which they had done so early and Rin hadn't seemed to notice it yet. Probably because his mother kept hallucinating Rin from seeing the two marks on each side of his neck.

And also, if you want to make it more interesting than just a normal marking process. You could get into the moment and then have fun. It is practically obvious by what it meant, so it will no longer go to further details.

And then you can have the rest of your lives living together. Happily. Depends on what the results would be.

Returning to the present, Rin can feel himself leaning to the hand of the older demon. Eyes unfocused and dazed from looking at Lucifer's eyes. He was snap out when Amaimon growled a bit louder and had grabbed him.

"You're not going to hog him for yourself Lucifer." Amaimon snarled and had bared his fangs to the other older demon. The demon king of light smiled darkly, very unpleased how his other brother had acted to him.

"Well, I am not hogging him to myself Amaimon. And please, call me a big brother like you do with Samael." Rin raises an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. Even if he had read all the books about the demon kings from his childhood, his memories had become vague.

Amaimon didn't respond, but he knew the warning smile the older demon had shown him. He is afraid too, but he won't show it. It is considered a weakness, and he hates it.

So instead, he pulled Rin closer to him. The overprotective instinct came in and had Rin look at him in confusion.

"Does that matter?" Lucifer leaned at his seat. "Well, of course! It is very unfair for Samael to be only called the big brother after all. Azazel won't be pleased either, but he is much more similar to me." Amaimon raised his eyebrow.

When Lucifer mentioned Azazel, it was most likely not well-known to the other humans– rather, it is not that a threat as much as to the humans accordingly. Azazel was well-behaved, reserved, calm, and not that of a gossiping demon. Lucifer can remember the day the third brother was born in the Gehenna. He was rather pleased to meet another brother and to see them be slowly raised to their time to rule.

Although some would say, Azazel should still be considered as a big threat as recently, his kins were rampaging the last few months. It could be ordered directly to the king, or the demons just wanted some chaos to be seen.

Rin had heard about Azazel several times from the butterflies. He can still remember the time that they would practically mention him back he was a child. Like how he is very much similar to him. But to him, Azazel is a mysterious demon king as he is not that a threat to the human world that much. He had wondered why.

"He wouldn't care if he was not called big brother. So there is oddly a large difference still between you two." Amaimon dared to reply bravely, although he knew what was coming for him once he spoke. He had gotten himself prepared as he released some of his power.

Rin can feel and smell the forest scent on Amaimon. It was pleasing and warm, just like the pendant, his family and the butterflies do to him. But then again, he was trying to get himself out of the hold when the demon king was gripping on him tightly.

Lucifer had become eerily silent, pausing for a while as he looked at the window. The view of the taller building with huge glass panels indicates they are nearing their destination.

"How can you be so sure that Azazel won't become infuriated for not being called as a big brother?" Amaimon only looked at him, in his eyes he was communicating to Lucifer non verbally. And the other understood, which released him a light chuckle.

"I see. I have thought you were dumb enough not to notice about him being there." Amaimon growled, insulted at the words Lucifer had thrown at him. Rin remained silently clueless, he can tell it is a topic he doesn't want to get into so he rather shut his mouth.

The whole few more minutes were just silence while Amaimon had clung to Rin protectively while looking at Lucifer. The demon king does the light, on the other hand, was busy staring at the window. Sometimes, glancing at Rin and winking at him when the halfling would look at him too.

When the car had halted in front of the mall, Lucifer had gone out first. Offering his other hand out for Rin to take, the halfling took it and was pulled out surprisingly. Making him stumble to Lucifer's chest.

Amaimon shuts the door harshly, not caring if the door would break or have a dent on it from the strong impact. The driver inside flinched in fear, nearly squealed if he wasn't that composed, and had been aware of what might come.

The driver had driven off to the parking lot as soon as the three had been drop off. He kept swearing inside his mind. He kept rethinking his decision and why he has to be the one to escort two demon kings. Of course, he does not know Lucifer by the name, but Mephisto told him to shut his mouth tightly as the two who he will be escorting is demon kings. Excluding Rin to make the other feel at ease.

When Amaimon and Lucifer had a stare-off, Rin went inside the mall. Ignoring the two as they continued their stupid competition.

Entering the mall was a bit of an odd feeling for Rin. He had only gone to the mall just a few times in his whole life since. Probably around 13 years old as he had started that time to work simultaneously with his studies.

He knew the mall would be big and would be lost inside with so many people. But when he, Mephisto, and Yukio went here, he had finally memorized the shops and some fast-food restaurants inside the mall.

He didn't dare to wait for the other two as he had begun his journey walking around the mall. Both of his hands on his pocket as he breezed through the mall with so many people passing by him.

Some had laughed at him, speaking about "Is he cosplaying someone?" And "Why does he have that out? Is it Halloween?"

He was confused at first, clueless to what the humans are speaking about. Their intense stare was bothering his every step inside the mall further on. And when he felt someone had brutally tugged his tail, he then remembered it.

His tail was in plain sight. He didn't hide it even before exiting the car.

"Hey, what's with this?" The male teen said as he pulled the tail once more. Rin tried his best not to show how painful it was and merely grabbed his tailback from the grasp of the boy.

Facing him clearly, he squints his eyes in familiarization.

The teen who pulled his tail had four other groups of male teens behind him. Like a gang of some sort. The teen held both of his hands up as he had thought Rin would punch him.

"Woah! Sorry!" The teen apologized as he stepped back. The group behind him looked at Rin and eyed his features.

Rin grasps his tail and lets it limp on his hand. "It's fine. It's just a.....costume." Rin lied as he let down his tail to the floor of the mall. It was quite cold, it sent shivers down to his lower back. He held back a purr from that.

The teen scrunched his face. "Costume? For what exactly? It's past Halloween." Rin chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I know I look stupid for wearing a costume. But it was my nephew's birthday and the theme was monsters. All were required to wear."

The teen cock his head to the side, angling himself to see the limp tail behind Rin. The other teens still looked at Rin's features, mostly the pointy ears.

Rin immediately felt uncomfortable at the gaze and curiosity of the other teen, so he turns around to take his leave. Not bothering to give a farewell to the groups.

But his hand had caught on a harsh and tight grip of the teen who was looking at his tail. "Wait, I want to know your name. You look familiar to me." Getting a bit closer to Rin, the teen eyed the halfling.

Rin shuddered from the gaze, he swore he knew who this teen was. He felt like someone he had known of before. "I'm–"

"Will you please step away from our brother?"

Lucifer's strike through the two very close teens while Amaimon glared at the group behind the other teen. Rin has soon pulled away and was grasp by his shoulders.

The teen back up, slightly shaking from the look Lucifer was giving him. It was very handsome for females, they could almost squeal at his serious face. But for the boys, mostly them, they don't see a handsome man who they are squealing of.

They see an enraged man, although a demon is the best description for him.

"Uhm.....Ugh... Yeah... Well, he's all yours already....so...Uhm...." Lost from words at fear, the teen tried to bring up song decent words out of his mouth. Spouting whatever had come to his mind immediately.

"Hey, let's get out of their way already. I ain't dealing some shits with them." One of the group members whispered to the teen's ear. The other agrees to the whispering teen as they are too, scared at the man in front of them.

Rin frowned. He can sense the group was afraid. Their trembling legs can be seen, and the people around them were now looking at them as Lucifer had stared intensely at them. Giving off a dangerous vibe out of him.

He removed Amaimon's grasp on him. Ignoring the warnings of the demon king of earth, he grabbed the light brown blazer of Lucifer from the back. Pulling him to the halfling.

Lucifer looked at Rin, he didn't budge from his position and place, nor turn his head. He only turns his eyes to his mate, pupils are slits. Like a predator. It is very similar to Amaimon once when he had seen it.

Rin sighed through his nostrils. He cannot believe he will be going to do this, but it is for him and the other group. The people are slowly piling up and halting from their walks, he doesn't want any more attention than now. Mostly if his tail was still limp at the ground, so cold and was uncomfortable.

"Leave them be. They didn't hurt me." Rin gave Lucifer a puppy eye, begging the older demon king to leave the poor teens be. Although the other group was giving the demon king of light the nerves as they nodded their head furiously from Rin's plead.

When Rin looked at the side with his eyes, Lucifer followed and saw the crowd. He sighed, stopping his behavior before he would eventually show his true self. Which is something it is not to be delighted for. Mostly if there are humans who are capable of seeing such demons but never wanted to become an exorcist. Not all desired to become one after all.

Lucifer looked back at the group, eyes softened a bit as to look a bit gentler than before. "I do apologize for my behavior young lads. I– WE cannot help but be concern immediately for our youngest brother. Although it is wrong to assume you had done something so it is my fault in this situation."

The teen in the front nods. "I-it's okay. But you both sure are overprotective of him. Couldn't you give him some slack for sometimes?" This earned a glare from Amaimon next. Amaimon appeared next beside Rin. Very angry by now as he was being ignored.

"Who are you to tell what we are supposed to do with our brother?" Amaimon snarled, quite unpleased when he addressed Rin as a brother. Yes, he knows they are half-brothers. But he rather addresses Rin betrothed or something cute for a nickname. Which he is still working on.

The group trembled in fear, some of them hid at each other's back and the people had grown more amused. Some of them had their phones out already.

Lucifer clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Do not worry about my other brother. He is rather a bit more protective than I am. I will sincerely apologize for his stead." Lucifer bowed informality of forgiveness. Rin panicked and whispered to Lucifer to get up.

The other teen was also panicking. So he and Rin, both telling Lucifer to get up and it wasn't a big deal. While on the other hand, Amaimon was glaring at the rest of the group

After a few minutes, Lucifer had finally risen and people had already left; quite disappointed that there are no interesting scenes that behold them.

Later on, the group was very comfortable with the demon king. It is still unknown to them that Lucifer is a demon himself, along with the other two, but it doesn't matter.

The groups departed to their ways. But before Rin and his two mates even go to their destination, the teen that pulled Rin's tail called him.

Rin turns his body and head to the calling teen. He was running up to him and was very close once again. "May I please know your name? And your brothers as well?"

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at the question. Amaimon furrowed his eyebrows and bared his fangs, threatening the boy. But Rin blocked him immediately from sight. "Yeah. Sure. He is–"

"Luminous," Lucifer said immediately. Rin looked at him weirdly and was given a tilt to indicate introducing Amaimon. "And this is–"

"Ahmion." Amaimon said the name had made Rin looked at him with a twitch in his eye. The teen was weirded out with the name Amaimon had given him rather. But Lucifer's was not.

He then looked at the halfling. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin held out his other hand for a handshake.

The teen accepts the invitation and shakes his hand. He lightly squeezes the hand as to wonder why it was rather but smaller than his. "My name is Reiji. I'm glad to meet you Rin."

And with that said, Reiji left the scene. Leaving the three to their own.

Lucifer finally released the heavy burden inside his chest for a while. He turns his attention to Amaimon. "Be at least more human Amaimon. They are not demons who would submit to defeat when a higher rank demon bared their fangs at them." He merely received a snort from the other fellow king.

"And as for you–" he turned his gaze to Rin. Who had his gaze from one of the stores? So he grabbed Rin's face with his own large hands, forcing the halfling to his face and close at him. "You shouldn't wander around with such a defenseless state. Your mother told me your body is not that fully healed yet. Not only that. You dare to leave us, your mates, outside and scampered off to somewhere that could lead you to danger. Like now." Rin was triggered and growled lowly at the other demon.

"They were not dangerous! You guys were being overprotective! I barely even know you! What's with me that is so special that I have to be protected like a glass?!" Rin slightly yelled and tried to keep his voice down as possible to try not to cause attention towards him.

Amaimon went up to Rin, eyes glaring deeply at the smaller demon. "Your tail was out in the open. THEY dared to pull it and touched you without permission. I would consider that harassment."

"They didn't know!" Rin defended. "Rin. That is harassment for our demons. That is why we don't usually have our tails out in the open for anyone to pull like a string. And you're our mate. It is only reasonable that were are being overprotective of you. Even if we're not that close just yet." Lucifer softened his gaze and caressed Rin's cheek.

"We don't want to lose you because of some human Rin. And your mother trusted us on taking care of you for the rest of your life." Rin frowns. He had gone silent after and had reconsidered the statement Lucifer and Amaimon had said to him.

Soon, Rin let them slip for now. "But please, don't overreact and assume so immediately again. It was annoying." He said which the other two have to comply with. Or else, according to Rin, he will just practically ignore them and won't be willing to become their mate.

And yet they didn't dare to spoke about anything regarding that. Although it was kind of funny for the two of them as Rin had already become their mate. The mark is proof of it all.

The rest of the day at the mall was fun for the three. They had fun at the arcade, which Lucifer had gotten trouble to get used to the technology around him. He is used to his ship's technology and some at the arcade was very uncommon to see on his ship. Although Amaimon had a blast as he was used to this and had played and. smacked out for more than once whenever Mephisto is quite busy. He has never been caught once, nearly though.

Rin has to admit. It was very fun to spend time with his mate. He didn't know that he could be this happy even without the butterflies or his brother. It's not like he wasn't happy with them. Well, somewhat slightly sad with them because he had overheard his mother and his mother talking about something. Whenever he had tried to ask about it he would receive a chuckle or changing the topic.

Once their time is almost up, they spent the rest of the day at the park where they were previously before. Then soon after watching the sunset, they went home.


	48. Friends?(1)

**_________ **

_***Friends? (1)*** _

**_________ **

  
After the weekends, the twins are now going back to school. It was a normal weekend for them. Nothing interesting happened and most of it was just astonishment at the results Rin had received.

Although Sunday, Rin, and Yukio had to train according to Yuri. The butterflies were training Rin separately to avoid harming each other. Mostly if they are to train Rin with his flames once again and recollection of his past training.

Yukio had been dealing a lot of multiple types of guns, mostly a sniper gun as Yuri told him he needs to in case. Yukio was already an expert at some guns, but sniping was not one of his bests ones. It was rather a bit difficult for him, and he was glad his mother was there to help him.

Meanwhile, on Rin, he was rather giving brutal training. For slacking off the past weeks ever since his body had gotten possessed and his mother appearing before him.

The butterflies wanted Rin to learn more as much as possible. So they made a special target training for Rin to blaze it with his fire. Like a firework or some sort. It could be handy too. But since Rin's body is still recovering, his stamina was quite fast to drain immediately.

Few more tricks and focus, Rin was slowly getting back on track with his daily training. Although Yuri was keeping an eye on Rin most of the time since she had heard and seen Rin over exhausting himself.

"Good morning Okumura-kun~!" His morning thoughts were interrupted by a chirpy headmaster that is coming his way. Arms spread wide open with his tattered umbrella at his other hand. Rin only wondered today why Mephisto had not gotten rid of the stupid umbrella.

"Morning." He greeted dully. Not as chirpy as the headmaster as he is still bothered by the fact of the demon in front of him would dare to do something to him. When they were good feet away from each other, Mephisto grinned when he saw the necklace dangling out in the open. Mostly the two marks that are visible to only him.

"I see you have gotten yourself a present okumura-kun~ It is quite a pretty one too~" Mephisto complimented as he dared to stare at the crescent moon and stars pendant dangling out in the open.

Rin shuddered at the purrs in every sentence Mephisto had given him. He was a bit uncomfortable with this demon than the other two demon kings. Mephisto was very weird in his ways, and that made the halfling uncomfortable to the point he doesn't want to be close to him.

Yet he wondered, why is he feeling this right now and not for the past couple of days that he had been here before? He swore he can still remember some vague memories and feelings, where he is always going to Mephisto's office for something and was rather a tad bit comfortable to the demon king.

"Okumura-Kun? Are you alright?" Mephisto's concerned voice made him snap from his thoughts. He nods his head in response. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something..."

Mephisto then showed a cunning smile, "Oh? Does this thinking of yours involves the infamous Kyoto Trio?"

Rin frowns in response, which made the older demon laugh loudly and placed his gloved hand on top of Rin's shoulder lightly. "No need to show such face youngest brother. I am just mere guessing your thoughts." Mephisto stated as he continued to show his cunning smile to Rin.

Rin felt like Mephisto was intentionally doing this for some purpose. He assumed it is as to how he was behaving right now. And how the look of the older demon's eyes was something he knows, he should be on the lookout for.

Rin didn't respond to Mephisto anymore as the older demon had made his way out to his destination. Outside the school premises.

He soon walked towards his class. He was slightly anxious about what face would Konekomaru would be making when he sees him again. Probably still scared shitless.

_"Rin, don't you want to speak to the monk?"_ The butterflies asked as they trailed behind Rin. The halfling cussed inside his mind for forgetting that the butterflies were there with him.

He didn't reply immediately as the hallways he entered was full of students. Chattering in delight outside their designated classrooms. All had their topic and world, some are brawling and were being scolded by their classmates in response to their behavior.

When he had slowly reached his classroom, their hallways were quite empty. It was not mostly a spot to hang out with and not a single student in his first period was that even early as he is right now. Usually, it would be Konekomaru and him being the first.

"I do want to. But he would rather believe his friends instead of me you know. He mostly only barely knew me, considering I have kept my distance to him and the other two I don't think he would believe me in short." Rin answered as he opens the door to his classroom. And as expected, no one is there yet.

He takes his seat immediately after shutting the door behind him. Standing outside the hallways would only make him a bit dumb and it's not like he is waiting for someone either way. Strolling around the school might be good, but he had gotten tired of seeing the same walls. Some teachers might try to get him to help them, which he doesn't want to even if it would be helpful, and give his reputation slightly up to the teachers. But he doesn't want to be reliable at all times, since he had believed they might abuse it and might use it against him.

So he had stuck himself on his chair while the butterflies landed in front of him. They were already in rabbit form before they have left the dorms. But it was a new feeling for him as he would usually have some butterflies around him, chiming and annoying him. Not a rabbit who are the butterflies.

_"It could be different. As you have spoken about; you have mostly kept your distance from them for the longest time they have been with you. It is possible you do not know what his mindset is Rin. So the possibility of the monk to believe you would be also 50 percent."_ The butterflies stated, ears twitched when they heard footsteps passing the classroom.

Rin reconsidered that too that the butterflies have said. But no. matter how hard he told himself that Konekomaru might still believe him, there is this strong feeling making him not believe it. It was annoying, but it seems to be the truth so he just let it be and did not reconsider it anymore.

He had made many loops and holes for him to believe as such as that, but all ended up with the slap of the possible harsh reality. So he had mostly given up and let it flow whatever it likes.

"But what if he doesn't believe me?" Rin worriedly asked, he had managed to bravely rethink and dared to talk to the monk later at recess. _"Then that is his own decision. We cannot bend his mind for him to believe you, nor the other two. Considering they were the ones who we have told about to."_ The butterflies replied, and soon after that, students flooded inside the classroom.

Since the butterflies still cannot be seen to the Public eyes, they remained sitting on top of Rin's desk. Both had become quiet as the students piled up slowly and had their conversation with their friends.

A few seconds later, Konekomaru entered the room. He was slightly uncomfortable and kept looking at Rin with fear in his eyes. Just like usual.

Of course, this was gone unnoticed by many. Even the other students indie the room with them. Some had glued their eyes to the fidgety boy as he made his way to his seat in silence.

From just behind, Rin heard some students talking about the monk as he had sat down to his designated chair. Head lowered down as he went over to his bag, grabbing the books and notebooks he will be needed for the first and second period.

"Why is he still scared of Okumura? The test has been proven that Okumura was a human right?" The girl whispered to her friend.

"I heard that his childhood friend was the one who spread those false rumors too. He probably thinks Okumura-Kun is angry at him and might beat him up instead of his childhood friend." Her friend replied as the two of them glance at the slightly shaking boy.

"Woah! That's a mess up scenario there! Why would they even think Okumura would try to fight them? I mean, look! He looks too sweet and kind to even dare to hurt a fly!" A girl joined in, probably their friend too.

"I don't know. But I bet you guys that they will start to spread another false rumor about Okumura. It would be probably about how he beats other people up for fun." It was a joke, and the other two laughed at it. But for Rin, it wasn't.

He was getting a bit angry by the minute he hears some of their conversations. It was all about nasty comments regarding Konekomaru's childhood friends and him.

The rabbit in front of him turned slightly red before returning to its original pure white color. They look up to the halfling, only to see him scowling down at them. His hands curled on top of his desk, trying not to make such a behavior.

_He has attached himself deeply to them, hasn't he?_ The butterflies simultaneously thought as they felt the incoming waves of emotions going through them. Causing them to change their fur color and can only watch and listen to others. more comments towards the Kyoto Trios.

Rin swore Konekomaru can hear those conversations between the girls earlier. They weren't trying to be as soft as the first girl who had started the topic and was very loud enough for the others to join in.

"Hey, give the kid some slack already girls. Besides, it was Ryuji who spread it. Don't involve the poor guy." One of the guys said as he approached the girls with the other two friends of his trailing behind him.

The first girl nods in agreement while the second girl glanced towards Konekomaru. "Who knows Jack. We do not know what is behind the scenes. It could be possible that Miwa is involved in spreading false rumors about Okumura-Kun..."

"Well, I do consider that too you know. But you are right, we do not know what is behind the scenes. We can only assume for now and hoped for the best that Miwa doesn't distant himself and break his relationship with Okumura." The boy said as he leaned at the desk to sit down on top of it.

"Why?" The third girl asked, quite oblivious to the relationship between Rin and Konekomaru. "Geez, how could you not know? The two are very close. Like best friends. I would be sad too if the two of them had to break their relationship because of some dumb shit ass rumor." The second girl stated as she crossed her arm against her chest.

"Well, sorry if I am not always here at school. You know I barely go to class nowadays due to our sudden moving to another house." The third girl responded and pouts.

"Wasn't that a few months ago? Shouldn't it be done already?" The second boy asked as he cock his head to the side.

At this point, Rin didn't bother to listen further on to their conversation. Instead, he glanced towards Konekomaru. He had hoped also that he won't break his relationship at all. Like, seriously.

Unbeknownst to him, he didn't notice how desperate he was to talk and sort out things with the boy. The butterflies merely watched Rin from their position, observing his every expression as he makes while looking at the other boy.

Soon, their teacher entered a bit more earlier than usual. The teacher announced there will be a teacher's meeting happening between the first period till the second period. Which are two hours of the meeting.

The students were delighted of course. It would mean they just have some more free time during the morning and had no discussions to be made this early. Although they were all given an activity to pass the time, and quote on a quote of the teacher: "It shall be passed before recess"

And all groaned in frustration. Their happy time was ruined apparently.

___Time Skip___

Recess has come, and many are not finished with their assigned activities. All had slack off and had spent most of their time with their friends. Now they are rushing, copying the others' work and passing it to the person who was to bring their activities to the faculty.

Rin was finished since the first period. He had gotten bored of trying to eavesdrop on the conversation of others as they were casually talking about the Kyoto Trios.

He had learned that Bon had gotten restless after his result. He had beaten up a kid out of frustration and nearly killed him if it wasn't for Shima. Rin was shocked at that news, and for further details, Bon was currently suspended for the rest of the week.

_"He had wanted to kill you. We had seen and heard it the other time."_ The butterflies said to him before and that had glued inside his mind deeply. Bon wants to kill him.

"Okumura-Kun, do you want to join us?" One of his classmates approached him with other few friends lurking behind him.

He glanced at the corner of his eye to see the monk still finishing up his activity. He returned his glance towards them and gave them a small smile, "No thank you. I'll not be going to take my recess either way. I have to do something during this time."

"Well, what about lunch?" Rin shakes his head once more. "Thanks but I am rather busy at that time too. I would just mostly eat a light snack at lunchtime then do my work."

The boy frowned, "Man. No wonder you're thin." The other one behind him agreed to it as he looked upon closely to Rin.

"You don't look thin on the outside due to your layered clothes, but we can tell you're slightly thin for a guy like yourself." Rin chuckled in response, he isn't sure exactly what he should reply to such a statement. Mostly if it involves how he had continued to starve himself during lunchtime once again.

And as Rin drifted his eyes to the monk, he saw Konekomaru looking at him with a frown on his face. _I wonder what it means..._ Rin thought.

"It's okay. And I don't look THAT thin you know. Probably your imaginations." Rin joked although he can feel the concerned look of his classmates. He had felt a twist inside his chest, it all felt so familiar to him. The scenario and concerns.

"Well, okay then. But you can join us anytime you want to eat with okay? You look so lonely sometimes, and we can't help but.....you know....." His friend smacks his back to stop him from saying anything further. The male that was smacked glared at his friend and bid goodbye to Rin.

When they left, Rin gave a stoic expression. The word repeating inside his mind; _pity_.

They merely pitied him. He hates being pitied and looked down on. That single word sent ablaze throughout his system. It had triggered him in many possible ways, this feeling was somewhat familiar to him too.

It was like the first time, the time the Kyoto Trios had to express their concern to him. But rather, he wondered why he was not that upset as right now.

_"Rin."_ With the single call of his name, his head snap down to the rabbit. His expression remained the same, but his eyes flared in anger as the word still kept repeating inside his head.

The butterflies then pointed their snout to the looming student over Rin. The halfling lookup with the same expression, but then soften once he saw who it was.

Konekomaru flinched when he saw Rin looked at him, he can tell the other male's eyes were flaring in anger for some unknown reason he does not know of. He was, once again, beyond afraid of the male that he is looking over. But he mentally scolds himself, biting his inner cheek as a punishment for being a coward and backing away.

The boy opened his mouth, only to be shut again when he couldn't utter a weird. Only some gurgle noises that are very weird and awkward for the two of them. Some students who are remained inside the room looked at the two for a bit before going back to their activity.

The tension between the two was very thick. Rin had continued to merely stare at the boy while Konekomaru was busy arranging his words and mentally preparing himself to speak once more. Of course, it has only reverted to the first step and he had trouble dealing with it.

The butterflies had gotten eerily quiet. They can tell that the monk wants to tell Rin about something, perhaps apologizing or somewhere there. But with the fear lump inside his throat, blocking his voice, there is no way the male could utter the words he wanted to speak.

But their time is running out. Recess has started earlier, they will soon be separated and will probably meet each other during class time or lunch. But the two of them had become silent, waiting for the boy in front of them to speak up.

As the time clicks by, Rin released a sigh. He stood up from his seat, making the monk stumble back to let Rin some space as the halfling take his bag.

"Let's go talk somewhere else. But do you want to eat first?" Rin politely asked as he made his way to the door.

Konekomaru was stunned, but he was slightly happy when Rin spoke to him. Although he still feared the boy even if the rumor was cleared, the words that Bon had stuck inside his head made him think otherwise still.

But he removed those words inside his mind, first things first, he must not let Rin wait for him any longer.

"Let's eat first."


	49. Friends? (2)

**________ **

**_*Friends? (2)*_ **

**_______ **

When they had made their way to the canteen to grab some snacks before they could continue to their conversation, unbeknownst to them, Shima had slowly crept up to the shorter of the two males. Once he appeared behind the monk, he grabs a hold of his shoulder tightly, giving such force and releasing a deep and loud "boo" to the boy, making the other jump in his place. 

The two turn around to see who it was. Once they saw Shima, smugly smiling at them, the shorter male had become enraged. Yelling at him while holding his chest where he felt his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

Shima grinned widely as he was delighted to see the monk scolding him for making him jump in fright. In which in Shima's case, doesn't care unless his friend forgives him. Well, technically he knows Konekomaru well, so the boy would just easily forgive him like many times. 

While the two childhood friends were arguing regarding the action Shima had made, Rin had watched them from the side. Silent and still with his hands in his pocket. The butterflies cannot be seen from the other's eyes as per usual. Even from Shima, but they were flying in mid-air with their small wings supporting them. Their small ball of fluffy tail kept twitching.

"Shima! This isn't funny anymore! What if I had a heart attack?! What would you do in that situation?!" Konekomaru yelled as he scowled angrily at the taller male.

Shima nervously chuckled, slightly scared of the boy in front of him as he had never seen his friend this angry before. Yes, he may have seen multiple times Konekomaru being angry, but not this level of anger. It was very new and made him shuddered in fear of what his friend could do to him.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just having fun!" Shima replied as he pouted playfully. He was then given a glare as a response. "Fun?! Is scaring someone fun?!" 

Shima held both of his hands up, pressing it closer against him as Konekomaru got closer with the same look on his face. "W-well, no..." He muttered and furrowed his eyebrows.

Konekomaru gritted his teeth, he is beyond furious as this was the third time he was being jump scared by his friend. He almost felt his own heart falling out of his body whenever Shima tried to do it.

He was struggling now if he should even forgive the boy. He had plenty of times that he had forgiven his friend, but he isn't sure if he should forgive him now when he had done this several times and always apologizing to him after. Then rinse and repeat. It was getting annoying.

Shima on the other hand was frowning as he looked at his friend. He had expected his friend to release a sigh of frustration, then look at him to forgive him like usual. But this made him just realized it even more that he had done enough.

Although he wants to express his sincere apology this time, he doubts his friend would even forgive him due to his multiple successful attempts of scaring him, and had apologized too much and repeated it once again.

While the two were having a battle with their thoughts and decision, Rin had made his way to the canteen and ordered a light snack for the three of them. 

_"Get us some vegetable salad Rin."_ The butterflies started as they loom over the plastic bowl with the salad inside of it. It has no dressings whatsoever and was not being picked by many as it is, vegetables.

Rin looked at them weirdly, not speaking as he will be seen suspiciously as to who is he talking to. The butterflies caught his unspoken question as he continued to give them the look. "I _t shall be our small snack for the rest of the day. They are tasty and we wanted to savor it once more."_

Rin did not bother to ask them non verbally once more as he picked out his snacks for the four of them. He had picked himself some salty potato chips and a water bottle, some chips too for the other two males along with some water bottles and a salad. For the butterflies to enjoy.

When he gave the salad to the butterflies, they had already eaten it down to their system. He does not know how the food would go to each butterfly that was in that form, and he rather not think of it as it seems to be rather complicated to be explained.

And he will remain to wonder how the hell the food breaks down to the individual butterflies. Unless they share the same system and had practically merged their own– you know what, it doesn't matter.

As he made his way to the other two, they had remained eerily quiet, having this uncomfortable tension between them as students passed by the two. Some had looked at them but ignored them after.

He then pushed the water bottle and chips to Shima's chest, a bit harshly as the boy stumbled slightly. Then gave the other chips and water bottle to Konekomaru, but the boy was busy with his thoughts and anger, that he hasn't realized Rin waving the chip and bottle in front of him.

"Hey, you alright?" Rin asked as he angled his head to take a good look at the other shorter male. 

Konekomaru didn't respond, but he takes the chips and water bottle gladly, thanking Rin softly before releasing a sigh. He looked at Rin with a frown, "Sorry, but can we talk later before school ends? If you don't mind of course."

Rin didn't question, he nods his head and the monk had passed him and Shima. His head low and the chips and water bottle was on his hands, not daring to open it just yet as he is rather not in the mood. Most likely he is too busy on whether he should forgive Shima or not.

With head low and arms had slumped forward, Shima released the heavy breath he was keeping up to himself for the past few agony minutes. He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that. For interrupting your time with him..."

Rin looked at him, inspecting the face of the male. He had seen concern and apologetic, which is nice to see as it is Shima's fault after all. "It's fine. There are plenty of times my conversation with him can be continued on other days." Rin responded with a genuine smile, making the other boy felt relaxed.

"Yeah, and sorry for the times I have been avoiding you. Bon kept nagging at me when I tried to call out for you the other day. He was seriously angry at you." Shima chuckled. Rin smiled sadly, looking down as he made his way out of the canteen to go to their next class.

"It's fine. I can understand why." _Although I don't_ Rin mentally told himself. The words that Bon had spouted out, regarding what _they_ had done to _them_ was still a mystery for him. It had been stuck inside his head for some time now and was a bit hard to forget. But now that it has been remembered, he had started to ramble inside his mind with the mystery.

Shima opened his bag of chips and takes in and crunches it in delight. "Do you understand?" Shims questioned, which made Rin look at him. Understood from just the look, Shima continued, "Well, Bon did tell you that you guys had done something to us right? It was not a full-on story that was elaborated." 

Rin looks down, "On that part, no. I do not know what he meant by that. It has been going around my head for the past couple of days. But I just somewhat understood him and take it all in." Rin replied, which made Shima frowned at that.

Shima was also shocked, considering he does not know very well who Rin is, this just proves how forgiving the boy is and had deliberately accepted the blame and hatred Bon had given him. It was something that he, would most likely not do because Bon has no evidence to support his claim. 

Although he and the other two were friends, it doesn't mean he would just join in with Bon just like that. He had tried several times to make Bon stop from spreading rumors about Rin, in the fear of their other friend might commit suicide. But Bon was thick in the head, always getting his feelings first before thinking. Resulting from this and was suspended because he had beaten up somebody in frustration.

"Do you want to know?" He asked as he takes a handful of chips and eating it, some crumbs of the chips and fallen to the ground in which he had stepped on it either way. Rin looked at him from his water bottle that he had been looking at it for a while. "What do I want to know?"

"About what Bon meant. It is only right for you to learn and not be burden by Bon's hatred. Besides, we still have plenty of time before we arrive at our class." Shima grinned as he throws the plastic of the potato chips into the trash can. 

Rin then glanced over to the butterflies. He was not sure if he is willing to listen or to even learn about what Bon meant by it. But he was also curious about it too. _"Why not? You do not need our permission always Rin."_

He doesn't know why he has to look at them for permission to learn as something as crucial as that. But it felt like some touchy subjects, therefore he felt like it was not his right to learn about it or something like that.

He then glanced back to Shims, "Sure. If you don't mind." 

Shima smiled, glad to be the storyteller of the Blue night.

**__Time Skip__**

And as the story had ended, they had unconsciously passed their classroom about four rooms away. Resulting in them sprinting back to the classroom and as greeted by an angry teacher. Scolding them for being 5 minutes late to his class.

The two boys made their way to their designated chairs, opening their books to follow-up on the discussion that was being continued.

"Why didn't you guys told us we have passed our class?" Rin whispered to the rabbit that had sat down beside his textbook. _"You two were in your world and were not aware of it. It is your owns fault why you guys have passed your room. You should have been much more aware of your surroundings Rin."_ The butterflies stated.

Rin doesn't know if he was being scolded or what, but they were practically right when they said they had their world. 

After Shima had explained the story of Blue night, he was confused as to why was Bon so angry at him in the first place. Like, was it his fault that their temple and many people had died during the blue fire? Was it his fault that it resulted in many family members them dying?

Wasn't it supposed to be Satan's fault? Why was he a part to be accused of? And mostly, why directly to him to release his anger and blame all of it? He wasn't even born at that time yet! That is, what he could remember though.

He can feel how Bon and the other two felt, but Bon's anger was a bit overboard. Just because he was the son of Satan, doesn't mean he was a part of it and was to be blamed for it!  
It angers him too much! 

_"Rin, focus on your studies."_ The butterflies spoke as they turned the next page and highlights the important keynotes to their discussion. There are already a few scribbles on his notebook– which he couldn't remember that he had taken it out of his bag.

Rin released a soft sigh, "Sorry..." He apologized and grabbed the highlighter out from the butterfly hold. Listening instead to the teacher in front of the class as he blocked the thoughts that were trying to distract him from the work itself.

The butterflies saw Shima looking at Rin with concern, he too seemed to notice how Rin was struggling to keep up to listen to the discussion. It cannot be helped. Rin never knew the Blue night and how many sins Satan had committed. It is not entirely his fault, and it was bothering the halfling why was he being blamed for that he isn't part of it at all. 

  
Despite the fact of him not being involved in the deaths of the people who had been there at the Blue Night, Rin is still related to the Impure King. Making some accusations be brought down upon him, giving him the heavy shoulders and everything.

And that is why they were cautious everywhere Rin get interacted with someone. The deal they made with Yuri. The deal that they must protect and guide the boy at all costs (except for some ruled that they must not break), even to let him know his heritage.

Although it is not their job to tell him every single thing that was about his life. The time before he was born was something they wanted Rin to find it out himself. Now, they shall watch from afar, standing by to see how will the boy act and behave on the new information he had discovered.

Soon, and they hoped, Yuri would explain the rest of the past situation and the current situation he is living in. The most important part was to have his knowledge of heritage. And that is for him to continue to learn through the demon kings who are present.

From afar from his seat, Shima looked worriedly at the halfling. His phone out under his desk while he watched Rin changing each expression from thinking from what he assumed, the story he had told.

___Time Skip___

It was something Rin never knew it ld happen again. Mostly if the two seemed to still believe that he is a demon, a son of Satan most of all.

Rin was currently in the middle of the two, who are still having an awkward silence with each other after their fight from before. Both of them had specifically had their lunch boxes.

The halfling didn't mind the accompany of the two, like, at all. As to see he is rather fond of being accompanied by them after all. But the tension of silence between the two people was killing him slightly.

As they approached the rooftop of their school, Shima opened the door and they were met by the strong breeze of the wind. All of them shivered in cold, but still let the door opened as they walk out in the open rooftop.

It was quiet, a bit filthy as Rin saw few rusts of the high metal fences. It looks like it could fall if you tried to lean on it. Some are quite new. Not symmetrical for sure.

"So where is your Lunch Rin?" Shima asked, enlightening the silent mood as they made their way to the cleaner spot of the rooftop. On the other hand, Konekomaru remained still and silent behind Rin's back. Not looking at Shima's direction for the slightest.

Rin resists the urge to flinch and show an expression that would indicate he had never bothered to even try to pack a lunch for himself. "Oh, uhm. I'm quite full today, so I didn't bring my lunch. Eh, Mom had given me too much breakfast." Half of it was partially true, as his mother tends to give him too much food that he cannot handle at all.

Shima squints his eyes in suspicion, crossing his legs as he sat down on the unpolished floor. "You sure?"

Before the halfling could answer with a straight face, his stomach growled loudly. The other two frowned at the sound, a disappointing look and concern had crossed across their faces. Making Rin feel regrets.

The butterflies changed color to the shades of blues and purple, to red and pink. They were rather confused as to what Rin was currently feeling, but they remained silent.

Konekomaru released a sigh, he sat down across from Shima. He unwrapped the yellow fabric that was holding the bento and opened it. The aroma of the food had gifted Rin's sense of smell, making him look away to avoid the smell.

Shima decidedly pulled Rin by his wrist, making the other stumble to the ground and land harshly.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed, surprised and angry for pulling him.

Shima ignored the halfling as he proceeded to open his bento box. And once again, the aroma of the food had gone up to Rin's sense of smell. Making him sat up and pout at the two.

"I'm not eating." The butterflies, and even Rin, have to admit. He had acted rather childish at this point. But the good part is, he is comfortable once again with them. They were also once again spending time with him. (Maybe for now. Who knows)

"You're like Bon sometimes..." Konekomaru muttered as he picked his chopsticks up. "What?" Rin questioned as he had heard it loud and clear.

"Bon is quite stubborn sometimes, just like you." Shima smiley said and was earned by a distasteful glare from the other.

Konekomaru then pushed the other part of the bento box of his to Rin. Along with extra chopsticks on the side for him to use. Rin pushed it back to the monk, but the other kept passing it back to him.

Since some of the bits of the food are stumbling out of the bento from the harsh force of being pass, Shima takes the bento and chopsticks on his hold.

He used the chopsticks to take the Gunkan Maki. "Shima, give it to him! Don't eat it!" Konekomaru exclaimed as he glared at his friend.   
Shims frowned at his friend, "Now, I am not eating it. Rin will surely not eat it if I don't do this." This confused the two, but later on, understood as Shims shoved the Gunkan Maki to Rin's closed mouth.

Rin shut his mouth tightly, refusing the taste and food to enter his mouth. Shima let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on. Just eat it."

Rin still refused to eat the sushi, which made Konekomaru furrowed his eyebrows and Shima to resist himself to pry open the halfling's mouth

"Please?" He pleaded and gave him a puppy look, which he usually would do if something doesn't go his way. Rin kind of fell for it as he slowly opened his mouth. He nearly choked when the other male had shoved it in.

"Couldn't you just feed him much gentler?" Konekomaru asked as he take a hold of his portion of food. Shima slightly grinned at his childhood friend. "I could. But he might shut it again, so it's just a reflex!"

"Reflex your dumb ass....." Rin muttered while he chewed on his food. Shima ignored the comment as he takes on his food.

Later, Rin had taken the bento out from Shima's hand and ate it himself. Of course, after giving his gratitude to the monk first.

____

Once they were done eating, they decided to rest as they were quite full from their meal.

"Hoooo~ It's been so long since I ate Japanese food!" Shima exclaimed as he stretched his arms up in the air. Konekomaru agreed as he packs up his bento box, along with Shima's.

_"Were you full Rin?"_ The butterflies asked as they hop on Rin's lap. Rin didn't respond as he was deep in his thoughts. His face was showing something as he scrunched his face on his thoughts that were rambling inside his mind.

"So do you want to hang out with us later? Konekomaru has something to speak to you about right?" Shima asked as he glanced towards the halfling, only to see the boy was already in deep thoughts

But even with the scowled look, he waited for the boy to answer his questions. Quite sure the other had heard him as he continued with his thoughts. But after a few several minutes, he has switched to unsureness if Rin had even heard him at all.

So he scooted over to the male, waving his hand in front of him. It had seemed to work as the halfling looked at him with a painful, and hesitant look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he observed Rin's expression. The other male, curious about what was happening, scooted a bit closer and saw what was Rin's expression.

With the two looked at him with a worried look, he had gotten uncomfortable and curled himself into a ball. Pulling his knees closer to him and burying his head inside the gap.

Few silence passed, it was killing their patience rather slightly. But they waited still.

"Are we even friends?" Rin asked, frightening the two who were having a non-verbal conversation.

"Of course we are! Why do you think we're not?" Konekomaru spoke, which made Shima a bit surprised at him.

Rin fidgeted from his place, his head still buried. Yet he did not respond to the monk, which made the other frown than he already was. (Do not think he looks like an old man from frowning too much. Rather, think of it as he was furrowing his eyebrows and eyes showed concerns rather.)

Another minute of silence passed, Shima decided to get to the point. "Was it because we learned you're a demon? And the son of Satan?"

Konekomaru looked at him, "Shima, that was proven false right? Don't bring it up again."

Shima eyed him, Konekomaru slightly flinched from the gaze. It was rather unusual for Shima to look at him like.....that.

Rin raised his head slightly to look at the monk. "It was proven alright. I don't know how, but I am a demon. And Satan's son....." Rin answered truthfully, looking at the eyes of the monk who was very composed earlier. Who is now looking at him with fear?

"W-what? But how? You must be joking right?" Rin shakes his head, he let small amounts of blue flames flicker around his body, making the monk stumble back and grabbed a hold of his lunch box. The halfling had frowned at the action the other had made.

Shima didn't flinch back. He remained beside Rin as they watched the other scamper in fear.

Rin decided he had gotten the answer, so he stood up from his place, the rabbit had fallen on the floor and decided to go to their classroom rather early than usual.

"Rin! Wait!" Shima tried to grab ahold of the halfling, but the other had already gone in the building.

"Shima, let's just–"

"No." With that simple word, that the other couldn't understand it's context, Shims grabbed his lunchbox and went after Rin. While as to Konekomaru, he had sat there, confused and afraid.


	50. Friends? (3)

_**_____** _

_***Friends? (3)*** _

_**______** _

_I knew it! I knew it! I shouldn't have been stuck so close to them! This is my fault!_ Rin scolded himself as he furiously grabbed a handful of his midnight locks on his hand, gripping it. Threatening it to read it apart from his head as he continued to make his way down the staircase.

" _Rin, slow down. You might trip from-"_ and in a cue, Rin had stumbled in his steps down the stairs. Making him tumble slowly and hit his head on the ground. Good thing is, he only has a few more steps away before he could even slip.

Yet it is still a painful landing. Mostly if it hits his head a bit too hard. He groaned in pain, yet slowly standing up as he continued to his destination.

But the butterflies locked him, using their form and turning into a Wyrm. _"Now listen to us Rin. We do not want you to have any fatal injuries from not focusing on your surroundings. If you weren't three steps down the stairs, you would've had hit your head too hard on the ground. Now calm yourself down and stop running away."_

Rin didn't respond, and the butterflies preferred that as they made their way to him, releasing a soothing aura for him to go along and calm himself down. They can tell he was not fond of the behavior Konekomaru had given, it cannot be helped.

Although they rather bit surprised that Shima had still sucked closed at the halfling. They swore that the boy would scamper in fear as Konekomaru did. 

"Rin!" High above from the staircase, Shima was panting heavily as he made his way down to where Rin is. At this point, the butterflies showed themselves to the boy. Growling towards him, threatening to make another step closer to them.

Shima understood the warning and halted from his steps. He wasn't entirely surprised if the Wyrm was there.

He was well-informed by it.

Rin glanced towards Shima, eyes filled with so many emotions. That none of the three could express what it was. Even the butterflies can feel the tremendous emotions overflowing issue the halfling. It was the first for them, even for the other. It would be slight trouble for them to comprehend and get used to it.

Rin mostly, as he has never expressed so many emotions at once. Which would result in his breakdown and might hyperventilate himself because of that. And they do not want that to happen, mostly if Verus was still out there. Trying to maneuver his way inside the plot and to Rin.

The bell had rung for both different classes to start. The normal class has begun earlier even if the bell had just recently rung, while the cram school class would at least take about 5-10 minutes before their class starts after the bell. 

Shima had sat down at the filthy steps and awaits for Rin to calm down, reassort his emotions, and make the butterflies come off of the halfling.

Of course, Shima had gotten bored and begun to count from that period. The butterflies had only slithered away (finally) about after 7:38 seconds. Yes, he had counted it exactly.

Rin had gotten relaxed, his mind had gotten clear and his emotions were no longer bothering him and making him unable to breathe right. He had given his thanks to the butterflies once again before standing up from the ground.

He patted all the dust that had stuck on him. After then he grabbed his bag that had lay on the ground, patting all the dust too and slang it over his shoulder. "Why did you chase me?" Rin asked as he looked away.

Shims were startled at the question, he was pretty sure Rin would just blatantly ignore his existence and continue running off down the stairs- which probably would make them entirely late for the first subject in Cram School.

"Well, why shouldn't I? You look down when you left too." Shima admitted, which was a mistake and only made Rin scowled at him. "Is that so...." 

Rin made his way down the stairs to the main ground of the building. Forgetting the class is still in session and he was practically late for the next subject. 

Shims stood up, running after Rin once more. The halfling them sprinted down the stairs again, which made the butterflies let out a sigh through the nostrils of the Wyrm. They immediately slithered down the stairs and immediately caught up with Rin.

Rin struggled as he was soon wrapped around the body of the Wyrm. The butterflies don't want to do this, but the boy they were holding is too stubborn and had dared to use his flames against them.

On instinct, the scales of the Wyrm had slightly tilted up and sharpen, they then growled and pressed it closely to Rin's body. Warning him to not do any more than he already was doing. Which the other understood and had stopped.

He was afraid at this point. Never once in his life was he threatened so seriously by them. He had never seen them also tried to point sharp objects- in this case, their scales- at him just to make him stop. It would usually end up with the butterflies controlling his body so they can make him follow their way.

And as Shima had gotten closer to the two, Rin's heartbeat can be heard inside his ears. He doesn't know why it was thumping like crazy, nor know why he was hearing it so loudly. But by the time Shims had stopped in front of him, it had only gotten louder and faster than before.

"Rin, I just want to talk to you. I won't hurt you. I won't be scared of you. I won't run away." Shima stated, reassuring the boy that he would never leave him unless he was told too plainly.

Rin had battled with his thoughts as to whether he should speak with the other male. But he rather has no choice as the Wyrm tightened its hold on him and nearly pricked his skin when the sharp scales had lightly deepened it.

"Fine." With that single word, Rin was released from the threatening scales, but not the holder of the butterflies. He had felt a slight betrayal to the butterflies. Like, why do they want him to talk to Shima? Is there any other particular reason for him to listen to him at all?

Shima smiled in relief. Once the scales had gotten back to their places, Shima got a handkerchief and wiped the small blood that the butterflies had pricked with using their scales. He had to thank them and apologize later to the two of them. He knows how important Rin is to them a base that he was told. And Rin would feel something negative from just how the butterflies had acted.

Rin didn't bother to pry away from the offer as he let the make in front of him do it on his own as he please. todays only small and it doesn't hurt at all anyway.

Once he was done cleaning the small amounts of blood off of Rin's face, he looked at the butterflies. "Can you release him? I don't think he is comfortable being talked to when he was wrapped around like a snake would aso his prey." 

The butterflies were slightly offended as they were described as snakes, but they slithered away from Rin and had merely blocked the two staircases so the staircases go anywhere that would make his escape from their conversations.

And once again, Shima would be thanking them later on and apologize.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" Rin asked as he refused to look at Shima's way. Which is very understandable for the other boy, he doesn't mind it either way to bet, either way, that. Bon might, but not him. 

"Well, can I ask you a question first?" Rin nods immediately, wanting to get out of the place immediately and get it over with the overwhelming feelings that were slowly arising was his chest.

"Why did you run away from me?" It was oblivious to the other male for the reasons. Only Rin can know that. Not even the butterflies can even tell what was the other boy's thinking and reason as to why he had run off like that. With no whatsoever explanation or an expression to show for them to at least understand.

But the worst thing is, Rin doesn't know either. He had acted in instinct and ran off. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he has to run away from them. And at that very same thing, his chest hurts, and emotions struggling to assort themselves accordingly inside Rin.

It was a storm inside him. And he had to get away from them. Thinking it was the reason that he was feeling so many more emotions than once. It was still unusual for him after all.

With no words to utter and no reasons to tell, he merely shrugged his shoulders in response to the question. His eyes gaze down on the floor they were standing on as he rubbed his shoes playfully at the ground.

He is acting like some child. Like this scenario was like being scolded and the child just ignoring the scold of their guardian and had drifted themselves to la-la land to distract themselves from the harsh tone and words.

It was something Rin had experienced before he had later known who he was and their heritage and all. At the same moment, it was the time he was a giggly, happy, and cheerful child as ever as he could be. Even if he was being picked on mostly because he was protecting Yukio during those times when he was still naive.

Shims frowned from the response, "How could you not know Rin? There must be something that could give me a definite reason as to why you have to run away from me." Shims stated, which made Rin only bite his lower lip.

_"It was rather a complicated thing to speak about,_ _Renzo_ _. Rin was not used to the enormous feelings he had felt during that time he was there. It was rather his first time to feel such tremendous emotions in one single moment."_ The butterflies spoked instead, as to they have already known what Rin cannot utter. Rin is still a child, after all, he is yet to learn how to assort his feeling accordingly. 

Besides, Rin only felt one thing when he was a child, and that is hatred, sadness, and anger towards his family. He had gotten used to the negative emotions, and even if the three were to be combined in a single day, he will be used to it. Except it depends on how painful it is given to him.

"Feelings? What do you mean?" Shima asked. Still quite oblivious to what the butterflies talking about as he stared at Rin's state.

_"To put it simply, how would you feel when you lose a friend once again on the very same day you have thought that the two of you are going to be fine because of a single happy interaction just earlier?"_ The butterflies looked over to Rin to inspect him, and they saw him widen his eyes and kicking his foot furiously on the ground. They can see the tail that is wrapped around Rin's waist were frantically twitching, moving a bit furiously that cause his dress shirt to ruffle.

"Well, I would be sad because I lost a friend. Probably angry too, which would be direct to me because I have thought we would be just fine which in the end, would not be-" Shima halts from his words as he looks at Rin with pity eyes.

And once more, Rin can feel himself getting angrier at each second it passed as Shima continued to look at him like someone to be pitied.

No words were exchanged between the two. Not even an exchange glance to look to each other at the same time has occurred between the fellow gentlemen 

Rin has to admit, as much as he wanted to tell Shima to "Fuck off and mind your damn business. It does not concern you what my reasons for running away from you" he cannot bring those words out and the harsh, brutal tone he would usually do whenever someone is too persistent and kept following him like a tail of a dog, or some creature.

But he had been having thoughts, certainly and definitely about what is the reason for running away from Shima. He had expected form himself, that he would just casually lie and tell him that he had just been off a lot lately, or just tell him that he is not in the mood recently. Therefore to act mindlessly.

But for the truth, he does not know why. Nor he cannot seem to lie to the other fellow gentleman and try to at least pry him off his back. He cannot even open his mouth for goodness sake!

The butterflies were quite aware of the thoughts of the halfling, it was chaotic, unorganized, and many in one time. Rin's face shows it all too as he thought relentlessly about his situation right now. He has no holes to go in and had no excuse for his behavior.

And they were also taking a pity on the boy, but they must remain still on their place. They shall wait and see Rin assort all of his feelings and thoughts, and might as well discover why does it bother him so much when it comes to the Kyoto Trios. (They might exclude Bon on this part)

Shima switches his phone on to see a notification on his tabs, and the time was currently 1:23 pm. They are pretty late today. And he hoped that Yukio, their first-afternoon teacher, would forgive them for being late.

He wanted to finish the conversation quickly, but even he, cannot utter a sound or open his mouth. Quite identical to the halfling in front of his face, but the time is ticking. Their first-class will soon end, although it's not like it matters to him. But for Rin, he thinks so.

_"Silence would lead to nothing Rin. Such lies that would spout out of your mouth would be easily heard and seen through many holes. So you mustn't lie now, not with them any longer."_ The butterflies said as they formed themselves back to their rabbit form, a definite sureness that the halfling won't do anything hasty and ran off again.

Shima looked confusingly at the floating rabbit, "He lies?" It was something Shima didn't expect. Yes, he knows Rin would go to the extent to lie about his meals and how he was doing, but not so.....frequent? Always?

_"He always lies_ _Renzo_ _. He has to him to keep distant from other humans- including demons. For he knows, even us, that they would only hurt him in the end."_ He felt a butter pang inside his chest, he had never thought Rin would _lie_ as much just so because of that reason.

And why would Rin even do that?- that is what Shima's main question is.

"But what about you meant that he cannot lie to them any longer? Who are you talking about when you meant, them?" Peculiarly curious just like a cat, Shima continued his question to connect the dots. It might lead also to why Rin would dare to run away from him.

_"Who else? It's you and the other two friends of yours."_ They answered as quickly as possible. They had thought the other would already know what they meant, but rather, he is a tad bit slow.

_"The three of you are quite special to him. He had seen you differently than other humans he had encountered and joined with. And we must say, you had pulled the feelings he hasn't felt for the longest time."_ Shima, still quite oblivious, tilted his head. It had only frustrated the butterflies, but they continue so.

" _He was greatly fond of your three. He_ _had felt a strong string of emotions he had once buried inside of him. And those were the happiness."_ And as expected, Shima showed emotions through his eyes. 

_"He had once and only barely felt happiness as he was a child. He was filled with the darkness inside his heart. His mind blanks and only focused on himself. Yes, he had become selfish and push away all of the humans and demons who dared to accompany him, make his day happier, and give him some great memories for him to remember."_ The stated continuation had made Shima slowly looked at the other one.

Rin had his bangs covered his eyes, forecasting a shadow, and his eyes were barely even seen. He had leaned on the rail of the staircase, slumping slightly forward, and played with his feet- kicking like a child, playfully.

"What.....caused him to start being selfish?" Shima never thought he would pique interest on the boy, but the butterflies are already telling him something that might be able to help the other and for him to understand

The butterflies paused, thinking of what would be the best decision. Which is between whether they should tell him directly, right here, right now. Or have Rin take the task and let him speak up.

But alas, their time was quickly up. Yukio came in, rushing into the scene with Konekomaru following behind him, eyes widen as he saw his friend in front of the other boy.

"Why the hell were you two not in class?! We've been looking for you guys for the past few minutes and none of you even answered my texts and calls!" Yukio exclaimed as he looked towards his brother. "So can the two of you explain why are you here, and not in class?!" 

Rage was directly filled his words, Yukio was worried about his students too. When Konekomaru told him about what his brother told him and asked for clarification, he was beyond shock, confuse, and bewildered by the news. Then the monk had gone on by telling Shima had taken off to catch up with his brother.

Of course, the two of them immediately felt something might happen to them. Mostly to his brother and so the two of them had to look for them everywhere. Their last resort was the normal school's building so it had taken them too long.

The two didn't speak, rather, Rin had turned away from Shima. His head low and walk down the stairs, ignoring the feared look of the monk and his brother's piercing gaze.

Yukio sighed through his nostrils, still quite frustrated. "Let's go back to the classroom. I'll excuse the two of you out from Shura's class for now as I just need an answer to my unanswered question."

Shima nods, walking down after Yukio spoke. He was given a concerned glance of his friend, he returned a mere saddening smile.

Well, at least the three of them can talk privately right?


	51. Friends? (4)

_**______** _

_***Friends? (4)*** _

_**______** _

As soon as the last student walked out of the classroom to take the next class, Yukio immediately shuts and locks the door. So whoever tried to enter the room would have to knock first. He doesn't want them to be rudely interrupted after all.

Rin was at the very corner of the seat he was in with Shima. The other boy had tried to scoot close and had a light talk with him like some "are you mad?" And so. But the other male merely ignored him like he never existed. And the butterflies were annoying him a bit as he was practically begging them to help him at least.

Same as earlier whenever he tried to spark up a conversation with the halfling, the butterflies only stared at him. Like he was a piece of meat or something. Their looks were frightening enough to look like a predator.

"Is anyone going to speak up or we'll be here for the rest of the whole hour?" Yukio asked, annoyed as he had gotten rather impatient when he had stood before them. He was there for like, a few minutes already as he waited.

Shima glanced at the boy at the corner of the seat, he was still not looking at his directions. Merely staring out the clear windows as the leaves were rustling along with the winds outside. The curtains were soon then brought down when Yukio noticed Rin was not paying attention to their current situation.

" _Such pretty scenery. Yet alas as it has not lasted long to be seen by the eyes of the mortals and immortals."_ The butterflies spoke, with great dissatisfaction from bringing the curtains down to block the scenery.

The three ignored the butterflies, which made the butterflies made a playful pout and stayed quiet.

And just like before, they were being silent. Rin mostly as he had scooted further away from the edge of his seat, nearly falling as he is already half off of it.

But Shima wants to get this over with too, mostly the younger twin. "Well, first of all, we're sorry if we didn't attend your class teacher." Shima nervously chuckled and grinned at the male. He received silence and a glare. "And for what reasons should I hear to give you my sincere forgiveness?"

"Uhm....." Shima paused, with no reason to tell the other twin. He was stumped. And he had been practical; mentally scolding himself inside his mind for pursuing to learn what could cause Rin to run away from him. _I shouldn't have chased him..._ Shima thought as he started to regret chasing the halfling.

But then again, he was half glad he did, as he had learned something about Rin from his past. Even the slightest bit, which had explained why he was distancing himself to them most of the time, and quite frankly has an annoyed look whenever he saw them coming to him. He had thought Rin was just grumpy and not used to having people around him. Aside from that, he had thought the boy was just like that since, you know, his childhood days.

"Well? What about you Rin?" Yukio peered his eyes at his brother's sitting position. "And why are you sitting half of your butt out from the seat? Scoot a bit over here and sit properly."

Rin reluctantly fixed his position, scooting slightly over to where Shima was. He straightened his back, no longer slouching, and continued to stare down the floor like it has something interesting on it.

Then another few minutes of silence engulfed the room. 

And it had finally cracked Shima's mental state.

"Argh! Okay! I had enough of this!" The wins were startled at the outburst of the student, both had looked at the male who was stood up from his seat and had both of his hands on top of the desk.

"Will you tell me already what is happening and what was the reason for Rin's actions?! None of these two could answer my questions clearly and have only given me some small portion of hints that don't give me a damn clue as to why Rin had acted like that!" Shima exclaimed, his face forming an angry expression as he was beyond the point to give patience for the halfling.

_"We are technically many, but in a form of a rabbit."_ The butterflies started, which made Shima glare at them. "Does that matter?!"

_"Well, quite frankly, yes for us."_ Shima let frustrated gibberish words out of his mouth, releasing all of the stress he had been in the past hour and few minutes that had ticked. Yukio was looking weirdly at his  
student's behavior. 

"What did my brother do?" Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, he was not expecting Shima to come...like this. The boy is cheerful and happy too much to even see him as an enrage, a short-tempered person. So this was a definite surprise to him, to see Shima blowing a fuse.

The butterflies were amused greatly at how Shims reacted, it was entertaining enough for them to release the negative energy they were feeling, along with Rin's. _"Your brother had run off in the middle of their conversation. Which is something understandable considering the fact he had showed his flames so mindlessly and the boy had reacted with fear."_

"Shima reacted with fear? And why did my brother showed his....flames?" Yukio asked, curious about how the scenario had occurred. " _This boy didn't. The other one who had been with you during the finding trip for these two. And as for the flames,"_ the butterflies looked at Rin. " _As we said. He had acted carelessly. He had even revealed himself fully that he is a demon and the son of the impure king."_

Yukio looked at his brother with a shocked face. Rin didn't like the look and had turned fully away from his brother's and Shima's view of him. His back turned fully against them as his tail twitched under his dress shirt.

"You only have to keep it a secret Nii-san, why did you tell them the truth? You were even proven and cleared by name." Yukio cannot get angry at his brother. He just, can't. Even if he wanted to as his older brother had just revealed himself and they might spread it once more (although the doubts the students and Vatican's would even believe them anymore due to the fact his brother was proven a human.) 

He was given silent treatment from the other twin. This made Yukio frown. "Well, it won't be technically a problem. Konekomaru isn't the type of person to gossip around. And Bon won't be believed since he is already been proven wrong. And from what I can see, the students and exorcists will no longer believe him at all because of that." Shima stated, sureness was inside his voice as he spoke confidently.

"What about you?" Yukio asked as Shima had left himself out of the context purposely. "Well, I'm not the type of person to do that either. I don't hate Rin, and he doesn't deserve to be hated either way. He didn't do anything to me for me to hate him after all." Yukio sighed in relief. At least Shima is an understandable person and easy to deal with.

"But are you sure?" Yukio doesn't need to specify it clearly for the other student to understand what he meant, Shima nods slowly. Sure of his answer with no hesitation. "Bon is very mad. Like, mad mad. Konekomaru isn't that mad. But rather, afraid. And I, on the other hand, is neutral to this. I have no clue what happened that day and it doesn't involve me."

"But it does involve your families–"

"Teach. Shouldn't we be focusing on the main topic here instead of mine?" Shima grinned, showing his white teeth to the young teacher. Yukio halted and merely nods.

"Now will you tell me why Rin ran away from me?" Shima asked. Getting to the point as he is getting impatient and losing his mind from thinking possible reasons with such little information.

Yukio scowled, "Well, it could be because my brother saw the fear of Konekomaru when Rin used his flames to prove he was a demon. So it would most likely the answer is....being looked at with fear. But for I know, my brother doesn't care if he was being looked with fear." _Rather, he seemed to be looked at with fear..._ Yukio thought as he recalled one time when his brother was being looked at by some students, they were for some reason, afraid of him as he passed by them. And he saw how satisfied his brother was at that time.

And he had been completely ignored that. That should have been the first sign of his brother's behavior. He had merely thought Rin was just acting matured and had taken for granted the words their dad would say to him.

They were so clueless and had just blatantly ignored that one simple behavior. Mostly him. He should've noticed it, the blank look with gleeful eyes of his brother back at that time.

The butterflies scoffed, _"You have merely thought only_ _Yukio_ _. Your brother is very disturbed by the stares by those pesky humans, but he had gone used to it only in a matter of days before he had gone downhill. To the point where he'll try to commit suicide from the frequent threats and fights he was receiving because of YOU."_ It had directly hit Yukio.

"Me?" That single word, the tone of voice, had nearly made the butterflies change their form to show how dumb can he be for not noticing that his older twin was protecting him behind his back. While he had started the whole mess as his brother was trying to protect him.

_"Are you that blind? Rin has been protecting you since the first time both of you had gone to school. You were easily picked on during the times you have tripped whenever you take a step. Kids laughed at you and your brother stood in front of you, prying those brats away. Even till you, two grew up. But you dared to go around to spread lies about your brother, making his reputation destroyed and was being picked on next. If it wasn't for us, he could've been dead by now."_ They had tried to remained their composure, their stoic expression, and time of voice. But every word they had spouted was given a poisonous tone.

Shima was surprised at the new information he just overheard. He did not expect Yukio, of all people, would try to ruin his own brother's reputation. And for what reason? That, he doesn't know. And would rather not know as it is a touchy subject for the three. With an enrage butterflies, who knows what they would do to the younger twin.

But it cleared his view about the reasons as to why Rin has to become selfish. He does not know if Rin knew it before or not, but it is understandable at this point for Rin to act so selfishly and has trust issues.

Yukio glanced down, he was trying to forget what he had done in the past, and he knew he was wrong and acted so selfish for wanting his brother only to him. But with the butterflies telling him with such rage and how his brother had always protected him behind his back, without his knowledge nor their dad at all, it only brings back awful memories.

Rin glanced towards his brother. He was aware of the conversation, and he kept on planning to keep quiet till they forgot about him, that he was too, inside the room with them. But when the topic had gotten to their past, a very touchy subject indeed, he cannot help but look at how his brother would react.

And as he had expected, he can see guilty and regret on his twin's face. And he was slightly grateful since his twin deserves it. But a part of him doesn't want to see his twin to be showing such a face. Mostly if Shima is in their presence as of now.

He glances back to where he was looking before when he had tried to sneak a glance at the other, only to be met with the other's eyes. He is still stubborn, yes. And he doesn't want to meet Shima's gaze yet.

He was very, very afraid of what the other would think about. Since his past has been revealed.

Rin silently cursed the butterflies for telling the story of his childhood. He much preferred not to be able to hear it and has no knowledge of knowing they have told it to someone. 

"So, what is the answer to my question. A clear one?" Shima broke the tension as he gave a light chuckle to enlighten the twins and the butterflies' mood. 

The butterflies peered over the halfling, observing his body movements and the tension on his body. They can still tell he is unsure of what is the reason, and his feelings. _"Rin, may we request for you to step out for a second?"_

The request startled Rin, and the two were only looking at the butterflies with confusion. _"It will only take a minute or two. It won't be that long."_

Rin didn't hesitate and comply with the request. He stood up from his seat, taking one small glance at Shima before going out of the room, his head low as he shuts the door with a click and was locked.

"Why did you want my brother out?" Yukio asked, quite curious, and also, a bit worried that his brother might wander around the halls and other people would try to do something with him. It was rather an overprotective instinct, and he needs to take care of that sooner than he had anticipated.

The butterflies leaped near them, closing the gap between the two boys who were looming over their smaller form now. _"We wanted Rin to organize his feelings and thoughts first. As you can see, Rin isn't sure what he should answer your question,_ _Renzo_ _."_

"It is quite obvious." Shima agreed.

_"Good then. So instead of waiting for the answer. We might as well tell you why he had run away from you. That is your main concern are we right?"_ Shima nods. Quite nervous about what the answer should be. He doesn't know why, but he was very anxious right now.

_"As we have told before, Rin has only felt the pain and sorrow, loneliness inside his mind and heart. From the times he had been hidden from the dark, lied to, those had only grown inside of him till he had gotten used to it. And for those times in between them, he hasn't felt any kind of small hint of happiness. There are some, but it is vague. He cannot recall any of it unless it is something he had wanted to remember desperately. Concluding the recent change of behavior of his."_ Shima raised his eyebrow, questioning what they meant by the last statement.

_"Ever since he had arrived here, he had changed for the best for his health. He had those vague memories returning to him, slowly becoming clear as a crystal. Therefore making him feel that happiness once more without him noticing. Along with other feelings he had buried deep down in his soul. But due to what had happened to his past and how he had gotten used to the same feelings for the last couple of years, his mind and himself were chaos. Just like now."_ The butterflies ended their statement as they looked towards the door.

Both of the boys had heard a chime coming from the rabbit. A clear marble appeared in front of them. Shima had sloppily caught it, while Yukio had just picked it up from the floor as it bounced down to it.

_"Be careful with that youngling. It is not very easy to create that kind of crystal."_ The butterflies scolded Yukio as he inspected the marble closely. He ignored the fact he was called a "youngling". This is very unusual for Yukio as he had been addressed as his name for a while.

"What is this?" Shima asked, doing the same thing that the other younger twin did.

_"Since we have told you what he was currently feeling right now. We wanted the two of you to do 1/4 of our part. Which is to observe how he is currently feeling right now."_ They stated before they had turned into hues of blue. 

Once the color came off of the butterflies, Yukio's marble had turned into hues of red shades while Shima's were turning into shades of blues this time. 

"Woah. Why did they change color?" Shima asked as he slowly feels coldness from his marble. It was rather soothing, but at the same time, curious as to why it just let out some cold feelings on his palm.

_"Those two marbles are connected to_ _Rin's_ _feelings right now. They change color to whatever Rin is currently and strongly feeling, just like what happened to us earlier."_ The butterflies changed into grey this time, it was a faint grey before it had reverted to their original white color fur.

"So you want us to inspect how he is feeling right now? How?" Yukio asked, quite not ready to take such tasks that are a bit complicated for him. On the other hand, Shima has to agree with the question. 

_"We will give you the knowledge of these colors of emotions soon. Or rather, we will give a "pamphlet" that you humans call nowadays. You do not need to memorize all shades of colors that were inside the pamphlet, only the necessary ones that will be listed on there."_ Shima sighed in relief, happy he doesn't need to do anything. Mostly memorizing.

Yukio on the other hand had battered with his thoughts if he should even try to memorize them. And was still wondering about something currently.

_"We will be leaving it up to you two for those. Meet us tonight at 8 pm where the main gate of the school is. We will be giving you your pamphlets and some more information regarding the task."_ The butterflies once more chimed again, a bit louder this time.

Rin entered the room, frowning and his eyes were droopy. _"Were you crying?"_ The butterflies asked, flying over to the boy.

Rin shakes his head, "No. I'm just tired." He said and yawned. The other two boys kept silent as the butterflies distracted Rin for a while.

The two of them then simultaneously thought: _Will I be able to handle this._


	52. Marble of Emotions

**____________ **

**_*Marble of Emotions*_ **

**___________ **

  
"What thou shall we be hearing an excuse from you again Renzo? This is the second time you have forgotten the marble." The butterflies scolded, in the form of the rabbit.

They are currently outside, the night starry sky greets them benevolently. Although, as ever, the breezy wind was there to send shivers for the two boys outside their dorm.

Shima showed a sheepish smile. "I didn't forget it, I kinda..... _lost it..."_ Two words were spoken softly, but alas, it has been heard by the butterflies.

It is the second time Shima had returned, with no marble that he was supposed to bring. It was required and the butterflies had sent him back and forth to retrieve it. Only to return empty-handed.

Yukio pity the other boy. They have just been given the marble earlier, and now he had lost it already less than a day. Like, how careless is Shima can be? He is sure the careless one is Konekomaru; not that he is judgemental because of how timid the boy is.

" _Lost it? And how did you lost it? As we may recall, you have gracefully put it inside your pants before leaving the classroom. So how did you lost it?"_ The use of the word 'gracefully' was an exaggeration for Shima. Rather, he would call it normally.

He responded with another chuckle, for the second time this night. Maybe being too jolly and always keeping the mood happy is not exactly this time around. Why? Because he swore, the butterflies are trying to take his soul now.

With certain precaution, he moved his eyes towards the younger twin of the Okumura brothers. He was instantly met with a shake of Yukio's head, clearly knowing what the other boy would try to plead him with.

 _"Don't you dare not look at us,_ _Renzo_ _._ _Yukio_ _won't do anything to prevent you from our gaze."_ The butterflies snarled, already displeased and running out of forgiveness for the boy.

Shima pouted, at least for him. He had thought being cute- just a little bit- would enlighten the mood of the rabbit creature. But instead, was met by the creature's eyes close up to him.

He was startled, stumbling a bit back as to give a certain distance between them, and had come closer to the younger twin instead. Hiding slightly behind him and shaking.

"Will you stop being a scaredy-cat? They won't hurt you." Yukio, slightly annoyed, told Shima as he moved away from the boy. Shima ignored what was said to him and continued to hide behind Yukio, following him every time he dares to move away.

An inch and every step of Shima, along with Yukio, only made the butterflies even more displease than they ever are. More like, a slight frustration had bubbled up inside them. Yet they remained composure; relaxing from the boiling anger inside of them.

However, the two had not stopped and continued with their inching steps. Getting a bit further away from the creature, mostly from their original spot was.

"Shima, stop hiding behind me and face it! It's your fault for losing it anyway!" Yukio half yelled and whispered to the other male. Shima shakes his head furiously.

"No! You must protect me!" He said as he grasps the end of Yukio's shirt.

"Who am I to protect you from?! You can handle it yourself!" Yukio replied, this time, prying the boy off behind his back. Yet Shima had a tight grip on his shirt, resulting in stretching the fabric out. A slow, soft ripping sound can be heard between the two boys.

The butterflies mentally sighed to themselves. They were not physically- nor mentally- prepared for Shima's clumsiness. They do not know that the boy is that clumsy. Enough for the marble to get out and roll around to wherever he had gone through.

And that marble is something they can't replicate anymore. It was rather hard to get all the necessary materials and spells to create that marble and interconnect it once more to Rin. Also, it had taken them a month for creating that special marble. And for it to be lost in just the hands of a human, they were quite angry.

That is why they never want any mortals to handle their job, nor to be given such a crucial item.

"Hey! You're ripping my shirt off!" The young twin exclaimed while grasping the hand of the puller. Yet he was met instead a whine and a "Don't leave me!" instead.

Certainly, the butterflies would just enjoy their stupid actions. But this is somewhat am important meeting, that their time is only limited and the boys need to go to school tomorrow.

Changing into the form of the Wyrm Dragon, they slithered in-between the two, grabbing Shima's arm and pried it off the younger twin's poor shirt. It was nearly ripped apart since Shima had his fingers wrapped tightly around the cotton fabric.

Yukio grumbled, quite unhappy as he saw his favorite nightshirt had quite a large line of holes before it had nearly torn apart. Mostly, the shirt was given by Shiro.

Which is speaking of Shiro, Yukio wondered when shall their next visit be? It is still unplanned, due to many events that had currently occurred just now. And it would be dangerous for his brother to even to go outside while the Verus is out there on loose

His thoughts were rudely cut off when Shima shriek. He swore Shima's girly shriek can be heard throughout the campus they are in currently. He hopes no one was there to see them out in the open or was just lurking around and heard the voice.

And he had taken pity on those who are sleeping nearby. They have probably had been rudely awakened by the shriek. It was somewhat like a banshee instead of a girl's shriek.

 _"Hold still mortal. We aren't going to eat you alive, like what you have accused of so confidently."_ The butterflies managed to order the oy through their hold on him. The other was afraid, like, rather, shit scared for his life currently.

Although Shima had become paralyzed from the order, he had stopped being a stubborn boy and had shaken on his spot. The butterflies slowly removed their mouth on Shima's arm, their teeth mark was slightly visible on his arm and the saliva of the butterfly had made him felt gross-out.

Yukio approached the shaking teen, looming over him, and inspected the mark on Shima's arm. "Good thing they didn't bite you."

Shima trembled. "Please don't say that..."

"What I shouldn't say? That it's a good thing that they didn't bit you?" Yukio confirmed, but he only got a trembling boy in response.

 _"We always wonder, how were you the spy of the two organizations at all."_ They shake their head, disappointment looming over their voices.

Although, despite the fact they are greatly disappointed in the teen, Shima had looked at them while his body was still shaking. The same goes for the younger twin as he had raised an eyebrow at the very statement of the butterflies.

"A spy of two organizations?" Yukio reconfirmed if it was the word the butterflies had used. He knew it was, but he just wants to see if they would still tell it once more.

The butterflies paused, realizing what they have said, and closed their eyes. " _We're sorry. We may have given you the wrong term to describe this mortal. Rather, we are so to speak, and the best word to describe this mortal is a fool. We have mixed it up with some other teens. Pardon for that."_

Yukio has not believed them, not in the slightest bit of their word. But he will have to see it for himself one day. He might as well conduct an individual investigation about it. Although, it could be possible Mephisto knows this. Since the butterflies mentioned: "The spy of two organizations"

"Isn't that a bit harsh? Calling me a fool and all." Shima sadly asked, offended by the nickname he was given by the creatures.

 _"Harsh? That is only the truth,_ _Renzo_ _. You are a fool, whether you like it or not."_ Their tone had become aggressive, it is understandable as their time clicks in every second that had passed them. And for the past couple of those ticks, they have not discussed anything yet. Not even giving the pamphlets.

Shima no longer had to bicker around to that. He knew the conversation would only get much more longer if he tells them that he is not a fool. Therefore, he merely released a saddening sigh through his mouth.

 _"We already wasted ticks of the clocks. We will find the marble after this, so your better not lose it."_ The butterflies said directly to Shima. In which the boy just puckered his lips, then proceeding to bit his lower lip to prevent himself from opening his mouth

Yukio agrees with the butterflies by nodding his head. They have indeed wasted their time already, bickering with Shima and other unnecessary stuff that happened already. He is quite agitated to go back to the dorm since they have left Rin alone there with just a single butterfly guarding him.

 _"Here are the pamphlets we have talked about. Make sure the two of you won't lose it. And we BEGGED you not to lose it."_ Shima bit his tongue this time, he had nearly opened his mouth to tell them that it wasn't exactly his fault for losing it.

He had a definite reason as to why he couldn't bring the marble after all. But he cannot tell them, as Yukio is still here.

The Wyrm's horns shined brightly under the moonlight, then poof out of nowhere, was the pamphlet floating in front of them. The two teens picked it up from the air as the horns of the Wyrm died down.

 _"The pamphlet consists of different colors and their meanings already. There are arranged from the best kind of emotion that we have to the worst ones. Mostly known as, Positive emotions to Negative emotions."_ They opened their pamphlet and dozens of colors are all written there.

"What did you use to make this for?" Yukio curiously asked, checking all the opaque colors. Not much was there, only the most frequent ones, and would be rather easy for them to find the necessary colors.

 _"We use our power. This world's technology was not beneficial for us after all."_ They said and were proud they weren't using technology. " _It is quite refreshing for using our powers just to make that pamphlet. It has been so long since we have done some arts and crafts."_

It is quite obvious as the pamphlet itself had been well decorated. Outside the pamphlet had few sprinkles of silver glitters, some drawings that could not understand what it is, and some ribbons here and there. On the inside where the colors are, are just simply plain white with few more ribbons inside, although the handwriting is beautifully written. Then at the back of the pamphlet, there is another color there.

 _"The back of the pamphlet is the hues of color and the possible meaning of changing color frantically. This has been going on with Rin most of the time and needs to be help at certain times. Mostly if all of those hues consisted of negative emotions."_ They explained and soon changed back to their butterfly form.

Shima turns his pamphlet around to see the hues of colors. There are a lot of them, but not all colors were there at all. It could be possible that the other colors do not pop out as often or were just forgotten because of some odd reason.

Then for a moment of silence between the three, Yukio's jogging pants, from his back pocket, he can feel the warmth on it. It had glowed through the fabric and the three looked behind. Yukio had to twist his body instead to see a bright yellow glow had passed through his back pocket

 _"He must be dreaming happily."_ The butterflies said as they took the marble out of Yukio's back pocket. They then showed it to the two, the marble crystal clear opaque bright yellow. It was glowing to a lighter shade of the same color then sometimes, dimming down.

Shima got his face closed to the bright marble. And from staring too close, his eyes begun to burn from the exposure. He shields his eyes and rubbed it slightly.

"That hurts!" He whined.

The butterflies rolled their eyes. " _What else? Don't get your face up too close to the marble."_

Shima followed and gave a distance from looking at the brightly colored marble. Meanwhile, Yukio has been smiling the whole time. He was grateful that his brother is happily dreaming of something. He wishes it was their childhood days where he and his brother always play on the snow; That was his most favorite memory after all.

Sooner, the bright marble died down and return to its clear state. The butterflies handed it back over to Yukio. _"With all that said. Do you two have any questions before we go retire to our slumber?"_

The two shakes their head in response. "Oh, but can you stay for a while? I have to tell you something....privately." Shima eyed the butterflies.

Yukio squinted his eyes in suspicion, the way Shima had paused for a while and had put a bit of pressure o the word "Privately." Had made his suspicion against the boy grew, even more, larger than before.

 _"Then we shall stay for a bit longer._ _Yukio_ _, you may go back to the dorm. Your mother might be furious if you aren't there already."_ Yukio nods slowly, "But what about you guys?. Shouldn't mom be worried about you too?"

The butterflies let out a small fit of laughter, _"There is no need for her to be worried about us_ _Yukio_ _. We have been living for far much longer than your mother. We were able to defend and look out for ourselves during those times."_

Yukio reluctantly nods, slowly creeping away from the two and head back home. He would dare to eavesdrop on them, he might find some possible hints on what the butterflies meant by "spy of two organizations". But the piercing gaze of the creature had embed through his back. So he had no choice but to continue walking straight and follow the path where their dorm is.

Once slowly out of sigh and has a good distance from the younger twin, Shima released the heavy sighed he has been building up for the last couple of minutes. "Glad he's out now." He stated.

 _"You do not know how to handle such situations like this, don't you? You have unconsciously dropped the act of being stupid and happy at that time."_ The butterflies gaze on the other teen, eyes glowed under the moonlight as they bore their eyes to the boy.

Shima showed a sad smile, "Kind of. I didn't expect you guys to say that you know. And I don't think Yukio believes what you just said." Shima checked his pocket shorts and retrieved the small clear marble the butterflies have given.

The butterflies scoffed, _"It does not matter whether he believes us or not. Yet you must be aware of his stares, he is indeed suspicious of you after our statement regarding you."_

"Speaking of that, why did you have to blurt it out in the open? You do know I'm doing my best for my job right?" Shima whined, all while the butterflies took the marble out of Shima's grasp.

 _"You may have done well for acting as you were told_ _Renzo_ _, but clearly, it will soon end as we heard from Lucifer that he will be soon finished with the vessel for the Impure King."_ Shima widens his eyes from the news.

He had no idea that the vessel, was almost complete. Mostly when he has not made the move to finish his job. "Do you have any idea when would that be?" _I must know when before the vessel would be completed_ Shima panicked mentally.

" _No. As far as we know, Lucifer had only given us hints that were not certain at all. But we do know it will not be anywhere soon just yet_." Shima let a relieved sigh. The butterflies suddenly eye him, not a glare, but it was harsh.

" _We will make sure that Lucifer will not finish the vessel."_ They stated, which made Shima furrow his eyebrows. _"Nor_ _your specific mission. All in all, we do not agree with whatever you desired."_

And with that simple declaration, the butterflies had immediately poof out from Shima's sight. The marble has been put back in his pocket as he felt a small weight drop down from his pocket side.

 _'Nor your specific mission. All in all, we do not agree with whatever you desired.'_ That certain statement had left him stunned in his place.

 _How did they know? Did....commander told them about it? Or were they stalking me again? No, it cannot be. I'm very careful around me and always aware of my surroundings. Could it be just a mere statement? Were they just messing with me?_ Shima's thoughts continued to ramble questions inside his mind.

Soon, his head had started to spin from the overwhelming feeling that had slowly risen from him. It was uncomfortable, and he felt a bit tired.

He checks his phone, it is currently and exactly midnight. "How long have I been standing here?" He muttered to himself, knowing that no one would be able to answer his question at all as he was alone on the campus.

Shima shut his phone off and looked up at the stars that had twinkled at him. He smiled at the familiar feeling, and soon, he had started to walk back to his dorm. He hopes Bon was asleep, since he left the dorm the mentioned boy was still awake. Quite angry for some reason.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of bright purple eyes were watching him closely. Amused and most likely, entertained from what it had heard and seen from the three.


	53. Step by Step

_**______** _

_***Step by Step*** _

_**_____** _

  
For the past 3 days, the observation for the marble had been a help to the two who possessed the small sphere. It had also helped them increase their friendship with the halfling. Of course, Rin had a suspicion. Mostly directly to Shima.

Although Rin does not mind a bit about the weird, "coincidence" company of the male. He had rather liked it. He will not admit that though and kept up with the act he had previously done when he was with the group.

Certainly, Shima was a bit bothered by it. But he needs to gain Rin's friendship once more.

He'll be dead if he wasn't going to do that.

Also, the butterflies had given them a notebook for their daily report about Rin's emotions. About all the colors that had appeared on the marble they possess and write it down in the notebook. As simple as that.

And all the butterflies have to do is read it and continue on the daily basis. Although the first day they have to write it down, they have forgotten about it. Which is slightly problematic for the butterflies. But overall, it is fine as the next two days were done accordingly to what they have told.

On the very other hands, Yuri was very reluctant at the idea of giving the marble to the two. Mostly because she is the one who had helped made those small crystal balls. It was quite difficult and Yuri does not want all of their efforts gone to waste. (She doesn't trust the marbled in Shima's hold, to her son, she is slightly having second thoughts about it)

Of course, the butterflies have to calm her down, tell her that they can trust them (although they don't, for real), and needs to be given a chance for them to do the work they have been doing for the past couple of years.

Although as much as the butterflies wanted nothing to do with the mortals from the start, they have to bend the rules a bit just to make sure Rin is perfectly fine and safe.

Some would say, why did they have to do that? Shouldn't they be used to doing it? Simultaneously with the other types of duties they have?

Certainly, they are used to it. But they have a perfectly good reason as to why they have to do it and bend the rules. They cannot, after all, live any further after what they have done. And most likely, they will soon have to tell the halfling about it before he goes berserker and might destroy the whole world. It would be bad if that would happen, and Rin must understand beforehand.

They have already given him the clue for that, but they do not know if he had ignored it and easily forgotten about it. If he did, they must remind him every time. They have to.

"Hey Rin, wanna come to the dorm and play games?" Shima sparks a conversation, inviting the halfling– who is daze and busied himself with the homework that will pass by next week.

"Hm.." Rin hummed. It has no meaning to it, or does it answer to the boy's invitation.

The butterflies perked up when they saw the marble had shined through the fabric of Shima's pocket. It had to glow brightly yellow, it is a sign that is quite good and they hope that Rin would accept the invitation.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Being impatient was the right word to describe Shima now. He had built up the courage to invite him after all. It was difficult for him to utter a question and so the hum made him a lot tenser.

Why? Well, it was an order.

 _"Rin, why don't you go? Yukio and your mother wouldn't mind the slightest."_ The butterflies suggested as they hop in front of the textbook that Rin had to shove it into his face for the past couple of minutes.

Rin scolded the creatures first for making them drop his textbook, also making the paper sheets inside get all crumbly. "I don't know. I have a few more projects and homework that will be died next month. Some of them are next week. And you know how I wanted them to be finished before the deadline."

Shima felt his heart drop, was Rin telling him he cannot go? Oh how fuck up he is if he doesn't bring the boy to his dorm.

Shima can slowly felt his whole body trembling lightly from the heated glare he might receive from that person if he doesn't bring Rin to their dorm. Like, he might even get kicked out of the dorm because of that stupid order.

Why did he even dare to follow the given order? He doesn't even know for himself either.

 _"You only have two homework due next week, which would be both passed on Thursday. You have a total of 5 projects on the line, and all 4 were done and ready to be passed next month. The other one is finished and would be passed next month at the end of it. Why don't you take a break and hang out with him?"_ The butterflies suggested. A bit annoyed that Rin was trying to find an excuse so he couldn't go.

The halfling pouted, "But I want to finish it all today..."

 _"It's already Friday Rin. You may continue it later tonight or tomorrow. Do not let some kind of school work get into your friendship."_ The butterflies glance over to the other male, staring hard at him.

Shima showed a grateful smile and mouthed "thank you" to the creatures. Now both await for the other to decide on whether he should go or not

"But.." Rin motioned his eyes to Shima, which had gone unnoticed by the mentioned male. The butterflies sighed, then closed their eyes.

Shima does not know what was happening currently, but he can tell the two were having a conversation through something. Maybe telepathically? Since Rin kept making a face while the butterflies remained their eyes close.

About a few minutes, Rin shakily sighed through his nose. His shoulders slumped forward on the desk they were sitting on and looks down. The butterflies soon opened their eyes, showing once more the red killer color.

 _"Rin delightfully accepts your invitation, Shima. Of course, if you don't mind, under still our surveillance, we will be sending a single butterfly to accompany him in case there is danger."_ Shima looks over to Rin.

Rin hesitantly looked over to the staring male, his fingers kept tapping under the desk. Quite anxious about something. "I'll go..."

With those two simple words of acceptance, Shima beamed a bright smile before bringing the boy close to him and hugged him tightly. "Good!" He exclaimed.

Rin peered his eyes over the textbook that was ignored. _Maybe I could finish it later tonight..... I might do some training too if I can still be able to keep up._ Rin thought, deciding to fill in his schedule for tonight.

And soon, the bell hand rang for their next subject.

"Hey, can you wait for me a sec here? I'll go get Konekomaru and let him join us on our trip to our class. That's okay with you, right?" Shima wants to be certain that the halfling would be comfortable around the monk. Since after the incident, Rin had also begun to distant from the other boy. Same to Konekomaru as well and now the two-act like strangers to each other.

Once the two of them had stumbled to each other. And expectedly, Konekomaru had scampered off, his eyes full of fear once he saw Rin and ran off like he had seen a ghost. Rin, on the other hand, has his day ruined and resulted in Yukio coming out of nowhere and comforting his older brother.

It was a bit difficult to make Rin as lively as possible. Keeping up a smile and having positivity inside him for a while. In three days, it does indeed making great progress.

Rin nods, "Sure..."

Shima smiled and run off to retrieve the boy. Who was probably lurking around the halls or with his other friend that they do not know of?

Once Shima is out of the picture, Rin slump back to the wooden seat. "But I don't want to go...." He whined.

 _"Don't be like that Rin. Shima had already given you thousands of hints that he can help you and willing to become friends with you."_ They said as they hop on top of Rin's textbook once more.

"It has only been a few days since that happened. I do think you have done something to him." Rin squints his eyes in suspicion, as well as scoffing in the process while crossing his arms above his chest.

_"Oh, and what do you assume we have done to the poor lad that would result in him to become like this?"_

Rin rethinks, "You could have just threatened him–"

" _You do know we do not favor that word and action. We only do it for a good reason."_ The butterflies started, not letting Rin finishing his answer.

"You do not like it but you do it? What?" The butterflies made a chimed noise instead of answering honestly. Which is a new thing for them to do in the case of Rin with them.

Although the halfling did not proceed further on to that specific topic. He would be sure the butterflies would just respond with a chime with no definite answers for him to understand. A sound won't do anything rather when they could just talk while in their stupid rabbit form.

 _"Why must you always think of the negative side Rin? Do you not believe that the lad wants to be friends with you? Despite your heritage and all? Hasn't he proven himself on the span of those few days already?"_ Rin merely looks away, not sure what he would answer.

But the butterflies pressed on further, " _He had proven himself that he does not care about what you are Rin. He had proven himself he cares about you. We can tell he is fond of you, not because of your heritage, but because of who you are."_

"How can you guys be so sure and certain when it comes to him? Because for the past few years I have been with you, you guys do not even try to tell me that they are willing to accept me for who I am. So what's the big difference now with Shima and the other people who had proven themselves more than the other did for me?" Rin stared deeply at the eyes of the rabbit, the red rings around his pupils had faintly glowed. Which is a very unusual event for the butterflies.

The butterflies had gotten their guard up, but they remained still and composed. " _Those humans had ulterior motives on why they were that nice and following your commands, accompanying you, and more. We had seen it and heard it, that is why we do not want you to become so close to anyone. And for the first day, we are very wary of Shima. You have seen that_. _And so we do not exclude him at all since the beginning._ "

"I know that. But what I'm trying to say is, why now? Why now that you guys wanted me to just let him accompany me, talk to me and comfort me? Even if I already told you guys I am uncomfortable with it. You do know what happened before, right?" He indicated what had happened when he was a child. Where he had issues already from trusting people and had a difficult time even get along with them. That is one of the main reasons why he was also reluctant on having friends as someone can say.

Apart from the times that he has been hidden from the dark and has been lied to multiple times, mostly when he was being bullied from before. Including the part where humans will betray him once if they knew he was a demon, trust issues and getting along with them is also one of them.

 _"You will have to trust someone in your life once in a while Rin. Shima is a perfect example of that. He will not betray you, nor to try to do anything hasty against you. We have monitored him plenty of times, and we are definite that the lad would bring you the relationship you wanted before as a child."_ Were all the butterflies said, although they also will have to tell Shima he will be needing to reveal himself to the halfling one day, or this would get worse?

Rin, on the other hand, dropped his head low and fiddles with his fingers. "But what if he did betray me? What if he was lying to me also and you guys just didn't know?"

" _Then we will make sure his path that he will take shall be his suffering for the rest of his life. Those who will involve with him shall cry in despair and be bring forth pain and agony to the boy and the person who dared to involve themselves to the lad's life."_ As cruel as the butterflies can be, this is the first and probably the scariest thing they have told Rin once in a while.

Although the halfling knew the butterflies won't able to do that. At least he hopes so.

But then, he cannot help it also that he has to agree with the butterflies. He can feel some kind of deep connection with the boy, unlike his brother nor any of his relatives. It was quite a thrill and enjoyable feeling. And he desired for more.

But then a certain word had dropped inside his mind. A friend.

Could he be wanted Shima as a friend? He enjoyed his company and all of the attempts of having a conversation with him. He is rather fond of the male of course. It was very unlikely of him to have a "like" to another human.

But was that what he wanted? A friend? Is that why he had grown..... unconsciously closed and desperate for them to act normal like usual before he was being rumored as a demon? Was that what he wanted? Is that the reason for letting Shima do whatever he wants and has not grown even the slightest of pity for them that they learned he was a demon?

Yes, pity. He would always feel that to anyone who dared to involve them in his life then leaving him for so many reasons. Most are just telling him, "You are boring" and also "You look like a freak. I heard you were a rebellious kid before." And he just felt pity for them. It's not like he was the one who had become friends with them and started to feel like they are friends with him, it was them in the first place. And he has not a single thing, wants to do anything with them. Nor become a part of their everyday life, except for becoming their classmates or school mate.

He had similarly thought that he would only feel pity for the Kyoto Trios for entering themselves into his life since he had felt annoyance and similar energy to the humans he was with before. But he did not expect the outcome for him to be feeling that need for their friendship.

Deep within his thoughts, he did not notice nor heard Shima calling out his name from the door of the library. They still had to be quiet after all, and the librarian was there. Minding her own business while reading a novel.

Rin later knew he was being called plenty of time when Shima accidentally risen his voice and the librarian scolded him and hushed him. The hush is much louder than Shima's voice, to be honest.

The halfling picks up the textbook and put it inside his bag, he slowly pushed the chair behind him before slowly creeping away out of the room. The librarian was very out of the mood today since usually, she is always smiling. Maybe because the novel she is reading left a sour taste inside her?

But it isn't his or the other's business. Rin just hopes for the best the novel will enlighten the librarian's mood soon after they left.

Shutting the door close and quietly, Rin was met by Shima having a conversation with Konekomaru

"But Shima, he might do something to us... Who knows what he is thinking and might do..." The shorter male stated while looking at his taller friend. Eyes still full of fear and have not noticed Rin yet.

Shima released a sigh, "Look, he won't do anything. I heard he is only a half-demon. So there is nothing to be afraid of him. He is still raised, human." Shims stated, trying to calm the boy down and have him trust Rin. Of course, the information about Rin's life was partially been given by Yuri and the butterflies, the other half is a secret.

Konekomaru opened his mouth to tell him something, but when he saw Rin from the corner of his eyes, he squeaked accidentally and turn Shims rudely around and hid behind him.

Usually, Rin would stay quiet and just look at the boy with no emotions. But deep inside of him, multiple emotions are coming in and out. But he wants this feeling to be over, as soon as possible.

"I won't bite Koneko. Sorry if I scared you the other day..." Rin apologized before looking away from the stunned males.

The butterflies were quite happy at this attempt Rin had made, it is not every day you will see him very timid and looking so sincere. So this is a rare sight for them.

Konekomaru didn't respond, but no longer hid behind Shima's back. He observed Rin for a while, looking if he was serious or not.

And when he has enough, he felt less tense. But he didn't speak.

The silence between all of them is suffocating, enough for Shima to clear his throat to gain the other two's attention. He gave them both a bright, annoying smile. Like he usually does

"Let's go now okay? We're going to be late again. And I don't want to hear teach scolding us once more." And that is all they agreed on before going their way to their classroom.


	54. Change for the Best

_**__________** _

_***Change for the best*** _

_**__________** _

  
After the school has ended, the three students had gone to Shima's dorm– which is technically The Kyoto Trios dorm all in all. Sharing a luxurious room with the most modern set of designs.

The room was spacious, enough for about 5 to 9 people to be able to fit inside the room. The dorm even looks like a real apartment. Like, a really expensive one.

The room has another three sets of different small rooms as per Rin's assumption. When he had asked Shima about it, confirming if all three mini rooms are their specific room, the boy confirms it. And when the boy had proudly opened each door to their room, Rin was astonished that there is a dorm-like this.

Of course, he wanted to whine and rant about how unfair how he and Yukio had to live in the old dormitory. The Kyoto Trios dorm was overall great! Fantastic! All are modern and had the latest gadgets currently inside their room! For goodness sake, their whole room had a large air conditioner!

But then again, it is rather better than to live in such many people that can eavesdrop on you and butt themselves to your lives. This is one of Rin's hates, so he just hoped for the best that he could get an apartment similar to the dorm room and live a good life– In which of course, would certainly not happen because of his damn heritage.

The rest of the day was amazingly fun. Rin cannot deny that and has to loudly admit that as he had a blast for the time he had spent inside that beautiful dorm.

It is also his first time he had gone to another place to have some fun. He has been avoiding fun for some time, and he had regretted that. That is only when he had realized how workaholic he is to his studies, training, and work before. He had been missing his great time to experience the life of a normal teenager.

It is also his first time to abandon his strict schedule. (not entirely abandon for the day. But for that certain time only) He has not done that before and had sworn to himself he will not let anything persuade him to make him abandon his schedule.

And yet there he was, abandoning the schedule just to spend time with a classmate. Sometimes in that period, he had been thinking to go back in time to tell his past self that he should live his life to the fullest.

But then, if he does and enjoyed himself too much, there could be a certain possibility that his life would lead to hell. Unlike now, which is a bit normal at some point.

Although he has no regrets whatsoever for abandoning his schedule. During his stay, he had played various games on Shima's PS4 Console. The mentioned male is kind enough to willingly, and patiently teach him how to use the controller and how the game works– since he does not even know the fucking machine is and kept poking the device weirdly.

Shima and he had a few bickers regarding that since Rin kept asking why would a human (he did not say human, he said someone rather) invents the machine that only gives fun. It does not benefit in any sort of way to a human's life other than happiness.

No answers were given since it is rather a weird question and Shima has no clue what to answer the boy. He has to maneuver his way out of that question and continued to teach Rin all the controls and the games. He had rather enjoyed himself to the fullest when he was explaining the history of the game and the device they are using.

Rin had found amusement in that device, he had enjoyed the game greatly. Since he is very easy to learn quickly, he and Shima had begun to play to their heart's content. It was fun for the two.

While on the other hand, Konekomaru had become eerily nice, but still kept a distance between Rin. Still wary of the boy that he might attack him or Shima.

Throughout the game, the monk had graciously given them drinks and food and watched every single game they played. He had been unconsciously cheering on Rin's main character during a PVP battle with Shima's character. In the end, Rin had amazingly won while Shima had a mop in defeat.

They had played a bit more longer before Konekomaru's phone had rung, and that is the time when Bon told his childhood friend that he will be coming home in just a few minutes as he is going to close the shop that he had stupidly took out of frustration for his suspension.

When the news was brought up to Rin and Shima, both are greatly disappointed– Shima and Konekomaru were slightly stunned as Rin never shows much of an expression before. Yet they never let the other notice how shock they were, to avoid any weird questions and further on making Rin stay out of curiosity.

And when Rin got out of the dorm, he had found an opened window and leaped out of it. The butterfly that was following him the whole time had brightly glowed for him to see his path. It was around 8:30 pm when he had left, and the place he landed was very dark.

By the time Rin had gotten home, back to the old Dormitory, he was met by a worried Yuri and a panicking younger brother. While a certain fellow rabbit was at the entrance floor, had a smug look and remained silent.

"Where did you go?! Do you know how worried I am and your brother is?!" Yuri expressed her worries and shakes the boy lightly by his shoulder.

Rin blinks several times before speaking, "Didn't they told you?" His eyes loomed over to the certain rabbit.

" _We told them. But they have easily ignored us, it was rather an annoyance. But it does amuse us though, to see them lose their mind and their patience for waiting on you. They were about to head out and conduct their search for you."_ The butterflies stated, their voice indicates how amused they are great.

The two that were specifically indicated had directly ignored the creature, all it matters for them is Rin's safety and checked every inch of his bare skin and inspected his clothes if there are some kind of clues that would lead them that he was attacked.

"You should have told me beforehand Nii-san. We were worried that you might have gotten possessed again!" Yukio shut his mouth immediately, biting his lower lip and mentally scolding himself. All while Yuri, looked at her youngest son with wide eyes.

"Possessed? What are you talking about Yukio? Was I ever been possessed before?" When he receives no answer, this infuriated the older twin greatly. "What? Are you going to keep your mouth shut again because I don't have to know? Are we going to rinse and repeat the past? Is that it?"

Yukio opened his mouth, to tell his brother he does want to tell him. But their mother had told him not to, making him unable to utter a word and remained silent because of it. And when he had remained silent, looking down with a pang of guilt in his face, he heard a soft sigh.

"Fine. Go keep it a secret for all I care. I knew I shouldn't have changed my view of you and forgive you." Loud and clear– crystal clear, Rin stated as he kicked his shoes off the entrance floor and made his way to their dorm. Ignoring the aromatic smell of the freshly heated food and the worried look of Kuro and Kobach.

"Rin! Wait!" Yuri called, but her voice had reached nowhere as her son had already walked upstairs.

 _"Haven't we told you that it should be told sooner? What are you going to do now Yuri?"_ The mentioned woman turned her head to the butterflies, fury had covered the emotions of her ocean blue eyes.

Yuri has no clue whatsoever to do at this rate, she knew her son is furious right now, but not that much judging from how he had expressed his own words. Or so she had thought.

Lifting her hand to place it at the top of her forehead, she released all of her new stress through her sigh.

"Sorry, mom... I wasn't....thinking clearly...." Yukio, showing an anxious look, apologized sincerely to his mother. He has truly didn't think of his words, clearly worried for his older brother as he spoke.

Yuri tilts her head to look at her younger son, she then smiled suddenly at the boy. "It's fine. It is for the best he knew it now than later. I am glad you have told him."

Yukio was baffled. "A-aren't you angry at me?" Was the main reason for his apology, to be honest.

The woman raises her eyebrow, "Why am I going to be angry at you Yukio? You have not done anything."

"Well, you told me I shouldn't tell him right?" Yuri approached an inch forward and ruffles the other boy's hair. "I did say that. But you don't have to follow me every time Yuki. I am a bit upset, not to you. But to your brother's reaction." She replied, her sad smile remained on her face as she removed her hand from Yukio's hair.

"Now then," Yuri went further inside the building. Glancing over the cafeteria of the dorm. "I'll go talk to your brother. I don't think he has an appetite for food for now." Yuri stated as her voice are full of sadness at the moment.

With no reply to wait, the woman traveled upstairs to the twins' room. She needed Rin to understand why and she must apologize for hiding secrets from him. After all, she knew that the boy does not like someone keeping secrets from him.

While the others had remained downstairs, watching Yuri's back disappearing from their sight completely. Only the thumps of her footsteps can be heard through the silent building. The creaks of each wooden plank can be slightly heard.

Yukio did not waste time and followed his mother's instructions. All while the butterflies hop and follow him, watching his every step and his movements.

 _"Is Rin okay?"_ Kuro's concerned voice got the attention of the other demon. Ukobach merely replied with a shrug, his face may have remained stoic but deep inside of him, he is also concerned for the halfling.

The sad and low mewl of Kuro made Yukio look at the two demons, who were now having their conversation and silently making their way out of the room.

The younger twin sighed while holding the uneaten plate of his brother. He puts the food inside the fridge, then sadly closed the door of it.

 _"You know, you could always do what is for the best. You may bend some rules to do what you knew is right."_ The butterfly statement made Yukio look at them, confused greatly.

"What do you mean?" Oblivious to what the butterflies meant, he has to ask. Usually, he would just ignore their statement, but this was very.....concerning him.

The butterflies grew some small wings behind their back, lifting themselves off the ground and faced the same height as the other human. _"You will soon know in due time. You might be able to realize it sooner, but not later rather. If it was, there are major possibilities that something is going to happen in the future. That none of us desires."_

With that warning, the butterflies flew out of the room. Leaving the younger twin to his thoughts as the words had carved inside his mind. Repeating the words and thinking of what are the possibilities that they have meant.

_____

As soon as Rin had entered his room a few minutes ago, he has begun to work on his homework and as well as his projects. He wants to overstress himself today and decided not to spare time for him in changing his clothes or even eat dinner. He had lost an appetite already.

Skimming through the scribbled notes on his notebook, he kept going back and forth on the sentence that had nothing interesting context in it. And it was only an instruction he kept reading, nothing special.

He had grown stuck to his daze rather, clearly unaware that he had stopped doing his work and tapping his pen plenty of times on the side of his notebook. He has his head supported by his hand that was laying against the desk from his elbow.

About five minutes, there was a gentle knock on the door. But he did not answer it, nor heard it. Too busy dazing to himself and very unguarded.

"Rin?" Yuri called from the other side of the door, pressing herself against it as she grabs the doorknob. "May I come in?"

She was once more ignored, only met by the sound of the crickets of the night. Although even if she was given the silent reply, Yuri opened the door regardless.

Upon entering the room, she was met by the dim light of the moonlight outside the window of the twins. The lights are off and Rin's bag was on the floor, the contents inside the bag had scattered.

Entering deeper, not bothering to call her son's name anymore, she was met by the sound of tapping and the back of her older son.

Rather than smiling upon seeing him, she instead scowled when she noticed Rin was still in his uniform. Some paper sheets had scattered beside him on the floor and noticed he was doing schoolwork without having the lights turned on.

Although the moonlight had been the source of Rin's light, it is still too dark to work under it. So she went over to the switch and opens the lights first before approaching her son.

Rin was startled by the lights that had opened. He turns his head around to see who had opened it– expecting to see his younger brother with a portion of food in his hand but was met by Yuri. Which in response, he scowled as well.

"What do you want?" Rin's voice spat out some venom, displease from seeing his mother as she approached him further.

Yuri was quite hesitant at this point, but she must do it and tell her son. "I want to talk to you." She said, as soft and gentle as possible.

Rin turns back around to face his work that wasn't even fully done. "Spit it out then. I don't want to be bothered after."

The mother sadly sighed through her nose, giving herself some reassurance to boost her confidence to speak to her son. "I want to apologize, about earlier."

"Hmm," Rin hum was making Yuri a lot more tense and second thoughts. But she still pursued to tell him either way and continued to speak.

"I'm sorry if I and your brother had hidden it from you. Your brother technically wants to tell you, but because of me, he shut his mouth and the secret from you." She was only given a hum of response once more. She pushed the hindrance inside her throat and continued.

"I know you do not like to be kept secret from. Mostly if they are dear to you and trusted them greatly. But I have to do it." Rin stopped looking at his textbook and turn his head slightly towards her mother.

Yuri released the heavy feeling inside her chest and continued once more. "It was rather not one of the wisest choices that I have taken. And I regretted that dearly. Mostly if you deserve to know what happened to you exactly."

"Then why did you kept it a secret from me?" Rin's voice sent shivers down Yuri's spine. It was hollow and has no emotions. Or it could have, but it wasn't entirely noticeable.

"I was...I have thought it could at least protect you by keeping it a secret. And won't be stressing you that much since I have seen you overwork yourself to the extent." It was not a good reason for her decision as she thinks, but that is the definite truth as to why she had kept it from him.

Rin finally turns to face his mother, his look is very stoic but gentle and soft at the same time. "I'm glad you told me your reason. But don't you have a small amount of trust in your son that he can handle the stress and all? I have been doing this for the past, I don't know, since I was a child when I had learned me and my brother's heritage."

"I do trust you can handle it Rin. But my concern was your mental health. You have already exhausted yourself too much when you entered this school. You have been training too much and amazingly mastered the gun the butterflies given you. But yet you continued to train yourself. Then the work; you wanted to work even though the headmaster of the school is already providing all of your needs. Your studies and all. You trained endlessly during midnight and sleep before 3 hours of wake time to be ready for your school. Many events had happened to your life recently, and I can tell you have grown tired of it and was slowly getting sick of it." She expressed her concerns as she approached Rin and held his face with both of her hands.

"I just don't want anything more to stress you out further Rin. No human can probably handle this amount for work and stress during their youth days." Yuri pressed her forehead on top of Rin's. "I am greatly worried for your mental health dearly Rin. You may look fine and strong on the outside, but you are crumbling slowly."

Rin looked at her mother's eyes, identical to his except for the red rings around his pupils. He then shut his eyes, both remained silent about the situation they are in as they continued to press their forehead to each other.

And finally, Rin opened his eyes again to look at her once more. "I understand...."

Yuri showed a warm smile towards Rin, removing her forehead to him as both still looking at each other. "But can you at least trust me now, that I am capable to handle myself?"

The mother was hesitant to answer, but the stare of her son had her. So she slowly nods.

Rin relieved his muscles by stretching his limbs, "So, would you like to tell me now?"

Yuri nods but paused as Rin still ongoing with his stretching. Once Rin was done with his stretch, he looked at his mother questionably. "Well?"

"Ah, sorry. It's just that, I'm surprised you're not that hateful like before you had with Shiro and your brother..." Yuri covered her mouth as Rin widen his eyes.

It is indeed, a very surprising fact for the two. He had not noticed it himself at all either.

But rather, it is understandable in some way because Shiro and Yukio's hiding the truth from him is rather... Far more painful for him. Why? Because he was being called such names and gotten into fights mostly. And being scolded by Shiro is not helping at all, increasing his hateful grudge to Shiro. He has a grudge against Yukio too, probably about how he did not support his brother when he was being scolded by Shiro. It was very painful for him to forgive them so easily.

While to his mother, well, it was very light. Yet, it was still painful because she hid something from him too. But mostly, it involves his brother once more. But it was nothing that explicit like his childhood days at all. Since he had gotten used to it and had grown tired of having such feelings once more.

It could be because he is in the mood today, which is very unusual for him. Or it could be just, he had changed for the best?

Rin huffs and smiled, "Maybe I'm just in the mood." He said as he joked about it. Yuri didn't take it as a joke, she just went on along with her son.

"But can you at least tell me how did you know I was overstressing myself? From what I could recall, only the butterflies know about that and my self-training during midnight." Yuri then sat down on Rin's bed, "Well, I am their queen after all."

It was not the answer Rin was expecting to receive, he had rather thought of some other reason for his she had known it. But then, it only makes sense as he had a flashback from a certain memory and a lullaby he had remembered.

He smiled at the warm feeling. The lullaby from that time was something he could not easily forget. But it was put down deep inside of him.

"Where do you want me to start?" Yuri asked, indicating the story she must tell to Rin about him being possessed.

"Probably the first signs I was being possessed. It would be a great start and might refresh some memories." Rin responded as he shut his textbook as the wind flew by inside the open window. He shuts the two windows and brought down the curtains.

"Well, it wasn't very noticeable at first. But the first obvious sign that you...."

The rest of the night has been Yuri telling Rin everything about how he got possessed and who was the creature that possessed him. All in a while the butterflies looked from the other side of the room, unnoticed by their presence, and had quietly blended in with the surroundings.

And from afar, outside the property, a certain creature had rampaged through the forest. Destroying the trees and killing the creatures. Also, following a certain demon king as the creature continued to destroy everything.


	55. Mysterious Stench & Deal

**__________ **

**_*Mysterious Stench and Deal*_ **

**__________ **

  
The very next day, was a bit unpleasant greeting for the halfling as he started to get conscious of the actual world once more.

Rin was greeted by a foul, disturbing stench. Close to a familiar blood iron scent. It had a mix of something nasty that he couldn't describe what it is, he had to cover his nose while he rolls down to face the mattress.

It was also very near, the sensitive nose of the older twin had picked it up from just a few feet away from them. It is a strong scent, it bothers his morning wake up

Rin slowly opened his eyes, he had faced the dark vision– since he is still facing the mattress and covering his nose all the way.

He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt (In which he did not recall since when did he change), curling it up to cover his nose to at least block the scent even for a bit. It had lessened a tad bit only, so it was not working quite well. But he had kept it up to his nose and rose from the bed. Propping himself up with his other free arm and sitting up completely.

His eyes darted everywhere inside the room, even from the floor to find the foul stench. If it is blood judging from another strong mixed scent with it, then it could be possible he might be able to find some stain marks of blood or pool of wet blood still.

The halfling then heard a groan coming next from him, he glances to the person– which is his mother– to see her pinching her nose as the stench had gone through her too. He had not noticed her completely before, since he was too busy to find the stench.

But then again, he does not recall going to his bed. The last thing he knew is, talking with his mother and coming to great terms, and forgiving her for keeping a secret.

Then a shuffle of the sheets was heard, the rabbit– which is the butterflies– had their face scrunched obviously and had opened their little sweet eyes. _"Now that is rather a rude greeting for a morning wake up."_ They said as they looked at Rin.

"That's not my doing! I just woke up too!" He defended himself as he glared at the butterflies.

Yuri scanned all over the room with her eyes, trying to find where the smell came from too. But it was all over the area, that she cannot tell where it originally came from.

It is not inside the room of the twins, she is certain of that. Rather, it was outside the corridors of the room; or outside the building too. But as the few seconds went by, the stench had slowly become familiar to her sense of smell. She scrunched up her face, focusing on recalling what was that familiar smell.

"Where's Yukio?" Yuri questioned after she had failed to recall the nostalgic scent. She saw her son peered over to the other side of the bed– across from them and there, the sleeping young twin is still in his slumber. Quite comfortable and peaceful.

Yuri was relieved that the youngest twin was able to understand her situation yesterday. And by what she means, she meant during Rin's sleep on her lap. She had to go ask Yukio to at least finish his brother's tasks that weren't finished yesterday. For she knows that the boy might overwork himself once more.

Yukio wasn't reluctant. He was rather delightful and willing to do his brother's projects and homework. He had probably finished it all in Les than 30 minutes. She can only praise her youngest son from afar. After all, she does not want to disturb her other son that was sleeping on her lap.

The butterflies rose from their laying position, slightly stretching their body, mostly their hind legs while their tail wiggled cutely. _"Well, shall we conduct a–"_

The butterflies were rudely interrupted by a loud moan of pain. It was rather coming from inside the building; which could be either a demon who was lurking around the premises or someone who had entered upon themselves and was badly hurt and desperate for shelter.

The three exchanged looks to each other, all three were surprised and suspicious of the sound. Although the other two are now reluctant to let Rin go by himself and join their inspection around the building...

"I'll go check down at the halls." Rin volunteered as he steps out of the bed.

"Wait, maybe you should go with the butterflies." Yuri grabbed onto Rin's shirt, pulling him slightly back as she expresses her worries through her ocean blue eyes. Rin frowned at this, "I can handle this alone Mom. Haven't we talk about this yesterday?"

 _Well, yeah. But that did not stop me from worrying about my babies!_ Yuri mentally told to no one but herself. She bit her lower lip, eyebrows furrowed close to each other as she exchanges glance with the butterflies.

The butterflies then went off the bed, changing to another form of a creature. This time, it is rather... A peculiar creature.

Currently, they are in the smallest form they could be in this type of creature's body. So they can fit inside the room and look rather small to float beside Rin.

The body was the body of a bear. Although the fur is white as snow with some hints of purple hues at the very ends of the single fur. The hind legs are more like an eagle's feet. Sharp claws and a few white feathers– similar to the fur– also had purple hue tips at the end. And the front legs are just regular paws with the claws hidden underneath them. There are two pairs of white eagle wings too at the back, a large one. Probably larger than the body itself. Yet the head was very...interesting.

It is very oddly similar to ahead of a wolf, a fluffy head to be honest as there are more furs at the head part. Yet the mouth is rather.....larger? If that could be the best to describe. Not the snout itself, just really the mouth as the line of the mouth is far longer, that if it opens its mouth, it would be large and wide.

The ears are part of the wolf head, and there are two large curls of goat horns. Cream white and had few scratches already. Then the eyes, eyes were very similar to their previous form, red bloodshot killer eyes. Yet the pupils; rather than a full circle like before, it was a line with white rings.

Then the tail, the tail is not long, but similar to a lizard's tail. Not scaly, but furry too. At the end of the tail, it is very similar to a rattle snake's tail. Although it does not make a sound, only a shape.

The two were quite astonished, even from a small form that is the size of Kuro probably. Rin crouched down to poke on the wings that had fluttered itself. The butterflies responded with a hiss and threatened to bite the halfling.

Rin trembled, the hiss had sent shivers down his spine.

Yuri moved closer to her subjects, inspecting the new form she had never seen before. "What form did you take this time?" She asked, curious when she saw the tail and the rest of the mixed features.

 _"This is very oddly similar to a Chimera. Mixed creatures with some different parts of their body. Yet it wasn't specifically known well due to the first experiment they had with it the first time."_ They stated as they flapped their wings to level up with Rin's height.

" _That is another story to tell for another time. If you all are interested. We must prioritize and focus on the sound first. The scent is getting a lot stronger and unbearable at this point if we kept stalling."_ The other two agreed. The stench had grown stronger as they had enjoyed their view of the new creature.

And the inspection of the building has begun. And as Yuri commanded, Rin and her subjects are paired to take the left part of the building, while she takes the other part of the building. Since each side had its stairs, they could just meet up in the middle of the building once they have not found anything.

Of course, they had put a barrier around Yukio first before leaving. Yuri had to cast a spell to make her youngest son sleep a little longer. She does not trust the boy to have him join with them, as he is a mortal and cannot probably withstand the stench.

And after they left the room, locking the door completely and setting the barrier, they had separated their ways and had gone to execute their mission.

**___Change Scenery___**

  
"Well, aren't you an interesting one?" Mephisto said as he clasped his hands together.

The one who he is facing is a hooded creature. This creature had just barge inside his office, uninvited.

Did the headmaster attempt to make the mysterious hooded creature leave? Yes. But he had tried multiple times. And it only ended up with silent treatment. Even if Mephisto tried to make a polite and nice way for the creature to leave, he was met by a slightly annoying headache.

In the end, he had given up on trying at least. Then the mysterious creature had spoken.

 _"I am interesting. So, do we have a deal? I am sure the terms I have stated are very easy to follow."_ The hooded creature said, straightening its posture from the place they were in.

Mephisto let out a light chuckle, "Now I do think the terms can be easily followed. But the deal is rather... Light for me. Perhaps another set of deal shall be remade?"

 _"You are the demon king of time and space. Your persona had inspired me greatly to act as such as of now."_ The creature's voice was a slight hint of acknowledgment to the demon king. But there are deeper meanings inside of it

"Oh? Well, I'm glad someone was inspired by me." The demon king proudly stated. Which in return, the other creature stood up from their seat.

 _"I have no time for short talks. Let us hear your deal, then we can make amends to it."_ Mephisto curled a smile sly smile, eyes darkening as the creature approached near his desk.

"Well, aren't you in a hurry? And here I thought that you will accompany me on this boring hour of the day." Mephisto playfully stated; all while still looking at the hooded creature with his darkening eyes.

The creature growled lowly, the tone is very similar to a lion's growl but oddly familiar to another creature that had long lost and forgotten. Mythical creatures, they are labeled as; that is all Mephisto could remember judging from the tone of the growl.

He squinted his eyes, wary of the hooded person right in front of him now.

 _"Haven't I told you I have no time for some shitty talks? Are you deaf?"_ It wasn't exactly ticking the demon king of time off, but it does slightly hit one of his nerves and loss of respect for the creature in front of him.

Mephisto let out a harsh laugh, "Now, now. I don't think that is a good idea. Mostly if you are to make a deal with me with such a desperate voice and answer."

The creature then responded immediately, _"Desperate or not, I could always do it alone."_

Mephisto leaned back to his seat, shifting around to make himself comfortable on the comfy foam laying underneath the purple fabric of his chair. "Oh do tell; If you could do it alone– without any creature's help– why do you sound so desperate and expecting an approval with your deal with me?"

The creature paused, it was an answer Mephisto had expected at first. But then the other replied as quickly as possible.

 _"I do not expect such approval from a demon king like you. I have rather seen the future a bit ahead and had expected you will want to remake the deal I have told. After all, it should benefit both parties right? And I am very desperate as my time is ticking, I don't have much more time to even execute the plan. Nor think of any more ways for me to get to him."_ The creature's hand had been put on top of Mephisto's desk, revealing a scaled black creature with some white lines on each end of the scales and a white long claw.

It had scraped the desk of the demon king, not that he had mind it. But it was ruining the beautiful asymmetrical wooden features of it. It cannot be seen from afar, but you would be if you get too close.

Mephisto looked up, facing the glowing red eyes of the creature. He cannot still see the face of the hooded person for some reason, even if it was so close to him already. It could be, the creature is wearing a mask underneath the hood, or he had lost his sharp vision.

 _"I will allow you to state your side of the deal, along with the terms too that will not contradict to mine. If your deal is good enough, I want an answer; a yes or a no only. If your deal was too absurd for me to take in, then we shall see who will fall; between you and the Illuminati."_ The creature's voice had lingered dark presence along with its words that had spouted out of their mouth. It was noticeable– any human would tremble before that voice

 _Who is this?_ Mephisto questioned himself. Curious who this creature might be. Because for sure– certainly– this creature is no demon. They are not mortal; yet cannot tell if it was indeed an immortal either. The presence of lingered and screaming demon, yet the other side shouted an angel. It was confusing for the demon king to identify who is this.

The creature's eyes showed patience, yet they had scratched his marvelous desk with their claws. He was displeased, greatly.

And by what the creature meant; _"_ _-then_ _we shall see who will fall; between you and the Illuminati."_ Had bothered him. It could be that this creature had some nasty dirt on the other, or was a spy from the other. Either way of the two, he won't let this chance pass.

All he has to do is, be wary and careful around this creature.

"Well, am I now allowed to state my deal?" Mephisto asked, pushing away some of the disturbing questions he wanted to state to the other creature– _but perhaps it shall be for another time. Once I have caught them in the act of something treacherous_

The creature nods, no longer pressuring their claws to break the desk in front of them; it was a sign of their patience running out.

Mephisto released a heavy sigh through his nose, he cannot back out now. This is his chance after all.

**__Change Scenery__**

  
_"Have you checked properly over the corners Rin? The scent is getting closer, it is only one more floor; which is the rooftop."_ The butterflies asked, reappearing from the spot they have left with Rin.

They are currently on the second to the last floor of the building, and as stated, on more floors is left unchecked and it was the rooftop of the dormitory.

"Yeah, nothing suspicious there either. The scent had lessened so it could probably be the last floor. Ugh." Rin groaned, unpleasant from the stench that had only grown stronger every single floor they had taken. It was already hurting his sense of smell

Upon being approached by the halfling, they once more heard another painful moan. Louder and clear this time. But they cannot identify who it was. The groan was unfamiliar to them and Yuri wasn't even done with her side.

"How much more time should we give her? She is rather taking too long just to check each room." Rin whined while stomping his foot alternatively.

 _"Be a patient child. Your mother is the only one searching, and all of the rooms were needed to be pick-locked because the keys are with the janitor– who is might I remind you, had the day off and had brought with them their ring of keys."_ The butterflies stated, they had gotten slightly annoyed because Rin kept whining.

For about a few minutes, Rin had already at on the floor. He was playing with the butterfly wings; lifting them up and down. Opening and shutting it. Then got smacked by the tail when he had accidentally twisted the bone of the wing.

Then finally, Yuri reappeared with sweat running down her face. The butterflies rose and eyebrow, " _What happened to you? You shouldn't be getting sweaty our queen."_

When Yuri was addressed formally once more, the other responded by sitting down on the floor. "I know. But I think Rin should head back, this is very dangerous. I could feel and smell the lingering presence and scent of Verus."

With that said, the two immediately looked at her with a disbelief look. Rin had a mix of slight anger along with the look.

" _Understood."_ The butterflies started as they turn their body to the halfling.

"Wait! I can handle this! Geez! Have you forgotten again what I said yesterday?" Rin felt hurt once more for the second time this morning.

Yuri frowned, clearly not answering this time. But the butterflies did and placed one of their front leg paws on top of Rin's thigh. " _Rin, you need to understand this time and let it pass. Verus might attack you if ever any of us two is done. We do not want to risk losing you by having you join us to the top."_

Rin shakes his head, which earned a sigh from the butterflies because of his stubbornness.

"Fine. You may join us. But once we saw him and we yelled at you to go back, go back. No buts or any more reasons. Understood?" Yuri sternly stated, which Rin was delighted, and nodded immediately.

The butterflies turned their look of disbelief to Yuri, " _Are you serious right now? Do you know what consequences this would be given?"_

Yuri nods, standing up from her spot and pats down the dirt that had stuck on her dress. "I know. I would be putting a charm around Rin before we go to the last floor. In that way, if it was Verus, then he would be stunned for about 5 seconds; giving Rin some time to run as fast as he can back to their room."

 _"You're too nice. If I were you, I would force him to go back."_ The butterflies expressed their disappointment at their Queen. But Yuri smiled, quite proud by that as it felt like a compliment to her. "What can we say? I was born too nice. Besides, have faith in my son too."

Rin perks up and glanced towards the butterflies. The other creatures didn't know what the halfling expected them to react, so they went to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

The halfling pouted; quite expecting some reaction. A strong reaction– which he does not know what was clearly. So it would probably remain a mystery for that now.

All slowly and steadily walked up the rusty metal staircase. The hand railings are just filthy for them to touch, the dust on it makes it worse and making them unable to touch it.

When they approached near the door of the rooftop, the scent had grown stronger. Then came next was another painful groan. They are indeed closer and prepared for who it might be.

When Yuri slowly opened the door; with a slight force as the hinges of the door are also rusted, the scent had hit them and only gotten stronger as the smell had flown along with the air.

When they had gotten a bit further out in the open of the rooftop, there was nothing out of the ordinary at first. But then, a whimper and a rubbed to Rin's ankle had startled them. Mostly Rin.

All of them look at Rin's right ankle. There it was, the hobgoblin that Rin had seen once. It was the time he had saved Shura from.

But it was certainly weird since it did not attack like what he had expected. Instead, once he had seen the creature, it kept pulling at his jogging pants. Purposely trying to lead him somewhere.

"What is it?" Rin asked, crouching down to pick the hobgoblin up, but then the creature ran a bit further to the rooftop. It was near the end of the edge of the rooftop, which was exactly similar to the entrance they have entered from before.

When the hobgoblin whined and pulled Rin's jogging pants once more, they followed him. Maybe this creature knows something they don't?

Upon reaching closely they heard a hiss this time. The hobgoblin ram to where the sound came from, including Rin as the two ran after them.

And the scent was there. But it had stunned Rin from his place as the hobgoblin leaped up to the person he did not expect to be meeting once more (since he later knew they were busy)

When the other two had approached the scene, Yuri rushed to the person's side. Aiding him immediately. Through his clothes are a large amount of blood slowly spilling out from who knows where first, and kept groaning in pain when Yuri moved him.

Rin cannot utter anything, he felt a pang of pain inside his chest immediately. Because there, laying on the floor is–

"Amaimon...."


	56. Note: Important

To end this simply, this story will halt completely from publication. 

Yes, I have decided to permanently stop publishing chapters of Butterflies. I have re-read all my unpublished and published chapters, several scenes are not connected, some are irrelevant, and some scenes and mentioned people– that were crucial to the plot– are not given some spotlight and thorough explanation. Furthermore, the personality I've given to the butterflies were slowly diverting themselves from their original character; others included.

Moreover, you guys are confused about the story plot itself. So I have decided to permanently halt this story. Even I cannot tell if this story I created makes sense half-way through it.

However, even with the decision, I am still determined to complete this story. So, I decided to remake the entire storyline with a new mix to it ^-^. It would hopefully bring some spark to the plot. To redeem from my mistake, I will make sure to keep on track of each character's personality, refine some scenes, and stay on track of the plot.

I'll see you guys on the remake version of this story ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: This story will remain published here for me to look back and recheck once more of my faults. It is also for others to read if they want to if they are interested.


End file.
